I Remember
by ichigo song
Summary: karena cinta itu tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. bukankah banyak orang bilang bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? anggap saja ini pengorbananku untukmu. tetaplah tersenyum maka aku juga akan tersenyum/YeWook.BL. Summary acakadut.
1. Chapter 1

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doing

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Suasana malam ini terasa begitu hening. Bahkan daun pun seolah tak berani bergesekan dengan sang angin. Langit mendung tanpa bulan maupun bintang membuat malam tampak lebih gelap dari seharusnya. Beberapa genangan air di jalanan seolah mengatakan bahwa hujan baru saja turun di wilayah perumahan lama jauh dari pusat kota Seoul yang jarang bangunan itu. Malam yang dingin dan sepi. Membuat suasana tampak begitu mencekam. Tiupan angin malam sedikit banyak membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sekawanan kelelawar tampak berkeliaran tak tentu arah semakin membuat suasana makin mencekam dan mengerikan

Beberapa burung hantu tampak beterbangan di sekitar rumah megah yang begitu besar. Begitu kokoh dan angkuh. Rumah yang sangat luas. Terlihat seperti mansion zaman dahulu. Pagar dinding yang mengelilingi mansion dengan tinggi hampir sekitar 3 meter menutup keadaan di dalam pagar. Sebuah gerbang dua pintu dengan tinggi yang sama dan lebar yang tidak jauh beda, membatasi siapapun yang akan masuk.

Bangunan dengan gaya klasik eropa tersebut tampak begitu sepi. Lampu tampak masih menyala di malam yang sudah sangat larut di beberapa bagian namun tidak menunjukkan adanya seseorang yang masih membuka matanya. Beberapa burung pemakan daging tampak bertengger manis diatas atap dan juga puncak gerbang berwarna hitam di depan sana.

Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan lirih dari dalam rumah besar nan mewah tersebut. Seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan tersebut dengan mata memerah menahan amarah dan tangis. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang tampak sangat luas. Matanya bergerak mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas dengan tatapan nyalang. Berusaha menelanjangi apapun yang dilewati oleh matanya. Sejenak, matanya berhenti pada seonggok tubuh yang bertelungkup dengan sekian cc cairran merah pekat disekitarnya. Namja itu membuang pandangannya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ditariknya nafas panjang sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dengan dua pintu dan terlihat begitu elegan berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan yang ternyata kamar tidak jauh dari sebuah ranjang king size yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya dengan beberapa robekan panjang dan bulu angsa yang bertebaran.

Perlahan tangannya mencoba untuk membuka lemari yang ternyata dikunci itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah pistol kedap suara yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya. Hendak menembak pintu atau kaca hamper seukuran dengan tubuhnya itu. Namun kembali pistol itu diturunkan mengingat ada seseorang di dalam sana. Tangannya mengetuk pintu berusaha mecari tahu dimana seseorang itu berada.

"baby~ kau dengar samchon? Kau dimana?"tanyanya lembut. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"hiks…" hanya isakan yang menjawab. Sekali lagi diketuknya pelan pintu itu takut membuat seseorang yang ada di dalamnya takut atau mungkin kaget.

"kau jawab samchon ne. ahjussi akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana"tetap dengan nada lembut berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut.

Tanpa sadar telinganya menajam. Berusaha mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"hiks…"

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum lembut yang tidak siapapun melihatnya saat ini. Namja itu memundurkan sedikit langkahnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian kakinya melayang kea rah pintu tanpa kaca tersebut hingga membuat sebuah lubah yang tidak besar namun perlahan membesar seiring dengan tendangan yang dilayangkannya. Senyumnya lagi-lagi tersungging ketika berhasil membuka paksa pintu lemari yang padahal sudah jelas tidak ada siapapun disisi tersebut.

Mata namja itu tampak menjelajah setiap badan lemari besar yang ternyata tidak bersekat di bagian paling bawah. Sebuah koper besar tergeletak disana dan sebuah koper berukuran tanggung disampingnya. Tampak sebuah siluet disisi yang lain membuatnya menarik nafas lega meski hanya sedikit.

"baby~ kau tetaplah berada disudut itu. Jangan berpindah. Samchon kan membukakan pintunya untukmu. Arrachi?"

Setelah berkata demikian, namja itu mengarahkan kembali mulut pistol pada bagian kunci lemari dan menembaknya tanpa suara. Ditariknya dengan cepat pintu tinggi itu dan mendapati sosok namja kecil berusia 7 tahun tengah meringkuk disudut lemari dengan kaki ditekuk hingga lutunya menempel dadanya. Keduan tangan kecilnya memeluk lutut dengan kepala yang tertopang diatas lututnya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Sinar ketakutan tampak jelas disana dan isakan lirih masih terus terdengar. Tidak mempedulikan sosok yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya dan hanya terus pada posisinya. Sang namja yang mengaku sebgai ahjussi-nya itu tak mampu menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Dibiarkannya air matanya menganak sungai dipipinya dan segera mengambil namja kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

Kakinya bergerak perlahan melangkah keluar dari kamar yang sudah berantakan sana sini. Sedangkan namja kecil itu, matanya menangkap sosok namja cantik yang biasa dipanggilnya umma itu tertelungkup dilantai dingin dengan cairan merah pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Setelah sampai diluar kamar, matanya menangkap beberapa tubuh yang bergelimpangan disepanjang lorong dan tangga spiral mansionnya. Ketika menatap ruang keluarga, tatapan matanya semakin kosong. Cahayanya menghilang. Sinarnya sudah mati. Seolah dirinya adalah mayat yang baru saja diidupkan kembali oleh Tuhan tanpa tahu apapun.

Tatapan namja kecil itu jatuh pada sosok tegap yang selalu melindunginya. Menyayanginya dan selalu menyemangatinya dalam keadaan apapun. Namja itu menangis keras ketika matanya jatuh menatap sosok appa-nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sosok yang telah pergi selamanya meninggalkannya di dunia yang begitu kejam.

Matanya kembai menelisik ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya bersama bumonimnya. Sekedar menonton televise atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bercerita tentang harinya. Ruangan yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih terasa hangat itu, kini berubah tak ubahnya seperti sebuah ruangan pendingin. Begitu dingin dan suram. Senyum yang sempat terukir disofa yang tadinya berwana putih namun sekarang berubah menjadi merah di beberapa bagian.

Matanya bisa menangkap banyaknya selongsong peluru yang bertebaran sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Beberapa proyektilnya menancap di badan sebuah piano tua tidak jauh dari sofa. Piano tua yang kini tampak begitu mengenaskan. Begitu banyak proyektil yang bersayang disana seolah baru saja digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian.

Di depan pintu rumahnya yang begitu lebar itu, beberapa tubuh tampak tergeletak dengan luka tembak atau sayat ditubuh. Tubuh kecilnya didudukkan di jok samping kemudi samchon-nya. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dan seolah samchon-nya mengerti, dia hanya mampu menatap sendu sosok kecil yang kini menjadi yatim piatu itu. Dipasangkannya seatbelt pada tubuh kecilnya dan perlahan Jaguar XJ Silver itu melaju pelan melewati gerbang besar nan kokoh di depan sana. Masih dengan pemandangan yang sama. Beberapa tubuh bergeletakan disana semakin membuat siapapun ngeri dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Jaguar itu perlahan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar di sebuah kawasan elit di pusat kota Seoul. Setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam, akhirnya ahjussi dan keponakan kecilnya itu sampai di kediaman samchon-nya yang terlihat jauh lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan rumah namja kecil itu.

"nah baby, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."ucapnya dengan senyum meski tidak mendapat balasan dari namja yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Perlahan dilepaskannya seatbelt yang masih membelenggu keponakan kecilnya dan turun untuk kemudian menggendong –lagi- namja yang masih belum mau bicara itu.

"Kangin-ah. apa Wookie baik-baik saja?" seorang namja cantik menyambutnya di depan pintu saat namja yang bernama Kangin itu baru turun dari mobil dengan namja kecil yang dipanggil Wookie tadi dalam gendongannya.

"seperti yang kau lihat dan kau sudah membaca pesanku kan? Sepertinya Wookie begitu shock."

"baiklah. Ayo cepat masuk. Kasihan Wookie"

Dua namja itu membawa Wookie ke sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkan selama mereka dalam perjalanan tadi. Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah yang tampak seperti mayat hidup itu di sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar dan hangat. Menyelimutinya hingga dagu dan masih tetap menungguinya karena namja kecil itu bahkan tidak mau memejamkan matanya barang satu menit. Bahkan berkedip pun bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam satu menit. Seolah jika dirinya berkedip terlalu sering, maka apa yang ada di hadapannya ini akan hilang dan dirinya akan sendiri lagi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"aku akan meminta beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumah Hankyung dan Heechul Hyung. Kau temanilah Ryeowook sampai dia tidur,Teukkie Hyung." Namja itu –Kangin- berucap pelan pada namja bernama Teukkie yang merupakan 'istri'nya.

"ne, Kangin-ah. aku menegerti." Balas Teukkie dengan senyum angelic-nya.

Kangin baru saja akan berbalik ketika sebuah suara lirih terdengar indra pendengarannya

"samchon~"

Kangin menatap Leeteuk –Teukkie- dengan terkejut bercampur senang

"cukup bersihkan mayat-mayat itu dan darahnya saja. Biarkan semua selongsong dan proyektil peluru itu tetap pada tempatnya. Lalu ganti ranjang umma dan apa dengan yang baru. Perbaiki lemari yang samchon rusak tadi lalu kunci semua pintu dan gerbangnya. Aku juga ingin samchon membiarkan piano itu tetap disana. Apakah bisa, samchon?" Tanya Ryeowook menatap sang samchon dengan tatapan kosong.

Kangin –sang samchon- menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bertanya yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Leeteuk. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sosok namja manis yang mungkin akan berubah sebentar lagi.

"ne. samchon mengerti, Wookie" jawab Kangin dengan sedikit terpaksa dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar yang mulai saat ini akan ditempati Ryeowook.

Apa jadinya rumah itu jika semua selongsong dan peluru itu tidak dibersihkan? Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ini adalah permintaan –atau perintah- namja kecil berstatus keponakannya yang menyandang gelar ahli waris dan penerus dari seorang mafia kelas kakap yang saat itu sudah tiada.

Terdengar konyol mungkin, ketika kau yang bahkan jauh lebih tua malah menuruti permintaan yang lebih mirip perintah dari seorang namja berusia 7 tahun yang bahkan merupakan keponakannya sendiri. Tapi itulah. Meski baru berusia 7 tahun, setidaknya namja kecil nan manis itu sudah tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan sang appa. Bahkan di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak itu dirinya sudah tahu apa itu yang namanya proyektil peluru dan selongsong peluru. Namun meski begitu, tetap dirinya adalah seorang anak yang masih polos pikirannya.

"aku…. Akan membuat mereka menyesal telah melakukan itu pada umma dan appa-ku"

.

.

.

**Tibici**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichi baru nonton MV.a Bang Yong Guk ft Yang Yoseob dengan judul yang sama. Langsung deh kepikiran nih fict. Tapi gag tahu jadinya nanti gimana. Gag sekali juga sih nontonnya. Udah beberapa kali dan baru sempet nulis nih fict. Hehehe~~

Dengan sedikit 'bumbu' dengan tema 'black world' yang gag pernah terpikir sama sekali sama Ichi, Cuma beberapa kali baca fict dengan genre kayak gitu. Semoga memuaskan ne^^

Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka asal _**BUKAN BASHING!**_ Oke ^.^

Jangan lupa review yah^^ Gomawo~~ *bow 900*


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"yak babo! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" seorang namja berteriak marah ketika melihat semua partitur musiknya bertebaran menutup lantai apartemennya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang sekarang malah sibuk membuka bantal, selimut dan juga bed cover merahnya tanpa peduli tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"yak Hyeong pabo! Dimana kau sembunyikan PSP-ku hah?! Kembalikan atau kubuat apartemen jelekmu ini jadi seperti rumah lama di kawasan elit kuno itu!" balasnya keras dan menatap namja yang dipanggilnya Hyeong dengan tatapan menusuk.

Namja yang dipanggil Hyeong itu menghela nafas frustasi. Semua partitur musiknya berceceran, apartemennya jadi jauh lebih mengenaskan dan belum lagi dengan penghinaan dari sosok kurang ajar yang menupakan sepupunya.

"yak Cho Kyuhyun pabo! Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!" sentaknya sambil melangkah menuju lemari baju yang selalu dikuncinya rapat. Tempat dimana dia menyembunyikan benda laknat bernama PSP yang sudah menyihir dongsaeng-nya yang dulu manis –meski hanya sedikit- menjadi sosok tidak berperi kesopanan dan tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

Sedangkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah memasang wajah kesal bercampur senang ketika melihat Hyeong-nya menggenggam benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam metalik di tangannya. Segera saja, tanpa aba-aba benda laknat –menurut Hyeonynya- itu berpindah tangan padanya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar membuat sosok Hyeong itu bergidik ngeri.

"yah. Gomawo Yesung Hyeong. Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyembunyikannya lagi. Akan benar-benar kuhancurkan apartemen kumuhmu ini." Langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah sofa berwarna merah terang di ruang tengah. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara-suara yang diyakini Yesung berasal dari benda laknat di tangan dongsaengnya.

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" umpatnya pelan dan menatap sekelilingnya. Apartemen yang biasanya memang berantakan itu semakin tak karuan ditambah ulah Kyuhyun tadi. Sebenarnya bukan apartemen kumuh atau jelek seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksanya menjadi 'sedikit' terlihat tidak layak huni. Yesung menghela nafas dan mulai memungut satu per satu kertas partitur musiknya.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja saling melempar tatapan tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Seorang namja lain dengan rambut sehitam arang-nya hanya menatap datar pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya dengan surai almond yang terlihat terang terkena terpaan sinar lampu.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk selalu waspada bahkan dalam keadaan paling aman sekalipun?" Tanya namja dengan surai almond-nya datar

"yeah. Mianhae" balas namja satunya singkat menghasilkan dengusan pelan dari namja satunya.

"berkemaslah. Besok pagi kita berangkat ke Seoul"

"ne"

Dan setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka berpisah menuju kamar yang bersebelahan tanpa megucapkan salam atau ucapan lain.

.

.

.

"yah umma, kenapa kami harus pulang besok sih?" seorang namja dengan surai hitam legam itu berbicara via telepon dengan tangan tetap bergerak memasukkan potongan-potongan kain atau jeans ke dalam koper besarnya.

"ada yang harus segera kalian selesaikan disini."

"kalian? Kami atau Ryeowook Hyeong?"

"sebenarnya Ryeowook, tapi mungkin kau juga akan berguna. Lagipula, apa kau tidak rindu appa dan umma? Apa kau tidak rindu Seoul? Kalian sudah terlalu lama di L.A"

"baiklah. Kami akan berangkat besok pagi."

"ne. tetap berhati-hati meskipun Ryeowook ada bersamamu. Ryeowook bilang kau baru saja diserang beberapa anak buah Black Dragon yang ada disana. Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh keluar di tempat sepi seperti itu sendirian. Bagaimana kalau bla bla bla …." Dan setelahnya, tidak ada yang masuk ke telinga namja itu karena ponselnya sudah tergeletak nyaman di ranjangnya.

"yak Kim Kibum! Kau dengar tidak!" sentak suara diseberang dengan keras hingga terdengar pada pemilik nama yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dengan sebuah buku tebal dipangkuannya.

"ne, umma. Jadi bisakah umma berhenti bicara dan kita sudahi telepon malam ini? Aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi kan?" ucapnya santai tidak menyadari perempatan sudah tercetak jelas disisi samping kepala ummanya diseberang sana

"jaljayo, umma. Saranghae" dan sambungan terputus membuat sosok diseberang sana meatap kesal ponsel digenggamannya dan melemparnya asal hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

.

.

.

"kau….akan menyesal pernah melakukan hal itu pada bumonim-ku. Dan kau akan lebih menyesal telah menyisakanku di dunia ini."

Ucapan lirih namun tajam dan tegas itu terlontar dari bibir tipis berwarna plum milik seorang namja berambut almond yang ditata acak di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas di sebuah flat di sekitar universitas ternama di L.A. matanya menatap tajam pada sebuah lembar kertas berisikan data berserta photo seseorang yang harus membuatnya hidup dibawah bayang-bayang masa lalu yang berselimutkan dendam.

"yeoboseyo" sahutnya lembut ketika ponsel dismping kanannya bordering.

"….."

"ne, Umma. Aku akan menjaganya. Umma tenang saja."

"…."

"arasseo"

Tut tut tut tut

Sambungan terputus menyisakan sebuah tatapan sendu pada potret sebuah keluarga yang tampak begitu hangat. Dua orang namja yang kini sudah hampir setengah abad dengan badan kekar di samping kanan dan di sebelah kiri seorang namja berwajah lembut. Dua namja kecil lain diantara mereka. Sama-sama memasang wajah datar. Namja itu tersenyum lirih.

"umma, appa, apa kalian melihatku? Aku, Kim Ryeowook, akan membuat namja bernama Lee Taesun itu menyesal telah menghancurkan keluarga kita." Ucapnya lirih dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang belum ditutup gordennya.

"dan aku… aku akan tetap melindungi mereka apapun taruhannya. Bukankah laki-laki harus seperti itu, appa, umma."

"kalian lihatlah aku. Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan membalas dendam pada mereka."

"maafkan aku. Mungkin untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sakit yang mereka berikan bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari pada semua luka tembak atau sayat yang pernah diberikan manusia-manusia bodoh itu padaku."

"aku akan membuatnya meyesal telah membunuh appa dan umma. Dan aku akan membuatnya lebih menyesal telah menyisakanku. Aku akan membuatnya membayar lebih mahal atas semuanya."

Semua kalimat yang diucapkannya sebelum tidur itu, seolah mantra yang hanya memberikan mimpi buruk untuknya. Dan pagi harinya, dirinya akan terbangun sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kibum-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi, mari lewat sini" seorang namja dengan badan tegap menuntun langkah dua namja yang sama-sama memasang wajah dingin.

Mereka berdua, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum, baru saja pulang dari L.A setelah lebih dari 10 tahun tinggal dan bersekolah disana. Sepuluh tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk Ryeowook yang tidak pernah bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Setiap malam yang selalu ditemani mimpi buruk.

Bayangan akan peristiwa di rumahnya sekitar 11 tahun lalu itu masih tergambar jelas dihadapannya. Semuanya. Bahkan suara angin yang berhembus saat itupun masih bisa diingatnya. Mimpi buruknya membuatnya menjadi seorang namja yang jauh berbeda. Akan tampak tidak memiliki hati ketika dirinya menjadi seorang Nathan Kim. Semua sudah dipelajarinya. Menajamkan mata, telinga dan hidungnya, bahkan instingnya. Melatih kemampuannya menggunakan segala macam senjata. Dan melatih dirinya untuk mempertahankan diri sendiri dan melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Pengalaman mengajarkan semuanya. Tidak peduli apakah itu suatu hal yang baik atau malah sebaliknya.

"Park-ssi, bisa kau antarkan aku ke Universitas-ku yang baru."ucap Ryeowook pada seseorang yang ada di balik kemudinya.

"ne, Ryeowook-ssi."

Mobil mewah itupun melaju dengan kecepatan standard menuju Seoul University

"kau mau apa kesana Hyeong?" Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal di tangannya.

"ani. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat seperti apa sekolah kita nanti. Kau segeralah pulang. Jangan kemana-mana dulu hari ini. Teukkie Umma dan Kangin Appa pasti ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"hem~"

"Park-ssi, tolong nanti kau pilih jalan memutar. Mampirlah dulu ke showroom motor dan Kibum, belikan New Ninja 250R putih untukku." Ucap Ryeowook dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang tampak begitu mewah yang diterima Kibum tanpa banyak Tanya.

"kau ingin mengendari motor disini?"

"ne. dan Park-ssi, kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Jangan lupa panggil beberapa orang terlatih untuk menemanimu. Bagi dua, satu untukmu dan satu untuk Kibum."

"ne, Ryeowook-ssi"

"dan kau Kibum. Aku ingin kau langsung membawa motor itu pulang. Jangan lupa untuk menunggu orang-orang appa. Ambil jalan sepi. Mereka pasti akan menyerang kalian disana. Jangan bunuh mereka. Biarkan mereka memberi informasi tentang kita kepada boss mereka."

"apa maksudmu Hyeong? Kau ingin membuatku berkelahi di hari pertama aku tiba di Seoul? Kau gila." Sentak Kibum. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Hyeong-nya. Meski sendirinya tahu, setiap apa yang diucapkan Hyeong-nya itu pasti ada benarnya. Tapi sungguh, dirinya benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"kau tahu Tuan Bryan Trevor Kim yang jenius, beberapa anak buah Black Dragon yang kemarin menyerangmu tahu kalau kau pulang hari ini. Dan berani bertaruh, mereka mengikutimu sejak dari bandara tadi. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan. Kau ganti uang untuk membeli motor itu jika aku benar dan kau ambil motor itu jika aku salah. Oke. Aku turun dulu. Hati-hati" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar melewatkan banyak waktu untuk sekedar menjelaskan pada sepupu jeniusnya itu

"huh. Selalu begitu. Jalan Park-ssi" dengus Kibum dan kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan transaksi pembelian motor pesanan Ryeowook ketika 2 mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Terlihat Park Yoochun, namja yang menjemputnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kibum memamerkan killer smile-nya ketika sebuah motor yang dibelinya sudah berada di depannya.

"kau ikuti saja aku dengan jarak jauh." Ujar Kibum ketika seseorang dengan cepat memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam di belakang Kibum.

"ne, Kibum-ssi"

Kibum menyalakan motor putih yang masih terbungkus plastic di beberapa bagian itu dan memanasinya sebentar untuk kemudian dia lajukan dengan kecepatan normal. Dibelokkan motornya ke arah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Kibum menambah kecepatan motornya dan beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah keributan di depan Kibum dan Kibum tahu benar siapa mereka.

"cih! Si Nathan itu benar lagi." Ditambahnya kecepatan motornya dan meabrak seseorang yang baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Yoochun membuat orang itu terpental dengan beberapa goresan di tubuh dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang membentur aspal dengan tidak pelan.

Kibum turun dari motornya dan menarik pistol yang setia berada dibalik jaketnya sejak mereka memasuki mobil yang dikendarai Yoochun. Berjalan santai dan menembak kaki seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengikuti Kibum.

"hhhh~ merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus berolah raga padahal aku baru saja sampai dan belum istirahat?"gumamnya pelan dan berjalan membantu Yoochun dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"jadi ini Universitas-ku nanti? Hmmmm~ tidak buruk."gumam Ryeowook ketika kaki mungilnya melangkah memasuki halaman gedung tinggi nan luas Seoul University.

Matanya bergerak menatap satu persatu ruangan yang ada di setiap lorong panjang yang dilewatinya. Hari sudah cukup sore sehingga tidak banyak yang masih bertahan di gedung universitas ternama di Seoul itu.

Matanya menangkap sebuah ruangan yang tampak menarik –jika untuk Kibum-. Didorongnya perlahan pintu dengan dua sisi itu perlahan hingga menampilkan isinya.

"laboratorium eoh?"

Kakinya melangkah masuk dan berajalan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"cukup lengkap. Sepertinya Kibum akan suka ini"gumamnya pelan kemudian melangkah keluar dan kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan kaca buramnya. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mendorong pintu yang masih belum dikunci itu pelan. Dan di dalam sana, matanya menangkap sebuah gran piano hitam mengkilat di sudut ruangan. Beberapa alat music terletak di sampingnya. Beberapa violin bertengger manis di lemari pajangan dengan beberapa gitar akustik menemaninya. Beberapa gitar listrik bersender di dinding di samping sebuah drum tidak jauh dari grand piano hitam itu berdiri. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju grand paino dan mengelus permukaannya perlahan.

"apa aku masih bisa memainkan benda seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Tangannya terjulur dan menekan sebuah tuts piano menghasilkan sebuah bunyi panjang sebelum dilepaskannya jarinya. Perlahan didudukkannya dirinya dibangku kecil di depan piano dan mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts hitam putih dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang turun dari mobil yang seharusnya mengawal Kibum dengan tergesa. Mulut mereka menganga dan mata mereka melebar selebar yang mereka bisa. Bagaimana tidak. Lebih dari sepuluh namja tergeletak dan seorang namja lagi tengah dipiting oleh Kibum.

Mereka berjalan cepat menghampiri Kibum, hendak membantu, namun dihentikan oleh Yoochun yang sedikit babak belur.

"kau. Merepotkan. Sungguh mengganggu waktu istirahatku, babo!" ucap Kibum pelan penuh penekanan. Diputarnya tubuh namja dalam pitingannya dan sepersekian detik kemudian

BUAGH

Suara tinju terdengar begitu keras menghempaskan satu-satunya namja yang tersisa dengan begitu keras hingga tersungkur dengan mata terpejam. Kibum menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk jaket hitamya yang kotor akibat 'permainan' kecil barusan.

"aku pulang dulu. Kalian urus makhluk-makhluk bodoh itu" Kibum berbalik dan melajukan motornya kencang kembali ke jalan raya dan pulang ke rumah.

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya seorang namja yang tadi bersama Yoochun.

"singkirkan saja. Ryeowook-ssi melarang untuk membunuh mereka"

"kenapa?"

"kau ingin tahu? Tanyakan saja padanya Kim Jonghyun. Sudah. Bereskan mereka" perintah Yoochun

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan lesu menyusuri lorong panjang kampusnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut dan lelah. Di tangannya tergenggam gulungan kertas yang entah berisi apa. Bibirnya terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Mengutuk dan menyumpahi dosen dan juga Kyuhyun.

"dosen gila. Bisa-bisanya dia menambah tugasku hanya karena partitur yang sudah kukerjakan rusak. Apa dia pikir semua itu bisa langsung jadi hanya dengan memikirkannya saja! Dasar gila! Dan awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun sialan. Akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah merusak partitur-partiturku. Akan kupastikan kau kehilangan 'kekasih' berhargamu itu. Tidak peduli jika kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Bukankah benda itu benda paling keramat heh? Khukhukhu~ lihat-"

Umpatan untuk Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Yesung sampai di depan ruang music. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara denting piano dari dalam. Alunan music _Memories_ milik _Super Junior_ itu mengalun lembut. Terdengar lebih menyentuh. Pemain piano itu seperti benar-benar sedang terluka.

Perlahan Yesung melangkah mendekat dan membuka sedikit pintu kaca buram itu untuk mengintip siapa yang memainkan piano tersebut. Yesung bisa menangkap sosok dengan kepala tertunduk ditutupi sebuah topi Pandora hitam menyembunyikan rambut almond-nya. Yesung masih bertahan dengan posisinya selama beberapa menit hingga sebuah suara menyapa telinganya

"kau sudah menguping lebih dari tiga menit dan berdiri disana selama dua menit. Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"suara itu terdengar datar namun lembut di telinga Yesung. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Yesung tersentak.

Yesung tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"oh. Hehe~ mianhae."

"pulanglah."

"apa?"Tanya Yesung bingung.

"pulanglah." Ulang Ryeowook –namja yang bermain piano- dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa. Ryeowook berjalan melewati Yesung yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan pelan di trotoar jalan yang entah mengapa atau memang kebetulan sedang sepi. Yesung melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 8 malam. Masih cukup sore. Tapi kenapa begitu sepi? Pikirnya. Dengan masih melangkah ringan, Yesung melewati taman yang hari ini tampak sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya akan ada beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku taman itu. Sekedar memandang bintang atau minum kopi panas yang baru saja mereka beli di café seberang.

Yesung bisa melihatnya. Dari kejauhan, tampak beberapa orang, sekitar 5 orang, berjalan ke arah Yesung. Tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun, Yesung masih melangkah santai ingin melewati kelima namja yang tampak berbeadan kekar tersebut.

"eh?" Yesung mengernyit bingung ketika pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"kau mau kemana heh?"Tanya namja yang menahan lengannya. Yesung tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"berikan semua uangmu kepada kami dan kau boleh pergi."ucap seorang namja lain

"lalu apa kalian pikir aku akan memberikan uangku pada kalian?" Yesung berujar santai.

"kau. Berikan pada kami baik-baik atau kami yang akan mengambil paksa" seseorang tampak kesal mendengar jawaban Yesung tadi

"aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Jadi lepaskan tanganku" Yesung menoleh ke kanan, pada orang yang menahan pergelangannya.

Yesung bisa saja menghentakkan tangan kekar itu dan melepaskan tangannya. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan tidak beresiko. Atau mungkin setelah itu lari? Yesung juga tidak bodoh. Mereka berlima, Yesung sendiri. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berkelahi. Hanya saja, bukankah hasilnya seperti sudah terpampang jelas?

"maka dari itu berikan semua uangmu pada kami"

Perdebatan masih terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka merasa sangat kesal dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Yesung setelah membalik tubuh namja bermata sipit itu. Yesung mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi?" peringat Yesung dengan tatapan marah. Dan detik berikutnya perkelahian pun tak terelakkan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak. Matanya masih asik menatap perkelahian tak seimbang di depannya.

"bukankah aku sudah memperingatkannya tadi? Dasar babo." Ucapnya lirih dan berjalan pelan ke arah terjadinya perkelahian.

"sepertinya namja itu sudah sangat lelah. Kkeke~" gumamnya lirih disertai kekehan kecil dan

BUAGH!

Tinjunya melayang pada namja yang hendak mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah Yesung.

DUAGH

BRAK

BUAGH

BRUGH

Dan semua namja itu tumbang beserta Yesung yang tampak begitu kelelahan menghadapi lima namja sekaligus. Nafasnya terengah saat mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang perlahan menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

"sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Yesung yang tidak dijawab oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berbelok ke sebuah toko dan membeli sebotol air mineral kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di depan toko.

"pakailah dan minum" Ryeowook menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dan botol air mineral pada Yesung yang diterima dengan tidak mengerti.

"setelah ini cepatlah pulang atau akan ada perampok lagi yang menunggumu"ujar Ryeowook datar dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Yesung

"namja aneh"gumam Yesung pelan. Sangat pelan sebenarnya, tapi masih bisa sampai di indera pendengaran Ryeowook. Dan namja itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"aku harap kau tidak berharap bertemu denganku lagi. " Ryeowook menengadah menatap langit. Gelap. Tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Sama seperti dulu.

"semoga kita segera bertemu, Crimson"

"dan aku akan berikan pertunjukan yang menarik untukmu, Lee Taesun." Ucapnya mantap pada angin seolah angin akan menyampaikannya pada namja yang dimaksud

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tebece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaje? Feel-nya gag dapet? Gag tau juga. Tadi itu cerita ketulis gitu aja tanpa persetujuan dari otak Ichi *mana bisa -_-* hehehe~

Ichi sebenernya masih bingung. Mau dibikin alur cepet atau santai? Soalnya kalo cepet itu jadinya dikit. Cuma beberapa chapter aja. Tapi kalo alurnya sedikit lebih santai, mungkin jadinya akan lebih panjang.

Dan lagi, Ichi mau Tanya, mau dikasih crack pair atau pure pair? Kecuali YeWook ya. Itu udah paten. Gag bisa diganggu gugat. Kkeke~ disini kan ada Kyu sama Bummie, mau dijadiin pair atau dibikinin pair lain yang otomatis nambah cast -_-

Big Thanks to:

_**YuraELF Part II, Yewook Turtle, aidagracilla29, raincluster **_

balasan review udah di PM ya^^ makasih buat semangatnya^^

And thanks to all guest:

Leny: udah dilanjut ini^^ makasi udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review^^

Eternalclouds: masa Kangin dibikin jahat sementara pasangannya Teukkie -_-? Tenang aja, ini bukan crack yewook kok. Dan yesung udah Ichi keluarin di awal tadi kan. Kkeke~

QQ: masih belum keliatan loh ya disini. Stay tune aja biar bisa lihat aksinya wookie oppa nanti. Heheh^^

Guest: gomawo^^

Once again, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka yang penting _**BUKAN BASHING!**_ OKE ^.^

Jangan lupa Review ne^^ *bow 90 degrees*

Gomawo~~~~^^


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Mau cuap-cuap sedikit…

Maaf ya apdetnya kelewat lama. Ichi sendiri juga kaget bisa lama begini. Habis kaga tahan buat gag download itu video. Cingudeul udah pada liat kan videonya EXO-K di SMA –bukan SCTV MA loh ya-. Ichi lagi demen banget sama Byun Baekhyun itu. Nah, dan Ichi juga suka sama kostumnya si Bacon pas di SMA itu. Jadi Ichi mau pakein deh tuh kotum ke Ryeo. Tapi sialnya, Ichi gag tau jenis apa yang dipake si Bacon itu. Blazer kah? Atau apa. Tapi yang pasti nanti Ichi sebutin meski gag spesifik.

Dan well, Ichi sadar kalo ini kelewat lama apdetnya but… halangannya adalah… jeng jeng jeng… ichi lagi demen-demennya sama itu BB baru. B.A.P, EXO sama Infinite bikin Ichi sedikit histeris. Tapi yang paling bikin Ichi histeris adalah tetep SuJu. Dan sekarang Ichi lagi kesemsem sama yang namanya Kim Kibum. Set dah tuh orang, cakep banget yak? Kkeke~~

Oke, abaikan curhatan gag jelas diatas. Yang penting udah diapdet ya. Hohoho~~

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan modar mandir di ruang tamu rumah besarnya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah pintu besar rumahnya dengan sorot khawatir dan penuh harap.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Kibum."desis Leeteuk sambil menatap putranya yang tengah asik membaca buku tebal di tangannya yang entah kenapa tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, Hyeong. Ryeowook sudah besar. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Kangin yang sedang berkutat dengan iPad-nya mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Tapi Kangin-ah, ini sudah jam delapan lebih. Dan Ryeowookie belum pulang sejak dia tiba di Seoul. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya?"seru Leeteuk khawatir.

"hhhhh~~ Umma, Ryeowook Hyeong itu kuat. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kibum berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya membuat Umma-nya mendengus kesal.

Tidak habis pikir, kenapa anaknya bisa se-cuek itu? Apa dia mau bersaing dengan Ryeowook siapa yang paling cuek diantara mereka? Oh! Pikiran konyol.

Kangin terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi panic dan khawatir yang Leeteuk tunjukkan dari sudut matanya. Jarang sekali dirinya melihat Hyeong yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu memasang wajah seperti itu. Tidak bahkan saat Kibum di keroyok anggota Black Dragon yang merupakan salah satu dari musuhnya di '_black world'_ kemarin. Karena mereka semua tahu, meskipun Ryeowook itu kuat, dan juga mungkin lebih pintar dalam beberapa hal dibanding Kibum yang jenius, Ryeowook itu lemah. Ryeowook bukan sepenuhnya namja kuat seperti yang selalu ditunjukkan olehnya. Dibalik topeng kuatnya itu, Ryeowook tidak lebih dari seorang namja lemah yang sangat membutuhkan penopang untuknya berdiri. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk membuatnya mampu berdiri sendiri dengan kakinya. Tapi semuanya tidak akan berarti apapun, jika dirinya mampu membuat pembunuh bumonimnya merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Huh! Sebenarnya kemana perginya Ryeowook? Apa Yoochun belum memberi kabar, Kangin-ah?"Tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi. Sungguh, dirinya merasa begitu khawatir pada keponakan satu-satunya itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Hyeong. Yoochun pasti juga sedang mencarinya. Duduklah dengan tenang."ujar Kangin dan menarik Leeteuk –yang sebelumnya sudah kembali mondar mandir- untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hhhh~~ kenapa kau mau saja menurutinya Kibum-ah? Apa kau lupa kalau Hyeong-mu yang selalu waspada itu juga kadang bisa ceroboh? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?" Leeteuk yang benar-benar khawatir kembali bersuara.

Kibum menghela nafas sejenak. Susah memang punya Umma seperti Leeteuk. Sangat susah disuruh tenang kalau memang sudah panic seperti ini.

"Umma, Umma tahu sendiri Ryeowook Hyeong itu seperti apa. Semakin dilarang, maka akan semakin semangat dia melakukan hal yang dilarang itu."ujar Kibum datar.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak langsung menurutinya Kibum-ah. Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu membeli motor huh?"

"setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga dan waktuku untuk melarang Ryeowook Hyeong yang keras kepala itu."balas Kibum acuh.

Leeteuk mendesah frustasi. Kenapa anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang beres? Mereka seperti punya kepribadian ganda. Seperti pasangan Ayah dan Anak yang sedang bersamanya sekarang. Mereka bisa jadi tidak peduli apapun jika sudah asik dengan dunia mereka, namun akan jadi seperti singa lapar jika sudah marah. Beda lagi dengan keponakannya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu, malah seperti punya banyak kepribadian. Kadang bisa begitu penurut dan manis. Kadang bisa bersikap 'sedikit' –ingat, hanya sedikit- manja. Namun bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dari Kangin maupun Kibum jika sudah marah. Dan Leeteuk penasaran, seperti apa keponakannya itu jika sudah bertemu dengan pembunuh bumonim-nya itu? Pasti akan lebih mengerikan. Membayangkannya membuat Leeteuk bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa Hyeong?"Tanya Kangin yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Eh? Ah! Ani."

"Umma pasti sedang membayangkan siapa yang lebih mengerikan diantara kami."Kibum berucap santai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bertanya Sang Appa dan tatapan horror Umma-nya.

'dari mana anak ini tahu? Dia semakin menyeramkan.'inner Leeteuk.

"Umma sejak tadi memandang Appa dan aku bergantian. Bukankah begitu, Umma?"Kibum berseringai kecil menatap Umma-nya yang hanya mendelik ke arahnya. Sepertinya terlalu lama bersama Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit banyak tertular Ryeowook yang seperti cenayang itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"elak Leeteuk.

"Ah, ayolah Umma. Bukankah memang begitu?"

Dan sekarang lihat? Anaknya yang beberapa saat lalu itu begitu cuek sekarang malah menggodanya. Jangan lupakan suaminya yang malah ikut-ikutan mengoodanya sekarang. Sungguh keluarga yang mengerikan.

.

Double 김

.

Ryeowook melangkah santai dijalanan yang cukp ramai. Saat ini dirinya memang sudah tidak bersama dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang, sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, sungguh, dirinya lupa –atau mungkin tidak tahu- jalan pulang. Well, masih ingat kalau Ryeowook tinggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun di L.A? Jadi wajar kalau dirinya lupa atau bahkan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Sekarang Ryeowook menyesal tidak meminta Yoochun untuk menjemputnya tadi.

"Hhhh~~ sial sekali." Gumamnya lirih. Ryeowook megelus perutnya pelan.

"Aku lapar."lirihnya dan melirik ke sebuah seven eleven yang ada di seberangnya. Ditariknya dompet dari saku celananya dan melihat isinya.

"setidaknya aku masih memiliki credit card."gumamnya riang dan mulai menyeberang untuk mencapai seven eleven.

Ryeowook bergerak santai dengan sebuah troli yang tengah didorongnya. Matanya menelusuri bahan-bahan makanan dan juga makanan ringan tak lupa dengan coklat dengan teliti. Memilih beberapa sayuran yang masih segar dan juga daging kualitas bagus. Tangannya meraih beberapa batang coklat dan mengambil beberapa roti. Saat akan berjalan ke kasir, matanya menatap box ice cream dan menghampirinya. Mengambil sebuah ice cream cone coklat dan membayarnya.

"Kenapa bisa banyak sekali?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah berjaan sambil menenteng satu buah kantong plastic besar dan satu lagi berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya dan sebuah ice cream cone di tangan kanannya.

"Benar-benar bukan diriku kalau sudah berbelanja."keluhnya.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dan duduk sambil menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook masih belum yakin, tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan, beberapa indera Ryeowook cukup tajam dan begitu pula dengan ingatannya. Seingatnya, rumah samchon dan imo-nya itu ada di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit di sekitar SM Corp. Semoga benar. Doanya.

"Ryeowook-ssi."

Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh dan menatap senang –untuk sepersekian detik- sebelum kemudian menatap datar pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu, Ryeowook-ssi. Mari kita pulang. Tuan Leeteuk sangat khawatir pada Anda." Ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yoochun.

"Eoh? Ne, kajja." Ryeowook berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yoochun.

"Apa Kibum sudah pulang?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Kangin.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi. Kibum-ssi langsung pulang setelah membeli motor pesanan Ryeowook-ssi."

"Kalian tidak membunuh mereka sama sekali kan?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar dan tidak ada nada ingin tahu sama sekali.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi. Tapi kenapa Anda meminta kami untuk tidak membunuhnya? Bukankah mereka akan melaporkannya pada boss mereka?" Yoochun masih belum mengerti alasan Ryeowook untuk ini. Meski dirinya tadi sudah dengar alas an itu tadi.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Park-ssi"

"Ah, ne. Tapi bukankah itu bisa membahayakan Kibum-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi sendiri?"

"Dan itu yang aku inginkan."

Jawaban Ryeowook sukses membuat Yoochun terdiam. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Tuannya yang baru datang ini.

.

Double 김

.

Yesung berjalan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yesung tertarik dengan namja bertubuh lumayan pendek untuk ukuran namja yang baru dilihatnya sore tadi. Permainan pianonya yang sangat bagus. Suaranya yang begitu lembut, menurut Yesung. Dan juga tenaganya yang cukup kuat. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tentang kata-katanya yang menyuruh Yesung segera pulang sore tadi. Seperti mengingatkan akan adanya bahaya. Pasalnya, Yesung bahkan pernah –dan sering- melewati jalanan taman tadi lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Dan dirinya selalu selamat. Tapi hari ini? Seolah namja itu sudah tahu akan bahaya yang akan menimpa Yesung.

"Apa dia sejenis cenayang?"pikir Yesung ngelantur.

"Namja yang manis. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, bulu mata yang lentik, alis tebal, mata yang tidak terlalu sipit, tidak sepertiku, huh. Tulang pipinya, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung itu… Oh Neptunus, aku bisa gila. Ya Tuhan! Dan jangan lupakan bibir plum-nya itu. Ah~ sempurna." Racau Yesung sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen-nya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kejadian tadi.

Yesung terus tersenyum bahkan saat sudah sampai di lobby apartemennya. Tak lupa dengan senandung lagu jatuh cinta yang dinyanyikannya semakin mengundang tatapan aneh orang-orang yag dilewati atau melewatinya. Dan Yesung tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Tit tit tit

Cklek

Blam

Suara debuman pintu yang ditutup pelan terdengar. Yesung melangkah dengan riang memasuki apartemennya yang sudah dibereskannya setelah insiden mari-hancurkan-apartemen-Yesung-Hyeong yang didalangi oleh Kyuhyun kemarin sore. Dilepaskannya sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahnya. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Yesung melangkah menuju dapur dan bahkan tidak menyadari ada makhluk –orang- lain disana.

"Yesung Hyeong aneh sekali? Oke, Yesung Hyeong memang aneh. Tapi kenapa harus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Menakutkan. Dan oh! Kenapa dengan wajahnya tadi?" gumam Kyuhyun –sang orang lain- dan kemudian berseru kaget ketika mengingat beberapa lebam di wajah Hyeong-nya. Segera saja, dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya menuju dapur dan melihat Yesung yang tengah meneguk air putih di depan lemari pendingin.

"Hyeong, kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai dibelakang Yesung.

Yesung tersedak dan menatap horror Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tanda Tanya di wajah tampan –atau manis?- nya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan kau ada disini hah?!" sembur Yesung. Yesung merasa masih 'sedikit' beruntung karena tidak ada air yang masuk ke hidungnya. Ukh. Itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ganti menyembur Yesung."Yak Hyeong! Aku dari tadi sudah disini menunggumu pulang. Tapi kau malah berjalan lurus dan sama sekali tidak menyadariku yang duduk di sofa? Astaga. Apa kau sakit, Hyeong? Dan lagi. Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu? Kau berkelahi dengan siapa huh? Kenapa kau kembali jadi anak SMA lagi sih Hyeong? Dan apa yang—"

"Berhenti bicara, Cho. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik bantu aku mengobati ini." Potong Yesung sebelum sepupunya itu memecahkan gendang telinganya. 'Ayolah, aku masih ingin mendengar suara lembut namja itu lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menulikan telingaku secara dini'inner Yesung.

"Baiklah, duduk di sofa."titah Kyuhyun dan Yesung menurutinya.

Untuk saat ini sepertinya keadaan sedang terbalik. Yesung yang biasanya merawat Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun yang merawat Yesung.

.

Double 김

.

Yoochun membuka pintu besar dihadapannya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"Aku pulang."ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Ryeowookie, kau sudah pulang? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Dan oh, apa yang kau bawa itu chagi?"Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Ryeowook segera menghambur kearah pintu dan memeluk Ryeowook kemudian memutar-mutar tubuh keponakannya itu dan menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan bahkan sebelum Ryeowook sempat melepas sepatunya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa Imo-nya selalu khawatir berlebihan padanya? Hey! Ryeowook sudah dewasa, ingat?

"Ne, Umma. Apakah Kibum belum mengatakan pada Umma kalau aku pergi kuntuk melihat tempat sekolah kami? Aku baru jalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja membeli barang-barang ini."balas Ryeowook dengan posisi yang belum berubah. Leeteuk masih setia mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

"Yeobo, tidakkah kau biarkan Ryeowook melepas sepatunya dulu? Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanannya seharian tadi. Biarkan dia istirahat."ucapan Kangin menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari cengkraman Leeteuk.

"Ah, miahae chagi. Umma terlalu khawatir padamu. Mandilah dan segera tidur, ne."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang masih setia duduk di sofa dengan buku tebal yang sudah habis terbaca separuhnya. Tangan Ryeowook terulur ketika sampai di depan Kibum. Kibum yang merasa adanya kehadiran lain di depannya-pun mengangkat kepalanya. Segera saja, setelah melihat Ryeowook, Kibum mengambil dompet dari saku celana jeans-nya –yang kebetulan belum ganti sejak tiba dirumah- dan mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang sempat diberikan Ryeowook untuk membeli motor yang sudah ada di garasi. Ryeowook menerimanya dan berbalik sementara Kibum juga kembali melanjutkan membacanya sambil berkata, "Aku akan menggantinya besok."

"Tidak perlu." Balas Ryeowook acuh.

"Itu sudah jadi perjanjian kita. Dan aku tidak akan tidak menepatinya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap sauadra yang sama tapi beda itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Nukan tentang apa yang mereka pertaruhkan, karena itu sudah bisa mereka tebak. Tentu saja tentang instng Ryeowook yang sampai saat ini selalu benar. Yang mereka pertanyakan adalah, apa kali ini yang menjadi bahan taruhan mereka.

.

Double 김

.

"Jadi barangnya sudah bisa dikirimkan besok?"

"Ne, Tuan. Kami sudah menyiapkannya dan kita tinggal mengirimkannya besok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang akan megawal pengiriman barang itu?"

"Kami juga sudah menyiapkannya Tuan. Changmin akan mengawalnya. Jadi kita hanya tinggal berangkat dan memastikan sekali lagi para polisi itu tidak mencium gerakan kita."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan tentang Lee Taesun selain fakta bahwa dia yang membunuh Hankyung Hyeong dan Heechul Hyeong?"

"Ne, Tuan. Hanya sekedar informasi tambahan."

"Apa itu?"

"Lee Taesun, pemimpin kelompok Crimson, memiliki dua orang putra. Lee Taemin dan Lee Sungjong. Mereka masih berada di High School. Bersekolah di SM SHS. Masing-masih berada di tingkat kedua dan pertama. Mereka juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Choi Minho, kekasih dari Lee Taemin, masih berada di tingkat akhir High School. Adalah adik dari Choi Siwon, ketua tim SWAT, anak dari pengacara terkenal Choi Kiho. Dan Kim Myeongsoo, kekasih dari Lee Sungjong, satu tingkat dengan Lee Taemin, adik dari Kim Himchan, member group rookie yang cukup terkenal. Putra dari Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing, pemilik hotel terbesar di Korea Selatan dan China. Mereka juga memiliki bisnis gelap dibawah pimpinan Zhang Yixing. Dan mereka sudah mulai mencoba memasuki pasar gelap di Eropa, Tuan."

"Ah! Zhang Yixing ya. Bukankah dia itu pewaris dari Triad terbesar dan terkuat kedua setelah Hankyung Hyeong? Ah, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi yang pertama huh? Sebisa mungkin hindari untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Focus kita hanya Lee Taesun. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yixing. Jangan membuat pergerakan yang mencolok dan berlebihan, Minho itu pasti bisa tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Untuk urusan itu perdagangan Taesun, terus pantau perkembangan mereka."

"Ne, Tuan."

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Yoochun. Kau boleh istirahat."

"Ne, Tuan. Selamat malam."

Blam

Debuman pintu lembut mengakhiri pertemuan antara atasan dan bawahan itu, menyisakan seorang namja lagi yang sudah meraih sebuah frame dari atas mejanya.

"Mianhae, Hyeong. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mencegah Ryeowook untuk tidak melakukan hal ini. Kumohon jangan membenciku atau marah pada Ryeowook. Sakit yang dirasakannya mungkin sudah tidak bisa terobati selain dengan cara ini. Mianhae."ucap Kangin lirih pada sosok dalam potret yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau kenapa belum tidur Kangin-ah?"Leeteuk masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, membuat Kangin dengan cepat meletakkan kembali frame ke mejanya dan menatap Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat peringatan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu sebelum masuk."sindir Kangin.

"Hehehe~ mianhae. Jadi, kenapa kau belum tidur, Kangin-ah?"ulang Leeteuk.

"Yoochun baru saja keluar."

"Oh? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memberitahu informasi tambahan tentang Lee Taesun."

"Ah, jangan biarkan Ryeowook bekerja sendiri untuk ini, Kangin-ah."

"Tentu saja. Memang Hyeong pikir untuk apa aku memaksa Hyeong untuk membujuk Kibum supaya mau pulang bersama Ryeowook."

"Ah, ne. Aku hanya khawatir padanya."

"Hyeong tenang saja. Bukankah Hyeong juga sudah melihat sendiri kemampuannya."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir, babo."

Kangin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita 'tidur' sekarang?"

Leeteuk yang tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan pengucapan kata 'tidur'pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Hyeong." Ucap Kangin sambil menelusupkan kepalanya diantara leher jenjang Leeteuk dan mengecupnya kecil.

"Ukh Kangin. Apa yang kau lakukan."Leeteuk meronta dalam aktifitas Kangin yang mengendus leher jenjang Leeteuk.

"Aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' untuk Hyeong karena berhasil membujuk anak cuek itu pulang."Kangin berucap seduktif di telinga Leeteuk sebelum meniupnya pelan membuat Leeteuk bergidik.

"Kau pervert Kim Youngwoon!"seru Leeteuk saat Kangin malah menjilat leher putihnya.

"Ayo ambil 'hadiah'mu, Hyeong"ucap Kangin dan mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk bridal style kemudian membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Yak! Turunkan aku Kim Youngwoon pabbo!"

.

Double 김

.

Ryeowook melepaskan plastic-plastik yang masih menutupi beberapa bagian motornya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Pasalnya, saat dikira dirinya sudah bisa langsung berangkat pagi ini, ternyata dirinya masih harus disibukkan dengan beberapa plastic yang masih menempel pada beberapa bagian motornya yang dibawa Kibum pulang kemarin.

"Jangan katakan kalau kemarin Kibum pulang dengan keadaan motor seperti ini. Memalukan."

Gerutunya dengan pose yang tanpa sadar begitu imut.

"Umma, Appa, aku berangkat."pamitnya pada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk mengantarkan mereka dan juga Kangin sendiri yang akan berangkat menuju restorannya.

"Aku juga berangkat Umma, Appa."sahut suara lain dari dalam AM Vanquish berwana putih dibelakang Ryeowook.

"Hati-hati ne. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Leeteuk ketika dua kendaraan itu berlalu melewatinya dan Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, apa tidak apa-apa Ryeowook membawa motor seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyeong. Memangnya kita bisa apa kalau anak itu tidak mau membawa mobil yang sudah kita siapkan?"

Sebenarya, Ryeowook juga memiliki mobil yang hampir sama dengan milik Kibum. Jika milik Kibum adalah Aston Martin Vanquish putih keluaran terbaru, maka milik Ryeowook adalah Aston Martin Vanquis Centenary edition berwarna hitam. Sayangnya, Ryeowook lebih memilih mengendarai New Ninja 250R yang baru dibelinya kemarin itu. Jadilah mobil mewah itu menjadi penghuni garasi mobil di rumah besar Kangin dan Leeteuk bersama mobil mewah lainnya.

"Hhhh~~ kau benar."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu khawatir padanya. Dia sudah besar. Bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku juga berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan ne."

.

Double 김

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum mengandarai kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan standard dan beriringan hingga mereka sampai di halaman parkir Seoul University. Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping motor Ryeowook. Tidak peduli jika mungkin itu melanggar peraturan.

"Jadi ini sekolah kita yang baru."ucap Kibum ketika sudah turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah melepaskan helm-nya.

"Ne. Di dalam sana ada laboratorium yang cukup lengkap jika kau ingin menggunakannya untuk penelitian beberapa barang kita."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak buruk."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang dekan untuk melaporkan kehadiran mereka mulai hari ini.

"Berisik sekali."gerutu Kibum pelan.

Well, bagaimana tidak berisik jika seluruh manusia yang mereka lewati terus mengelurakan suara mulai dari yang bisikan sampai teriakan? Tatapan memuja dan kagum selalu mengikuti mereka bahkan sampai mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan sang dekan. Berterima kasihlah pada Ryeowook yang kemarin juga sempat mencari ruanga ini. Bahkan sampai mereka menghilang dibalik pintu pun, suara berisik itu masih ada.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari dua namja yang baru saja mereka lihat di wilayah kampus mereka. Dua orang namja yang memasang wajah sama namun berbeda. Seorang namja yang well, mungkin bisa dikatakan pendek untuk kaum namja, namun memiliki wajah yang begitu manis meski tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Dalaman berwarna hitam yang ditutup sebuah blazer berwarna hitam dengan aksen beberapa kancing di bagian depannya dan sebuah gambar skull di bagian punggungnya –udah mirip kayak kostumnya Bacon belum?- menutup tubuh kecilnya. Lalu celana jeans warna krem lembut membungkus kaki kecilnya dan sebuah sepatu boot hitam setinggi diatas mata kaki membungkus kakinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan membuatnya tampak lebih manis –ceritanya Ryeowook sempet ngewarna rambutnya setelah pulang dari kampus kemarin, anggap aja gitu-.

Seorang namja lagi yang lebih tinggi berambut hitam kelam, dengan kaos hitam berleher rendah yang ditutup sebuah blazer jaket senada yang tidak dikancing dan celana jeans hitam serta sepasang Casual Sneakers Sport berwarna hitam membungkus kaki panjangnya, memasang tampang tenang di wajah tampannya seolah mereka tidak ada disekitarnya. Keduanya dengan sekejap menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Membuat semua yeoja dan namja yang mereka lewati menatap kagum kearah mereka.

"Kau yakin akan mengambil dua jurusan itu sekaligus?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruang rector dan hendak berjalan ke kafetaria.

"Ne, aku yakin kita akan membutuhkannya nanti. Hyeong hanya perlu focus pada music karena itu adalah alat utama kita."

"Arasseo"

.

Double 김

.

Yesung baru saja turun dari Lamborghini Estoque silver-nya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga baru saja keluar dari Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder putihnya ketika melihat beberapa haksaeng berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik.

"Tumben mereka tidak berisik saat kita lewat, Hyeong?"komentar Kyuhyun yang cukup heran dengan tingkah para haksaeng yang diluar kebiasaan itu. Well, kebiasaan mereka adalah, berteriak hiseteris -layaknya melihat artis idola mereka lewat di hadapannya- ketika mereka, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, lewat dihadapan para haksaeng. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang luar biasa hari ini sehingga membuat kebiasaan mereka lenyap begitu saja.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"jawab Yesung tidak peduli.

"Tapi ini aneh, Hyeong."

"Tapi ini adalah keberuntunganku. Karena dengan begitu mereka membantuku untuk mengurangi sedikit resiko penulian dini akibat suara teriakan-teriakan mereka itu."

"Yaish!"decak Kyuhyun kesal.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kafetaria. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik disana sini. Baik oleh namja maupun yeoja, sepertinya topic yang mereka bicarakan adalah sama.

"Kau lihat tadi? Aaah~~ dia sungguh manis…"

"Huh? Tapi aku lebih suka yang berambut hitam. Uwaahhh~ dia sangat tampan…"

"Yesung oppa juga tampan."

"Tentu saja, dan Kyuhyun oppa juga manis."

"Yak! Namja berambut hitam tadi lebih tampan!"

"Yesung oppa lebih tampan!"

"Ani! Namja rambut ungu tadi paling manis."

"Yak!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup gerah-pun memutuskan untuk mendekati gerombolan 4 yeoja tadi dan bertanya.

"Eh? Aaah~ eum~ kami sedang membicarakan mahasiswa baru." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa benar mereka lebih manis dan lebih tampan dibandingkan denganku dan Yesung Hyeong?"taya Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat mereka gugup. Yesung? Namja itu hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Eum~ itu…apa sih Yoona-ya?"seru yeoja itu kesal karena bahunya dipukul-pukul oleh temannya yang bernama Yoona.

"Tiff, mereka lewat lagi…"ucap Yoona dengan mata yang mengarah kebelakang yeoja yang dipanggil Tiff atau Tiffany itu.

"Jinjja?!"seru Tiffany dan dua temannya yang lain, Jessica dan Yuri kemudian membalikkan badan mereka kebelakang diikuti Kyuhyun yang memang ingin tahu dan Yesung yang sebenarnya juga penasaran.

Mereka semua terpaku pada dua sosok mempesona yang berjalan kearah mereka namun melewati mereka tersebut.

"Yoona-ya~~~ kau lihat? Namja berambut hitam itu memang sangat tampan~~"ujar Jessica dengan mata yang masih mengikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Dan kau lihat Tiff, namja berambut ungu itu sangat manis kan~~~"timpal Yuri. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari aura Kyuhyun yang berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi"bisik Tiffany dan mereka mengendap-endap meninggalkan dua namja yang masih memasang wajah shock.

"Jadi ada yang melebihiku?"Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa

"Sepertinya kita akan kekurangan fans"sahut Yesung pelan, tidak ingin memperburuk mood Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar."

Dan Yesung menatap shock kearah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng~~~ Ichi apdet lagi dengan kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Huh. Ichi sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Dan well, sebenernya udah diketik dari kapan hari dan dilanjut lagi tadi. Tapi sialnya, tiba-tiba lappy Ichi restart dan tada~~ hilang sudah ketikan Ichi. Mungkin ceritanya agak aneh ya? Ichi sadar kok. Soalnya memang ada beberapa bagian yang berubah gegara berkali-kali restart lappy Ichi. Mianhae *bow*

Ichi sedikit down untuk beberapa menit gegeara kesalahan penggunaan gelar disini. Ichi udah edit. Udah bener kan? Jeongmal mianhamnida *bow*. Makasih yang udah kasih tau Ichi ne. phhuuahhh~~ Ichi beneran minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang Ichi buat di chap ini. Jeongmal mianhamida *bow 90 degrees*

Dan ukh, Ichi masih butuh ide buat next chap. Mau dibanyakin romance-nya atau crime-nya? Kalo crime sudah ada ceritanya dan tinggal ketik aja. Tapi kalo romance-nya yang dibanyakin, kayaknya Ichi harus meres otak Ichi yang gag seberapa ini deh -_-

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ne ^^ tapi jangan _**BASHING**_ ne^^. Ryeowookie gag bakalan suka kalo ada yang main bash begitu *ditoyor* hehehe~~

Daaaaannnn~~~ jangan lupa review ne^^

Gomawo~ *bow 90 degrees with Ryeowook*

Pai pai~~ *waves*


	4. Chapter 4

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Annyeong~~~ *lambai-lambai*

Ichi mau ngucapin maaf dulu sebelumnya untuk kesalahan penggunaan nama gelar di chapter kemarin. Ichi udah bilang kalo Ichi gag pernah tau dunia perkuliahan ya. Mianhamnida *bow*

Makasih yang udah ngasih tau Ichi ne^^ jeongmal kamsahamnida ^^

Disini Ichi mau pake sedikit –atau mungkin banyak- adegan di MV.a B.A.P yang ONE SHOT. Udah pada lihat kan? Kerena ya. Kkeke~

Mungkin juga akan ada beberapa cast tambahan. Entah itu banya atau sedikit. Tapi beberapa udah Ichi sebutin di chap kemarin. Mungkin –dan memang- hanya bakalan jadi cameo atau pelengkap aja.

Dan lagi-lagi Ichi apdet dengan tenggat waktu yang amat sangat lama sekali *bahasa yang buruk* maaf ne^^. Oke, sampai disini cuapp-cuap Ichi kali ini.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Siwon-ah? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"Tanya seorang namja yang masih tetap terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak muda lagi pada namja tampan lain yang ada di ruangan kerja milik namja bernama Choi Kiho yang merupakan ayah dari namja tampan yang lebih muda, Choi Siwon.

"Ne, appa. Kami masih terus melakukan penyelidikan tentang ini. Dari kabar yang kami terima, dua orang yang berada di L.A sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Namun sayang, mereka sepertinya merubah identitas mereka."

"Kau harus bisa mencoba untuk bergerak lebih cepat namun tetap hati-hati. Ingat, meski mereka baru kembali satu tahun setelah pemimpin aslinya terbunuh, tapi tetap saja, mereka masih sekuat dulu bahkan lebih kuat meski belum bisa menyaingi Red Tiger jika di China."

"Ne, appa. Kudengar anak dari Tan Hangeng itu juga memiliki insting yang kuat. Dan juga sepupunya yang jenius, mungkin akan sedikit mempersulit kita untuk menangkap mereka."

"Lalu kau akan mulai mencari mereka dari mana?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa anggota untuk menyamar. Kemungkinan mereka masih sekolah karena bukankah waktu Tan Hangeng –disini ceritanya Hankyung lebih dikenal sebagai Hangeng kalau di _black _world- itu terbunuh, anaknya masih kecil? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh Minho dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berkuliah untuk mencoba mencari di tempat sekolah mereka lebih dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bersekolah di salah satu tempat itu?"

"Aku sudah meminta beberapa anak buah yang biasa melakukan penyamaran seperti ini untuk terus mengawasi keadaan di luar dan sekolah lain. Tapi kemungkinan besar mereka akan sekolah disana karena itu sekolah paling bagus di Seoul."

"Memang kau sudah tau seperti apa ciri-ciri mereka?"

"Aku sempat mendapat sebuah sketsa dari seorang anggota Black Dragon yang tertangkap saat penggrebekan dalam transaksi senjata api dengan Magnolia di L.A beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin memang hanya sketsa buram karena mereka menggunakan penyamaran yang sangat sempurna. Tapi kami akan tetap terus berusaha dengan menggunakan ciri-ciri yang masih bisa kami dapatkan dari sketsa tersebut."

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan maksimal. Istirahatlah."

"Ne, appa. Selamat malam."

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan sang appa sedirian lagi di ruang kerjanya.

"Magnolia… Haahhh~~~ aku kira mereka tidak akan kembali setelah kematian Hangeng. Tapi ternyata sekarang mereka bahkan lebih sulit ditangkap dari pada dulu." Keluh pengacara terkenal bernama Choi Kiho itu.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerja appanya melihat Minho, adiknya, sedang duduk di sofa dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya. Matanya terlihat menatap serius pada sebuaah acara variety show yang terpampang dihadapannya. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pelan menghampiri adiknya.

"Yo Choi Minho, kau serius sekali."sapa Siwon ketika sudah sampai di samping sofa adiknya.

"Eoh? Hyung, ada apa?"

Siwon duduk disamping adiknya dan mengganti channel dengan acara berita malam yang membuahkan dengusan sebal dari adiknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"Tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh pada sang adik.

"Tidak ada murid baru."jawab Minho yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hyung-nya.

"Benarkah? Berarti mungkin Kyuhyun?"gumamnya

"Mungkin."

Diam-diam, Minho menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya, kegiatannya yang beberapa hari ini menunggu adanya murid baru sedikit banyak menyita perhatian Taemin, namjachingu-nya. Membuatnya menjadi tertuduh yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap Kibum yang tengah serius dengan laptopnya di atas kasur king size-nya. Matanya menatap tajam pada gambar yang ditampilkan oleh laptopnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Ryeowook penasaran juga dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Kibum. Namun sayang, Kibum tidak ingin berbagi dengannya kali ini. Sementara Kibum, matanya masih meneliti dengan seksama apa yang ada di layar laptopnya. Karena terlanjur penasaran, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang ditampilkan oleh laptop laknat –menurut Ryeowook- milik Kibum.

"APA?!"teriak Ryeowook histeris.

"Wae?"tanggap Kibum santai.

"Ani."

Ryeowook berjalan kembali ke tempatnya –sofa- duduk tadi. Ryeowook masih tidak habis pikir. Alasan Kibum tidak mau berbagi adalah, layar laptop Kibum tengah menampilkan YAOI manga yang sepertinya berbau yadong mengingat gambar tidak senonoh yang terpaksa Ryeowook lihat tadi. Errr~~ sejak kapan Kibum suka membaca hal-hal seperti itu? Pikirnya. Padahal tadinya Ryeowook berpikir kalau Kibum sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang penting tentang perdagangan mereka atau tentang penelitian untuk 'obat' terbaru mereka. Tapi ternyata? Ckckck~

Sedangkan Kibum? Namja itu menyeringai senang bisa menipu Hyung-nya kali ini. Padahal biasanya tidak. Dan sebenarnya benar apa pikiran Ryeowook tadi. Kibum memang sedang memperhatikan sebuah video yang sempat mereka rekam ketika proses transaksi senjata api mereka di L.A beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kibum menatap satu-satu namja yang ada disana. Kibum sempat melihat ada seorang namja yang tadinya sempat berbicara dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum. Dan namja itu tertangkap oleh anggota kepolisian SWAT L.A. beruntung saat itu insting Ryeowook bekerja –dan selalu- dengan baik dan luar biasa seperti biasa. Jadi Kibum sudah menyiapkan sebuah kemera tersembunyi disudut rungan beberapa jam sebelum mereka bertemu. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang mereka pakai yang dilengkapi kamera kecil itu, meskipun untuk itu tidak begitu membantu, setidaknya, hidden camera yang mereka pasang masih banyak berguna.

"Jadi, apa benar ada yang mencurigakan?"sebuah suara kembali menarik Kibum ke alam nyata. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya, hanya dibatasi laptop yang berada diantara mereka.

"Kita harus lebih hati-hati. Mungkin sedikit merubah gaya akan membuat kita lebih aman."sahut Kibum yang sudah kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Benar. Kurasa namja itu juga sudah menjelaskan ciri-ciri kita pada polisi."

Kibum menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan Ryeowook tersenyum –atau menyeringai- manis yang jarang ditunjukkan.

"Kau masih ingat aku tidak bodoh kan, Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum miring.

"Kau menang."

Beberapa saat hening, sampai Ryeowook kembali bersuara.

"Permainan apa yang paling menarik untuk Lee Taesun?"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Kupikir kau sudah memiliki ide bagus?"ujar Kibum dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku ingin yang lebih menarik dari ini."balas Ryeowook santai dengan seringai manisnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap orang-orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap datar sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah. Dia ini Nathan Kim, putra dari Tan Hangeng. Mulai hari ini, dia yang akan mengawasi pekerjaan kalian. Jangan membantah kata-katanya dan kalian harus percaya apa yang dikatakannya. Kalian mengerti."Kangin memperkenalkan sosok Ryeowook kepada para anggota Magnolia yang bertugas untuk mengurus tanaman 'obat' mereka.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Nathan Kim imnida."ucap Ryeowook datar dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka…"balas orang yang berjumlah hampir sepuluh orang tersebut.

"Baiklah Nathan, kau bisa berkeliling dulu sebentar mungin. Kai, bisa kau bantu Nathan untuk melihat-lihat tanaman 'obat' kita?"tawar Kangin.

"Ne, Tuan. Nathan-ssi, mari ikut saya."

Ryeowook langsung berjalan tanpa menjawab Kangin maupun Kai. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang berpikiran buruk tentangnya namun tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Irit bicara. Jangan terlalu heran kalau dia tidak banyak bicara atau menanggapi seperti tadi. Dia lebih suka langsung bertindak daripada banyak bicara."jelas Kangin ketika melihat tatapan sisa anak buahnya yang sepertinya sedikit tidak menyukai sifat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak ditengah-tengah tanaman yang tumbuh begitu subur di tempat yang disebut sebagai tempat produksi 'obat' oleh Kangin. Matanya menelisik setiap jenis tanaman dan sudut tempatnya berada. Suasana hening selama perjalanan menuju 'kebun' itu. Ryeowook yang memang tidak banyak bicara dan Kai yang sepertinya memang kurang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja bersama samchon?"Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Kai segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Eum~~ tiga tahun, kurasa."jawab Kai sedikit gugup.

"Kau masih sekolah? Kelas berapa?"

"Eh, ne. Aku tingkat akhir di SM High School. Sebenarnya aku masih ketingkat pertama, seharusnya."Kai sedikit merasa tidak enak karena takut dianggap sombong oleh Ryeowook ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh. Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Eum~ itu… Orang tuaku meninggal waktu ada 'pertengkaran' antar kelompok di depan gedung kosong tidak jauh dari rumah."

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, saat itu mereka baru saja pulang dari restoran kecil milik kami yang sedikit jauh dari rumah. Dan mereka harus melewati gedung itu kalau ingin pulang."

"Mianhae,"

"Gwaenchanha, Nathan-ssi."

Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa suara. Kai masih merasa canggung untuk sekedar bertanya tentang apapun pada Ryeowook.

"Lalu dimana letak bunga-bunga yang dijual di depan?"suara Ryeowook kembali memecah keheningan.

"Oh! Itu ada disebelah sana."tunjuk Kai dan membawa Ryeowook berjalan menuju kebun –yang asli- yang berada tepat dibelakang bangunan yang merupakan sebuah florist itu. Ne, Florist, _Angel Florist_ namanya. Namun sayang, itu hanya sebuah kedok untuk menutupi usaha yang sebenarnya. Dan ya, usaha yang bukan sebuah usaha yang baik. Pembuat obat-obatan terlarang. Mulai dari jenis yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa dan luar biasa langka. Sungguh nama yang tidak cocok sebenarnya -mengingat apa yang ada dibaliknya-. _Angel._ Bukankah itu seharusnya berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang baik? Tapi ini? Baik untuk beberapa kalangan namun tidak untuk banyak kalangan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan namanya.

"Bunga yang cantik."komentar Ryeowook saat melihat sebuah bunga lily berwarna putih yang mekar di depannya.

.

.

.

Kibum baru saja keluar dari ruang fakultasnya ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Hari ini jadwalnya sedikit banyak, sehingga membuatnya tertahan di tempat yang bahkan neraka-pun jauh lebih baik –menurut Kibum- selama hampir tiga jam. Kalau tidak ingat dirinya berperan sebagai seorang namja 'biasa', ingin rasanya Kibum menghancurkan ruangan yang membuatnya senang untuk saat-saat tertentu itu, Laboratorium.

"Dosen gila! Mau menghidupkan yang sudah mati? Apa dia pikir dia Tuhan? Che, menggelikan." Gerutu Kibum sepanjang perjalanannya. Namun kemudian senyum – yang sedikit mengerikan- tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Matanya menatap sebuah kertas yang berisi tentang bahan-bahan pembuat cairan dan laporan hasil penelitiannya tadi. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Dosen bodoh."

Kekehannya terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau memintaku untuk melakukan penelitian ini. Setidaknya, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu cukup tanpa harus melibatkanku. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh, Han Songsaengnim."

Benar, Kibum memang diberi tugas untuk meneliti cairan berwarna hijau muda itu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih memutuskan untuk menelitinya lebih lanjut dan Kibum malas melanjutkannya. Jadilah Kibum pulang lebih dulu.

"Akan kulajutkan dirumah."lanjut Kibum sambil memasuki AM Vanquish putihnya.

Kyuhyun menatap cairan dalam tabung kecil itu dengan seksama sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Diletakkannya kembali tabung berisi cairan hijau muda sama seperti yang diteliti Kibum. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sekarang. Dan sama sepeerti yang dikatakan Kibum,"Dosen gila."umpatnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan dosennya yang satu itu. Mereka ini –Kibum dan Kyuhyun- kan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, kenapa harus repot-repot membantu orang-orang kimia -atau biologi atau apalah itu, yang sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tau dan tidak mau tau- itu untuk melakukan penelitian terhadap cairan yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih dari konyol.

"Menyusahkan."

"Apa dia pikir dia bisa membuat nyawa? Mana mungkin nyawa yang sudah keluar dari raga manusia bisa kembali. Menggelikan."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari rruangan berisi cairan-cairan tidak berguna –menurut Kyuhyun- itu.

"Sudah sore. Aku harus cepat." Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah sedikit lebih cepat. Namun berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang berjalan tidak jauh di depannya.

"Aku penasaran dengannya dan namja mungil itu."gumam Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan seringainya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan mengantarkan barang ini sendirian?"Tanya Kangin sekali lagi. Sekedar meyakinkan.

"Ne, appa."jawab Ryeowook tegas. Ryeowook mengambil jaketnya dan tak lupa dengan FN57-nya.

"Tidakkah kau mengajak Kibum?"Kangin mencoba menahan.

"Eoh? Dimana anak itu. Appa suruh dia menyusul saja nanti."

"Hhhh~~baiklah"ucap Kangin menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu appa." Ryeowook melambaikan sedikit tangannya dan mengambil kunci AM Vanquish Centenary-nya dan keluar dengan sebuah koper hitam ditangannya.

"Hhhh~~ benar-benar sulit diatur."gumam Kangin dan meraih iPhone hitamnya lalu mendial seseorang.

"Kau cepat susul Hyung-mu di tempat pertemuan untuk penyerahan 'barang' kita hari ini."ucap Kangin to the point setelah seseorang disana menjawab panggilannya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin 10 menit lagi aku akan menyusul."jawab suara diseberang sana, Kibum.

"Ani. Kau cepat pergi sekarang!"perintah Kangin tegas.

"Baiklah… Baiklah…"

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Kangin ingin menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membuntuti Ryeowook. Tapi sayang, Kangin tidak mau menanggung resiko Ryeowook yang marah dan malah menghajar anak buahnya. Seperti satu minggu yang lalu setelah Ryeowook pindah kesini, saat Ryeowook ingin mengantar 'mainan' kepada seorang pembeli yang kata Kangin adalah orang yang sedikit berbahaya. Saat itu Ryeowook hanya ingin ditemani Kibum, tapi Kangin tetap mengirim anak buahnya dan jadilah keempat anak buahnya berakhir dirumah sakit setelah dihajar Ryeowook. Kejam.

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai yang jauh dari pusat kota. Ryeowook memakai wig dark brown-nya lalu sebuah jaket kulit dan kaos v-neck yang tidak terlalu rendah dan celana jeans lalu sneakers dan kacamata yang semua berwarna hitam. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam juga menutup rambut dan sebagian wajahnya hingga yang tampak jelas hanya bibir plum dan hidung mungilnya saja. Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya lalu berganti kesekitarnya. 3 mobil terparkir tdak jauh darinya. Ryeowook baru saja akan turun saat sebuah AM Vanquish berwarna putih berhenti disampingnya. Ryeowook tersenyum –sangat- tipis.

"Kau bertindak cepat, Bryan."ucapnya diselingi kekehan yang sedikit mengerikan namun memuakkan untuk Kibum.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?"Tanya kibum tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook sebelumnya.

Kibum memakai wig berwarna coklat terang yang menutupi sampai matanya. Sebuah kacamata berframe putih, kaos putih dengan sebuah blazer hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sebuah sepatu sport berwana putih membungkus kakinya.

Ryeowook menunjuk 3 mobil dengan dagunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kau ingin masuk sekarang?"Tanya Kibum yang sudah berdiri disebelah Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi."Ryeowook melirik jamnya.

"3 menit lagi. "jeda sebentar sebelum Ryeowook melanjutkan,"Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Apa yang kau bawa?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Aku bawa HS2000. Wae?"

"Cuma itu? Padahal aku pikir kau bawa beberapa."

"Ani, tentu saja. Aku juga membawa SIGP250"

"Bagus." Ryeowook menyeringai kecil. "Mungkin kita akan sedikit 'bermain' nanti."lanjutnya.

"Lalu kau?"Tanya Kibum yang ternyata juga ingin tau apa yang dibawa Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum sedikit lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kibum.

"FN57 dan FN Herstal FNP"

"Semoga menyenangkan."ujar Kibum menanggapi jawaban Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tidak dijaga oleh siapapun. Kening Ryeowook berkerut bingung. Biasanya akan selalu ada yang menjaga pintu jika ada pertemuan seperti ini. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan ini begitu saja.

"Kibum, ingat. Tetap waspada."peringatnya lagi pada Kibum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

Ryeowook membuka pintu tua tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan gelap disana.

'Aku benci ini.'umpatnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan gelap tersebut yang sudah ada seseorang duduk disana. Ryeowook berjalan pelan diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya dengan tetap waspada. Mata mereka tetap awas terhadap setiap gerakan yang mungkin ditimbulkan beberapa orang di depan sana.

"Silahkan duduk."seorang namja muda di depan mempersilahkan Ryeowook duduk dihadapannya. Kibum berdiri tepat dibelakang Ryeowook tetap dengan awas.

"Apa kabar, Nathan-ssi?"sapa namja didepan Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum –paksa- tipis oleh Ryeowook.

BREKK

Ryeowook meletakkan koper yang dibawanya dengan pelan dimeja dan mendorongnya keseberang. Diseberang sana, seseorang yang berhadapan dengan Ryeowook menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memeriksa barangnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan, namja itu terenyum menatap Ryeowook dan menyodorkan pula sebuah koper yang berisi uang sisa pembayaran untuk 'barang' yang dibelinya. Tatapan yang tadinya sedikit lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan benci dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Ryeowook melihatnya. Namun lebih memilih diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan namja muda di depannya.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Nathan-ssi."ujarya masih dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Perasaan Ryeowook makin tidak enak. Sesuatu mengatakan akan ada 'permainan' menarik setelah ini. Namun setelah beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berdiri dan hendak pergi saat sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Nathan-ssi. Padahal kita belum berkenalan. Aah! Aku Zelo. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nathan-ssi."ucapnya dengan senyum riang yang terpasang apik di bibirnya.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu Zelo-ssi."balas Ryeowook dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Setelah berkata demikian, Ryeowook hendak berdiri lagi namun kembali tertahan.

"Apa kau mau pulang begitu saja? Padahal aku ingin sedikit 'bermain' denganmu, Nathan-ssi."

Ryeowook menatapnya namun tetap memilih diam. Kibum semakin waspada di tempatnya.

"Padahal tidak begitu susah bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi kenapa Choi Seunghyun itu bisa sampai harus mati ditanganmu? Ditangan namja kecil sepertimu? Ckckck~ menggelikan. Hyung-ku yang malang."

Ryeowook tetap diam dengan wajah datar sedangkan Kibum mulai bersuara.

"Hyung-mu saja yang bodoh bermain api dengan kami."

Terlihat mata Zelo berkilat marah. Meski berkata sedemikian rupa, namun dia amat mencintai Hyung-nya tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya meski bumonimnya masih hidup, namun dirinya menganggap mereka sudah mati.

"Jaga bicaramu, Bryan-ssi."desis Zelo dengan tangan terkepal. Kibum tertawa kecil yang terkesan meremehkan, membuat Zelo semakin marah.

"Kau…"desis Zelo dengan pistol ditangannya yang sudah teracung pada Kibum diikuti 5 orang dibelakangnya.

"Ck, tidak perlu bermain-main Saengie… itu hanya akan meghabiskan tenagamu saja, kau tahu?"Kibum mengeluarkan killer smile-nya.

Zelo sudah akan mearik pelatuknya ketika Ryeowook bersuara.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain dengan kami?"Tanya Ryeowook datar membuat Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang juga sudah menodongkan FN57-nya terarah pada Zelo. Kibum tersenyum.

DORR

"Kalau begitu mari bermain."ucap Ryeowook santai setelah menembak dada orang dibelakang kanan Zelo hingga orang tersebut tergeletak di lantai dengan darah merembes menembus bajunya.

Anak buah Zelo segera mengeluarkan tembakannya kepada Ryeowook dan Kibum secara beruntun membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook terpaksa bersembunyi.

"Mau olahraga sebentar?"tawar Ryeowook dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum menembak pistol salah seorang dari mereka hingga pistol tersebut lepas dari genggamannya dan menghasilkan sebuah ringisan dari sang pemilik. Kibum mengikutinya dan menendangnya kemudian. Ryeowook melakukannya lagi hingga dua anak buah Zelo kehilangan senjatanya.

"Kau curang, Zelo-ssi. Kita bermain dengan tangan."ucap Ryeowook datar dan menendang pistol Zelo yang sudah mengacung di depannya.

BRAAKK

Salah seorang anak buah Zelo terlempar keras hingga menghantam tumpukan kayu di seberang Ryeowook dan Zelo berdiri. Zelo menatap Ryeowook kesal dan melayangkan tinjuan yang sayangnya mampu Ryeowook hindari. Zelo semakin marah karena pukulannya bisa dihindari dengan begitu mudah oleh Ryeowook.

Zelo melayangkan tendangan dan tinjuan secara beruntun membuat Ryeowook terpaksa melawan. Dari arah belakang, seseorang hendak memukul tengkuknya dengan kayu balok. Ryeowook menuduk dan menendangkan kakinya ke belakang tepat mengenai perut namja itu. Zelo kembali melayangkan kakinya dan cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook menunduk karena tendangan di wajahnya. Zelo tersenyum meremehkan yang dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Ryeowook.

"Sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melukai wajah imutmu itu, Zelo-ya. Tapi kau terlanjur memaksaku melakukannya. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan."ucap Ryeowook dan mulai dengan serius menghadapi Zelo dan anak buahnya yang terkena tendangan Ryeowook tadi.

"Kalian bukan teman 'bermain' yang seru."cibir Kibum pada dua namja di depannya.

Mendengar cibiran Kibum, kedua namja itu segera menyerang Kibum bersamaan. Kibum berkelit dan menendang perut namja disampingnya hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Temannya yang melihat itu menyerang Kibum dan berakhir sama dengan temannya ketika Kibum memutar kakinya yang ada dileher namja itu lalu menendangnya kuat.

Ryeowook menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Zelo yang sudah memiliki beberapa lebam. Diangkatnya tubuh tinggi Zelo lalu menghantamnya sekali lagi dan menendangnya hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Zelo bisa merasakan sakit dipunggungnya ketika bertabrakan dengan tembok. Zelo mencoba berdiri dan kembali menyerang Ryeowook.

BRAKK

Tubuh Zelo dilempar Ryeowook hingga menghantam meja tempat transaksi mereka tadi. Zelo meringis. Sungguh. Itu pasti sangat sakit. Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju Zelo dan menarik kerah baju Zelo lalu tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Masih ingin 'bermain'?"tawar Ryeowook dengan seringainya. Zelo hendak menjawab ketika mataya menangkap seseorang dibelakang Ryeowook yang sudah membawa kursi yang sempat tergeser. Seringai tipis tercipta.

"Dengan senang hati."balasnya ringan.

BRAKK

PRAKK

"Akh! Shit!"

Seseorang menghantam Ryeowook dengan sebuah kursi yang beruntung bukan kursi dengan bahan kayu yang bagus. Setidaknya Ryeowook tidak harus mengalami patah tulang yang parah mungkin? Ryeowook tersungkur dan reflek melepaskan cengkramannya pada Zelo. Zelo berdiri dan menyeringai lalu balas mengangkat Ryeowook yang notabene memang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Seringainya terlukis apik disana yang sayangnya juga dibalas seringai lebih mengerikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Jadi, masih ingin 'bermain' denganku?"Zelo mengembailkan kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Dengan senang hati."balas Ryeowook cepat.

BUAGH

"Ukh~"ringisan Zelo terdengar saat dengan begitu santainya Ryeowook melayangkan kakinya pada perut Zelo.

"Mari buat lebih menarik, Zelo-ssi."

"Kau ingin 'bermain' dengan 'mainan' seperti itu?"suara Kibum terdengar mengejek ketika seorang dari lawannya menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Kibum segera bergerak pada namja di depannya namun berhenti saat tidak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang dibelakangnya yang sepertinya sudah menarik pelatuknya kearah Kibum. Dengan cepat Kibum menghindar dan—

DORR

"Akhh!"

Tembakannya meleset mengenai seorang namja dibelakang Kibum meski peluru itu sudah sedikit menggesek beberapa helai rambut –palsu- Kibum. Kibum menyeringai lalu menekuk tangan namja diadapannya dan segara menarik pelatuknya hingga—

DORR

"Erghh!"

Tembakannya tepat mengenai dada namja yang tadi hendak menembaknya. Kibum menyeringai, lagi. Lalu melingkarkan kakinya pada leher namja di depannya, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membanting tubuh namja dihadapannya dan diakhiri dengan tendangan kuat pada perutnya. Kibum tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang tampak berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Zelo yang tampak kesakitan di depan Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya aku belum puas 'bermain' denganmu, Zelo-ssi. Tapi melihat keadaanmu dan anak buahmu seperti ini aku jadi ragu apa kalian bisa melanjutkan 'permainan' kita atau tidak."ejek Kibum sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sdikit robek terkena hantaman salah seorang anak buah Zelo. Emosi Zelo semakin memuncak. Tangannya diam-diam meraih pistol di jaketnya.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi diam segera meraih pistolnya ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan anak buah Zelo yang hendak menembak Kibum. Reflek, tangannya menembak pistol itu dan dadanya membuatnya diam tidak bergerak. Kibum yang melihat itu menoleh dengan sedikit shock karena ternyata dugaannya salah. Namun inilah kesalahan pertama Ryeowook setelah lebih dari 3 tahun melakukan hal seperti ini. Ryeowook yang baru saja menembak anak buah Zelo masih melihat apa akan ada yang bergerak lagi atau tidak dan Kibum yang tidak lagi memperhatikan Zelo jadi sedikit lengah. Dan itu adalah celah Zelo untuk memberikan sedikit 'hadiah' untuk Ryeowook.

DORR

"Akh!"

DORR

"Uhukk!"

Ryeowook yang hendak berbalik menghadap Zelo terpaksa harus menerima peluru dari Zelo di lengannya –yang sepertinya seharusnya tidak disana-. Sedangkan Kibum dengan reflek menembak dada Zelo yang masih beruntung bukan tepat di jantungnya.

"Gwaenchanha?"Tanya Kibum panic. Oke, ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook menerima tembakan lagi setelah 3 tahun tidak pernah terkena tembak atau sayat lagi. Bahkan tidak dengan tinjuan.

"Ani. Kita pulang."Ryeowook melangkah diikuti Kibum dan meninggalkan Zelo yang diambang batas sadarnya.

"Aku akan memberimu permainan menarik nanti."gumam Zelo dengan sorot penuh dendam.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengobati luka Ryeowook dengan hati-hati setelah megeluarkan peluru yang beruntung tidak dalam. Jika bertanya bagaimana bisa, maka jawabannya adalah karena dia terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setidaknya, Leeteuk masih berlatar belakang kesehatan sehingga bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Peralatan juga bisa didapat dengan mudah. Jika ditanya dari mana, tentu jawabannya dari _Black Market_. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Kangin dan Leeteuk untuk bisa mendapatkan barang-barang medis seperti itu. Bahkan di rumah besar mereka ada sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan peralatan medis lengkap yang entah untuk apa.

"Apa sakit?"Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Ani, Umma."Ryeowook tersenyum sedikit –lagi-.

"Sungguh kejadian langka kau terkena tembak Hyung."ejek Kibum dengan mata menatap buku tebal ditangannya yang sepertinya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi yang belum terbaca.

"Kau benar."balas Ryeowook santai.

"Setidaknya ini pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahu yang lalu Wookie-ah,"timpal Leeteuk yang juga sama terherannya dengan Kibum.

Well, setidaknya memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ryeowook tidak pernah terkena luka apapun saat berkelahi setelah Leeteuk kembali ke Seoul saat Ryeowook dan Kibum akan menginjak Senior High School. Mungkin memang sebelumnya Ryeowook sering terluka saat harus melawan pembeli yang bertingkah seperti Seunghyun. Tapi tidak setelah Ryeowook semakin berusaha meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan membagi konsentrasinya. Mungkin Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini.

"Arasseo, Umma. Apa sudah selesai?"balas Ryeowook yang sepertinya memang sedikit kurang sehat hari ini.

"Ne, selesai. Kau segeralah istirahat, chagi. Kau tidak terlihat sehat."

"Ne, Umma. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam." Ryeowook berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kibum.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, Kim Kibum?"titah Leeteuk dengan nada lembut namun terkesan memerintah. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Umma.

"Tentang?"

"Yang Umma tidak tahu."

Well, sepertinya Kibum memang harus menceritakan bagian 'itu' yang sama sekali tidak diketahui orang tuanya.

"Ryeowook Hyung membunuh namja bernama Choi Seunghyun saat di L.A."

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Huh. Pasti jauh dari yang diharapkan ya? Ichi berniat masukin Zelo sebagai seseorang yang 'membantu' Ryeowook nanti. *kasi bocoran* dan yeayyy! Ada Kai~~ *tebar bunga* Ichi sengaja sebutin Kai doang disana tadi. Ichi gag mau pusing-pusing mikirin siapa yang mau kerja bareng Kai di '_Angel florist'_ *ditimpuk* hehe~ jadilah Cuma Kai yang kesebut. Juga dia nanti akan mungkin sedikit banyak bantuin Ryeowook sama Kibum. *nyeplos*

Gag ada KiHyun moment atau bahkan Yesung sama sekali gag nongol di chap ini. Ichi takut terlalu panjang jadi gag kuat baca nanti readernya #modus. Kyuhyun Cuma nyempil doang. Haduh~~ malangnya nasib mereka. Tapi karena Ichi udah Tanya di chap kemarin dan sayangnya gag ada yang jawab, jadilah Ichi buat begini. *dilempar* Gag ada romance-nya. Yang ada malah apaan itu tadi? Huh? Ichi juga gag ngerti *dilindes* but well, buat chap depan Ichi bakal kasi lihat kehidupan mereka di kampus *bocoran lagi* gimana?

THANKS TO:

**SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA FICT GAJE SAYA**

Maaf gag bisa balas satu-satu. Yang jelas Ichi berterima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah baca dan yang udah kasi tahu Ichi tentang penggunaan nama gelar buat chap kemarin. Atau perlu Ichi edit? Makasih… Makasih… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Jangan lupa Review ne *bling-bling eyes* tapi jangan _**BASHING**_ ne *nyolong senyum Kai*

Gomawo~~ *bow 90 degress with Kai*

Pai pai~~~


	5. Chapter 5

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Annyeong~~~~~

Ichi balik lagi.

Sebelumnya Ichi mau minta maaf sekali lagi atas kesalahan yang Ichi sudah buat di chap sebelumnya. Ichi harap di chap ini dan kedepannya tidak terulang lagi kesalahan seperti kemarin. Dan juga untuk adegan di chap kemarin, Ichi minta maaf karena bahkan gag nyelipin sedikitpun scene dari ONE SHOT. Rasanya udah sangat panjang untuk Ichi masukin part itu. Jadi Ichi harap, scene di chap ini bisa menggantikan kekurangan yang tidak Ichi masukkan di chap kemarin.

Untuk _**GUEST**_ Ichi yang sudah mau berbaik hati kasih 'nasihat' –atau apa ya? Semacam itulah- buat Ichi, makasih banyak. Meskipun sempet gemetar mau lanjutinnya, tapi sekarang udah nggak lagi. Itu memang kesalahan Ichi yang sangat tidak memperhatikaan dan mungkin terkesan seenaknya. So, Ichi mau ngucapin terima kasih dan juga maaf.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum berjalan santai dengan kantong plastik berisi bahan mentah dan juga bahan siap makan di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya menyusuri trotoar jalan yang tidak begitu ramai malam ini. Musim semi, bukankah seharusnya banyak orang yang keluar sekedar untuk menikmtai kehangatan musim semi? Atau setidaknya melihat bunga yang mekar juga tidak terlalu buruk. Aaa~ atau mungkin banyak dari mereka yang sedang menikmatti makan malam bersama keluarga di tengah musim yang cukup hangat ini? Bisa jadi.

Ryeowook dan Kibum berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka mulut mereka. Mungkin karena mulut Kibum yang sedang disumpal oleh sebuah lollipop dan telinga yang disumbat earphone membuat Ryeowook lebih memilih menikmati ice cream coklatnya dari pada mengajak bicara Kibum yang irit bicara, well, Ryeowook juga orang yang irit bicara. Tidak ada yang salah bukan. Kepala Ryeowook yang sedikit bergerak mengikuti alunan music dari MP3 player-nya terpaksa berhenti ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara rutukan dari seseorang. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan Kibum yang sepertinya juga mendengar suara yang hanya sayup-sayup itu. Mereka memandang ke depan dengan tetap pada posisi mereka.

Seorang namja tengah berlari kearah mereka sambil sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Namja yang –menurut perkiraan Ryeowook- tidak lebih tinggi dari Kibum itu terus berlari masih dengan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ryeowook dan Kibum masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Tidak berniat berpindah barang satu inchi pun dari tempat mereka. Bahkan sampai namja itu menubruk tubuh Kibum hingga kantong plastic yang ada ditangannya jatuh seketika. Raut wajah namja itu berubah pucat. Masih dengan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namja itu membantu Kibum sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat namja itu sedikit memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala masih dengan memungut beberapa barang Kibum yang terjatuh.

"Aish… Byun Baekhyun pabbo! Mana mungkin dia mengerti. Ini bukan Korea. Ish~"rurtukannya tentu saja sampai pada telinga Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Ah, sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Gwaenchanha."balas Kibum datar, membuat namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu melongo.'Dia bisa bahasa Korea? Kenapa tidak menjawab dari tadi? Aish!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tuan Muda!"seru beberapa orang dengan badan tegap kekar berpakaian serba hitam yang formal dan sedang berlari kearah ketiganya.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti juga sih?! Ck."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua namja yang tidak banyak –sama sekali- mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi. Baekhyun menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dan dengan sebuah tarikan yang diiringi dengan umpatan kasar, Baekhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook dan Kibum untuk berlari. Beruntung ice cream Ryeowook sudah habis dan lollipop milik Kibum sudah di buang beserta belanjaan yang sudah kembali ke tangannya. Jadilah mereka ditarik Baekhyun entah kemana. Baekhyun menarik keduanya untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dipinggir taman yang kebetulan ramai.

"Aish~ kenapa mereka tidak lelah juga? Hhhh~"kesalnya sambil megintip dari celah semak-semak.

Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya diam. Saling melempar pertanyaan lewat tatapan mata sedangkan mulut mereka masih bungkam.

"Asshh! Kemana Tuan Muda pergi tadi? Ya kau! Apa benar kau melihatnya berlari kemari huh?"suara itu membuat Baekhyun menegang.

"Ne, aku yakin."

"Tapi mana? Orangnya tidak ada bodoh!"

Baekhyun mengawasi dengan tegang. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah bersiap untuk berdiri. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus ikut bersembunyi. Ponsel yang bergetar mengejutkan Baekhyun yang ada diantara Ryeowook dan Kibum. Matanya melotot menatap ID caller-nya. Dengan sedikit ragu, digesernya tanda hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kau pulang sekarang atau Park Chanyeol-mu itu mati."suara bernda mengerikan menghampiri gendang telinga Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya yang bebas dan masih menggenggam tangan Ryeowook mengepal. Ryeowook menatap namja berkulit putih dan berwajah imut itu lalu menatap Kibum.

"Kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastikan kau mendapat paketan kepalaku besok pagi."ucapnya tegas sarat emosi.

"Kau mengancamku eoh?"suara bernada meremehkan itu membuat Baekhyun mencengkeram tangan Ryeowok semakin kuat. Ryeowook sedikit meringis. Digenggam dengan kekuatan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah bukan suatu hal yang baik menurutnya.

"Aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku, Tuan Byun."giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang hampir mencapai kepalanya. Terdengar suara tawa mengejek diseberang sebelum sambungan terputus. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya emosi. Hampir saja ponsel mahal itu dilemparnya ke kepala orang yang mengejarnya jika tidak ada sebuah video call masuk. Matanya membesar setelah menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?"desisnya marah. Tawa kemenangan terdengar menggelegar hingga sampai pada tiga orang yang mengejar Baekhyun yang masih disana. Mereka perlehan menghampiri semak tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi. Mereka tersenyum lega dan penuh kemenangan. Ryeowook dan Kibum mendongak diikuti Baekhyun yang kaget.

"Mari kembali ke rumah, Tuan Muda."ajak salah satu dari mereka. Ryeowook dan Kibum serta Baekhyun berdiri. Ditinggalkannya kantong plastic mereka di bawah.

'Sepertinya akan ada permainan menarik' ucap Ryeowook lewat tatapan matanya pada Kibum yang dibalas dengan killer smile-nya.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Kau berani menyentuhnya barang seujung kuku-pun, kupastikan kau mendapat paket berisi kepalaku besok. Dan jangan harap kau akan mendapat harta keluargaku lebih dari yang sudah kau rampas." Mata Baekhyun sudah sedikit berkabut. Tidak sanggup melihat namja yang dicintainya penuh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang tersungkur. Matanya menatap sayu namun penuh kerinduan pada ponsel yang sudah dihadapkan padanya.

"Baekkie, kita sudah berusaha sampai sejauh uhukk ini. Kau tidak hhh boleh menyerah hanya karena uhukk melihatku seperti ini. Hhh…hhh… Kau harus bisa mengembalikan semuanya haahhh seperti semula. Jangan biarkan ukhh namja ini merebut semuanya. Aku akan akhh!"namja bernama Chanyeol itu berteriak saat kakinya diinjak dengan begitu kuat.

"Kukatakan untuk menyuruhnya pulang, bodoh!"desis namja paruh baya yang dipanggil Tuan Byun oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau…"desis Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Baekkie-a. Selamatkan semua dokumen itu! Jangan sampai kembali ke tangan namja brengsek ini. Eerghh! Kau percaya padaku? Aku aakhh aku akan baik-baik saja Baekkie—"

BUAGH

"Diam bodoh!"namja itu menendang Chanyeol hingga mundur beberapa centi.

"Kau dengar aku?! Kau harus percaya padaku! Selamatkan keluargamu yang lain! Akkhh!"

DDAKK

Ponsel itu berhasil terlempar dengan anggun mengenai kepala seorang namja di depannya setelah sambungan terputus. Nafas Baekhyun terdengar berderu. Tangannya yang sudah melepaskan legan Ryeowook mengepal kuat.

"Kalian menginginkan ini? Ambillah jika kalian bisa."ejek Baekhyun dan dengan santai menepuk-nepuk tas yang berada di punggungnya.

"Berniat olahraga sebentar Bummie chagi?"bisik Ryeowook.

"Bukan tawaran yang buruk, Wookie baby." Keduanya terkekeh.

"Maafkan kami. Jika Anda tidak bisa diajak baik-baik, kami akan melakukannya dengan cara kasar." Namja itu member kode untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhasil berkelit sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum masih berniat menjadi penonton.

Perkelahian yang tidak seimbang terjadi. Baekhyun yang seorang diri harus melawan 3 namja yang jelas bertubuh beda dengannya. Merasa kesal, Baekhyun berteriak pada Ryeowook dan Kibum yang malah melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersender pada sebuah pohon dengan santai.

"Yak kalian berdua! Kenapa malah menonton! Bantu aku! Akkhhh! Kau!"Baekhyun berteriak saat sebuah tinju mampir di wajah manisnya.

DUAGH

"Isshh… Wajahku pasti sudah jelek sekarang."gerutunya sambil mengelus spelan wajahnya.

"YAKK!—" Baekhyun hendak berteriak lagi tapi Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi.

"Kami pikir kau ingin 'bermain' sendiri."ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Cih. Sudahlah Tuan Muda. Lebih baik kita pulang dengan baik-baik atau kalian masuk rumah sakit."

"Tidakkah itu terbalik, Hyung?"Tanya Kibum dengan nada polos namun terkesan meremehkan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Dan 'permainan' kembali dimulai dengan lawan yang seimbang.

"Aaahhh~~ kamsahamnida, eum—"

"Ryeowook/Kibum."jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi dan Kibum-ssi. Kamsahamnida. Ah~ mianhae. Aku tadi menyeret kalian dan melibatkan kalian disini.

"Gwaenchanha."balas Kibum.

"Kami pulang dulu. Hati-hati."ucap Ryeowook dan mengambil belanjaannya untuk segera pulang bersama Kibum.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket dengan kantong plastic besar di tangannya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia ihat. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun mengikutinya sekedar untuk memastikan.

"Mau kemana dia?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun kakinya masih terus mengikuti namja yang menurutnya dikenalnya itu.

"Eh? Ini sudah tidak di kota kan? Ishh. Kenapa aku mengikutinya tadi. Huh!"

Namja yang diikuti Baekhyun menghilang dibalik tembok sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai.

"Bersembunyilah kalau masih ingin melihat bintang nanti malam."bisik seseorang membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengikuti dongsaengku huh?"

"…"

"Pulanglah sebelum ketahuan. Hati-hati, ne." namja itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kaget.

Bukannya pergi, Baekhyun malah mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai dihadapannya. Matanya membulat. Bisa disaksikannya perkelahian di dalam sana. Dua orang yang sepertinya satu kelompok dimana salah seorang dari mereka adalah yang memperingatkan Baekhyun, sedang saling menembakkan peluru meski tidak ada satupun suara yang sampi ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan! Siapa mereka?"tanyanya entah pada siapa. Entah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya atau apa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Perkelahian itu sudah selesai dan Baekhyun yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada disitu –setidaknya- malah masih berdiri disamping pintu tua gedung tersebut.

Kkrieett

Pintu tua itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih menggenggam pistol mereka dan dengan penyamaran lengkap mereka.

"Kau…"desis Kibum.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pulang?"Tanya Ryeowook datar.

"Aaaa… itu… eum…"

"Sudahlah. Berpura-puralah tidak melihat apapun. Itu akan jauh lebih baik untukmu. Ayo."

"Eh?"Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Seperti pernah dengar suara itu."gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya menengok kembali ke gedung tua itu.

"Errr~ sepertinya aku harus benar-benar pulang."dengan langkah seribu, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu.

.

.

Penerimaan murid baru, ada begitu banyak siswa baru di sekolah Ryeowook dan Kibum. Mereka tidak lagi tingkat kedua sekarang. Tapi mereka berhasil lompat kelas dan berakhirlah mereka disini, ruang untuk siswa tingkat akhir. Mereka berdua keluar dan melangkah santai menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Ah, bukankah waktu begitu cepat berlalu? Ryeowook dan Kibum makan dengan tenang disudut kantin yang tidak begitu ramai saat ini. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat sebelum seseorang datang dan menghancurkan keheningan yang telah terbangun.

"Ah! Ryeowook-ssi, Kibum-ssi!"seru seseorang membuat Ryeowook maupun Kibum menoleh. Dan mereka hanya memandang datar sosok yang kini berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh, Byun-ssi. Kau sekolah disini?"Tanya Kibum basa-basi yang sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Ne. aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian lagi setelah hari itu. Ah, terima kasih untuk malam itu."ujar Baekhyun semangat yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berniat membuka suaranya. Sedangkan Kibum lebih memilih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Jagalah jarak dengan kami."akhirnya suara Ryeowook keluar.

"Huh?"Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan yang baru saja dikatakan Ryeowook.

"Menjauhlah dari kami."

"Eh? Wae?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu yang terbaik."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah alasan yang logis."

"Terserah kau, Byun-ssi. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku selesai."Ryeowook beranjak diikuti Kibum meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya.

"Apa mereka pikir aku akan menurut? Hihihi~"kikiknya.

.

.

Seperti yang terakhir kali dikatakan Baekhyun, namja berwajah manis dan imut itu terus mendekati Ryeowook maupun Kibum. Semakin mereka berdua menghindar, maka semakin gencar Baekhyun mendekati keduanya. Dan semakin hari, semakin semangat pula namja itu mendekati keduanya. Hingga semuanya terpaksa membuat Baekhyun berada disini sekarang. Apartemen Ryeowook dan Kibum. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih menyerah saja daripada memperlakukan makhluk menggemaskan itu seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Keduanya masih manusia, oke. Mereka masih memiliki perasaan.

"Whooaaa~ apartemen kalian rapi sekali."decakan kagum atas apartemen minimalis yang rapi dan sedikit berkesan mewah itu terus terlontar dari bibi Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baekkie. Aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian."ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan untuk bumonim Kibum dan Kibum sendiri.

"Ne, Hyung."Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih di ruang tengah yang juga merupakan tempat santai.

Ryeowook sibuk dengan bahan mentah yang akan dijadikannya bahan matang. Kibum yang masih bercinta dengan buku-bukunya. Dan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk menonton televise daripada harus menonton Kibum yang tidak peduli sekitar. Hanya ada suara televise yang berbaur dengan suara berisik di dapur yang menjadi alunan music di apartemen minimalis itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun merasa bosan. Sudah berkali-kali namja itu datang ke apartemen dua namja yang dianggapnya Hyung itu. Tapi sama sekali belum tau apa isi dari sebuah ruangan kecil disudut ruangan yang dekat dengan dapur. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang terlihat terpencil itu.

"Mau kemana kau?"Tanya Kibum dengan mata masih menatap buku di tangannya.

"Aaa…Eum~ itu… aku mau ke dapur. Mungkin Ryeowook Hyung butuh bantuanku."jawabnya cepat mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Jangan mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak, Byun-ssi."ucapan datar namun penuh peringatan Kibum mampu membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik.

'Namja itu bisa jadi begitu menyeramkan kalau sudah bicara dengan nada seperti itu.' Batin Baekhyun ngeri.

"Ne, arasseo Hyung." Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa merubah jalurnya yang tadinya akan ke ruangan di dekat dapur menjdai benar-benar ke dapur.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Hyung?"tawar Baekhyun pada Ryeowook yang sudah menyusun makanannya di meja.

"Ani. Duduklah. Aku akan memanggil Kibummie."Ryeowook beranjak menuju ruang tengah untuk memanggil Kibum.

"Kau mau makan sekarang?"tawar Ryeowook yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kibum duduk.

"Seharusnya kita tidak terlalu sering mengajaknya kemari."jawab Kibum yang sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku rasa kita harus segera memberitahunya tentang kita."

"Kau percaya padanya? Jangan ceroboh Kim Ryeowook."

"Ne, aku percaya padanya. Sudah hampir satu tahu kita bersamanya. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup untukku melihat apa ada maksud lain atau tidak darinya mendekati kita."

"Dan?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kita."

"Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau dia akan melaporkan kita setelah mengetahui siapa kita."

"Lalu apa kau berfikir dia akan melaporkan kita setelah tahu siapa kita?"

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Tapi kau berfikir seperti itu."

"Lalu apa maumu?"akhirnya Kibum menyerah. Rasanya akan percuma berdebat dengan Ryeowook yang keras kepala dan kadang tidak mau kalah itu. Ryeowook tersenyum manis yang menurut Kibum malah mirip seringai.

"Aku akan membiarkannya tahu. Jika dia melaporkan kita, kau boleh membunuhku setelah kita berhasil lolos dan aku sudah membunuh Lee Taesun. Tapi kalau dia tidak melaporkan kita, maka aku ingin kau mengajarinya cara bertahan dan menyerang bersamaku."Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Kau menang, Nathan-ssi."desis Kibum dengan mata melirik kearah sudut ruangan dekat dapur.

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Ryeowook dan Kibum berbicara.

"M-mwo?"Baekhyun terpaksa melebarkan matanya menatap isi ruangan yang sepertinya sangat dijaga oleh kedua Hyungnya tersebut.

"Waeyo, Byun-ssi?"Tanya Kibum datar.

"S-siapa kalian?"Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat takut saat ini.

"Kau takut?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum manis yang tersungging manis di bibirnya.

"Kami sudah memperingatkanmu, Byun-ssi."Kibum berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang beringsut takut.

"Kalian mau apa. Jangan macam-macam!"hardik Baekhyun takut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"Kibum menampilkan seringainya membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Kim Kibum, kau menakutinya."Ryeowook berjalan mendahului Kibum untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kalau kau diam dan menurut."Ryeowook tersenyum dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya.

"Kau pecaya pada kami?"tambah Ryeowook yang mendapat tatapan bertanya dan ketakutan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku."ucap Baekhyun lewat sambungan telepon. Saat ini dirinya baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan pesanan Ryeowook. Yah, setelah saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk percaya pada Ryeowook dan Kibum. Mereka juga mengajari Baekhyun bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri dengan baik, juga bagaimana cara menggunakan beberapa senjata api yang dimiliki Ryeowook yang sudah pasti akan dibawa oleh Baekhyun salah satunya.

"Berapa orang?"Tanya Ryeowook diseberang.

"Entahlah. Sekitar 4 orang mungkin."

"Kau sampai mana?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan gurat kecemasan dalam nadanya.

"Aku masih berada di sekitar taman Hyung. Seharusnya 10 menit lagi aku akan tiba di apartemen."

"Lewatlah jalan memutar."

"Waeyo?"

"Babo! Tetu saja supaya kau tidak diserang. Ck."decakan Kibum membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung?"goda Baekhyun pada Hyungnya yang selalu cuek itu.

"Ani. Terserah kau saja."

"Hehehe~~tapi sepertinya mereka memang ada urusan denganku, Hyung. Aku sudah merasa ada yang mengikutiku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa mereka suruhan Byun brengsek itu."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri?"Tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja menerima kembali ponselnya.

"Ne. Aku rasa mereka akan mencari dokumen itu. Jadi Hyung, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bisakah?"

"Tentu. Apa?"

Baekhyun terus berjalan disekitar keramaian untuk menghindari dirinya diserang oleh orang yang mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin Hyung menyimpan dokumen itu. Aku sudah menaruhnya ditumpukan buku di dalam laci meja belajar Hyung. Tolong urus semuanya. Perusahaan itu, aku percayakan pada Hyung. Dan ah! Aku punya rekan kerja yang kurasa bisa membantu Hyung mengurus perusahaan itu. Namanya Wu Yifan atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Dia yang akan membantu Hyung mengurus perusahaan itu. Aku akan menelpon pengacaraku untuk mengurus perpindahan tangannya. Hyung hanya tinggal menemuinya kalau Hyung kembali ke Seoul."

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah kau mau mati Byun Baekhyun."desis Ryeowook. Jujur, saat ini mereka sama-sama takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku tidak yakin masih bisa melihat taman setelah ini Hyung. Jadi bisakah Hyung membantuku?"

Hening.

"Ck. Cepatlah Hyung! Aku sudah terlalu jauh dari jalur menuju apartemen."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ne. aku akan segera menghubungi pengacaraku. Jadi bisakah Hyung kembali ke Seoul secepatnya?"

"Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan yang kumampu. Tapi aku akan mengurus semuanya sesuai keinginanku nanti."

"Terserah Hyung saja. Asal jangan diberikan pada Byun brengsek itu. Baiklah aku akan menelpon pengacaraku dulu. Hyung hati-hati ne. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mianhae kalau aku menyusahkan Hyungdeul. Aku mencintai kalian. Katakan pada Chanyeollie kalau kalian bertemu dengannya nanti, aku mencintainya. Sangat."

"Yak! Kau ini bicara apa. Kau bukan mau mati Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus tetap hidupp, kau dengar!"tanpa suara, keduanya menangis. Mereka takut. Sungguh.

"Arasseo Hyung. Annyeong." Sambungan terputus. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghubungi pengacaranya dan mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat kemudian Baekhyun mulai melangkah menuju sebuah gang yang sepi. Tidak terlalu sepi, tapi cukup jarang orang yang lewat sana.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap sayu pada ponsel dalam genggamannya. Semua kalimat Baekhyun masih berputar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Hatinya kacau. Pikirannya kalut. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaeng yang begitu disayanginya meski belum lama mereka bertemu. Terhitung sudah dua tahun lebih sejak pertama mereka di taman malam itu. Haruskah yang semalam adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka? Tidak. Ryeowook tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Wookie-a. Gwaenchanha?"Tanya Kibum cemas. Pasalnya, Hyung yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu terus menatap ponsel sejak panggilan dari Baekhyun terputus.

"Gwaenchanha."bahkan Ryeowook sendiri tidak yakin apa benar dirinya baik-baik saja.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali hening. Sepertinya mereka labih menyukai suasana seperti ini daripada keramaian seperti biasa jika ada Baekhyun diantara mereka. Ah, baekhyun. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pikir Ryeowook. Dering ponsel Ryeowook akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mengungkung keduanya selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Nama Pengacara Han trepampang sebagai ID caller di ponsel Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku akan berusaha mencarinya Tuan Han. Ne, kamsahamnida."ucap Ryeowook mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pengacara yang dipercaya oleh kakek Baekhyun dan juga Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kita harus cepat."

Ryeowook beranjak menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dengan penyamaran tentu saja. Kibum mengikutinya. Kibum baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika ponsel Ryeowook berdering lagi. Kali ini nama Bacon tertera sebagai ID caller untuk video call tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat Ryeowook menjawab panggilan itu dan detik berikutnya matanya membelalak selebar yang ia bisa.

"H-hyung…"lirih suara Baekhyun diseberang. Ryeowook masih belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Keadaan Baekhyun yang babak belur dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir juga pelipisnya membuatnya miris. Bahkan Kibum tidak pernah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Meski dirinya sendiri sudah tidak jarang menadapat banyak memar juga mengeluarkan darah seperti itu. Tapi ini. Baekhyun, orang yang ingin dijaganya setelah Kibum, terluka seperti itu tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukannya sampi saat ini.

"Whooo~~ ternyata kau kenal dengan mafia cilik ini eoh?"gambar sudah berganti dengan sosok lain yang pernah Ryeowook temui untuk transaksi senjata beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sosok baerwajah rupawan itu menyeringai.

"Aaaa~bukankah kita belum berkenalan secara resmi? Choi Seunghyun imnida."namja itu tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi, TOP-ssi."desis Ryeowook dengan muka yang sudah memerah menahan amarah. Namja itu ternyum senang.

"Kau tidak sabaran, Nathan-ssi." Jeda sejenak."Aku tidak menyangka namja ini bisa mengenal mafia sepertimu? Ah, sudahlah. Aku sebenarnya tidak ada urusan denganmu, Nathan-ssi. Tapi karena sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang namja sok kuat ini, jadilah kita berurusan lagi sekarang." Namja itu memukul Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan."Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya ingin semuaya cepat selesai, membebaskan Baekhyun dan mengobati lukanya. Tapi tentu semua itu hanya harapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih ingat kata-kata Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aaaa~~ sepertinya kau tidak bisa diajak sedikit bermain-main Natahan-ssi. Baiklah, aku yakin kau tahu dimana dokumen penting yang dibawa anak ini. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Dan tentu saja…aku menginginkan kepalamu, Nathan-ssi."namja itu tertawa mengejek. Kibum sudah sangat ingin melayangkan pukulan pada namja yang terlalu banyak bicara itu.

"Kau…"desis Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aaah~ baiklah, sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk namja manis ini, Nathan-ssi."jeda,"Tapi sepertinya aku masih ingin bermain sebentar denganmu. Aku beri kau waktu hingga tengah malam nanti. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan kami dan memberikan dokumen itu, kau akan menerima paketan jantung namja manis ini. Annyeong, Nathan-ssi. Selamat berjuang."namja itu memutuskan sambungan dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan.

Ryeowook masih membeku. Matanya memerah. Dirinya tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kibum-ah…"panggil Ryeowook lemas.

"Aku tahu. Ayo berangkat."

Kibum mengambil sebuah tas yang sempat disimpan Baekhyun diapartemen mereka dan memasukkan amplop coklat besar yang diselipkan Baekhyun diantara buku di laci meja belajar Ryeowook, mengambil 2 SIGP250, Mark 23, dan sebuah FN Herstal. Dilemparnya salah satu SIGP250 dan FN Herstal kepada Ryeowook yang sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Kibum. Kibum meraih jaket kulit hitamnya dan segera menarik Ryeowook keluar.

"Kau tahu dimana mereka?"Tanya Ryeowook diperjalanan.

"Ne, aku sudah mencarinya sementara kau menelpon tadi. Dan beruntung mereka ada di sebuah gedung. Kita bisa mencari tempat bersembunyi nanti."

"Kau benar. Kita harus selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Kau tidak takut kepalamu lepas dari lehermu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melepasnya. Aku masih harus 'bermain' dengan Lee Taesun, kau ingat?"

"Haha… Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kuharap permainan ini akan menarik."

.

.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya, Seunghyun-ssi."desis Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas sebuah seringaian oleh Seunghyun atau TOP itu.

"Kau yakin sekali, Tuan Muda."ucap TOP dengan nada meremehkan yang menghasilkan dengusan dari Baekhyun.

"Tuan, mereka sudah datang." Seorang namja berbadan kekar masuk dan melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya diluar.

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

"Baik Tuan." Namja itu baru saja akan kembali ketika orang yang sedang ditunggu Tuannya sudah ada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Mereka sudah disini, Tuan."bisiknya membuat namja berjuluk TOP itu menoleh dan meleparkan senyum manisnya –menurutnya-.

"Kalian bergerak cepat eoh? Bahkan ini masih sore. Masih jam tujuh malam. Ah! tapi tak apa. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"namja itu maju beberapa langkah diikuti Ryeowook yang juga maju beberapa langkah dengan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat ditangannya. Ryeowook menyerahkan amplop itu pada namja yang ada di depannya. Setelah membuka isinya, namja itu kembali ke samping TOP sementara TOP tersenyum dan member kode pada anak buahnya yang memegangi Baekhyun untuk melepaskan namja manis itu. Baekhyun berjalan limbung menuju Ryeowook. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan namun juga terima kasih bersamaan. Sedangkan Ryeowook menatapnya lembut seolah mengatakan kau-percaya-padaku?- dan semua-akan-baik-baik-saja.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Tiga peluru berhasil membuat Ryeowook, Kibum dan Baekhyun terbelalak. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian roboh. Tiga buah peluru tu berhasil merobek kaos putih Baekhyun, melubangi kulitnya dan menyelinap diantara jantungnya yang seketika membuatnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kau…"desis Ryeowook marah. Tawa kemenangan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berdebu itu.

"Aku tentu tidak akan melepaskannya Nathan-ssi."namja itu menyeringai dan melontarkan pelurunya kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Kibum bersembunyi dibalik pilar tua yang menyangga gedung itu. Sungguh, Ryeowook benar-benar bersyukur karena ini benar-benar di dalam gedung. Kalau tidak, mereka tentu tak akan memiiki tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Ada sepuluh orang. 3 dari mereka membawa revolver. 3 lagi membawa FN Herstal lalu sisanya membawa QSZ-92 ditambah HS2000 untuk TOP. Kita membawa SIGP250, Mark23 dan FN Herstal. Kurasa tidak buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan Walther P99. Tambahan amunisi juga ada. Bukan rencana yang buruk."jelas Kibum.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa yang terakhir?"

"Saat aku mengambil tas milik Baekkie. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat atau kepalamu jadi pajangan dirumah."

Dan baku tembakpun tak bisa dihindari. Kedua pihak saling mencoba mengalahkan pihak lainnya. Kibum menembak seorang namja yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ryeowook.

DORR

Namja itu terkapar dengan sebuah lubang dikepalanya yang baru saja tertembus peluru milik Kibum.

"Kurasa membawa Mark23 tidak terlalu buruk."gumamnya pelan.

Ryeowook dan Kibum membiarkan mereka 'bermain' sedikit dengan peluru mereka. Keduanya yakin bahwa sebelumnya mereka sangat optimis bisa menghabisi Ryeowook dan Kibum dalam waktu singkat, jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang membawa tambahan amunisi yang seharusnya selalu mereka bawa. Dan saat seperti inilah yang mereka tunggu. Saat mereka mulai kehabisan peluru mereka, maka Ryeowook dan Kibum akan balas menembak mereka dengan lebih sering. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ryeowook yang biasanya hanya akan menembak dibeberapa bagian yang tidak terlalu vital, kali ini benar-benar berniat mengarahkan pelurunya untuk menjadi penghuni organ vital tersebut. Jika biasanya Ryeowook hanya akan membuat mereka sekarat, maka kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar akan membuat mereka mati. Bahkan Kibum sempat dibuat heran oleh tingkahnya yang ini.

"Kau ingin peluruku menjadi penghuni tubuhmu yang mana, TOP-ssi? Ah, atau Seunghyun-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook meremehkan.

"Che. Aku yang akan membuatmu merasakan peluru itu bersarang di jantungmu, Nathan-ssi."balasnya sinis.

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di dada kiri namja itu sedangkan TOP sendiri mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Ryeowook.

DORR

DORR

Pistol Seunghyun terlempar setelah Kibum menembaknya sementara peluru Ryeowook berhasil disimpannya di dada Seunghyun. Tidak tepat di jantungnya. Ryeowook sedikit menggesernya –meski tidak lebih dari setengah inchi mungkin- agar tidak langsung menghilangkan nyawanya.

DORR

DORR

Dua tembakan lagi. Ryeowook berikan salah satu pada perutnya yang mungkin akan sedikit menggores ginjalnya dan satu lagi di tempat yang sama dengan peluru pertama. Dibiarkannya namja yang tengah merintih kesakitan itu oleh Ryeowook dan Kibum. Keduanya berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sudah jelas tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Silahkan menikmati sisa hidupmu, Seunghyun-ssi. Hiduplah kalau kau ingin membalas dendam padaku. Selamat tinggal." Ryeowook pergi dengan Baekhyun dalam piggy back-nya yang sudah ditutup mantel panjang Kibum. Dan di musim gugur itulah, kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir. Dan sekali lagi Ryeowook harus merasakan kehilangan di musim gugur. Musim yang tidak disukainya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk masih terpaku dalam duduknya. Ryeowook melakukan hal seperti itu? Ryeowook tidak pernah membunuh. Dia hanya akan membuat orang yang melawannya sekarat. Minimal mereka koma di rumah sakit. Dan sekarat adalah yang paling parah. Karena mereka pasti akan mati juga ditangan boss mereka. Jadi bukankah Ryeowook maupun Kibum tidak perlu sampai membunuh mereka. Cukup buat mereka masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan koma misalnya. Atau biarkan mereka hidup selama beberapa saat dengan sakit yang menyiksa mereka. Sungguh, kepala kalian lepas dari leher akan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus sekarat dengan sakit disekujur tubuh yang sangat menyiksa. Dan tadi apa yang dikatakan Kibum? Membunuh anak buah orang yang menginginkan kepalanya dan membunuh namja yang dianggap dongsaengnya selain Kibum? Oh God! Sepertinya Leeteuk dan Kangin harus siap terkena semburan dari Cinderella mereka kalau mereka bertemu suatu saat nanti.

"Ryeowook Hyung tidak membunuhnya. Dia hanya membuatnya sekarat. Well, meski akhirnya namja itu mati."jelas Kibum enteng. Baru saja Kibum mendongengi sang Umma yang penasaran dengan Ryeowook yang katanya membunuh itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada umma huh!"Leeteuk masih sedikit kesal karena tidak tahu menahu masalah ini. Well, hanya Ryeowook dan Kibum yang tahu.

"Umma pikir ini dongeng?"Kibum kembali pada bukunya.

"Dan kau memang baru saja mendongeng Kim Kibum."ucap Leeteuk dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah umma."

Kibum kembali dengan bukunya sementara Leeteuk masih harus menghela nafas beberapa kali lagi dan mencerna semua yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Sungguh. Ryeowook-nya yang manis itu membunuh orang? Wow. Itu berita yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Meskipun sudah terluka seperti apapun, atau dalam keadaan terdesak bagaimanapun, Ryeowook belum pernah membunuh. Hanya membuat mereka sekarat. Bukankah Ryeowook sudah berbaik hati memberi mereka pilihan? Kalau mereka bisa bertahan, maka mereka bisa balas dendam. Tapi jika tidak, bukankah itu pilihan mereka untuk tidak bertahan? Bukan Ryeowook yang membunuh mereka. Mereka sendiri yang memilih mati. Aigoo~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu serius dengan laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari Yesung yang sudah duduk disebelahnya dan mencoba mengintip apa yang ditampilkan oleh laptop Kyuhyun. Namja itu memasukkan beberapa kode lalu mendengus kesal. Ingin rasanya melempar laptopnya kalau saja dirinya tidak begitu menyayangi laptopnya itu. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit entah mengucapkan apa sementara tangannya kembali menari diatas keyboard dengan mata yang bergerak menelusuri kata demi kata yang terpampang rapi di layar laptopnya.

"Aish… kenapa tidak bisa dibuka sih. Ck!"umpatnya tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang sudah menatapnya heran.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih Cho."kesal Yesung.

Eh? Kyuhyun menoleh dan nampaklah wajah kesal Yesung.

"Eoh. Ani. Ada apa?" dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya kalau tidak ingin laptop itu jadi korban keganasan seorang Kim Yesung.

"Kau tahu namja manis yang ada di universitas kita?" Tanya Yesung dengan mata berbinar.

"Kim Ryeowook?"jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup kesal karena tidak bisa membuka data milik dua mahasiswa baru itu. Dan sekarang sepupunya malah dengan manisnya menanyakan hal itu padanya? Oh, jangan salahkan Yesung. Bukankah Yesung tidak tahu menahu soal masalahmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jadi namanya Ryeowook? Nama yang cocok."gumam Yesung.

"Kenapa? Hyung menyukainya?"tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

"Aha! Kau selalu mengerti aku, sepupu."seru Yesung girang tidak menyadari raut cemas Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang selalu begitu Hyung."ujar Kyuhyun datar. Yesung baru akan bersuara lagi ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanyanya.

"Oh… Mau beli jjangmyeon sebentar. Hyung mau?"tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak buruk. Baiklah. Satu untukku ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu setelah meraih jaket tebalnya. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Sebenarnya membeli jjangmyeon hanya sebuah alasan supaya Kyuhyun bisa menelpon Siwon yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu kabar darinya.

"Yeoboseyo."sapa suara diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo Siwon Hyung."balas Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang masih melangkah menuju restoran langganan jjangmyeon-nya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Ada 2 mahasiswa baru pindahan dari L.A. Salah satunya satu jurusan denganku."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkan datanya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membuka datanya. Datanya sepertinya di-protect. Hanya rector yang bisa membukanya. Lalu seseorang bernama Choikang dan seorang lagi bernama Jifan."ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Tidak biasanya dia yang sudah berhasil meng-hack sana sini sekarang tidak bisa membuka data dua mahasiswa baru di universitasnya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"bahkan Siwon-pun tidak percaya kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun gagal membobol data salah seorang mahasiswa baru di kampusnya.

"Ck. Sudahlah. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Jadi biarkan aku menikmati hidupku yang indah ini."

"Ck. Seperti aku selalu mengganggumu saja Cho."

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya Choi."balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Haha…. Ne, ne. Arasseo. Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu senang bekerja sama denganmu, Choi Siwon."sinis Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan tawa geli dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk informasinya Kyu. Annyeong."

"Ne, sama-sama Hyung. Annyeong."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mencoba mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu restoran kecil tidak jauh dari apartemen Yesung. Bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Senyum manis Kyuhyun lempar untuk seorang pelayang yang sudah biasa melayaninya.

"Seperti biasa ne. 2 porsi."ucap Kyuhyun langsung ketika seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Pelayan itu menganggung dan pergi setelah mengucapkan "Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan manis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka datanya?"Kyuhyun terus bergumul dengan pikirannya hingga akhirnya sebuah keputusan diambilnya.

"Aku akan tetap mencari tahu siapa kalian. Mari bermain-main Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panjang? Udah panjang kan? Haha~ Ichi lagi semangat. Sayang kalo part ini diputus. Gimana? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan? Atau malah jauh dari kata memuaskan? Huweee~~~ mianhamnida. Ichi gag tau harus buat yang gimana lagi supaya bisa memuaskan readers semuanya. Semoga next chap yang Ichi buat bisa memuaskan readers ya.

Ollalala~~ makasih buat yang nagih kemarin./emang ada yang nagih -_-/ kkeke~~ Ichi juga berterima kasih sama readers yang udah review dan dukung Ichi buat nerusin fict abal dan gaje Ichi ini. Maaf kalo gag bisa balas review-nya. Tapi yang jelas Ichi sangat berterima kasih sama readers yang udah review^^

Ya ya ya~~~ jangan lupa review ne^^ Ichi gag minta macem-macem kok. Cuma review aja. Dan juga Ichi mau minta vote-nya readers dong. Kemarin ada yang minta slight couple-nya itu KiHyun. Tapi kemarin ada yang minta KyuBum. Jadi mari kita vote. Yang paling banyak, itu yang bakal Ichi pakai buat sight couple^^

Sekali lagi~~ jangan di _**BASHING**_ ne^^ Ichi bakalan seneng kalo nerima kritik dan saran. Tapi Ichi gag suka kalo ada yang nge-BASH. Oke^^ kamsahamnida^^ *bow 90 degrees*pai pai~~~


	6. Chapter 6

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Annyeong~~~

Ichi balik lagi dengan lanjutan fict jelek Ichi. Makasih sebelumya buat yang bersedia nunggu /emang ada? -_-/ dan terima kasih juga untuk yang nagih. /ada kah? O.O/ Ichi mau kasih peringatan dulu disini. **Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter paling buruk dan yang terburuk.** Hehehe~~

Dan untuk yang nunggu memories /kayak ada yang nunggu aja -_-/ maaf. Ichi masih belum dapet feel buat nerusin. Pengen sih diterusin, tapi gimana mau diterusin kalo gag ada feel begini? Kayaknya Ichi lagi bermasalah sama feel akhir-akhir ini. Pokoknya ditunggu aja ya lanjutan itu fict gaje. Makasih buat yang nagih kemarin. Ichi sampe terharu bacanya. Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fict jelek Ichi yang itu :') .

Oke, sekian dulu cuap-cuap Ichi kali ini.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang sekali lagi –atau mungkin selalu- ramai pagi ini. Seperti biasa, mereka berdua tampak begitu mengagumkan dengan penampilan mereka yang simple namun tampak begitu menarik. Seperti selembar kaos v-neck berwarna putih, leather jacket putih, jeans putih, leather sneakers putih yang membungkus kulit putih pucatnya dan sebuah nylon & leather backpack yang bertengger manis di punggung Ryeowook seolah membuatnya bersinar di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang dilewatinya. Atau Kibum yang masih suka memakai pakaian serba hitamnya mulai dari t-shirt, jaket kulit, jeans, sneakers dan juga sebuah heritage backpack yang disandangnya, berjalan disamping Ryeowook membuat mereka tampak berbanding terbalik. Tidak tahu saja kalian kalau mereka sama-sama hidup di dunia hitam.

"Kau mau masuk sekarang, Wook-ah?"Kibum bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kelas yang akan menjadi tempat Ryeowook menimba ilmu.

"Ne. Hari ini kau tidak full kan? Aku ingin pergi menemui Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, ne. aku mungkin akan selesai jam 3 sore. Kau tunggulah di rumah."

"Akan kukabari kau. Pergilah."ucap Ryeowook yang dibalas decihan pelan oleh Kibum.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk sebelum kemudian membuka buku tentang music yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan kemarin. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan sebuah kacamata baca berframe putih membingkai mata indahnya. Seorang namja dengan jari-jari mungil menatapnya tanpa berkedip untuk beberapa waktu. Ryeowook bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja dia coba untuk mengabaikannya. Lagi pula, berada di universitas ini selama beberapa hari sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan tatapan semacam itu. Namja yang memperhatikan Ryeowook tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian beranjak mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi?"sapanya membuat Ryeowook terpaksa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda ramah di samping kursinya.

"Ne? Nuguya?"balas ryeowook datar.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Arasseoyo. Ada perlu apa Yesung-ssi mendatangiku? Kurasa Yesung-ssi bukan murid di kelas ini."Ryeowook berkata datar. Tidak menanggapi senyum yang Yesung keluarkan yang nyatanya sudah membuat beberapa anak di kelas Ryeowook kehilangan otaknya.

"Apa kau ada waktu siang ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."tawar Yesung dan sama tidak perdulinya dengan ucapan datar Ryeowook.

"Mianhamnida. Aku sibuk."

"Kalau begitu nanti malam?"

"Mianhae,"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Maafkan aku Yesung-ssi,"

"Bagaimana dengan lusa?"Yesung terus saja ngotot ingin mengajak Ryeowook makan yang nyatanya hanya membuat Ryeowook kesal. Oke, Ryeowook tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan siang atau makan malam seperti yang ditawarkan Yesung tadi. Bisa berantakan semua jadwal yang sudah disusunnya kalau ada acara semacam itu.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi, tapi aku sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu."balas Ryeowook sedikit ketus. Sejenak Yesung tertegun dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Tapi dengan cepat dikendalikannya dirinya untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang memita waktumu. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan siang bersama."ucap Yesung yang lebih terdengar seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berharap ada lain kali seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yesung-ssi."dan ucapan Ryeowook berhasil membuat seorang Kim Yesung tercengang. Yesung merasa ada sesuata dengan namja manis yang disukainya ini. Dan itu sukses membuatnya penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang namja mungil itu.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau, Ryeowook-ssi. Tapi aku akan menunggu lain kali yang tidak kau harapkan itu. Annyeong."Yesung pergi keluar kelas Ryeowook diiringi dengan tatapan penuh Tanya semua murid yang ada di kelas Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke arah Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan buku tebal di atas mejanya. Matanya menelisik setiap pergerakan Kibum. Ditatapnya lekat penampilan Kibum. Serba hitam. Menyimpan sebuah rahasia menurut Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak akan peduli itu terlanjun ingin tahu tentang namja yang tidak lebih tinggi namun begitu menawan di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"tegur Kibum tanpa melepaskan matanya dari deretan kata dalam buku tebalnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit seringai terukir dibibir kissable miliknya. "Ani,"balasnya singkat.

Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya melirik sedikt kearah Kibum dari balik buku diktatnya.

"Mr. Cho!"seru seseorang yang Kyuhyun hafal suaranya. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara baritone lembut seperti ini. Yesung.

"Yak Kim Yesung! Jangan berteriak di kelasku."sembur Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan kalau baru saja Kyuhyun menghilangkan embel-embel Hyung saat menjawab seruan Yesung.

"Kau juga berteriak babo. Lupakan! Ikut aku sekarang."Yesung menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yak! Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas Hyung!"Kyuhyun berusaha menyentakkan genggaman jari kecil Yesung yang ternyata cukup kuat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah ikut sekali-kali. Kau harus membantuku sekarang."Yesung masih menyeret Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Shireo! Enak saja. Lepaskan Hyung babo!"

"Diam atau kuhancurkan 'kekasihmu'."Yesung menyeringai dengan PSP ditangannya yang tidak menyeret Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan sontak menjadi histeris.

"Ya ya ya. Kapan kau megambilnya eoh?!" seringai Yesung makin lebar

Sementara itu, Kibum yang baru saja menyaksikan kejadian ditariknya Kyuhyun oleh seorang namja berkepala besar yang well, tampan, masih diam di tempatnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah iPad dari dalam heritage backpack-nya dan mengetik beberapa kata yang kemudian muncul data tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tangannya kemudain meraih iPhone hitamnya dan mendial seseorang.

"Changmin Hyung, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang mencoba membuka dataku dan Ryeowookie?"Tanya Kibum langsung tanpa membiarkan seseorang di seberang sana mengucapkan salam.

"…"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu. Annyeong." Dan Kibum juga memutus sambungan telepon tanpa mebiarkan orang diseberang sana membalas salamnya.

"Gui Xian? Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau akan berusaha untuk bisa membuka dataku dan Ryeowookie."gumam Kibum sambil masih mencari informasi tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali memasukkan iPad-nya ketika sang dosen masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum duduk di sebuah bangku di pojok sebuah café yang tampaknya cukup terkenal di Seoul ini. Keduanya diam dan hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Sesekali Kibum yang sedang menyesap cappucinno-nya melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang senyeruput milkshake chocolate-nya dengan sebuah boneka jerapah dipangkuannya. Oh God! Siapa yang menyangka kalau namja mungil yang biasanya dingin dan tidak peduli sekitar itu ternyata begitu imut? Lihatlah, bahkan namja yang biasanya tidak akan segan untuk menyimpan peluru di beberapa bagian tubuh musuh yang tidak fatal itu sekarang tengah tersenyum begitu manis dan menggoyangkan boneka jerapahnya yang baru saja dibelinya setelah memaksa Kibum yang terlihat anti dengan barang semacam itu untuk masuk ke sebuah toko boneka. Terkadang hal itu membuat Kibum berpikir, Ryeowook itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

"Maaf aku terlambat,"seseorang membuyarkan kesibukan keduanya. Mereka menatap kearah seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang yang tampak sedikit terengah di samping meja mereka.

"Gwaenchanha. Silahkan duduk, Chanyeol-ssi." Ryeowook mempersilakan sang tamu –yang ternyata Chanyeol- untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di seberang Ryeowook dan Kibum kemudian memesan minuman untuk melepas dahaganya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa Kibum-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi ingin bertemu denganku?"Tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk jus-nya hingga tersisa separoh.

Ryeowook membuka resleting cross body back-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa basi denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk menyerahkan semua dokumen yang dibawa Baekhyun kabur ke L.A beberapa tahun yang lalu."Ryeowook memulai dan menyodorkan amplop besar itu kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun?"tentu saja Chanyeol bertanya perihal namja yang dicintai itu. Bukankah seharusnya namja itu yang menemuinya jika untuk urusan ini?

"Maafkan kami. Tapi Baekhyun sudah meninggal pertengahan musim gugur kemarin."jawab Kibum menjelaskan. Memang, saat ini masih memasuki akhir dari musim gugur, jadi bisa dikatakan mereka pulang ke Seoul bukan hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan Ryeowook dengan Taesun, tapi juga karena kematian Kibum yang cukup membuat Ryeowook begitu bersedih.

"M-mwo? Kalian jangan bercanda!"seru Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kami tidak bercanda. Baekhyun meninggal karena dokumen itu. Dan dia mempercayakannya pada kami untuk mengurusnya."Ryeowook angkat bicara lagi.

Chanyeol masih diam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol berharap saat dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Setelah beberapa saat hening, Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Chanyeol geram.

"Orangnya sudah mati."jawab Kibum datar sementara Chanyeol terbelalak kaget.

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, orangya sudah mati. Dan kami yang membunuhnya."jeda sejenak sebelum Kibum melanjutkan."Sebenarnya kami hanya membunuh anak buahnya, tapi namja bernama Choi Seunghyun itu juga lebih memilih mati dari pada membalas dendam pada kami."jelas Kibum ringan dan diakhiri dengan kekehan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergidik takut.

"Wae? Kau takut pada kami?"Tanya Ryeowook yang melihat perubahan raut Chanyeol. Ryeowook dan Kibum tahu, Chanyeol juga orang yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Toh mereka juga tidak akan terlibat dalam urusan apapun.

"…"

"Kami tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau tidak memiliki urusan dengan kami. Urusan kita hanya tentang Baekhyun. Kecuali kau membuat urusan dengan kami tentang masalah 'lain' kami tidak yakin tidak melakukannya."ujar Kibum pelan dan menekanan kata 'lain' dilengkapi dengan seringai tipis yang mampu tertangkap oleh mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol makin merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Kim Kibum,"untuk sejenak Ryeowook terpaku. Seperti de javu.

"Ekspresimu sama dengan ekspresi Baekkie saat tahu siapa kami,"Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

Untuk sesaat suasana kembali hening. Chanyeol sepertinya masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun dimakamkan?"Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lemah. Dirinya begitu terpukul sekarang. Namja yang dicintainya bahkan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya setelah mereka berjanji akan melalui semuanya bersama.

"Kami sudah mengurus untuk pemakamannya disini. Jenazahnya sedang dalam proses pemulangan karena kami sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk bisa menyimpan jenazahnya disana."Ryeowook berucap dengan sedikit sendu. Masih tidak percaya namja asing –yang disayanginya- yang dulu selalu gencar mendekatinya dan Kibum itu sudah tiada.

"Benarkah?"hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Ne. Dan kami sudah diminta untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Tapi karena kami tidak bisa dan tentu saja kami tidak mau, kami ingin kau yang mengurusnya. Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu, kurasa dia tidak akan marah kalau kau yang mengurusnya. Aku juga sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi namja bernama Wu Yifan yang akan membantumu menjalankan perusahaan itu. Kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya. Besok kita akan bertemu berempat. Kuharap kau bisa meluangkan lagi waktumu. Kami permisi."kalimat yang begitu panjang itu terucap dari bibir Ryeowook yang biasanya sam irit bicaranya dengan Kibum.

Mereka beranjak dan pergi menuju pntu keluar meninggalkan seorang namja yang masih terpaku dalam duduknya. Chanyeol masih menatap amplop besar itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan mengurusnya bersama Baekkie?"gumamnya lirih. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku? Dulu aku rela kau tinggalkan ke Negara yang jauh itu karena kau berjanji kau akan kembali dan kita akan bersama. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa ku lihat walau sekedar dalam peta?"air mata menetes perlahan menyusuri pipinya. Namja tinggi itu menangis pilu.

"Bahkan kau tidak membiarkanku untuk melihatmu sebelum kau pergi. Kenapa kau begitu tega? Hiks…"

Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih amplop besar itu setelah mengusap air matanya. Beruntung minumannya sudah dibayar Ryeowook atau Kibum. Jadi dirinya tidak perlu keluar uang kali ini.

Ryeowook menatap Chanyeol yang melangkahkan kakinya perlahan setelah keluar dari café tempat mereka bertemu. Ryeowook bisa melihat mata dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kurasa dia sangat terpukul."suara Kibum terdengar menghampiri telinga Ryeowook.

"Kau benar,"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakankannya dengan lebih lembut tadi."Kibum ikut menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah bebicara dengan lembut tadi?"sinis Ryeowook. Merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum padahal Kibum tadi bicara juga seolah tanpa perasaan. Tsk.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang penasaran dengan kita, Bummie chagi."Ryeowook berucap sambil matanya beralih pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari café tempat mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi. Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook yang tersungging sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Wookie baby."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi ketika Yesung memaksanya untuk ikut dan melewatkan kelas pertamanya hari itu. Setelah megucapkan permintaan konyol, namja itu bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun dan tanpa peduli apa akibatnya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan setelah mendengar permintaan konyol Hyung-nya, konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar. Bukan karena apa. Hanya saja terlalu aneh jika Yesung sampai tertarik dengan Ryeowook. Namja itu selalu mengaku normal dan kali ini terang-terangan meminta Kyuhyun membantunya untuk mendekati Ryeowook yang notabene adalah seorang namja.

"Apa-apaan Hyung kepala besar itu? Apa dia pikir aku ini biro jodoh. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membantunya supaya bisa berdekatan dengan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu."

"Dimana otak Hyung kepala besar itu? Jangan bilang kepalanya saja yang besar tapi otaknya sama kecilnya dengan jari-jarinya itu."

Kyuhyun masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju café langganannya.

"Dia pikir aku ini siapanya Ryeeowook itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Dasar Hyung aneh!" dan Kyuhyun menendang sebuah kaleng tak berdosa yang entah kenapa bisa ada di tengah jalan seperti itu.

KLAANGG

DUUK

"Aww~"

"O ow," Kyuhyun yang menyadari kaleng yang di tendangnya tadi megenai seseorang, memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja megenai orang. Kyuhyun tidak sendirian di jalanan itu.

KLING

Bunyi lonceng itu megalihkan perhatian seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Namja itu tersenyum dan menyambut Kyuhyun, pelanggan tetapnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju spot favorite-nya. Sebelah meja pojok yang saat ini terisi 3 orang namja itu menjadi teempat duduk Kyuhyun dengan PSP tercintanya yang sudah dikembalikan Yesung setelah mengucapkan permintaan konyol tadi pagi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

aku mendudukkan diriku di meja fravorite-ku. Sedikit I pojok namun bukan di pojok. Meja disebelah kursi paling ppojok ini menjaddi tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku mengeluarkan PSP kesayanganku yag sudah dikembalikan oleh Yesung Hyung setelah pengucapan permintaan konyolny tadi pagi. Seorang pelayan datang menggatarkan cappucinno pesananku tadi. Aku menggumamkan terima kasih setelah cangkir itu berdiri di meja di hadapanku. Aku menyesap isi cangkir itu perlahan. Mencoba menenagkan diriku sendiri dengan cairan yang mereka sebut cappucinno ini.

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?" seseorang di meja belakangku tampak bertanya dengan geram. Sepertinya orag itu tidak persis di belakangku. Aku memang duduk memunggungi dua orang yang ada di belakangku. Dan menurut prediksiku, seseorang yang baru saja bertanya itu ada di seberang mereka. dan jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. tapi entah kenapa telingaku menajam dengan reflex.

"Orangnya sudah mati."seseorang menjawab dengan datar. Ck. Bisa-bisanya orang itu berucap seperti itu dengan datar.

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, orangya sudah mati. Dan kami yang membunuhnya."jeda sejenak sebelum orang itu melanjutkan."Sebenarnya kami hanya membunuh anak buahnya, tapi namja bernama Choi Seunghyun itu juga lebih memilih mati dari pada membalas dendam pada kami."jelas orang itu dengan ringan dan diakhiri dengan kekehan dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit bergidik. Siapa orang ini. Ya ampun. Jangan bilang kalau dia juga buronan polisi? Saying sekali aku tidak tahu cirri-cirinya.

"Wae? Kau takut pada kami?"Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit cempreng.

"…"tidak ada jawaban.

"Kami tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau tidak memiliki urusan dengan kami. Urusan kita hanya tentang Baekhyun. Kecuali kau membuat urusan dengan kami tentang masalah 'lain' kami tidak yakin tidak melakukannya."ujar orang pertama dengan pelan dan menekanan kata 'lain'. Apa namja itu tidak tahu ada aku dibelakangnya? Tapi, dia memang sudah bicara sepelan mungkin kurasa. Dan kurasa memang telingaku saja yang terlalu tajam untuk menguping mereka.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Kim Kibum,"suara cempreng itu kembali terdengar.

"Ekspresimu sama dengan ekspresi Baekkie saat tahu siapa kami,"oranng itu terkekeh pelan.

Untuk sesaat suasana kembali hening. Namja yang tidak banyak bicara tadi sepertinya masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun dimakamkan?"

Aaaa~~~ sepertinya seseorang yang mereka bicarakan begitu berharga. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Namja yang sepertinya persis dibelakangku ini terdengar begitu menyeramkan saat bicara. Lebih baik aku mencari informasi tentang Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook itu. Duo Kim itu terlihat begitu meisterius. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sayangnya, aku menyadari ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari public. Ku keluarkan iPad dari dalam Backy Backpack-ku dan segera mengetikkan beberapa kata setelah benda itu menyala.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja akan berjalan ke kasir dan berharap bisa keluar dari supermarket secepatnya setelah mendapat apa yang di carinya.

"Kibum pasti sudah bosan. Tapi tidak, dia pasti membawa 'kekasih'nya jadi tidak mungkin dia bosan,"Ryeowook menggumam pelan dengan matanya yang sesekali masih melirik beberapa barang.

DUKK

Ryeowook tanpa sengaja menubrukkan badannya pada seseorang yang ada di depannya ketika matanya mengamati sebuah coklat sedangkan kakinya masih setia melangkah.

"Akh! Mianhamnda. Jeongmal mianhamida." Ryeowook segera membantu namja bertubuh kekar itu membereskan isi keranjangnya yang beberapa barangnya tumpah. Sementara namja itu juga membantu Ryeowook yang ternyata isi keranjangnya juga ada beberapa yang melompat keluar.

"Gwaenchanha. Kamsahamnida,"suara berat namja itu sedikit menggelitik telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku,"Ryeowook membungkukkan badan mungilnya beberapa kali sementara namja itu ternyata malah masih terpaku setelah melihat senyum Ryeowook yang tipis itu. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap bingung. Namja yang ditabraknya itu malah terdiam entah karena apa.

"Tuan… Tuan baik-baik saja?"Ryeowook melambaika tangannya di depan wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namja itu mengerjap dan segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne. Gwaenchanha, eum—"

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook imnida,"Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya. Namja itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis hingga menampilkan dimple-nya yang errr—begitu manis?

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi. Nan gwaenchanha,"

"Baiklah. Aku permsi dulu. Sepupuku pasti sudah menunggu. Annyeong eum—"

"Siwon. Choi Siwon,"

"Ne, annyeong Siwon-ssi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."Ryeowook melanjutkan langkahya yang sempat tertunda dan menuju kasir untuk kemudian pulang. Meninggalkan seorag Choi Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya entah karena apa.

"Namja yang manis,"senyumnya kembali terukir sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil beberapa mie instan.

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja akan membuka pintu perpustakaan kampusnya ketika seseorang mendorong daun pintu yang lain. Yesung menghentikan tangannya di udara ketika melihat sosok yag membuka daun pintu di sebelahnya. Sosok yang membuatnya terpaksa mengaku kalau dirinya 'normal' di depan sepupunya yang evil yang nyatanya malah terpaku sendiri setelah mendengar pengakuannya kemarin. Yesung mengurungkan niatan awalnya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari namja mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Ryeowook –sosok itu- yang tengah serius membaca buku entah apa itu Yesung tidak tahu. Senyumnya tertarik tatkala melihat ekspresi yang Ryeowook keluarkan. Terkadanga namja itu terlihat berpikir keras. Namun beberapa saat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya yang entah sadar atau tidak, itu terlihat begitu imut dimata Yesung.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikannya Hyung?"seuara bass yang terucap rendah itu mengganggu aktifitasnya memandangi Ryeowook. Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Sampai aku puas, Cho." Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sempat diambilnya secara acak tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya Hyung?"taya Kyuhyun dengan suara serendah mungkin.

"Ne, wae?"Tanya Yesung tanpa mengaalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tentang zaman Romawi itu.

"Kukira kau pernah berkata kalau kau normal."ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yesung sejenak.

"Dan aku memang normal,"sahut Yesung ringan.

"Disaat kau sedang tertarik dengan seorang namja kau masih mengaku normal?"cibir Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku memang normal. Kecuali untuk namja itu,"desis Yesung. Merasa tidak terima dengan cibiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelah.

"Bisakah masih menyebutnya normal?"sepertinya evil-Kyu ini sedang semangat menggoda Hyung-nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih normal, Cho. Kecuali untuk namja mungil itu."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Merasa frustasi dengan dirinya yang mendadak tertarik dengan seorang namja. Well, dirinya juga memang tidak pernah mengencani wanita dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hanya sekedar kencan biasa. Apalagi benar-benar tertarik seperti ini. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar memenuhi permohonan mereka yang ingin ditemani Yesung jalan-jalan misalnya. Tapi ini? Yesung sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa benar-benar tertarik dengan seorang namja yang bahkan belum sampai satu bulan dilihatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau 'normal' Hyung."ucap Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata normal dan memainkan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V naik turun.

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook yang sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan cepat pula Yesung mendorong kursinya pelan dan keluar perpustakaan mengikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor seorang diri. Kibum masih ada kelas untuk jurusan Hukum-nya. Jadilah Ryeowook berjalan sendiri. Ryeowook memainkan kunci motor putihnya bermaksud untuk pulang karena sudah tidak memiliki jadwal setelah ini.

TEKK

Kunci motor itu terjatuh. Sontak Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk untuk menggapai kunci motornya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan segera meraih kunci motornya sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Masih mengikutiku eoh?"gumam Ryeowook pelan dengan wajah datarnya. Ryeowook baru saja akan memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci pada motornya ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Ryeowook-ssi,"suara baritone lembut itu sungguh menggelitik Ryeowook. Membuatnya selalu ingin mendengar suara baritone lembut itu menyapa telinganya. Namun tetap, Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam pesona suara atau pemilik suara tersebut.

'Jangan lupa prinsipmu Kim Ryeowook' ingatnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook memang pernah melanggar prinsipnya sendiri itu. Dan sudah dirasakannya akibat dari pelanggaran prinsipnya sendiri. Menyeret seseorang yang tidak bersalah lalu kehilangan. Seperti yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Meski namja manis itu yang terus gencar mendekatinya dan Kibum. Tetap saja dirinya juga salah karena luluh dengan namja manis yang gigih itu. Dan lihat? Baekhyun berakhir di depan matanya meski bukan untuk terlibat dalam urusannya. Tapi setidaknya, itu juga karena pembunuhnya mengenal dirinya dan menginginkan dirinya. Dan kali ini, Ryeowook akan sekuat tenaga sampai dirinya benar-benar tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Ne, Yesung-ssi. Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"Tanya Ryeowook datar, seperti biasa.

"Kau ada waktu?"Yesung tersenyum manis dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook kelabakan meski akhirnya berhasil tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Ani,"balas Ryeowoo singkat.

"Benarkah? Kurasa Kibum-ssi masih ada jadwal lagi setelah ini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang,"ujar Yesung masih dengan senyumnya. Sebenarnya, dirinya begitu gugup dan takut akan mendapat penolakan lagi dari Ryeowook. Memang ini baru kali kedua Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk mau makan siang dengannya. Dan itu tentu masih sanggup membuatnya gugup.

"Mianhae Yesung-ssi. Aku tidak bisa."dan Ryeowook juga sangat ingin sebenarnya bisa makan dengan namja tampan yang merupaka idola di kampusnya itu. Tapi apa daya. Lebih baik menjenguk 'florist' yang dibangun imo-nya dari pada hanya makan siang. Bukankah dirinya juga bisa makan siang disana nanti?

"Wae Ryeowook-ssi? Hanya sebentar. Cuma makan siang. Satu jam. Kita bisa makan siang disekitar sini."paksa Yesung yang tampaknya tidak mau usaha keduanya tertolak seperti yang pertama kali.

Ryeowook masih berpikir dalam diamnya. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook sangat ingin menerima tawaran Yesung. Tapi kalau sampai dirinya terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak diharapkan, malah akan membahayakan Yesung. Katakana ada yang megincar dirinya meskipun well, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Ryeowook itu adalah Nathan. Tapi berjaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk ada baiknya bukan?

"Mianhae, Yesung-ssi…"balas Ryeowook yang kali ini trdengar sedikit lebih sendu jika telinga pendengar itu peka. Dan Yesung termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

"Tidak bisakah untuk kali ini Ryeowook-ssi?"sepertinya Yesung benar-benar tidak ingin membuang kesempatan yang hanya satu kali ini. Parkiran yang sepi membuatnya lebih leluasa memaksa Ryeowook tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Dan sepertinya Yesung juga sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha sendiri setelah tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Maafkan aku Yesung-ssi," dan apa Ryeowook tidak punya kosa kata lain selain maaf? Ck.

"Sebentar saja. Cuma satu jam. Aku janji. Tidak akan lebih,"Yesung yang biasanya akan mendengar permohonan malah sekarang terdengar memohon hanya demi bisa makan siang dengan Ryeowook. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan yang sudah member sifat asli tidak tegaan pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Satu jam. Tidak lebih."see? ryeowook bahkan harus mengalah dengan semua prinsipnya sekarang.

"Ne, kajja. Kau mau makan siang dimana Ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya Yesung dengan senyum lebarnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang.

'Semoga tidak berlanjut.'harapnya.

"Makan disekitar sini saja." Ryeowook menaiki motornya dan siap menyalakannya sebelum suara Yesung kembali menyela.

"Kau membawa motormu Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya disini. Satu jam, ingat."Ryeowook segera memakai helm-nya dan menyalakan motornya diikuti Yesung yang segera berlari menuju Lamborghini Estoque silver-nya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kedua anaknya sudah kembali ke Seoul?"Tanya seorang namja yang mungkin berumur sekitar 38 tahunan pada namja yang lebih muda di depannya.

"Ne, Tuan."jawab namja itu sopan.

"Baiklah. Berarti kita harus hati-hati eoh? Tapi aku ingin tahu seperti apa anak yang bernama Bryan dan Nathan itu."

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi untuk saat ini keberadaan mereka belum ada yang tahu. Diperkirakan mereka mengganti identitas mereka sebelum mereka kembali kemari."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cari tahu. Sehebat apa mereka sampai bisa membunuh TOP-ku itu?"namja itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Baik, Tuan. Akan segera saya laksanakan."namja itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Bagus. Bagaimana keadaan Junhong?"namja itu mengubah raut wajahnya menjaddi sedikit khawatir.

"Tuan Junhong sudah membaik Tuan. Hanya perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Ne Tuan. Saya permisi,"namja itu membungkuk dalam sebelum kemudiaan berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tan Hangeng. Bahkan setelah kau mati-pun aku masih harus menghadapi keluargamu? Ck."namja itu menerawang. Mencoba mengigat masa lalunya.

"Kita lihat sampai seberapa jauh keluargamu itu mamppu melawanku."namja itu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari café tempatnya makan bersama Yesung dan baru akan menaiki motornya ketika tiba-tiba merasakan perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaa~~~ jelek ya? Baget -_- Ichi juga ngerasa kalo ini sungguh buruk. Jujur aja, Ichi kurang dapet feel-nya waktu mau ngetik ini. Dan tetu saja ini sedikit ada usur pemaksaan dari diri Ichi mengingat Ichi sudah bikin deadline sendiri buat fict ini. Tapi nyatanya malah jadi begini buruk -_- Huks… maafin Ichi ya readers. Ichi masih belum bisa ngasih yang terbaik ternyata. Ichi harap readers gag ada yang kapok buat baca lanjutan fict ini ya?

Ichi tadi udah coba masukin YeWook moment meski Ichi tau bukan moment seperti itu yang diharapkan. Tapi Ichi masih coba buat sesuaikan sama karakternya Ryeowook disini. Kao Ichi buat malu-mau heebum /-_-/ malah gag tau nanti jadinya gimana. Kan gag nyambung sama sifat Ryeowook yang udah Ichi deskripsikan di chap sebelumnya.

Mungkin kedepannya bakalan ada banyak penambahan cast, tapi mungkin Cuma dalam bentuk nama dan sedikit muncul. Mungkin tapi ya? Kalo Ichi berhasil dapet feel yang baik. Hehehe~~~

Buat para reviews Ichi yang baik hati. Sungguh Ichi sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu dan tenaga kalian buat review fict Ichi yang jelek ini. Aduh! Ichi beneran seneng banget baca review kalian itu. Untuk yang mita ensi. Haha~~ Ichi gag yakin bisa masukin part itu. Masalahnya adalah, Ichi ini masih polos loh *kedip-kedip* #ditendang. Oke, Ichi usahain tapi gag akan di chap dekat-dekat ini, oke. Maaf gag bales review-nya. Tapi Ichi baca semua kok review-nya. gomawo ne ^^

Dan oke readerdeul~~~~ jangan lupa review ne^^ biar jelek gini Ichi masih berharap ada yang mau review. Mau protes juga gag papa kok. Kkeke~~

Boleh ngasih kritik dan saran tapi jangan _**BASHING**_. Oke readers yang baik hati

Pai pai~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang king size miliknya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam iPhone hitamnya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah buku tentang music. Di telinganya tergantung sepasang earphone dengan pemutar music yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tangannya yang menggenggam iPhone. Mataya bergerak teratur seiring kata yang dibacanya. Namun siapa sangka jika ternyata pikiran namja bertubuh mungil itu malah tidak sepenuhnya terpusat disana.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini?"tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu tidak berhasil membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja music yang memanjakan telinganya distel sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya yang dia lakukan. Dan sepertinya konsentrasinya juga sudah cukup terbagi untuk ketiga kegiatannya dengan sempurna. Atau lebih?

Tok tok tok

Sekali lagi pintu diketuk itu berbunyi, Ryeowook yang memang terbiasa menajamkan telinganya kali ini harus merelakan dirinya terusik akibat suara ketukan pintu.

"Wook-ah, ini aku Kibum. Aku masuk ne,"sauar seseorang dibalik pintu membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

'Tumben?'pikirnya.

"Ne, masuklah." Ryeowook menjawab sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku dan music-nya.

Klek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kibum dengan balutan kaos longgar warna putih dan celana jeans selutut berwarna putih. Kibum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa soft purple itu. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat Ryeowook duduk bersandar dan mendudukkan dirinya tidak jauh dari Ryeowook. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ini adalah kali pertama Kim Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar Kim Ryeowook. Senyumnya sedikit tertarik. Tipis. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis. Kibum kembali menatap Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Kibum langsung. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kibum yang tidak jauh darinya.

PPLOP

Buku itu ditutup dengan sedikit keras oleh Ryeowook. Kepalanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Kibum menunggu dengan matanya yang kembali menjelajah kamar Ryeowook. Helaan nafas berat terdengar oleh telinga Kibum membuatnya kembali menatap Ryeowook yang kali ini menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Molla,"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatianya pada Kibum. Menatap namja yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun selalu bersamanya. Tiba-tiba ingatan Ryeowook kembali pada pagi hari setelah malam pembantaian di rumahnya. Kim Kibum, namja berkulit seputih salju itu hanya menatap Ryeowook datar yang tidak lagi bisa menangis di depan pemakaman orang tuanya. Terus mengawasi Ryeowook hingga namja yang sekarang lebih pendek namun nyatanya lebih tua darinya itu terlelap. Ryeowook juga masih ingat tatapan mata Kibum saat mereka sarapan bersama untuk yang pertama kali. Masih Ryeowook ingat juga bagaimana sikap cuek Kibum namun ternyata dirinya begitu perhatian. Semuanya masih bisa Ryeowook ingat dengan jelas. Hingga saat terakhir mereka melakukan transaksi setelah mereka bertemu Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan yang terakhir tentang firasatny yang tidak enak.

"Ya! Kau melamun Kim Ryeowook!"seru Kibum kesal. Kenapa lagi dengan partnernya ini?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang melamun Kim Kibum?"balas Ryeowook santai yang berhasil memunculkan sifat lain seorang Kim Kibum. Namja itu menampilkan muka cengonya yang hanya membuat Ryeowook terkekeh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar laptopnya sedangkan Yesung masih focus dengan film-nya. Kyuhyun dengan –mencoba- sabar kembali mengetikkan beberapa kode yang entah apa itu yang jelas Yesung tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak mau tahu karena itu sama sekali bukan bidangnya. Dan Yesung juga masih setia menatap layar flat besar televisinya untuk menatap gambar yang setiap detik akan berganti posisi atau bahkan berganti tempat.

"Aishh… Kenapa tidak bisa juga?"Kyuhyun berseru kesal yang ternyata sama sekali tidak mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari Yesung yang masih setia mengarahkan tatapannya pada layar flat besar di depannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang berada di sampingnya. Namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun atau bahkan teriakan Kyuhyun. Bukan tidak peduli. Hanya saja Yesung merasa akan terlalu percuma hanya untuk menanyai apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena namja pecinta kura-kura itu juga tidak akan mengerti meski dijelaskan oleh Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dengan cepat ketika tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Menekan speed dial nomor 4 dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya. Yesung melirikkan matanya sedikit lalu kembali menatap televisinya.

"Yeoboseyeo, bagaimana perkembangannya Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menjawab sapaan dari seberang line.

"_Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki clue kecuali sebuah sketsa buram yang kita dapatkan beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyu. Wae?"_

Kyuhyun sedikit kembali berpikir. Kenapa bisa begitu sulit? Dan, duo Kim di kampusnya itu sedikit banyak membuat insting curiga Kyuhyun menajam. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa membuka data mereka atau meng-hack sana sini. Dan dengan tidak bisanya dibuka dua data mahasiswa baru itu, sukses membuat insting curiga –yang sebenarnya hanya penasaran jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan permintaan Siwon untuk memberitahunya jika ada mahasiswa baru- miliknya menajam.

"_Kyu, kau masih disana?"_suara Siwon mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, ne Hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya penasaran,"jawab Kyuhyun santai dan meirik yesung yang tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Yesung mengangkat bahu kemudian.

"_Pekerjaan ini sungguh membuatku kesal dan lelah,"_keluh Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun tahu jelas Siwon tidak bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Lalu kau berpikir akan berhenti?"Tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

"_Tentu saja tidak babo!"_seru Siwon kesal._"Kau pikir bisa bekerja seperti ini tidak butuh perjuangan keras? Ini sama kerasnya dengan perjuanganmu untuk memecahkan kode-kode rumit itu."_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil."Bukankah itu berarti mudah? Aku bisa dengan mudah memecahkan kode-kode rumit itu,"ujar Kyuhyun bangga melupakan satu fakta.

"_Memang. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa memecahkan untuk yang kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun"_ejek Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Siwon yang merasa bersalahpun segera meminta maaf.

"_Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud,"_

"Kau benar Hyung. Dan itu berarti aku harus memecahkannya kan? Pekerjaan kita ini sama-sama membutuhkan keahlian dan perjuangan yang keras. Benar kan Hyung?"

"_kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Cho. Kata-katamu mengerikan. Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Annyeong,"_Siwon memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kyuhyun menatap pposelnya dan beralih menatap Yesung yang membereskan dvd-nya.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap ponselnya. Baru saja Kyuhyn, sepupu namja yang sebenarnya disukainya menelpon dan mendadak menanyakan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya. Siwon menghela nafas lelah. Beberapa hari ini tidurnya sangat buruk. Sepertinya terlalu memikirkan perkembangan kasus yang baru beberapa bulan diserahkan padanya itu membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Jika biasanya Siwon tidak harus mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk menangkap penjahat atau mafia, maka kali ini Siwon terpaksa harus menerima kalau dirinya harus mengalami kesulitan yang tidak sedikit.

"Aku akan mendapatkan kalian. Harus."tekadnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup diantara celah jendela dan menerpa wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon yang akhirnya bisa terlelap setelah hampir tengah malam. Matanya bergerak karena terpaan sinar matahari yang cukup mengganggu tidurnya. Siwon membuka matanya, menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Disibakkanya selimut putih yang mengurung tubuh atletisnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Siwon segera mematut dirinya yang sudah rapi dan mengambil coat hitam panjangnya beserta kunci mobil dan ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi appa,"sapanya ketika samppai di depan meja makan. Sang appa menggumamkan selamat ppapgi menjawab salam Siwon. Disana sang appa sudah duduk dengan secangkir kopi dan Koran pagi di tangannya. Siwon meraih waffle dan sirup peach yang sudah ada di meja makan. Menyesap espresso-nya sembari menunggu adik semata wayangnya.

"Pagi appa. Pagi Hyung,"sapa seorang namja lagi yang masih memakai seragam SMA-nya

"Pagi Minho-ya,"balas Siwon.

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang sebelum sang appa membuka suara.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Minho?" jangan heran kenapa sang appa bertanya seperti itu. Mereka jarang berkumpul bertiga. Mungkin pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat berharga untuk mereka. Siwon yang seorang detective jarang memiliki waktu untuk sekedar makan malam kecuali dia tidak sedang begitu sibuk dan itu juga bisa dihitung dengan jari tiap bulannya.

"Baik appa,"

"Bagus. Tapi perbaiki nilaimu selagi kau bisa. Aku dengar di beberapa mata pelajaran nilaimu turun."

"Ne, appa,"

"Bagaimana dengan pencarianmu Siwon-ah?"Tanya sang appa beralih ppada Siwon yang tengah menghabiskan waffle-nya.

"Kami masih terus melakukan pencarian. Mereka terlalu pintar untuk mengelabui dan menyembunyikan diri mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun seudah memberitahuku kalau ada dua mahasiswa baru di kampusnya dari L.A."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta Kyuhyun untuk melihat data mereka? Atau kau juga bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk mencari informasi tentang Magnolia itu."

Siwon meletakkan cangkir espresso-nya dan menatap sang appa.

"Mereka terlalu pintar appa. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa membuka data mereka yang di protect. Dan untuk informasi Magnolia, tidak banyak informasi yang bisa di dapatkan kecuali pemimpin asli mereka, Tan Hangeng sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu dan putra tunggal mereka yang bernama Li Xu hilang. Selebihnya hanya informasi tentang kembalinya mereka setelah pembunuhan di kediaman Tan Hangeng oleh Kangin, adik dari Xi Che, istri Tan Hangeng. Dan selebihnya hanya tentang keberadaan mereka yang masih belum jelas dan tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka yang pernah bertransaksi dengan mereka."jelas Siwon panjang lebar sementara sang appa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu apa sama sekali tidak ada informasi tentang mereka sedikitpun? Kau sepertinya akan sedikit kesulitan untuk kasus yang ini, Siwon."

"Tidak ada appa. Semua nama itu bukan nama asli mereka. Dan yeah… Kurasa memang aku harus menyiapkan tenaga lebih." Siwon terkekeh pelan dengan tepukan pada bahunya dari sang appa. Minho? Namja itu juga sedikit penasaran dengan kasus yang ditangani Hyungnya kali ini. Padahal biasanya dia hanya akan menonton dan basa basi bertanya jika sudah ada hasilnya karena Siwon memang selalu berhasil dan tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan yang mengganggu seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari motor putihnya dengan seksama. Matanya mengamati setiap apa yang dilakukan namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Senyumnya terukir tipis dengan begitu menawan. Dilihatnya namja itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah Aston Martin Vanquish berwarna putih dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada yang beberapa saat kemudian keluar juga seorang namja yang kali ini menggunakan jacket berwarna abu-abu, dan bukan lagi serba hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih.

"Benar-benar manis,"gumam Yesung disela kegiatannya mari-mengamati-Ryeowook. Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan tidak jauh di belakang Ryeowook dan Kibum. Sesekali membalas sapaan yang sampai pada indera pendengaranya sebelum akhirnya terpaksa terpisah dari Ryeowook.

Yesung membuka buku music miliknya dan duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela. Ditelinganya terpasang earphone dengan volume lumayan yang cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut karena panggilannya diabaikan oleh Yesung.

"YAK KIM JONGWOON!"seru Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan earphone Yesung. Yesung yang kaget langsung menoleh pada sumber keributan dan bersiap akan memarahinya namun batal karena sang pelaku sudah berteriak lebih dulu padanya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN KIM JONGWOON!"pekik Kyuhyun tidak peduli mahasiswa lain menatapnya kesal. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan."Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau sama sekali tidak dengar? Astaga!"

"…."

"Semuanya gara-gara earphone laknat ini kau jadi mengacuhkanku!"Kyuhyun baru saja akan melempar earphone itu sebelum suara Yesung mengalun dan samapi ke telinganya.

"Kau membuangnya, aku juga akan membuang 'kekasih'mu."balas Yesung datar yang lagi-lagi sudah siap dengan posisi melempar barang yang sudah ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menaruh earphone kesayangan Yesung itu di meja.

"Aku bercanda Hyung,"cengiran Kyuhyun berhasil membuat 'kekasih'nya kembali ke tangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya berseberangan dengan Yesung. Ditatapnya Yesung yang kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan membuka kembali bukunya. Kyuhyun ingin rasanya merobek buku yang dipegang Yesung atau membuang earphone-nya jika tidak ingat muka marah Yesung karena pernah membuang earphone kesayangannya dulu. Kyuhyun bergidik mengingatnya. Yesung bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan jika barang kesayangannya diusik.

"Jadi ada apa?"pertanyaan Yesung kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata.

"Eum~~"Kyuhyun seperti ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"….."

"Apa Hyung benar-benar tertarik dengan namja mungil pindahan dari L.A itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ada apa? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya dan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakannya? Pikirnya.

"Wae?"jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menocba bersabar meski sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama jika Yesung masih tetap seperti itu 2 menit lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan membantu Hyung,"ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dan melepaskan earphone-nya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum tengah menikmat makan siang mereka dalam diam setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang Wu Yifan atau Kris. Namja yang dipercaya Baekhyun untuk membantu Chanyeol mengurus perusahaannya. Namja tinggi berasal dari China tersebut sedikit menyimpan misteri dibalik wajah rupawannya.

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan Chanyeol-ssi,"ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Hmm… Suruh dia hati-hati saja."balas Kibum enteng.

"Apa kau pikir bisa semudah itu?"jeda sejenak,"Aku akan menemuinya nanti sebelum kita berangkat. Kau selesai jam berapa?"putus Ryeowook. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mejawab.

"Aku selesai agak malam. Mungkin sekitar jam 7."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu disana,"

"Kalian akan jalan-jalan?"Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping meja Ryeowook dan Kibum. Dua namja itu mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap dua sosok yang baru saja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Boleh kami duduk disini? Meja lain sudah penuh,"ujar namja lain ramah. Ryeowook dan Kibum memutar pandangan mereka. Dan benar saja, semua meja disana sudah penuh dan hanya tinggal meja mereka saja yang masih memiliki kursi kosong.

"Silahkan,"Kibum menggeser duduknya menjadi menempel pada tembok karena meja mereka memang berada di pojok. Tepat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang sudah memasang wajah tidak nyaman.

_Tidak melibatkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa_ sudah menjadi prinsip seorang Ryeowook. Sudah cukup melanggarnya dengan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang Ryeowook tidak ingin menambah orang lagi yang mungkin bisa dalam bahaya jika dekat dengannya. Cukup Baekhyun yang masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Dan sebisa mungkin Ryeowook tidak melanggar prinsipnya lagi.

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi jalan-jalan?"ulang namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat itu.

"Ani. Kami ada keperluan,"jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam dengan makanan mereka sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Ah Kibum-ssi. Bisa kau membantuku?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum ramah yang sukses membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya seolah tak punya otak. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap datar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan senyumnya.

'_apa-apan dia memasang wajah seperti itu?!"_sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa?"Tanya Kibum datar dan kembali menghabiskan bento buatan Ryeowook pagi tadi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ikut saja."Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum yang berhasil menyuapkan bento terakhirnya. Kibum hendak menolak tapi saat menatap Ryeowook malah seolah Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Tinggallah Ryeowook dan Yesung yang masih membisu. Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut lebih dulu.

"Eum~~~ Ryeowook-ssi."panggilan Yesung hanya dijawab dnegan sebuah dengungan oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah pulang kuliah?"Tanya Yesung sedikit ragu. Tidak yakin akan mendengar jawaban 'YA' dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi. Tapi setelah pulang kuliah nanti aku harus mengunjungi temanku."

Benar kan? Yesung berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kenapa namja ini susah sekali didekati?teriak batinnya.

"Kalau begitu setelah pulang dari menemui temanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Mungkin akan sampai malam."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, kita bisa makan malam mungkin."sekali lagi Yesung mencoba memaksa Ryeowook.

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan namja ini. Tapi rasa tidak teganya malah muncul ke permukaan mendengar orang yang sama lagi-lagi memaksanya meski dengan nada memohon seperti itu. Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di sampingnya. Untuk sejenak, keduanya terpaku pada mata masing-masing. Caramel cerah itu seolah mengisapnya masuk kedalam dunia yang entah apa itu. Sebuah ketakutan samar bisa Yesung lihat disana. Tapi takut akan apa? Sorot obsidian itu begitu menenangkan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang selalu merasa takut jika ada yang berusaha mendekatinya. Menghisapnya masuk dalam jurang ketenangan yang sungguh ingin dimilikinya. Ryeowook segera tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

'_Hilangkan sifat mudah kasihanmu itu Kim Ryeowook!'_pekiknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan menunggumu di Mirotic Club"jawab Ryeowook dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Menyisakan Yesung dengan senyuman lebarnya di tempat.

.

.

.

"Kau mau meminta bantuan apa Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"Tanya Kibum dengan nada penuh penekanan ketika dirinya masih diseret Kyuhyun yang ternyata jalan itu mengarah ke taman kampus. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kibum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang teppat berada di bawah ppohon oak.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memberikan waktu berdua untuk yesung Hyung dan sepupumu."jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Kibum berdecak. Ingin rasanya memarahi namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa. Toh itu memang tidak salah. Tidak semua orang bisa dijauhkan dengan sifat Ryeowook itu. Bahkan nyatanya sudah ada satu orang lain sejenis Yesung dalam hidup mereka. Bukan berarti semua orang akan menjauh dengan sifat Ryeowook yang cuek dan terkesan dingin itu. Malah itu kadang bisa menyulitkannya jika bertemu dengan orang dengan rasa penasaran tinggi seperti Yesung dan Baekhyun. Bukannya berhenti setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ryeowook, mereka malah semakin bersemangat mendekati Hyung mungilnya itu. Kibum terkekeh kecil kemudian. Pasti Hyungnya itu akan kesulitan lagi mengatasi makhluk sejenis Baekhyun lagi yang suka memaksa. Kibum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo setelah melihat Kibum yang terkekeh.

"Ya Tuhan! Ice Prince itu… Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho. Ck. Tapi dia sungguh tampan…" Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang perlahan menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook meletakkan sebuah koper di atas meja. Namja yang duduk di seberangnya itu menyuruh seorang namja yang berdiri di samping kanannya untuk menge-check isi koper tersebut. Namja itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook dan Kibum yang duduk di depannya setelah mendapat anggukan dari bawahannya. Namja itu menggerakkan telunjuknya dan seorang namja lain menghampirinya dengan sebuah koper yang diletakkan diatas meja kemudian. Ryeowook membukanya dan menutupnya kembali setelah menge-check isinya.

"Senang bekerja denganmu, Nathan-ssi."namja itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Ryeowook cepat.

"Senang bisa bekerja denganmu juga, GD-ssi."Ryeowook ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan namja yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sepertinya namja itu tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu itu, GD-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada tajam.

Namja yang dippanggil GD itu hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Ryeowook perlahan.

"Kau sangat manis, Nathan-ssi."puji GD lengkap dengan senyum menawannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya GD-ssi. Transaksi kita sudah selesai, permisi." Ryeowook berdiri diikuti Kibum yang bersikap waspada.

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan gudang tua itu beriringan dengan Kibum di sampingnya.

"Kita akan 'bermain' setelah ini, Nathan Kim."GD berseringai kecil dan segera mengajak orang-orangnya pulang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."ujar Ryeowook di telepon ketika Kibum menelppon karena kehilangan jejaknya setelah mereka sampai di jalan raya. Kibum yang masih sesekali melirik ke belakang tidak menyadari kalau Ryeowook sudah menginjak gas AM Vanquish Centenary-nya dalam dan meninggalkan AM Vanquish Kibum di belakangnya.

"Baiklah,"

Kibum memutuskan sambungan dan menginjak gasnya sedikit lebih dalam. Namja itu mengarahkan mobilnya ke café yang didatanginya bersama Ryeowook beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk menemui Chanyeol. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kibum masuk dan memesan minuman pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja paling pojok tempatnya duduk bersama Ryeowook waktu itu.

"Mau kemana lagi anak itu? Tsk."gumamnya pelan dengan matanya yang menatap keluar jendela yang kebetulan terbuat dari kaca yang besar.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu….seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Bahkan mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau ada nyawa salah satu dari mereka yang terancam. Atau yang lebih simple, mereka mungkin tidak tahu kalau orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya punya niatan buruk. Mencuri dompetnya misalnya? Lamunan Kibum buyar setelah seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di meja.

"Kibum-ssi?"sapa seseorang ragu. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang memasang senyum lebar yang tampak begitu manis di depannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di deppan meja bar dan memesan segelas red wine pada bartender.

"Gwaenchanha,"balas namja itu kemudian menyesap beer-nya.

"Terima kasih,"ujar Ryeowook pada namja yang sepertinya masih SMA itu.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Yesung mendadak gugup sedangkan Ryeowook kembali disibukkan dengan pikirannya. Suara music yang menghentak itu mengurung keduanya yang dirundung sepi ditengah keramaian. Ryeowook juga seolah tak peduli dengan Yesung yang kini tengah mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena bisa duduk dekat lagi dengan Ryeowook. Seperti di kantin tadi siang. Pikirnya.

'Matanya, alisnya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, dagunya. Kenapa semua tampak begitu indah? Dan suaranya? Oh Tuhan… seperti suara seorang malaikat saja. Begitu lembut terdengar."pikir Yesung dengan matan yang kini menatap Ryeowook yang memperhatikan dance floor.

"Oh Ryeowookie, kau disini?"suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara yang ada di belakang Yesung.

"Oh, Changmin Hyung. Ne, aku bersamanya."ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Yesung dengan dagunya.

Changmin mendekat dan bediri diantara keduanya.

"Aa, I see. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Keduanya berbincang dengan maksud yang tidak diketahui oleh Yesung.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Aahh.. Mianhae. Kim Jongwoon imnida. Biasa dipanggil Yesung,"Yesung mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Changmin hangat.

"Shim Changmin,"Changmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne. Hati-hati,"ucap Changmin penuh makna yang sekali lagi hanya dimengerti oleh Ryeowook.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Yesung hanya diam menatap arah kepergian Changmin. Ada yang mengganjal. Pikirnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"Tanya Yesung akhirnya. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ani. Tapi bukankah kau baru saja pindah? Maksudku..yah, kau tahu?"ucap Yesung berantakan.

"Memang. Dia sepupu dari pemilik bar ini. Dan aku mengenalnya dari sepupunya yang pernah tinggal di L.A juga beberapa tahun."jelas Ryeowook mengerti maksud Yesung yang tentu saja itu adalah bohong. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kau sudah berappa lama tinggal disana?"

Pertanyaan Yesung sedikit banyak membawa perubahan ppada raut wajah Ryeowook yang tidak disadari oleh Yesung karena cahay yang memang remang.

"Sejak aku masih di Elementary School,"jawaban lirih Ryeowook menyebabkan kerutan di dahi Yesung muncul.

"Aaa… Maaf kalau pertanyaanku salah"ujar Yesung gugup.

"Gwaenchanha,"balas Ryeowook singkat dan kembali menyesap red wine-nya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau pergi kesini sendiri? Kemana sepupumu yang kecil itu? Ooppss.."

Kibum ingin tertawa rasanya. Namja yang duduk di depannya ini sungguh asal bicara. Tapi karena asal bicara itulah yang terkadang jujur. Karena dia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya secara langsung dan blak-blakan meski sedikit banyak itu melukai perasaan orang yang dimaksud.

'_Namja yang lucu. Menyenangkan,'_batin Kibum dengan muka datarnya.

"Ne. Dia pergi keluar."

"Kemana? Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Biasanya kalian akan saling menempel kecuali dalam kelas."

Dan Kibum juga ingin rasanya memukul kepala namja yang terlalu banyak bicara ini. _'Apa ini sifat aslinya jika di luar kampus yang akan menjadi namja cool itu?'_pikir Kibum diam-diam penasaran.

"kenapa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dalam hati mengumpat namja yang sekarang malah menatap ke arah jalanan yang masih cukup ramai dimalam musim dingin ini.

'_Kenapa susah sekali mendekatinya? Akan sulit mendapat informasi tentangnya kalau seperti ini. Ck.' _Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Kibum tersenyum menyeringai dalam hati._'Apa dia pikir bisa menggunakan cara seperti ini? Dia ini polos atau bodoh? Bahkan Ryeowookie yang polos saja akan tahu kalau ini hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk menyelidiki siapa kami. Ckckck,'_batin Kibum dengan mata yang masih menatap ke arah jalanan.

"Oh Taeminnie, Minho-ya!"seruan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatappan Kibum ppada dua sosok yang kini sudah berdirir di samping mejannya.

Kibum memutar otaknya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kibum sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalau dua namja itu sudah duduk di seberangnya setelah dipeprsilahkan oleh Kyuhyun yang juga sebenarnya menimbrung di meja Kibum ini. _'Taemin ini…apa dia anak Lee Taesun? Minho? Dia pasti kekasihnya. Apa benar dia anak Lee Taesun itu? Aku belum pernah mencoba untuk mencari foto anak-anaknya. Semoga—'_

"Yak Kim Kibum. Kau kenappa malah melamun? Ah, mianhae. Dia memang seperti itu."Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Kibum yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar.

"Lee Taemin imnida, dan dia Choi Minho,"namja kurus itu memperkenalkan diri juga namja yang duduk disampingnya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kibum. Untuk sesaat kibum benar-benar berharap _'—dia benar anak Lee Taesun'_.

"Kim Kibum imnida," Kibum menjabat tangan keduanya satu persatu.

Mereka –kecuali Kibum sebenarnya- mengobrol santai hingga akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Aku seperti familiar dengan namamu, Taemin-ssi?"Tanya Kibum basa basi yang sebenarnya ada maksudnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengamati raut wajah Kibum yang ternyata masih saja datar.

'_Dia terlalu pintar memasang poker face-nya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan namja ini?'_batin Kyuhyun frustasi. Dalam hati Kibum tersenyum lebar.

'_Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu, Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Benarkah? Mungkin orang lain yang Hyung, eh,maaf—"

"Gwaenchanha,"

"—aa, ne. Mungkin Taemin yang lain yang Hyung maksud."

"Benarkah? Aa..tapi kau benar. Ada banyak nama Lee Taemin di Korea."

"Memang yang Hyung cari Lee Taemin dari putra siapa?"pertanyaan polos Taemin menarik sangat banyak perhatian milik Kyuhyun yang masih mengamati perubahan raut wajah Kibum.

"Lee Taesun. Pemilik perusahaan Lee Corp."jawab Kibum santai dengan naada tidak ingin tahu sama sekali yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Memang kau ada keperluan apa dengan Lee Taemin anak dari Lee Taesun itu?"ucapan Taemin terppotong oleh perkataan Kyuhyun. Kibum mengumpat dalam hati. Namun kemudian tersenyum. _'Namja ini terlalu cepat bisa mearih kesimpulan. Ah aku lupa. Dia namja jenius. Khukhukhu~'_

"Ani. Hanya pernah dengar kalau dua putranya sama-sama memiliki wajah manis."jawab Kibum konyol namun bisa memancing semburat merah di wajah cantik taemin muncul ke permukaan.

Siapa yang tidak akan tersipu dipuji oleh namja tampan? Meski yeah, kekasihmu juga tampan Lee Taemin. Bahkan lebih tinggi. Teriak Minho dalam hati. Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya.

"Ah maaf, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa,"Kibum segera meraih jacket dan kunci mobil beserta tas cross body-nya sebelum melesat keluar. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Kibum.

'_Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bertahan untuk menari tahu kami, Cho Kyuhyun'_

'_Aku tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Che, kalian salah besar karena membuatku terlalu penasaran.'_

'_Mari bermain sedikit lebih lama. Aku juga ingin melihat seberappa jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.'_

'_Aku akan segera mengetahui siapa kalian.'_

'_Sampai Ryeowookie bisa membalas dendamnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tahu siapa kami. Sebelum kau tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran itu. Dan tenggelam semakin dalam, aku tidak akan menologmu untuk tahu.'_

'_Dan aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ini bukan tentang siapapun. Ini tentangku. Perasaanku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hohoho~~~ Ichi yang manis ini apdet lagi…#digiles. Haha. Gimana? Ichi tadi keiget deadline. Tadinya Cuma dapet beberapa ratus kata. Tapi akhirnya setelah gaga da kerjaan, dapatlah Ichi feel-nya. Hehehe~~ masih pendek? Masih jelek? /banget/ heuu~~ Ichi sebenernya udah nyoba bikin yang bagus. Tapi maaf kalau jadinya masih aja mengecewakan readers. Ichi baru belajar juga nulis beginian. Biasanya Cuma asal ketik aja diotak dan disimpan sendiri. Dan Ichi seneng banget karena di fict yang ingin Ichi bagi ini ada yang menantikan padahal jeleknya kagak karuan. Hehe~~

Dan eeaaa~~~ appa yang kurang? /BANYAK WOYY/ oke, Ichi tahu ada banyak kekuragan. Tapi gimana caranya nambal tuh kekurangan yang banyaknya minta amppun ya? Hehe~ YeWook moment-nya Ichi cumin bisa bikin begitu dulu mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Dan untuk KiHyun. Ichi sengaja bikin mereka gitu. Readers pasti udah tahu kan motif mereka? Tahu dong… readers ini kan pinter semua.p pasti bisa nebak sudah. Hohoho~~

Ya… yang menanti Memories /kagak ada/ nanti ya. Ichi lagi berusaha nerusin tuh fict yang sebenernya Ichi juga lupa-lupa inget gimana itu cerita sebenernya. Hehe~ tapi sabar aja. Ichi udah ulai ngetik kok. Mungkin akan sedikit aneh karena ceritanya pasti gag sama persis sama pemikiran awal ichi.

Lalalla~~ Readers Ichi yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung *dibekep* Ichi boleh minta review-nya yah? *kitty eyes* kritik juga boleh kok. Saran apalagi. Cuma satu yang gag boleh _**BASHING**_. Karena Ichi sama sekali gag menerima itu. Hehehe~~

Jangan lupa luangkan waktunya sedikit aja buat nulis setidaknya satu kalimat buat Ichi yang dirundung kesepian ini *digeplak*

Gomawo~~~ *bow 90 degrees with Baekhyun*

Pai pai~~~


	8. Chapter 8

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa terganggu oleh sinar mentari yang mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak matanya setelah berhasil menembus gorden putih tidak jauh dari meja berkaca di sebelah kirinya. Matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sebelah tangannya reflex memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat minum terlalu banyak kemarin malam. Beruntungnya saat itu dirinya berada di café milik Changmin. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akana mengantarkannya pulang? Tidak akan dibiarkannya Yesung mengatarnya pulang bahkan jika namja itu memaksa –lagi-. Ryeowook tidak akan terlalu jauh membiarkan namja itu tahu tetang dirinya meski Ryeowook sendiri tidak menjamin bisa terus seperti itu kedepannya mengingat Yesung sama sekai bukan namja manis yang penurut. Jadi berterima kasihlah pada Changmin yang saat itu masih setia berada di club hanya untuk menunggui keponakan Tuan-nya. Barangkali dibutuhkan disaat-saat penting seperti saat Ryeowook sudah mabuk berat seperti semalam.

"Ukh~~ jam berapa ini?"gumam Ryeowook sambil mencoba meraih jam weker yang –ekhm- bercorak jerapah di meja nakas sebelah kirinya.

"Jam setengah Sembilan?"Ryeowook manggut manggut sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat dan bangkit secara tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya berdenyut karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"MWO? Jam setengah Sembilan?"pekiknya histeris dan dengan cepat menyibakkan selimut yang masih membungkus pinggangnya hingga kaki, meraih handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi tak lupa dengan sebuah bantingan pintu.

5 menit lebih cepat. Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sepuluh menit berada di daam ruangan yang akan selalu terasa dingin namun kadang menyegarkan itu. Ryeowook segera bersiap. Meraih sebuah kaos v-neck yang tidak begitu rendah berwarna putih, celana jeans putih, blazer putih, leather shoe lace up berwarna putih juga tak lupa dengan heritage backpack yang juga berwarna putih.

Ryeowook meluncur menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Dilihatnya sang Imo yang tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah mereka dengan televise flat besar yang menyala di depannya.

"Aku berangkat Umma. Annyeong," Ryeowook berlari melewati Leeteuk setelah berpamitan secara singkat dan cepat.

.

.

Ryeowook beberapa kali mengumpat karena keterlambatannya hari ini. Kalau bukan karena mabuk semalam, Ryeowook tidak akan terlambat hari ini. Begitulah pikirnya. Ryeowook berlari menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang tidak terlalu ramai karena pastilah banyak mahasiswa yang tengah mengikuti kelasnya. Diintipnya ruanganan kelasnya dari jendela.

"Bolos satu mata kuliah tidak masalah kan?"gumamnya pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju taman belakang kampus yang tidak akan ramai disaat saat seperti ini .

Ryeowook menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon berbatang besar yang ada di taman belakang itu. Matanya menatap langit biru yang tampak begitu cerah hari ini.

"Umma… Appa… Bogoshipda..."ucapnya pada angin. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut mengacak pelan surai keunguannya yang lembut. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati suasana nyaman yang tengah didapatnya saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook bertahan dalam posisinya sampai akhirnya merasa kesal sendiri.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikanku eoh?"serunya tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau tau?"

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu tidak mengubah posisi atau sekedar mata Ryeowook agar terbuka. Namja itu masih setia memejamkan matanya menunggu seseorang yang memperhatikannya beberapa saat yang lalu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar suara sepatumu, Kim Kibum?"ujar Ryeowook datar.

Namja itu tediam hingga akhirnya Ryeowook sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kibum ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar penasaran Wook-ah."ucapan Kibum itu membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibir plum-nya.

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook menatap namja disampingnya yang tengah menatap jauh ke depan.

"Heum~ tapi aku juga semakin penasaran dengannya. Putra Kepala Kepolisian Seoul itu, ada yang berbeda dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook kesal.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki kata lain selain benarkah, Kim Ryeowook?"desis Kibum sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam yang malah mengundang tawa Ryeowook yang akan menggelitik telinga Yesung jika namja itu ada disana sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jadi, ada apa dengan namja bermarga Cho itu?"Tanya Ryeowook mulai serius.

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum terlalu tahu tentang namja tinggi itu. Yang kutahu hanya namja itu adalah putra dari Kepala Kepolisian Seoul. Dan ah, Kim Jongwoon itu, Yesung, namja itu merupakan putra dari seorang Jaksa Agung di Korea Selatan ini. Dari yang aku dapatkan, orang itu adalah Jaksa Agung yang sangat hebat. Kurasa kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja Wook-ah."

"Tentu saja Kim Kibum. Mereka semua putra dari manusia Hukum. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka."

"Che, bahkan tanpa sadar kita sedang berurusan dengan yang kau sebut hukum itu, Kim Ryeowook."

"Yang ini beralasan Kibum-ah."

"Arasseo"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali hening. Hembusan angin lembut itu masih begitu senang mengacak rambut keunguan dan hitam pekat itu. Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Semuanya terasa begitu menyebalkan untuk Ryeowook dan begitu menyenangkan untuk Kibum. Dua namja bermarga sama itu masih terdiam hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara kembali.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan menimpa kita, Kibum-ah."ucap Ryeowook datar dengan tatapan mata yang kian menjauh. Kibum menoleh dan hanya menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa Lee Taesun sudah tahu keberadaan kita disini. Meski tidak ada satupun yang tahu siapa kita. Tapi aku merasa sungguh buruk jika mengingat hal itu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Ini sudah 2 minggu tapi tidak terjadi apapun pada kita maupun bumonim-mu."

"Berarti memang tidak akan ada apa-apa Ryeowook-ah,"ujar Kibum tenang.

"Tch. Apa kau berpikir begitu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu Kibum-ah. untuk selebihnya terserah kau saja."

"Hnn,"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka kini terdiam hingga beberapa orang mulai berdatangan ke taman yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon berbatang besar itu.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun bosan. Namja tinggi berambut ikal itu sungguh tidak tahu tempat. Entah itu di apartemennya. Di kelasnya atau bahkan di meja makan, namja itu selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk memainkan salah satu game di PSP-nya. Oke, kecuali di rumahnya yang tentu saja tidak akan dibiarkan oleh appa dan umma-nya untuk melakukan hal satu itu di meja makan.

"Berhenti bermain dan makanlah Cho Kyuhyun."ucapp Yesung tegas membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanagannya pada Yesung yang tengah memotong mie dengan giginya. Kyuhyun berniat tidak mempedulikannya namun batal setelah ditatap tajam oleh Yesung.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan acaramu kemarin Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya memasukkan jjangmyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kami hanya minum bersama,"jawab Yesung datar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung yang sedang menikmati mie-nya.

"Minum? Dimana?"

"Ne, minum. Di Mirotic Club."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kalau mau kesana?"seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa harus?"Tanya Yesung enteng. Kyuhyun makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Huh! Itu kan club langgananku Hyung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kesana,"ratap Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh. Yesung menyeringai.

"Kupikir kau juga mengajak Kibum-ssi untuk pergi?"

"Huh? Ani. Untuk apa?"elak Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Yesung bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya?"Tanya Yesung dengan memasang muka polosnya yang membuat Kyuhyun malah merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau huh?"sembur Kyuhyun yang membuahkan tawa ringan dari Yesung.

"Kurasa namja itu tidak lebih dingin dari Ryeowook."

"Memang. Oops,"

Yesung tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang keceplosan bicara itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya bukan?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan setelah perbincangan tidak penting mereka.

'_Tapi namja itu… Aku merasa benar-benar ada yang dua namja itu sembunyikan dari public. Tapi apa? Semoga pembicaraan yang kudengar waktu itu bukan dari mereka. Oh Tuhan. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar mereka? Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada Siwon Hyung? Tapi lalu bagaimana denganku? Juga Yesung Hyung.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah luar kantin tempat mereka makan saat itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan mengelilingi 'kebun' yang aada di belakang gedung _Angel florist_. Matanya menatap seluruh tanaman yang dilewatinya sendirian tadi. Hari ini sengaja Ryeowook datang kesini. Ingin bersantai sedikit, katanya. Padahal kedatangannya kesini harusnya untuk bekerja bukan. Bukankah tempat ini sekarang adalah tanggung jawabnya? Oh ayolah, namja ini juga manusia yang butuh hiburan sesekali. Tidak melulu bekerja –jika bisa disebut begitu- setiap hari. Atau berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal seperti para kutu buku itu. Oh, Ryeowook sudah cukup cerdas untuk bisa mengerti sebuah materi dalam satu kali baca.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah taman bunga yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat saat ini. Menyentuh bunga-bunga yang beberapa sudah mulai berkuncup itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya diantara bunga-bunga tersebut. Edua tannganny bertumppu dibelakang tubuhnya sementara kedua matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak.

"Ryeowook-ssi,"suara seseorang yang menginteruppspi ketenangannya tak membuatnya merubah posisi sedikitpun namun tetap menyahut.

"Waeyo, Kai-ah?"sahut Ryeowook tanpa menoleh.

"Tuan Kangin mencarimu,"

"Oh,"

Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan bersama Kai untuk menemui Kangin seperti yang dikatakan Kai.

"Appa memanggilku?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika sudah samppapi disebuah ruangan milik Kangin dan Leeteuk. Namja kekar itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ryeowook.

"Duduklah,"titahnya yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Ryeowook.

Kangin menghela nafas sebelum mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Begini Ryeowook-ah. sepertinya Taesun sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu dan Kibum disini. Tapi mereka masih belum tau tentang siapa orang tuamu karena mereka pikir kau hilang saat kejadian itu."

"Jadi namja itu benar sudah tahu ya?"gumam Ryeowook yang masih mempu sampai pada telinga Kangin. Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya merasa saja. Tapi ternyata memang benar ya? Lalu?"

"Tentu saja mereka sedang mencari tahu. Dan ternyata juga ada orang lagi yang sangat ingin menghabisimu. Bukan menghabisi Magnolia, tapi dirimu sendiri Ryeowook-ah. Kau,"ucap Kangin dengan nada sendu. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja kuat namun lemah di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchanha, Samchon. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Mereka mungkin mengincarku. Tapi aku tidak akan mati lebih dulu sebelum Lee Taesun itu pergi menyusul appa dan umma,"

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan hening. Ryeowook yang masih mencoba menemukan cara untuk membalas dendam pada Taesun secara perlahan dan Kangin yang sedang menimbang apa harus menanyakan hal 'itu' atau tidak. Hingga keputusannya ia ambil.

"Ryeowook-ah,"

"Ne?"Ryeowook kembali menghadap kearah Kangin yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku dengar dari Leeteuk kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan beberapa waktu sebelum kau berangkat kemari. Apa itu benar?" ucap Kangin sedikit ragu. Takut pertanyaannya menyinggung namja mungil itu meski kenyataannya namja itu malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya seolah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kangin, Samchon-nya.

"Jadi Imo juga sudah tahu ya? Aa, Kibum itu ternyata diam-diam cukup ember juga mulutnya."namja itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan santai.

"Ne, apa Samchon sudah dengar semua ceritanya? Ah, kurasa orang yang sangat ingin menghabisiku itu dongsaengnya. Eum~ Zelo. Iya, Zelo namanya. Namja dengan tinggi menjulang yang sepertinya masih duduk di tingkat pertama High School. Samchon tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah dengan cepat oleh anak kecil sepertinya."jelas Ryeowook yang nyatanya hanya membuat Kangin semakin takut. Dari sekian banyak hal yang harus ditakutinya, hal yang paling membuat namja berbadan kekar itu takut hanya sesuatu yang membahayakan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Jangan menganggap remeh anak kecil, Ryeowook-ah."peringat Kangin. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak berniat meremehkannya. Aku akan tetap berhati-hati. Samchon jangan khawatir,"ucap Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Kangin. Kangin menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pulanglah. Besok kau harus mengantar barang untuk seseorang."

"Eoh? Benarkah?"mata Ryeowook berbinar senang.

"Ne. Dia orang yang sudah sering bekerja sama dengan kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau bukan Jaejoong atau teman-temannya yang akan mengantar barangnya dan dia tidak keberatan."

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Samchon. Selamat sore,"

"Ne. hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengarahkan motor putihnya menuju sebuah supermarket tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hari ini Ryeowook merasa ingin memasak sesuatu untuknya dan Kibum juga Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengambil sebuah troli berukuran sedang dan mendorongnya menuju beberapa bahan makanan mentah. Tangannya mengambil beberapa daging untuk dipilih. Ryeowook hendak memasukkan satu pack daging pilihannya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ryeowook-ssi,"Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Yesung dengan sebuah keranjang yang sudah hampir penuh berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi,"

"Sedang belanja eoh?"Tanya Yesung basa basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Yesung-ssi."

"Aa, kau sendirian?"

"Iya,"balas Ryeowook singkat. Merasa tak enak, Ryeowook melanjutkan. "Kau sedang belanja apa?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengintip keranjang yang digenggam Yesung. Dalam hati Yesung bersorak riang karena Ryeowook mau bertanya padanya meski itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Ah, hanya beberapa makanan instant dan minuman ringan. Dan beberapa mie instant,"jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya, dalam hatinya merasa begitu gugup setiap berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu seolah merenggut semua akal sehatnya kalau sedang bersama seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku masih ingin belanja. Aku permisi, Yesung-ssi. Annyeong,"

Oh Gosh! Demi apa? Ada apa dengan Ryeowook? Kenapa namja itu berubah jadi ramah –atau sekedar mencoba ramah pada Yesung? Aa, mungkin dirinya ingat dengan sikapnya pada Baekhyun yang bukannya membuat namja itu menjauh tapi malah semakin gencar mendekatinya dan Kibum. Dan entahlah, Ryeowook juga tidak yakin yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak karena dirinya juga berpikir kalau ini salah. Bisa saja –dan ini adalah kemungkinan terbesar- Yesung malah semakin sering mendekatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, melanggar prinsip-nya –lagi-. Dan membahayakan nyawa orang yang disayanginya. Ryeowook sebenarnya bukan benar-benar namja dingin. Dia hanya bersikap dingin pada orang-orang yang akan sering ditemuinya. Tapi tidak pada orang yang hanya akan ditemuinya satu kali. Seperti saat Ryeowook mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama Kibum. Namja itu berubah 180 derajat dari kesehariannya. Jauh lebih ramah dan hangat.

Yesung menyusul Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Mencoba untuk bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan namja yang sudah menarik perhatian dan pikirannya.

"Boleh kutemani, Ryeowook-ssi?"tawar Yesung. Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yesung tersenyum dengan begitu –oh, Ryeowook sedikit tidak rela menyebutnya- tampan dan mempesona. Ryeowook menghela nafas diam-diam. Dalam hati berpikir bahwa mampir ke supermarket ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

'Ada apa dengan namja ini? Astaga! Ingin sekali kutendang namja ini keluar. Tapi namja ini begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan kutendang saja. Ck.'

"Terserah kau saja, Yesung-ssi. Tapi kurasa kau lebih baik pulang. Kau sepertinya sudah lama berada disini. Jadi kau pasti lelah."dalam hati Ryeowook berharap, usiran halusnya akan ditanggapi oleh Yesung. Namun ternyata memang harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Dan kenyataannya berbeda ketika Yesung malah tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Gwaenchanha. Lagi pula aku juga sendirian di apartemen. Pasti akan sangat sepi dan membosankan."balas Yesung member alasan padahal sendirinya tahu kalau 3 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya. Tapi Yesung bukan orang yang akan membuang kesempatan langka dengan Cuma-Cuma.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi sambil merutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah,"dan Ryeowook mulai berjalan lagi mengambil beberapa sayuran, bumbu-bumbu, minuman ringan dan snack dan juga beberapa coklat. Setelah semua masuk ke dalam troli, Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah freezer. Mengamati beberapa es krim untuk kemudian dipilihnya salah satu. Mengingat dirinya tidak sendirian, meski hanya diam selama sesi belanja tadi, Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Yesung yang malah tersenyum. Ada apa? Pikirnya.

"Yesung-ssi, kau mau es krim?"tawar Ryeowook.

Yesung masih setia tersenyum membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

'Namja ini benar-benar manis.'pikir Yesung.

"Boleh,"

"Kau suka rasa apa?"Tanya Ryeowook tanpa sadar kalu dirinya semakin membuka pintu untuk Yesung masuk dalam hidupnya. Ryeowook kembali memilih, ingin mengganti rasanya mungkin?

"Aku mau yang vanilla saja,"balas Yesung masih dengan senyumnya.

"Vanilla ya? Eum~~ Ah, ini dia."seru Ryeowook sambil mengambil sebuah es krim berbentuk cone rasa vanilla untuk Yesung dan coklat untuk dirinya.

"Kajja,"Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu menuju kasir diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya.

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, Ryeowook dan Yesung keluar secara bersamaan. Ryeowook menyerahkan es krim vanilla untuk Yesung lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang kebetulan ada di depan supermarket. Ryeowook membuka es krimnya dan mulai menjilati permukaan es krim itu tanpa peduli pada Yesung yang kini sudah ikut duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Yesung mengikuti jejak Ryeowook untuk menikmati es krim vanillanya. Memasuki musim dingin, orang mungkin berpikir kalau mereka gila makan es krim di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Meski salju belum turun, tapi setidaknya cuaca dingin ini cukup untuk membuat mereka harus berpikir dua kali untuk memakan es krim dan di luar ruangan seperti ini.

"Wae? Ada yang salah denganku?"Tanya Ryeowook yang sudah benar-benar merasa risih diperhatikan terus menerus oleh Yesung seperti itu.

"Iya,"balas Yesung pendek. Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Yesung.

"Bagian mana?"

"Wajahmu,"

"Eh?"Ryeowook melepas kantong di sebelah kirinya dan mulai mencoba merapikan bagian wajahnya yang kata Yesung ada yang salah. Yesung terkekeh pelan. Namja yang manis dan polos. Pikirnya. Belum tahu saja Yesung siapa Ryeowook sebenarnya meski Ryeowook itu memang benar-benar polos.

"Wae? Dimana yang salah?"Tanya Ryeowook gusar. Tanganya masih meraba wajahnya. Takut perkataan Yesung memang benar.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kesalahan pada wajahmu itu tidak akan bisa dibenahi,"ucap Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook takut. Dirinya akan malu bertemu orang tuanya suatu saat nanti kalau sampai ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Pikirnya.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis itu, Ryeowook-ssi. Makanya tidak akan bisa dibenahi."canda Yesung yang entah kenapa mampu menghasilkan guratan merah muda pada pipi putih Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuang muka mengabaikan Yesung yang masih terkekeh dan coba menyembunyikan guratan merah muda itu dari tatapan Yesung.

Ryeowook bangkit setelah es krim-nya habis dan warna wajahnya sudah normal.

"Kau bawa mobil, Yesung-ssi?"

"Eoh, ani. Aku naik bus." Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang membawa satu kantong besar belanjaannya. Akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat akan mengendarai motornya nanti.

"Mau kuantar? Kau bawa motor kan? Aku akan menyetir untukmu,"tawar Yesung. Ryeowook? Namja itu tidak yakin akan menerima tawaran baik Yesung itu. Namun dirinya juga tidak yakin akan bisa membawa kantong besar itu sendirian meski hanya sebentar. Pasti akan sedikit sulit untuknya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"Tanya Ryeowook mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak. Mana kunci motormu? Akan kuambilkan. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Ryeowook menyerahkan kunci motornya dan menunggu Yesung yang beberapa saat kemudian datang bersama motornya tanpa helm yang ditenteng olehnya. Ryeowook ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya. Pasti tidak muat kan? Pikirnya. Ryeowook bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Yesung dengan helm di kepalanya.

Entah apa yang Ryeowook pikirkan sampai membiarkan namja yang kurang lebih satu bulan baru dikenalnya itu mengantarkannya pulang dan membonceng dirinya deengan motornya.

Ryeowook turun setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Yesung melihat rumah besar di hadapannya dan lumayan dibuat kagum. Yesung turun dan bersiap akan pergi ketika Ryeowook kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memasukkan ini dulu."Ryeowook segera berlari kedalam setelah membuka gerbang tinggi itu. Diletakkannya belanjaannya pada salah satu kursi yang ada di taman depan rumah.

"Kajja,"

Ryeowook hendak naik dan menyetir motornya ketika Yesung menariknya dan menggantikan posisinya. Ryeowook hanya diam dan akhirnya menurut. Duduk di belakang Yesung. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Yesung masih terlalu senang dengan kenyataan yang di dapatnya hari ini. Sementara Ryeowook menrutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa terlhat begitu bodoh dengan segala tawaran Yesung dan tanggapannya. Semoga dirinya tidak menyesal nanti. Harapnya.

Yesung menambah kecepatan motornya ketika ada sebuah mobil pengangkut barang di depannya. Mencoba mendahului hingga akhirnya Ryeowook yang tersentak otomatis memeluk pinggang Yesung. Klasik? Memang. Apa ada yang lebih klasik dari adegan ini? Oh God! Bahkan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini akan dianggap klasik jika ada begitu banyak orang yang mengalaminya. Di depan sana, Yesung tersenyum. Namun kemudian senyum itu memudar ketika sadar dirinya sudah berada beberapa meter dari gedung apartemennya.

"Sampai,"ujar Yesung bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung yang entah karena apa dirinya juga merasa tidak rela.

Ryeowook memandang gedung apartemen mewah di depannya. Sebelum menatap Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Annyeong,"Ryeowook bergegas naik ke atas motornya dan melajukannya dengan cukup kencang mengingat ini sudah begitu sore dan dirinya belum menyiapkan makan malam khusus buatannya untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook hingga motor putih yang dikendarai oleh namja mungil itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Yesung menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih belum kembali normal. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum yang begitu menawan. Yesung berbalik dan segera memasuki gedung apartemennya untuk kemudian masuk ke lift yang akan mengantarkannya pada lantai tempatnya tinggal. Senyum itu masih bertahan bahkan sampai Yesung masuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun melotot sebal kearahnya.

"Apa kau sempat lupa jalan pulang, Hyung?"sindir Kyuhyun tajam. Yesung menoleh dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Diterjangnya tubuh sepupunya itu ke dalam pelukanya untuk kemudian diguncangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya sebentar karena Yesung malah tetap tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kurasa kau sudah kehilangan otakmu di supermarket, Hyung."ucap Kyuhyun pedas.

"Ah. Kau benar Kyu. Namja itu benar-benar sudah membawa otakku pergi."balasan Yesung semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung!"Pekik Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Yesung yang melongo hingga sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

Yesung segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala. Perlahan Yesung meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja depan Kyuhyun dan duduk perlahan disampingnya.

"Hey Kyu-ah,"panggil Yesung yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, maafkan Hyung eoh? Hyung terlalu bahagia tadi. Jangan marah ne?"

"Kau terlalu bahagia sampai melupakanku yang menunggumu dalam keadaan lapar Hyung."jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Yesung menggaruk kepalanya. tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne. Hyung salah. Hyung mengaku."

"Huh."

"Oh ayolah Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melupakanmu tadi."Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Yesung menutup mulutnya.

"Emmm~ maksud Hyung—"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN KIM JONGWOON!"pekik Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu menuju salah satu kamar yang biasa ditempatinya. Yesung kembali mengejar Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak bisa kalau Kyuhyun marah padanya. Dan jujur saja kali ini memang salahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"Yesung mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu pelan sembari memanggil penghuninya.

"Hyung minta maaf ne. Hyung benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Hyung terlalu terbawa suasana. Maafkan Hyung ne. Kita makan sekarang. Hyung tadi beli makanan instant."

"Kau tidak bermaksud berarti kau sengaja Hyung! Memangnya siapa orang itu sampai kau tega melupakan dongsaengmu yang manis ini?"balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak tak lupa dengan kenarsisannya yang membuat Yesung –lagi-lagi- melongo dibuatnya. 'Masih sempat narsis saat marah? Astaga!' gerutu Yesung dalam hati. Tapi Yesung tidak akan mengatakannya karena harus mendapat maaf dari Kyuhyun dan menceritakan kejadian tadi padanya.

"Orang itu Kim Ryeowook, Kyu-ah."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut tak percaya dengan ucapan Hyungnya. Apa lagi yang didapat namja tampan berkepala besar itu? Dan mulailah sesi mari-mendongeng-untuk-Cho Kyuhyun-kita.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah membaca sebuah buku ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ryeowook mempersilakan orang itu untuk masuk dan nampaklah Kibum dengan sebuah kaos hitam longgar dan celana santai berwarna abu-abu. Namja itu menutup lagi pintu kamar Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang Ryeowook. Kibum memperhatikan Ryeowook sampai namja itu melepaskan matanya dari buku dan melepas pula earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Ditatapnya Kibum dari atas ranjangnya yang masih terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan untuk beberapa saat dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja berkepala besar itu, Wook-ah."akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk bicara karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia akan membuka suara.

"Setelah yang terjadi hari ini, aku merasa tidak yakin, Bum-ah."balas Ryeowook lesu. Memang, Ryeowook merasa begitu nyaman saat bersama dengan namja itu, Yesung. Berbeda dengan kenyamanannya ketika besama Kibum atau Leeteuk. Perasaan yang dirasakannya terasa berbeda. Membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat hingga membuatnya merasa sesak namun begitu menyenangkan. Terlebih saat memeluk pinggangnya tadi. Rasanya begitu hangat.

"Jangan melibatkan siapapun Wook-ah. Terlebih appa namja itu termasuk orang hukum. Kau tidak akan membahayakan kita kan?"ucap Kibum lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada namja yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah pikirannya dan melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, Kibum-ah. Aku akan berusaha. Bantu aku ne?"Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. Dan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Kibum. Senyum itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada senyum-senyum yang pernah ditunjukkannya.

"Bukankah aku selalu berada di sampingmu Wook-ah?"balas Kibum dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir merahnya.

"Ne. Ah, kita akan bertemu pelanggan kita besok setelah kuliah. Kau selesai jam berapa?"

Kibum yang mengerti jika Ryeowook hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya menjawab sewajar mungkin.

"Oh? Aku akan selesai sore. Mau berangkat jam berapa?"

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya sendirian. Ryeowook sedang ada kelas dan kelasnya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Dan setengah jam yang dimilikinya itu ingin dipakainya untuk menyelesaikan novelnya yang belum terelesaikan karena 'pekerjaannya' beberapa hari yang lalu dan kemarin belum sempat melanjutkannya. Dilangkannya kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans abu-abu itu –sedikit berbeda dari biasanya- menuju taman yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bersama Ryeowook untuk bersantai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang sama dengan yang beberapa hari yang lalu lalu mulai membuka bukunya. Menyimpan pembatas bukunya baru kemudian mulai membaca dengan satu kaleng soda di samping kanannya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya –jujur saja- tertarik namun juga harus dibuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu kian mendekat dan Kibum mulai mendatarkan kembali rautnya.

"Sendirian Kibum-ssi?"sapanya ketika sampai di depan Kibum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyuhyun-ssi."jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke samping Kibum.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Kyuhun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum.

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu Kyuhyun-ssi,"Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah tahu jawabanmu Kibum-ssi. Kau lupa? Aku ini jenius,"balas Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sombong sekali kau, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Bukan aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu?—"

"—tidak."

"Ck. Aku belum selesai."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun begitu kesal dibuatnya. Oh Gosh! Kenapa namja ini jadi begitu menyebalkan? Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dengarkan aku, Kibum-ssi. Bukan aku yang mengatakan kalau aku ini jenius. Tapi orang-orang tidak punya otak itu yang mengatakan kalau aku jenius."

"Benarkah?"Tanya Kibum seolah percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang jelas hanya pura-pura. Kyuyun mengangguk semangat.

"Hebat sekali orang-orang tidak punya otak itu bisa mengatakan kalau kau ini jenius? Berpikir dengan apa mereka sampai bisa tahu kalau kau ini jenius? Dan ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau ini jenius? Ckckck."

Kyuhyun malu dibuatnya. Kalimat –yang terdengar seperti mengejek- Kibum yang seolah mengatakan dirinya baru saja memuji diri sendiri itu cukup membuatnya malu. Sudah biasa kalau dirinya berbangga memiliki otak jenius di depan Yesung atau teman dekatnya. Tapi bahkan Kibum ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah membanggakan dirinya sendiri di depan orang asing. Well, anggap saja Kibum ini orang asing karena mereka juga sama sekali tidak dekat.

"Huh."hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum ingin tertawa. Namun ditahannya dan hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Tapi kau memang jenius, Kyuhyun-ssi."ucap Kibum tulus. Sebagai ganti atas kalimatnya yang mungkin keterlaluan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersipu dibuatnya. Oh, Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Bertingkah malu-malu, ceroboh, berdebar-debar dan jangan lupakan rona kemerahan yang dengan nakalnya hinggap di pipi putih pucatnya.

Suasana hening menjebak keduanya untuk tetap pada pikiran masing-masing. Debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang sempat bertalu cepat mulai kembali normal. Dan warna pipinya juga sudah normal tanpa rona kemerahan. Kibum sudah sampai pada halaman terakhir bukunya hingga beberapa saat kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan beranjak berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor kemudian meraih tas Backy Back-nya untuk kemudian bersiap memasuki kelasnya.

"Kau mau masuk sekarang atau nanti, Kyuhyun-ssi?"tanyanya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar jika dirinya hanya sendiri segera berdiri dan membersihkan celananya untuk kemudian mengikuti jejak Kibum yang sudah berjalan di koridor yang tidak cukup sepi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di bangku pojok di cafeteria kampusnya. Kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertautan menumpu dagunya. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Menunggu datangnya seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Senyumnya terkembang tipis ketika matanya menangkap siluet sosok yang sudah ditunggunya. Sebelah tangannya kemudian melambai ingin memberitahu sosok tersebut tempat duduknya. Sosok itu melihatnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kurasa tempat ini jadi spot favorite-mu, Wook-ah."ucapnya ketika sudah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Kibum.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Hingga ahirnya Ryeowook membuka suara ditengah kegiatan makan mereka yang hamper selesai.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Lee Sungjong. Putra kedua Lee Taesun."ucap Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Namja itu mendongak dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya. Sehari setelah kita bertemu dengan tuan Jung waktu itu."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku lebih awal?"

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar. Dia sedang bersama dengan Kai saat aku akan menjemput Kai waktu itu."

"Dia satu sekolah dengan Kai?"

"Ne,"

"Kai tahu?"

"Kau ingin aku memberitahunya?"

"Mungkin kita,ah, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan sedikit bantuannya nanti."

"Berarti aku sudah benar."ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis. Kibum memutar bola matanya. Kena lagi. Pikirnya.

Sementara beberapa meja di depannya, seorang namja tangah mengawasinya sejak kedatangannya hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"Yak Hyung! Jangan diperhatikan terus. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau menghampirinya."

"Kau berisik Cho Kyuhyun."balasnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ish. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Yesung."sahut Kyuhyun pada namja di depannya, Yesung.

Namja yang berada di meja samping mereka tersenyum. Atau menyeringai?

'_Apa aku harus memulainya sekarang, Nathan-ssi? Ah, atau harus kupanggil dia Kim Ryeowook sekarang? Tapi aku tidak akan buru-buru. Meskipun namja bernama Kim Yesung itu tampak tertarik padamu, tapi kau bahkan tidak memberikan respon lebih untuknya. Bukankah itu berarti aku harus menunggu untuk sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan? Mari bersenang-senang, Nathan-ssi.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akh! Ichi gag merasa ini bagus. Hehe… bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari chapter sebelumnya? Oh God. Mau di lanjut atau udahan aja? Ichi nunggu respon readers aja deh. Hehe~

Gag pake bacot, RnR ne^^ gomawo~~ *bow with Kibum*


	9. Chapter 9

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

BRAKK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan paksa tepat ketika seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik berjalan kearah pintu tersebut. Aura mencekam mendadak semakin pekat ketika dua mata itu bertemu pandang. Seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu secara paksa kini tersenyum menyeringai.

"Che, tikus kecil. Mau bermain eoh?"Tanya seorang lain yang tadi berjalan menuju pintu.

"Xi Che gege… Apa kau mau bermain denganku? Hangeng gege sudah bermain di bawah. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain disini?"namja itu tersenyum polos.

"Ah, Taesun-goon. Haruskah aku bermain dengan tikus kecil sepertimu?"namja yang dipanggil Xi Che itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara namja yang dipanggil Taesun itu sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tinjunya.

Tinjunya hampir mengenai wajah putih Xi Che ketika sebuah tendangan mampir pada perutnya. Namja itu, Taesun, meringis. Sedangkan Xi Che masih tetap pada posisinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kamar luas bernuansa beige itu penuh dengan beberapa orang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalamnya. Xi Che tampak sedikit panic dengan keadaan seseorang yang lain di dalam ruangan itu. Namun dengan cepat pikiran itu enyah dari otaknya ketika serangan demi serangan mulai menghampirinya. Namja itu seharusnyaa cukup mampu untuk menyerang mereka sendiri jika saja mereka tidak semakin bertambah. Tumbangnya satu orang mengundang 3 orang untuk masuk ke ruangan yang kini semakin sempit itu. Beberapa orang tampak tergeletak di lantai dan beberapa orang lagi kini menahan tubuh Xi Che. Seorang namja menarik sebuah kursi yang sebelumnya terletak di sebelah meja yang beberapa lembarannya kini sudah bersebaran di lantai. Xi Che didudukkan paksa sebelum diikat tubuhnya pada badan kursi. Namja yang jujur saja sudah lelah itu hanya dapat menerima apa yang akan didapatnya setelah ini. Namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang dengan sosok kecil yang amat dicintainya yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya kini. Matanya melirik sayu pada lemari besar yang entah dimana kuncinya sekarang.

BUAGHH

DUAKKG

BRUGHH

Beberapa tendangan dan tinjuan terdengar menjadi pengisi suara malam itu. Jangan lupakan beberapa suara tembakan dari luar ruangan yang juga turut menyemarakkan suasana mencekam saat itu. Hantaman terakhir itu diberikan pada sosok Xi Che yang kini penuh lebam sana sini dan diakhiri dengan sebuah dorongan keras pada kursi yang didudukinya hingga kursi itu terjengkang ke belakang bersamaan dengan sosok Xi Che yang terikat disana. Sosok namja muda bernama Taesun itu menginjakkan kakinya pada pipi kiri Xi Che yang sudah berlumuran cairan merah pekat kental. Beberapa anak buahnya memberdirikan sosok Xi Che dan melepaskan ikatannya. Dipaksanya sosok itu untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki lemahnya sebelum kemudian sebuah tinjuan yang dilayangkan Taesun dengan sekuat tenaga merobohkan tubuh lemah itu. Taesun tersenyum menang. Diarahkannya moncong pistol dalam genggamannya pada Xi Che yang sudah tersungkur dan menatap sayu lemari besar dekat ranjangnya.

DORR

Sebuah peluru menyambangi dada kirinya lewat belakang karena posisinya yang tengkurap. Xi Che terbatuk disertai darah yang dimuntahkannya. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Sorot mantanya kian meredup.

DORR

Sebuah lagi berhasil menembus tengkorak kepalanya. membuatnya terdiam dengan mata terpejam sepersekian detik setelahnya. Lee Taesun, namja itu tersenyum menang bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara tembakan dari luar ruangan tempatnya berada kini. Matanya menatap seluruh isi ruangan.

"Sudah kalian periksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini?"tanyanya pada salah seorang anak buahnya yang dengan sigap menerima pistol yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sudah Tuan. Tapi tidak ada anak kecil di seluruh ruangan, Tuan."

"Begitukah?"mata namja itu menerawang sebelum kemudian berbalik dan keluar ruangan.

"Ayo pulang. Biarkan saja mereka. Setelah ini pasti ada yang membereskan mereka"suara yang agak keras itu cukup sampai pada seseorang yang lain yang ada disana. Suasana yang begitu sepi terlalu mendukung untuk suara itu sampai pada telinganya.

"Hiks… Umma… Appa…"isakan itu terdengan seiring dengan semakin sepinya rumah besar itu.

Ingatanya kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam sebelum kejadian mengerikan ini dilihatnya.

"_Kalau besar nanti Baby Li Xu mau jadi apa?"_

"-kie~"

"_Eum~ Li Xu mau jadi hebat seperti appa. Li Xu mau main jadi pianis hebat terus main piano buat umma sama appa."_

"-Wookie~"

"_Ne. Anak umma pasti bisa jadi hebat seperti appa. Li Xu juga pasti bisa jadi pianis hebat nanti. Jadi Baby umma yang manis ini harus jadi kuat dan pintar, arachi?"_

"Ryeowook—"

"_Eum~"_

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"_Sekarang kita tidur ne. Baby mau tidur sama umma appa?"_

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Leeteuk dan Kibum semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ryeowook yang sudah tidur sejak sore tadi tidak kunjung bangun sampai jam makan malam tiba. Kibum yang berniat membangunkannya malah dibuat bingung dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Dan usahanya yang sia-sia terpaksa membuatnya memanggil Leeteuk yang sudah menunggu di bawah bersama Kangin yang baru pulang. Leeteuk-pun sama bingungnya dengan Kibum karena Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan berbagai teriakan dan guncangan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu tangis Ryeowook kian keras. Bahkan namja itu sampai terisak.

"Hiks… Umma… Appa…"ucap Ryeowook dan Li Xu bersamaan.

Kibum dengan terpaksa mendudukkan Ryeowook dan mengguncang keras tubuh mungil itu sembari meneriakkan namanya. Satu lagi yang keluar dari diri Kibum. Bisa terlihat begitu panic jika menyangkut Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya Ryeowook memang pernah mengalaminya saat mereka masih di L.A dan saat itu Kibum yang begtiu panic akhirnya menyiram Ryeowook dengan air. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan dilakukan kali ini karena keadaan Ryeowook yang sungguh berbeda dengan dulu. Kibum terus mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook sambil meneriakkan namanya sebelum akhirnya isakan Ryeowook berhenti dan matanya perlahan menampakkan caramel-nya.

.

.

.

Kibum sesekali melirik Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya dengan pakaian serba putih dan sebuah topi Pandora putih kali ini. Namja itu masih diam sejak kemarin malam. Membuat Kibum –susah mengakuinya- khawatir juga padanya. Bahkan Leeteuk memintanya untuk istirahat di rumah saja tadi. Meski pada akhirnya ditolak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"pertanyaan yang sudah jelas Kibum tahu jawabannya terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Hmm~"hanya gumaman yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasanya dia memarkir mobilnya. Setelah melepas seatbelt-nya, Kibum turun dan membiarkan Ryeowook di dalam mobilnya beberapa lama. Kibum memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu ke kelasnya karena 15 menit lagi kelasnya akan di mulai.

"Kau tidak bersama Ryeowook-ssi?"suara bass lembut itu menyapa telinganya. Kibum tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya dengan adanya namja cerewet ini –menurut Kibum- Kibum tidak akan merasa begitu buruk dengan perasaannya.

"Ani. Aku masuk duluan."

"Wae? Bukannya biasanya kalian selalu berdua kemana-mana?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan kami?"

Kyuhyun kelabakan. Digaruknya kepalanya yang tertubup helaian rambut berwarna coklat itu. Gugup.

"A-ani. Semua orang di kampus ini juga tahu kalau kalian selalu berdua kemana-mana."balas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari tadi. Membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan dibuatnya. 'Kenapa harus bingung begitu? Ckcck…'pikir Kibum.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ingin tahu dari mahasiswa lain yang mereka lewati. Ah benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini dua orang itu bukannya terlihat sering bersama? Kecuali jika ada Ryeowook atau Yesung tentunya. Dan itu yang dipertanyakan mahasiswa itu. Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?

Sementara Ryeowook, namja manis itu masih duduk di tempatnya tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati suasana sepi yang kini mengungkungnya.

"Umma...Appa..."gumamnya lirih. Bulir bening itu merembes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Bogoshipda,"

Diusapnya kasar air matanya kemudian meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Bagaimana?"tanyanya ketika ponsel itu sudah menempel pada telinganya.

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Tetap kau awasi mereka."

"..."

"Jangan mencurigakan. Minho mungkin akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Tetap bersikap seperti biasa dan jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun terutama Minho dan Myungsoo. Kau mengerti kan Kai?"

"..."

"Ne. Gomawo,"

Ryeowook memasukkan kembali ponselnya ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil Kibum. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati wajah Yesung disana. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya setelah keluar dari mobil. Dan apa yang ada dihadapannya sempat membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti selama sepersekian detik. Yesung tersenyum. Menawan. Mempesona. Dan tampan. Seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"tanyan Ryeowook sedikit ketus. Mencoba meredakan degup jantungnya yang kembali meloncat loncat riang.

'Hell. Ada apa denganku.'teriaknya dalam hati.

Yesung tersenyum lagi dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Mau sarapan bersama?"tawar Yesung masih dengan senyumnya yang sungguh, itu membuat jantung Ryeowook kian melonjak.

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah sarapan."Ryeowook juga sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan Yesung tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak tidak lebih dari 50 centimeter.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan menemaniku sarapan? Aku belum sarapan pagi ini."

Dalam hati, Ryeowook mengutuk namja bersifat mirip Baekhyun ini. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan namja sejenisnya lagi? Ratapnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangan putih di tangan kirinya. Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk kelas pertamanya hari ini. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya harus diurungkannya karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook ingin makan es krim saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak disini. Aku yang menentukan tempatnya."setelah berpikir cukup lama –membuat Yesung sebenarnya ingin segera menggendong namja ini untuk menemaninya sarapan- akhirnya Ryeowook menyetujuinya yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat dari Yesung. Namja itu menuntun Ryeowook menuju mobilnya yang memang selalu diparkir dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kibum dan Ryeowook memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyendok es krim terakhirnya di mangkuk besar itu. Lidahnya menjilat sudut bibirnya yang ternoda oleh es krim. Membuat Yesung meneguk ludahnya susah dan fantasi liar mulai berkeliaran di otaknya. Ryeowook berjalan menuju kasir. Mengabaikan Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya menggigit sedikit cake-nya dan sekarang cake itu berhenti tepat di depan mulutnya. Ryeowook kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk besar es krim coklat di tangannya. Yesung yang sadar hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Itu berarti ini adalah mangkuk ketiga Ryeowook pagi ini. Jangan lupakan sekarang suhu sudah semakin dingin dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau bisa terkena flu jika makan es krim sebanyak itu. Ini bahkan sudah musim dingin,"ujar Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook begtu bersemangat menghabiskan mangkuk ketiganya.

Mood Ryeowook yang mendadak berubah sejak mimpinya kemarin sore membuatnya ingin melampiaskan semuanya dengan makan. Tapi sungguh, katakana namja manis itu gila. Ini musim dingin, sebentar lagi, mungkin tidak sampai dua minggu lagi, salju pasti turun. Bukankah itu berarti cuaca begitu buruk dengan suhu dingin yang kian hari kian menurun? Tapi Ryeowook seolah tidak peduli.

"Tidak akan."ucapnya santai. Berterima kasihlah pada pemilik coffee & cake shop yang mau menyediakan es krim di musim dingin dan penghangat ruangan itu. Setidaknya, itu membuat Yesung tidak harus menemani Ryeowook menikmati es krim di depan toko seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan memasukkan satu sendok lagi es krim ke mulutnya. Sementara Yesung kembali memilih melahap cake-nya dan sesekali menyesap cappucinno-nya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

Ryeowook mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tissue tepat dengan habisnya cappucinno Yesung. Namja itu memperhatikan Ryeowook. Masih sama. Bahkan semakin manis di mata Yesung. Seperti apa namja yang ada di hadapannya ini? Kenapa bersifat sok cool di depan para mahasiswa lain? Padahal kenyataannya dia mirip dengan anak TK yang diajak makan es krim setelah pulang dari sekolahnya. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Yesung pada namja di hadapannya ini. Yeah, mengingat Ryeowook selalu makan es krim ketika bersama dengan Yesung. Dan sifat aslinya yang tiba-tiba muncul –melonjak gembira dengan senyum polos ketika melihat es krimnya sudah di depan mata- membuat Yesung berpikir 'namja ini tidak cocok dengan sifat sok coolnya'.

"Ada apa?"ketus Ryeowook yang lama-lama merasa risih juga diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Yesung.

"Ani. Kau manis, Ryeowook-ssi."ucap Yesung diiringi dengan senyum tampannya.

Jantung Ryeowook berdesir aneh. Jantungnya seolah melompat-lompat. Bergemuruh menimbulkan degupan berisik namun Ryeowook suka dengan gemuruh berisik itu. Darahnya berlomba untuk sampai pada pipi putihnya. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Sudah bisa dirasakannya pipinya yang memanass. Dan Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung tahu itu meskipun pada kenyataannya Yesung tengah terkekeh geli melihat Ryeowook malu-malu seperti itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita kembali sekarang. 20 menit lagi kelasku dimulai."Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar menuju mobil Yesung berada.

Yesung terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Manis,"gumamnya

Yesung menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu samping kemudi. Namja itu masuk diikuti Ryeowook setelahnya. Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga mobil Yesung kembali memasuki area parkir. Ryeowook melepas seatbelt-nya bersamaan dengan Yesung. Ryeowook keluar diikuti Yesung yang masih setia mengekornya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"kesal Ryeowook yang merasa diikuti.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya sedang menuju tempat yang satu arah denganmu."balas Yesung santai. Ryeowook yang malu hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghilang di balik pintu kemudian.

.

.

.

Kibum menghentikan AM Vanquish-nya tepat di depan _Angel Florist_. Ryeowook turun dan membiarkan Kibum menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berjalan menuju 'kebun' bersama dengan Kai yang kebetulan menyambutnya tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?"Tanya Ryeowook pada Kai yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ne, seperti yang Hyung tahu. Mereka satu sekolah denganku. Appa mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan bisnis gelapnya. Baik Taemin maupun Sungjong sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu tentang bisnis gelap ayahnya."

"Kau yakin? Tidak semua yang kau lihat itu sama dengan kenyataannya, Kai."

"Ne, Hyung."

"Lalu siapa yang menurutmu akan meneruskan usaha gelapnya itu?"

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, Lee Taesun itu memiliki seorang keponakan yang sudah dipercaya olehnya untuk meneruskan bisnis gelapnya itu. Bahkan sekarang Taesun memang sudah tidak berkecimpung disana. Bisnis gelapnya itu sudah sepenuhnya diurus oleh keponakannya."

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mencari tahu siapa keponakannya?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari memetik sebuah mawar putih di dekatnya.

"Mereka memanggilnya Zelo,"

Ryeowook terdiam. Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. Bagaimana cara menemui namja bernama Lee Taesun itu jika dirinya sekarang sudah tidak mengurus Crimson lagi? Dan Zelo. Kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah seperti ini? Tapi tidak. Ryeowook akan tetap melakukan apa yang dilakukan Taesun pada bumonimnya dulu. Ryeowook tidak pernah membunuh, setidaknya jika kematian TOP itu bisa disebut 'kecelakaan'. Dan Ryeowook memang sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan hal semacam itu. Melenyapkan orang hanya pekerjaan team Toho. Ryeowook hanya mengurus perdagangan saja. Tapi sekali lagi. Pengecualian untuk Lee Taesun itu. Ryeowook sungguh sudah memperlajari semua demi bisa melakukannya pada Taesun. Akan dilakukannya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah,"perintah Ryeowook pada Kai yang hanya diam memperhatikan Ryeowook yang seperti berpikir setelah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Hyung."pamit Kai yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju flat-nya.

Ryeowook meraih ponselnya dari celana putihnya. Menekan angka 3 untuk panggilan cepat pada Kibum. Bunyi 'tuutt' terdengar beberapa kali sebelum suara seseorang terdengar menggantikan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"_Belum. Wae?"_

"Ani. Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti."

"_Baiklah. 2 jam lagi aku pulang."_

"Ne. Baiklah."

Dan sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Menyisakan seseorang yang hanya bisa menatap datar layar ponselnya yang kembali gelap.

Ryeowook kembali menghubungi seseorang. Angka 4 ditekan sebelum menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo,"_sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."ucap Ryeowook to the point.

"_Apa?"_suara diseberang sana terdengar kecil karena bising.

"Aku ingin Hyung mencari tahu tentang seseorang bernama Zelo. Cari tahu juga tetang Choi Seunghyun. Aku menunggu kabar darimu secepatnya Hyung,"

"_Baiklah. Tapi siapa Choi Seunghyun yang kau maksud? Tidak hanya satu orang yang memiliki nama itu di Korea."_

"Orang kepercayaan Byun Taehyun, sepertinya."ucap Ryeowook ragu.

"_Kau terdengar ragu,"_

"Sudahlah. Hyung cari saja orang itu."sahut Ryeowook kesal.

"_Arasseo,"_

"Ne. Gomawoyo, Hyung."

"_Ne, Wook."_

'Apa kalian berhubungan? Benar-benar merepotkan.'pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali ke kampusnya untuk mata kuliah terakhir setelah mengantar Ryeowook ke _Angel Florist_. Namja berwajah rupawan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang akan diikutinya. Tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin banyak mahasiswa yang sudah pulang seperti Ryeowook. Dering ponselnya terpaksa membuatnya berhenti demi menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah diketahuinya. Menggeser tanda berwarna hijau sebelum menempelkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu pada telinganya.

"_Kau sudah pulang?"_suara Ryeowook terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Belum. Wae?"jawab Kibum santai sambil melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sudah dekat dengan pintu kelasnya.

"_Ani. Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti."_

Kibum menautkan alisnya. 'Apalagi sekarang?'pikirnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi.

"Baiklah. 2 jam lagi aku pulang."balas Kibum akhirnya.

"_Ne. Baiklah."_

Dan sambungan diputus secara sepihak ketika Kibum baru akan membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang sudah kembali gelap dengan pandangan datar. Sedatar meja yang sedang menjadi tumpuan kedua sikunya. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat sebelum satu menit kemudian sang pengampu datang untuk memulai acaranya.

Kibum sungguh berterima kasih pada jarum jam yang berputar –sedikit lebih lambat menurut Kibum- seperti siput itu. Ini sudah satu jam lebih berlalu. Dan itu terasa seperti satu hari untuk Kibum. Sungguh berlebihan. Kibum melirik sekali lagi jam dinding. Merutuk dalam hati.

Merasa kebosanan akan perlahan membunuh dirinya, Kibum meraih iPad dari Backy Backpack-nya. Iseng, tangannya bergerak mencari tahu tentang Lee Taesun. Masih sama. Tidak ada informasi yang berubah tentang pengusaha tekstil tersebut. Membosankan. Kibum memilih mencari tahu tentang Crimson. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya guru pengampu di depan kelasnya. Matanya membulat. Oke, selama ini memang Kibum tidak akan mencari tahu apapun jika bukan karena keinginannya atau Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya. Dan beruntungnya –tidak untuk kali ini-, Ryeowook tidak pernah menyuruhnya. Bisa dihitung jari berapa kali namja manis itu memintanya meencari informasih tentang seseorang.

"Zelo…"gumam Kibum dengan menatap tulisan dihadapannya.

Sementara beberapa bangku di samping Kibum –yang kebetulan duduk di pojok- seorang namja tinggi manis berambut ikal tengah menatap layar iPad-nya bergantian dengan Kibum. Diperhatikannya lekat gambar yang ada di iPad-nya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"gumamnya pelan masih dengan menatap lekat gambar dihadapannya.

Dan disisa jam kuliahnya, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Kibum benar-benar akan ke gereja hari minggu nanti. Berdoa dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah megizinkannya segera menghirup udara bebas setelah berada dalam kurungan kelas yang sangat membosankan. Ingatkan Kibum untuk melakukannya nanti.

Kibum bersiap untuk memasuki mobilnya ketika sebuah suara menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"Kibum-ssi,"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan namja manis tinggi berambut ikal berjalan ke arahnya. Kibum diam tidak menyahut. Namun memberi perhatian pada namja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"Tanya namja itu setelah berada di depan Kibum. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melemparkan tatapan 'kenapa' pada namja di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar."sambungnya mengerti arti tatapan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku harus segera pulang sekarang."jawab Kibum dengan nada minta maaf meski tatapannya tetap datar.

Kyuhyun, namja itu, mendesah –pura-pura- kecewa. Jangan lupakan motifnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Jaa, aku pergi dulu Kibum-ssi. Annyeong,"Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

'_Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa kalian. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan? Ck. Namja ini benar-benar sibuk atau hanya pura-pura sibuk? Susah sekali mengajaknya keluar sebentar saja.'_

'_Kau masih belum menyerah Kyuhyunnie? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tahu. Sekalipun kau berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku juga akan melindungi yang sebenarnya sekuat tenaga. Maafkan aku, ini semua untuk kebaikan kita. Kumohon berhentilah.'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Yesung. Namja tampan berkepala besar itu sedang di dapur, mengambil beberapa makanan dan dua kaleng soda untuknya dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya –dan memang- sedang kesal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali sejak kedatangannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yesung meletakkan beberapa makanan ringan dan soda yang segera disambar tangan panjang Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu membuka kaleng sodanya cepat dan menguk isinya sama cepatnya. Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Yesung sembari meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya. Mencari channel yang menampilkan acara yang menarik.

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Namja tinggi itu meraih sebuah snack kentang berbungkus jumbo yang ada di meja. Membukanya dan memasukkan beberapa potong kentang rasa barbeque itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat kusut,"jawab Yesung. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa setelah menemukan acara yang menarik, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yesung. Lebih memilih berpikir bagaimana caranya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook. Atau setidaknya bisa membuka data mereka yang di-protect dan siaalnya tidak bisa Kyuhyun tembus. Atau yang paling mudah, Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan gambar yang lebih jelas dari pada gambar yang Siwon berikan padanya. Jangan karena namanya sketsa buram lalu gambarnya benar-benar buram. Sungguh, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin namja yang memiliki mata seperti yang dilihatnya tadi hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Dan ya! Kenapa hanya matanya yang terlihat jelas? Sial! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Diacaknya rambut ikalnya kasar, menghasilkan tatapan bertanya dari Yesung.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"ulang Yesung yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Kau terus menghela nafas sejak tadi."Tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ah! Bagaimana kau dan namja bernama Ryeowook itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ingat kalau Hyungnya itu sedang berusaha mendekati Ryeowook walau untuk tujuan yang jelas berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Meski yeah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya –perasaannya lebih tepatnya- jika tahu yang sebenarnya dan semua itu adalah benar seperti dugaannya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Doanya.

"Tidak ada yang special. Tapi taddi aku mengajaknya, sedikit memaksa memang, untuk sarapan bersama."jawab Yesung dengan mata berbinar senang."Menemaniku makan lebih tepatnya,"ralatnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah menduga kalau itu pasti tidak murni keinginan Ryeowook untuk ikut Yesung sarapan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik darinya? Kau selalu mengaku normal selama ini. Kau bahkan berkencan dengan banyak gadis. Meskipun kau mengencani gadis-gadis itu karena paksaan mereka."Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba penasaran pada Hyungnya ini.

Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Bergaya berpikir yang membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

"Itu tidak terlihat cute, Hyung."tukas Kyuhyun pedas. Yesung mencibir.

"Kau pikir aku sedang berusaha membuat pose cute huh? Sudahlah. Yang jelas, dia itu berbeda."jawab Yesung dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Bagian mana yang berbeda? Dia namja. Manis, oke. Tapi tentu aku jauh lebih manis darinya."sahut Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas dia jauh lebih manis darimu, menurutku. Dan ah, entahlah. Dia itu seperti bukan dirinya. Kau tahu? Dia itu cukup misterius. Sama dengan sepupunya yang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Namja yang kau sukai,"jawab Yesung tak lupa menggoda Kyuhyun yang sudah salah tingkah saat ini.

"Lupakan soal aku yang tertarik pada namja bernama Kim Kibum itu. Yang ingin aku tahu, benarkah namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu sama misteriusnya dengan Kim Kibum?"Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Berharap ada sedikit cahaya dari Yesung. Meski sendirinya tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Huh? Kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang otakmu mendadak kental?"sahut Yesung pedas. Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Jawab saja Hyung. Kenapa susah sekali."paksa Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kurasa dia sama misteriusnya dengan Kim Kibum."jawab Yesung santai.

"Mereka kan memang bersaudara Hyung. Mungkin saja keluarganya memang memiliki aura seperti itu."sahut Kyuhyun yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Yesung. Menurutnya, jawaban Yesung hanya mempergelap jalannya untuk menemukan rahasia duo Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu?"pasti Kibum pada Ryeowook yang duduk di atas karpet bulu berwana biru itu. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tangannya menekan nekan remote tv yang ada dalam genggamannya setiap dua detik. Kibum yang sudah jengah menarik remote dalam genggaman Ryeowook dan mematikan televise korban kebosanan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kibum yang ada di samping kirinya, diatas ranjang Queen Size-nya.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi saat di _Angel Florist_. Kai bilang Taesun menyembunyikan Crimson dari dua anaknya dan akan menyerahkannya pada namja bernama Zelo. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Zelo yang Kai maksud dan kau baca itu Zelo yang sama?"ungkap Ryeowook setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kibum hanya dengan anggukan kepala tadi. Kibum terlihat berpikir.

"Berarti kita tidak akan melibatkan anaknya kan?"

"Haruskah?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan posisi kepala yang dimiringkan ke kanan. Dan jujur saja, itu terlihat cute bahkan untuk Kibum yang sudah sering melihatnya. Ingatkan Kibum kalau dia tidak 'memakan' sepupunya sendiri. Atau dirinya akan habis di tangan sang Umma. Dan jangan lupa ingatkan Kibum tentang namja tinggi berambut ikal coklat yang cerewet.

"Tentu saja. Sejak awal bukankah mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya? Ini hanya antara kau dan Lee Taesun, Wook-ah."ujar Kibum setelah sadar.

Ryeowook mengangguk imut. Rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat itu naik turun seirama dengan gerakan kepala Ryeowook. Dan ternyata satu lagi sifat Ryeowook, namja itu suka bertingkah imut –dirumah atau setidaknya di depa Kibum- meski tanpa disadarinya.

"Tapi kita memang belum melakukan apapun pada mereka kan? Jadi kita hanya perlu menghapus sasaran pada Lee bersaudara itu kan?"Tanya Ryeowook antusias. Dirinya juga tidak tega jika harus melibatkan makhluk manis dan imut sejenis Taemin dan Sungjong dalam acara balas dendamnya pada Lee Taesun.

"Ne. jadi cukup lakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada umma-mu dulu. Jika kau ingin meghancurkan mereka sekalian, itu berarti kita menambah target karena pemimpin mereka sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan Zelo."usul Kibum yang ditanggapi dengan pose berpikir imut ala Ryeowook, lagi. Kibum yang gemas mengacak surai lembut Ryeowook, membuat namja kelebihan manis itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Wookie baby, ayo makan malam."suara lembut seorang Leeteuk meruntuhkan tatapan tajam Ryeowook pada Kibum. Keduanya berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eoh, Bummie. Kau juga di dalam rupanya."kaget Leeteuk yang melihat Kibum di belakang Ryeowook.

'Sejak kapan mereka suka berkumpul di kamar?'pikir Leeteuk bingung.

"Jangan berpikiran ngelantur umma,"sahut Kibum yang seperti tahu Leeteuk sedang berpikir kemana-mana. Ryeowook hanya diam menunggu mereka untuk menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada Kangin disana.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum yang berada di sebelah kiri Kangin. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang hingga Kangin membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kuliah kalian hari ini?"pertanyaan standard orang tua pada anaknya yang masih menempuh pendidikan. Setidaknya sebagian pasti begitu.

"Baik, Appa."jawab kedua namja yang dimaksud dengan kompak.

"Kalian kompak sekali,"timpal Leeteuk yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh dua orang yang dimaksud.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat cukup untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. 5 orang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang makan. Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya saling berpandangan. Pasalnya mereka haya mengenal baik dua dari lima namja yang berdiri disana.

"Ah, kalian datang. Masuklah. Kalian sudah makan? Ayo makan bersama,"ajak Leeteuk menyambut mereka.

"Annyeonghasseyo Kangin-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi,"sapa kelimanya bersamaan.

"Annyeonghasseyo."balas Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Aish kalian ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggil kami seperti itu kecuali jika kita sedang ada pekerjaan?"tambah Leeteuk yang tidak suka dengan panggilan mereka saat ini.

"Ah. Hehe, mianhae ahjumma."sahut namja cantik dan sekaligus tampan itu mewakili.

"Hello, Nathan-ssi, Bryan-ssi,"sapa sang namja cantik juga tampan berkulit putih susu. Ryeowook dan Kibum menatap datar kelimanya.

"Hello, Hero-ssi,"balas keduanya bersamaan.

"Hai, Ryeowookie, Kibummie,"sapa seorang namja tinggi menjulang.

"Hai, Changmin Hyung,"balas keduanya bersamaan lagi.

"Duduklah."titah Kangin. Kelimanya segera duduk memenuhi meja makan besar itu.

"Kalian belum makan kan? Makanlah,"ucap Leeteuk mempersilahkan yang disambut antusias oleh namja paling tinggi di ruangan itu.

"Max."tegur namja yang tadi dipanggil Hero oleh Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Namja yang dipanggil Max itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendelik sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika dirumah, Hyung."kesalnya sambil memasukkan satu sendok kimchi yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Gwaenchanha, Jae-ah."timpal Leeteuk menengahi."Lanjutkan saja makanmu, Changmin-ah."sambung Leeteuk yang diangguki dengan semangat oleh Changmin.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah makan malam. Kibum dan Ryeowook duduk di sebuah sofa single yang beruntungnya muat untuk kedua tubuh mereka mengingat tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil. Lima namja tamu tadi duduk di sebelah kanan Kibum di sofa panjangnya. Sementara Kangin duduk di sofa single di seberang Kibum dengan Leeteuk duduk di lengan sofanya.

"Jadi mereka adalah anggota dari Team Toho."ucap Kangin setelah menjelaskan tentang anggota Team Toho yang berjumlah lima orang itu.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengenal Changmin dengan baik kan? Dan kurasa kalian juga sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong sebelumnya."sambung Kangin. Ryeowook dan Kibum menampilkan muka bingung mereka. Oke, mereka hanya tahu nama panggilan mereka –kecuali Changmin- jika bekerja dan sama sekali belum pernah bertemu mereka kecuali dua, ah ani, tiga diantara mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian."perintah Kangin.

Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Ryeowook dan Kibum yang hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi Nathan-ssi, Bryan-ssi, kalian bisa memanggilku Jaejoong kecuali jika kita sedang ada pekerjaan."ucap Hero atau sekarang kita bisa memanggilnya Jaejoong.

"Geurae. Dan silakan panggil aku Ryeowook dan dia Kibum."balas Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Kibum yang ada disampingnya.

"Arasseo."

"Jadi, kalian sudah membereskan semuanya?"Tanya Kangin setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu.

"Ne. hanya beberapa orang yang membuat kita terpaksa sedikit 'bermain' dengan mereka."jawab seorang namja tinggi tegap bermata musang tajam. Jung Yunho.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berwajah cassanova dan berjidat sedikit lebih lebar dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Crimson."

Mendengar nama Crimson, Ryeowook sedikit menegang. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi matanya bergerak gelisah. Baik Leeteuk, Kibum maupun Jaejoong bisa melihat itu meski namja itu sedikit menunduk dan bersandar pada sofa dan tertutupi badan Kibum jika dari sisi Jaejoong.

"Mereka memang sudah tidak dibawah pimpinan Taesun lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu."jawab namja yang dulu pernah menjemput Ryeowook dan Kibum yang baru saja kembali dari L.A. Ryeowook menghela nafas diam-diam. Dan Kibum merasakannya.

"Lalu siapa yang memimpinnya sekarang?"Tanya Kangin lagi.

"Seorang namja yang mereka panggil Zelo."

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, appa."sahut Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara dari Kangin. Kangin menghela nafas. Kalah satu langkah dengan keponakannya yang sunggu begitu terobsesi untuk membalas perlakuan Taesun pada umma-nya dulu. Dan juga appanya.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kau masih harus kuliah."titah Leeteuk yang menyadari sedikit raut wajah Ryeowook yang butuh ketenangan.

Ryeowook baru saja berdiri diikuti Kibum ketika suara ribut dari depan rumah mereka terdengar.

"Aku yang akan melihatnya."ucap Ryeowook cepat dan segera melesat menuju pintu depan diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya. Dan matanya terpaksa dibuka lebih lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kita akan melakukannya Hyung?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit jika kau ingin hasil yang bagus, Junhongie."

Namja yang satunya mencibir.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Jiyoung-ie Hyung."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar sekarang. Aku sudah merencanakannya. Kau tenang saja. Bersantailah sedikit."ujar namja yang dipanggil Jiyoung itu.

"Arasseo, GD Hyung."

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan besar itu hening. Masih belum ada yang membuka suara hingga bunyi ketukan pintu menginterupsi keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Seorang namja yang memasuki paruh baya masuk dengan senyum ramahnya. Namja itu mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa single di seberang dua namja yang terdiam sejak sebelum kedatangannya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta. Kalian datanglah,"ucapnya langsung setelah mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa empuk berwarna hitam itu.

"Pesta? Untuk acara apa ahjussi?"Tanya namja yang tidak mau dipanggil Junhong.

"Tidak ada acara apapun. Ini pesta tahunan kita, Junhongie."

"Ukh, Taesun ahjussi. Bisakah memanggilku Zelo saja?"

Namja yang dipanggil ahjussi atau Taesun dan Jiyoung atau GD itu terkekeh pelan. Namja dengan tinggi menjulang ini memang benar masih anak-anak. Oke, bukan anak-anak. Hanya seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan. Jika di depan keluarganya. Selain itu, pengecualian.

"Jadi, dimana kali ini acaranya, ahjussi?"Tanya Jiyoung atau biasa disapa GD.

"Di hotel Joonmyun. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Acaranya satu minggu lagi. Kalian datanglah."

"Bukan tawaran yang buruk,"sahut GD.

"Aku juga akan mengundang Magnolia."ucapan Taesun menarik perhatian dua namja muda lain. GD dan Zelo menoleh ke arah Taesun. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa namja bernama Nathan dan Bryan itu. Kudengar mereka selalu bersama kemanapun. Kurasa mereka juga akan datang bersama Kangin dan Leeteuk."

"Terserah ahjussi saja."balas Zelo malas.

'_Apa aku harus membuat kejutan nanti? Ah tidak. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan acara Taesun ahjussi. Bisa-bisa malah menimbulkan kecurigaan tamu yang lain nanti'_pikir GD

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi. Namja di depannya ini benar-benar susah diberi tahu. Ibaratkan saja namja tampan dihadapannya ini anak yang baru saja masuk elementary school dan sedang dalam masa nakal-nakalnya anak-anak. Bagaimana tidak, Ryeowook sudah berusaha mengusirnya mulai dengan cara halus dan sampai cara yang sungguh frontal. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah ruang tengah. 7 ah tidak, 8 –jika bisa dikatakan begitu- orang ada disana dan mereka semua memperhatikannya. Bukan dirinya sepenuhnya. Melainkan namja tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah malam Yesung-ssi. Tidakkah kau ingin pulang?"Tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi dengan menahan emosi yang sudah dipuncak kepalanya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook. Namja itu tersenyum. Sedikit kecewa karena sambutan yang diterima malah jauh dari yang diharapkannya. Oh ayolah Kim Yesung. Sambutan seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Diselamatkan dari dua orang yang menjaga pintu masuk saja seharusnya kau sudah bersyukur. Yesung melirik jam tangannya kemudian menatap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Ryeowook-ssi."pamit Yesung sambil mengacak pelan rambut coklat Ryeowook.

Untuk sejenak Ryeowook terpaku. Rasanya menyenangkan mendapati rambutmu diacak lembut oleh seseorang yang suka mengganggu pikiranmu. Ryeowook berdiri dan mengantar Yesung keluar.

"Lain kali kuharap kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul seperti tadi, Yesung-ssi."ucap Ryeowook ketika Yesung sudaah sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku tidak tahu harus menghubungimu kemana. Dan karena aku sudah pernah mengantarkanmu pulang kemari, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku datang kemari."jawab Yesung santai. Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Seharusnya tidak dilakukannya hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namja ini sama nekatnya dengan Baekhyun yang sampai membuntutinya dan Kibum pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka dulu.

"Kemarikan ponselmu."tangan Ryeowook terulur di depan Yesung. Yesung menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya disertai senyum menawannya.

'Akhirnya…'pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau ingin bertemu. Tapi tidak disini. Pulanglah. Malam sudah semakin larut."

"Ne. Gomawo Wookie-ah. Jaa, selamat malam."Yesung mengecup kenig Ryeowook singkat sebelum memasuki mobilnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih membatu.

Mobil Yesung sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan Ryeowook mash terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa menyenangkan?"suara Kibum menghampiri telinganya.

"Yang itu tadi apa Bummie-ah?"lirih Ryeowook.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. KYAAAA~~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha... makin lama Ichi makin ngerasa nih fict makin ngelantur. Dan oh, apaan itu tadi? Ichi heran, kenapa jari Ichi bisa ngetik kayak gitu? Salahkan otak Ichi yang sudah terkontaminasi adegan manis YeWook. Dan oh! Katakana itu bohong tentang ciuman Yesug di kening Ryeowook. Astaga.

Lalalala~~~ ternyata fict gaje ini apdet lagi. Makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu dan mau baca. Dan juga yang udah review. Ouch… review kalian itu benar-benar berharga. Terima kasih untuk kesediaan readers buat nulis review buat Ichi. Ichi gag janji nih fict bakalan pendek. Hehhe~ lihat, sampai saat ini bahkan masih belum ada gerakan apapun. Jadi mohon sabar untuk endingnya yah. Kalo masih ada yang mau review dan nunggu, Ichi bakal lanjutin fict-nya. Kalo kagak. Ya udah. Berhenti di tengah jalan deh.

Gag banyak ngomong lagi, Ichi Cuma mau ingetin. Jangan lupa review ne^^

_**TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING.**_ OKE?^^

Gomawo~~ *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan tenang bersama Kibum dari tempat parkir. Hari ini Ryeowook berangkat bersama Kibum, lagi. Cuaca sudah semakin memburuk. Suhu sudah semakin turun hingga tinggal beberapa derajat. Minggu depan mungkin sudah akan mulai turun salju. Salju. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun mengingat kenyataan pahitnya sekian tahun yang lalu terpaksa membuat Ryeowook tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin. Karena di musim itu, pertama kali Ryeowook harus merasakan bagaimana dinginnya hidupnya tanpa bumonimnya meski ada samchon, imo dan sepupunya. Kenapa disaat musim dingin bumonimnya harus sudah meninggalkannya? Musim dingin itu akan terasa lebih dingin untuk Ryeowook.

"Kibum-ah,"seruan bass lembut seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka. Kibum yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga matanya mampu menangkap siluet seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dibelakang namja itu, seorang namja tampan dengan kepalanya yang sedikit lebih besar dan tertutup rambut hitam mengikutinya.

"Sejak kapan panggilanmu padaku jadi akrab begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"sambut Kibum ketika Kyuhyun, namja yang memanggil Kibum, sudah ada tepat dihadapannya yang masih berbalik.

"Sejak hari ini. Dan kau harus memanggilku Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel –ssi."balas dan perintah Kyuhyun. Kibum mencibir.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"Tanya Kibum akhirnya.

"Ani. Hanya ingin berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Ayo,"Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum cepat. Sementara Kibum yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik hanya bisa mengikutinya. Ryeowook dan Yesung? Dua namja itu masih sama bingungnya dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan."Kibum meghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam lengannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Kyuhyun-ssi.?"desis Kibum tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan aliran darahnya yang akan memusat pada wajah berkulit putih pucatnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin berjalan menuju kelas bersamamu, Kibum-ah. Dan lagi, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Kyuhyun saja tanpa –ssi? Itu terdengar terlalu formal."jawab Kyuhyun santai. Mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan Kibum yang sungguh kentara di matanya.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyuhyun."balas Kibum tegas dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya yang dimulai 20 menit lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengikutinya dengan kaki panjangnya. Mengekor Kibum yang Kyuhyun tahu jelas Kibum sangat tidak nyaman dengan itu. Dalam hati, Kibum merutuki Kyuhyun yang juga sama jenisnya dengan Baekhyun dan Yesung. Meski namja berambut ikal ini sedikit berbeda karena Kibum juga tahu alasannya -meski itu bukan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Kibum tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat pintu kelasnya sudah ada beberapa meter di depannya. Kyuhyun masih tetap mengikuti Kibum bahkan sampai ikut duduk di samping Kibum yang jelas disana sudah ada mahasiswa lain yang mendudukinya. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku risih, Kyuhyun-ah."ujar Kibum tanpa sadar. Kyuhyu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,"balas Kyuhyun sambil melempar senyum manisnya untuk Kibum.

'Ada yang salah dengan jantungku.'ratap Kibum dalam hati dan kembali melanjutkan akktifitasnya membaca novel tebal di depannya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih betah memandangi Kibum meski namja tampan di depannya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengutuk namja tinggi berambut ikal yang sudah menyeret sepupunya sembarangan itu berkali-kali dengan gumaman pelan. Mengabaikan keberadaan Yesung yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya yang juga belum kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang imut dimatanya. Bibir tipisnya itu terus berkomat-kamit tanpa henti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah, biarkan saja mereka."ujar Yesung akhirnya. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung berada.

'Wookie?'tanya Ryeowook dalam hati yang tersirat lewat tatapan matanya.

"Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"Tanya Yesung yang melihat pertanyaan tersirat Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit gelagapan meski tetap ditutupi ekspresi datarnya. Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Menyenangkan.

"Terserah Yesung-ssi saja."

"Jadi, bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung saja? Itu terdengar begitu formal."ujar Yesung sembari memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang jujur saja itu membuat Ryeowook harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk menghambat laju darah yang akan mengalir menuju wajahnya. Meski selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar, bukan berarti Ryeowook tidak bisa malu malu Heebum kan?

"Kau masih ingin disini?"Tanya Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ani, kelasku akan dimulai eum~"Ryeowook melirik jam tangan birunya."12 menit lagi."lanjutnya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Mau kuantar sampai kelasmu?"tawar Yesung.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ani. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawaran Yesung-ssi, eum, Yesung Hyung maksudku."jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit, ingat hanya sedikit, gugup.

"Baiklah."balas Yesung. Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Tapi Yesung tidak ingin memaksa. Untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Ryeowook saja dirinya harus rela ribut dengan dua orang penjaga di depan pintu masuk rumah besar Ryeowook. Jadi, Yesung akan lebih bersabar untuk mendapatkan hati Ryeowook yang entah tertutup apa itu. Yesung tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook marah atau sekedar kesal seperti akibat kelakuannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Yesung akan lebih bersabar untuk mendapatkan hati namja mungil yang manis ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu, Hyung. Annyeong,"pamit Ryeowook dan memamerkan senyuman manisnya untuk yang pertama kalinya dan itu di depan Yesung. Oh, betapa beruntungnya seorang Kim Jongwoon kita yang diberi kesempatan untuk melihat senyuman Kim Ryeowook yang bahkan sekarang ini sudah lebih langka dari panda.

Yesung yang masih terpesona oleh senyuman Ryeowook hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya sambil memegang dada kirinya yang saat ini berdegup lebih cepat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan segera ke dokter Heo nanti."gumamnya pelan masih dengan menatap arah kepergian Ryeowook meski orang yang diperhatikannya sudah menghilang ditelan jarak.

.

.

.

Dua namja berjenis sama itu masih duduk di bangku cafeteria yang tidak jauh dari bangku pojok. Dua namja berwajah sejenis itu juga masih dengan santai menyesap mochacinno di hadapan mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu dan cafeteria itu mulai ramai oleh banyaknya mahasiswa yang masuk kesana. Sekedar membeli miuman hangat untuk mengahangatkan tubuh mereka yang terasa dingin akibat cuaca yang semakin hari semakin mengerikan dengan suhu yang pasti akan turun sampai minus sekian derajat setelah salju turun beberapa hari lagi. Bangku pojok itu terisi. Masih dengan orang yang sama setiap harinya. Dan sepertinya tidak ada mahasiswa lain yang berminat untuk duduk disana karena bangku pojok itu sealu kosong sejak dulu. Dua namja berkulit putih itu duduk berhadapan. Salah satu diantara mereka menghadap pada dua namja yang kini menggenggam cangkir mochacinno di depan wajahnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dua orang itu yakin berisi bekal makan siang.

"Seperti anak SD saja."gumam salah satunya.

"Yak Hyung! Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka saja?"seruan seseorang membuat dua namja yang masih menggenggam cangkir itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Memang kenapa harus bergabung dengan mereka kalau masih ada bangku kosong disini?"Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan suara baritone lembutnya.

"Ck. Sudahlah. Ayo."namja yang berseru tadi menyeret namja satunya lagi menuju bangku pojok dimana sudah ada dua makhluk menarik perhatian sedang memakan bekal mereka.

"Mereka yang akan kita gunakan."gumam seorang namja yang berpenampilan stylish pada namja berwajah imut nan polos di depannya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya namja imut itu dengan kepala yang menengadah sedikit menatap bangku di pojok sana yang kini terisi 4 orang namja.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti."namja berpenampilan stylish itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Boleh kami bergabung disini?"Tanya Kyuhyun setelah dirinya dan Yesung –yang terpaksa menurut karena diseret- berada tepat di depan meja dua orang namja yang mampu menarik semua perhatian mahasiswa disana di hari pertama mereka datang.

Kibum dan Ryeowook mendongak dari makan siang mereka. Keduanya menghela nafas pelan bersamaan. Sementara Yesung menampilkan senyum tidak enak, Kyuhyun malah asik menampilkan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis. Dua namja lain menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Silahkan."ucap keduanya dan menggeser duduk mereka.

"Terima kasih,"balas Yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook sementara Kyuhyun di samping Kibum yang masih tetap mengacuhkannya karena kini Kibum kembali menikmati nasi goreng kimchi buatan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggumam sebagai respon.

Keempat namja itu makan dalam keheningan ditengah hingar bingar ramainya cafeteria sampai akhirnya suara bass yang menenangkan itu terdengar.

"Ah Hyung, apa kau akan datang di pesta yang diadakan Tuan Lee satu minggu lagi?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aaa… Pesta itu? Molla, aku malas. Tapi pasti appa dan umma tidak akan membiarkanku kabur begitu saja."jawab Yesung dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau benar. Aku juga malas. Tapi aku penasaran dengan Tuan Lee itu. Dia sampai mengundang banyak orang penting."ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu babo. Dan bukankah Tuan Lee yang mengadakan pesta ini Tuan Lee yang pemilik Lee Corp itu?"

'_Bagus Hyung!'_pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati karena melihat gerakan tangan Ryeowook dan Kibum berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Hanya beberapa detik memang, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau dua namja bermarga Kim itu juga memiliki suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Lee Taesun. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat mencari tahu siapa duo Kim itu.

'_Kau sengaja eoh, Cho Kyuhyun?'_pikir Kibum setelah menghentikan gerakan tangannya selama beberapa detik.

"Kau benar Hyung. Lalu, apa orang tua kalian juga mendapatkan undangan itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada duo Kim yang masih asik menikmati beberapa sendok nasi goreng terakhir mereka.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatap Kibum.

"Apa mereka dapat, Kibummie?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara halus yang terdengar sangat menenangkan untuk Yesung tapi cukup membuat Kibum hampir tersedak.

'_Kim Ryeowook gila!'_teriak Kibum dalam hati. Matanya menatap horror pada Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar olehnya.

"Molla. Lagi pula, dapat atau tidak, aku ataupun kau tidak akan pernah datang ke acara seperti itu."jawab Kibum datar. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun datar sekilas dan kembali menghabiskan satu sendok terakhirnya.

"Lalu Hyung, kau akan datang?"Tanya Kyuhyun kembali member perhatian pada Yesung.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan kabur dari acara membosankan seperti itu."jawab Yesung sambil menyesap cappucinno-nya hingga tandas.

"Aku ikut."seru Kyuhyun pelan dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

Ryeowook dan Kibum saling menatap seolah lewat tatapan mata itulah mereka berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar kalau orang tua Sungjong dan Taemin itu akan mengadakan pesta tahunan satu minggu lagi?"

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang nyatanya Ryeowook sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Lalu, apa Samchon dapat undangannya?"Tanya Ryeowook kali ini dengan matanya kembali menjelajah 'kebun' di belakang toko bunga sang Imo yang sebenarnya hanya kedok.

"Ne. Tuan Kangin mendapatkannya kemarin. Tuan Leeteuk juga mendapatkannya. Tentu Hyung tidak lupa kan kalau Tuan Kangin itu seorang pemilik restoran yang tidak kecil? Tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa Tuan Leeteuk juga mendapatkannya?"jawab Kai sambil menatap Ryeowook yang mulai berjalan. Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan Kai yang terakhir karena Ryeowook sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Lalu, apa Taesun itu sudah tau siapa Kangin Samchon dan Leeteuk Imo sebenarnya?"Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Kai berhenti melangkah ketika Ryeowook berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Molla. Tapi sepertinya dia juga sudah tahu. Anak buahnya tidak bisa diragukan juga kemampuannya. Tentu mereka sudah mencari tahu tentang siapa Tuan Kangin sebenarnya meskipun dalam undangan itu ditujukan untuk pemilik restoran milik Tuan Kangin."

"Jadi begitu ya…"gumam Ryeowook pelan.

"Ye?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Ani."

Kai hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti Ryeowook yang pasti akan selalu ke 'kebun' jika datang kemari meskipun tidak setiap hari.

"Ah! kau harus membantuku Kai."seruan tiba-tiba Ryeowook membuat Kai yang ada di belakangnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ne?"Tanya Kai karena tidak mengerti maksud Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Kau harus membantuku nanti."ulang Ryeowook dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar di 'kebun'. Pikirannya kembali pada ucapan Kai. Ryeowook meraih ponselnya di meja dan menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang selalu bersamanya.

"Mau berpetualang sedikit?"tanyanya langsung ketika sambungan mulai terjawab.

"_Kau ingin berjalan-jalan dimana?"_Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Tentu saja pesta orang kaya Bummie chagi…"ucap Ryeowook manja. Kibum mendengus diseberang sana.

"_Baiklah. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."_

"Okay."seru Ryeowook lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan Ryeowook terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Leeteuk yang sedang memberikan senyum angelic-nya untuk Ryeowook.

"Imo…"gumam Ryeowook dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju sofa berwarna gading yang ada di ruangan Ryeowook. Mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Ryeowook duduk saat ini.

"Ada apa Imo?"Tanya Ryeowook setelah dua menit keduanya terdiam. Leeteuk menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut.

"Imo mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah. Kau tahu itu?"

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. Kenapa Imo-nya bicara aneh seperti itu? Pikirnya.

"Aku tahu, Imo-ya. Aku juga mencintaimu."balas Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

Leeteuk menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk duduk disana. Ryeowook menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengusap pelan surai coklat Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam menikmati usapan lembut tangan Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu Imo akan sedih kalau kau terluka?"Tanya Leeteuk lagi. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan diucapkan Imo. Tapi apa? Jangan bilang tentang pesta itu.'Ryeowook bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Imo juga tahu kau sudah mengetahui pesta yang diadakan Taesun."ujar Leeteuk masih dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengusap rambut lembut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya karena dirinya sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan Leeteuk katakan.

"Tapi maaf Imo, untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa menurut."ucapan Ryeowook cukup untuk membuat gerakan tangan Leeteuk terhenti. Matanya menatap Ryeowook sayang.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

"Maaf Imo. Aku akan tetap datang meskipun Imo ataupun Samchon tidak mengajakku."ucap Ryeowook tegas. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Lee Taesun. Lalu kenapa mereka seperti tertarik sekali dengan Lee Taesun?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada angin. Yesung yang –sekali lagi menonton film- hanya mengabaikannnya dan lebih memilih focus pada film yang tengah di tontonnya.

Kyuhyun kembai megetikkan beberapa kata pada iPad-nya dan hanya berakhir dengan dengusan sebal. Otaknya kembali berpikir cepat. Kenapa tidak tanya Siwon Hyung saja? Pikirnya. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya di meja dan mendial seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung. Katakan padaku alasan kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu apa ada mahasiswa baru atau tidak di kampusku."ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Di seberang sana kening Siwon berkerut.

"_Kenapa baru kau tanyakan sekarang?"_Tanya Siwon heran dan seolah mengerti bagian mana yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Aku baru ingat."jawab Kyuhyun asal."Sudah cepat katakan saja kenapa Hyung menyruhku melakukan itu?"lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada memaksa. Dapat Kyuhyun tangkap helaan nafas dari Siwon.

"_Karena mereka adalah buronan."_jawab Siwon singkat.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berharap pendengarannya sedang bermasalah sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dua namja yang menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di kampus pada hari pertama adalah buronan? Dan Kyuhyun berharap bukan mereka yang dicari Siwon.

"_Mereka buronan. Lebih tepatnya, mereka merupakan anggota, atau apapun itu, mafia yang sudah merupakan buronan internasional."_jelas Siwon sekali lagi.

"Mafia?"ulang Kyuhyun.

"_Ya, mafia. Nama kelompoknya biasa disebut Magnolia kalau kau pernah dengar."_

Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap bahwa yang Siwon cari bukan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar mereka? Lalu, apa benar mereka anggota, atau apalah yang dikatakan Siwon tadi, mafia yang menjadi buronan internasional? Dan lagi, bagaimana jika orang yang Siwon cari memang benar duo Kim itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah itu.

"_Kyu…Kau masih disana? Gwaenchanha?"_suara Siwon mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Oh, ne. Baiklah Siwon Hyung, terima kasih. Annyeong."dan Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Membuat Siwon berdecak kesal karenanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyambar iPad-nya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Matanya menelusuri tiap baris kaliamat yang ditampilkan layar iPad-nya dengan seksama. Sesekali keningnya berkerut atau mendengus keras hingga sampai ke telinga Yesung. Yesung memperhatikan dongsaengnya itu dengan seksama. Dan raut wajahnya berubah penasaran melihat Kyuhyun begitu serius dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Apa yang kau baca?"Tanya Yesung tepat di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget pun reflex berteriak hingga dirinya jatuh dari sofa. Sedangkan Yesung hanya melongo kemudian mendengus melihat reaksi berlebihan sepupunya itu.

"Kau berlebihan Kyu."ujarnya sambil meraih iPad Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa setelah Kyuhyun sukses terjatuh dan menghantam lantai yang beruntungnya dilapisi karpet bulu yang cukup tebal sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasakan sakit berlebih. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Bukan berlebihan Hyung. Hyung saja yang memang mengagetkanku."sungut Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. Yesung mengabaikan Kyuhyun untuk lebih sedikit berkonsentrasi pada tulisan di depannya.

"Kau saja yang memang berlebihan Kyu. Aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena terlalu focus pada iPad-mu ini."balas Yesung akhirnya. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung lalu merebut iPad-nya kembali.

"Apa itu tadi?"Tanya Yesung penasaran karena Kyuhyun melihat informasi tentang sebuah kelompok mafia buronan internasional. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar dan melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sedikit banyak terganggu.

"Kau kan sudah membacanya Hyung."jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan Magnolia?"Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar dan kembali focus.

"Tidak semua hal harus kau ketahui Hyung. Terkadang ada suatu hal yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui."ujar Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya menurut Yesung.

"Terserah kau saja."balas Yesung acuh dan kembali menatap layar datarnya yang sempat terabaikan.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya.'Mianhae. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau tidak tahu apa-apa Hyung. Dan semoga dugaanku tidak benar. Maka saat itu aku akan memberitahumu.'ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menatap Hyungnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"seru Yesung tiba-tiba dan itu cukup untuk memubuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari acaranya memandang Yesung.

"Siapa yang menatapmu? Huh."balas Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan dengusan lalu kembali menatp layar iPad-nya.

'Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Kyu.'batin Yesung sambil menatap layar tv-nya.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang berjalan di belakang Ryeowook dengan beberapa kantong kertas hasil belanjaan mereka. Ryeowook sebenarnya. Ryeowook yang berjalan di depannya-pun membawa kantong kertas yang tidak sedikit juga. Lusa adalah hari natal. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ryeowook kali ini dengan begini banyak barang. Kibum bisa menebak. Tapi tempat mana yang akan didatangi Ryeowook? Mereka belum lama disini. Dan mereka, mungkin Kibum sendiri, tidak banyak tahu tempat-tempat semacam itu. Kecuali Ryeowook yang mungkin memang sudah lepas kemana-mana ketika tidak bersama Kibum.

Ryeowook berbelok ke sebuah toko boneka yang cukup ramai yang ada di mall yang tengah mereka kunjungi itu. Ryeowook memilih beberapa boneka lucu lalu membayarnya. Mereka keluar dari toko tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, jika bisa dikatakan begitu mengingat Kibum hanya mengikuti Ryeowook kemana namja kecil itu pergi.

"Apa masih kurang banyak Wook-ah?"Tanya Kibum yang mulai merasa sakit pada tangannya karena membawa barang banyak untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Kibum sejenak.

"Kau bisa kembali ke mobil kalau kau lelah. Aku ingin belanja beberapa makanan dulu."ujar Ryeowook dan mendekat pada Kibum.

"Tanganmu sakit?"Ryeowook memindahkan kantong belanja di tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri dan meraih kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Kibum di tangan kanannya. Telapaknya memerah. Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Mianhae. Kau kembalilah dulu kalau begitu. Aku akan cepat."ujar Ryeowook dan menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"Tanya Kibum memastikan. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ingat, kecil. Bahkan Kibum hanya samar melihatnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Kau kembalilah dulu ke mobil. Aku tidak akan lama."ucap Ryeowook lagi. Kibum mengangguk dan meraih kantong-kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersentak dan menahan kantong-kantong tersebut untuk tetap ada pada genggamannya. Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan kerepotan kalau membawa barang sebanyak ini dan memilih barang. Aku akan membawanya ke mobil."ucap Kibum yang mengerti arti gerakan reflex Ryeowook. Kibum meraih kantong-kantong itu dan kemudian berbalik untuk menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil tadi.

Ryeowook masih diam di tempatnya hingga Kibum menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kosong sekarang. Menuju tempat makanan untuk membuat beberapa makanan di malam natal besok. Beberapa saat Ryeowook tenggelam dalam pikirannya dengan tangannya yang mendorong troli menyusuri rak-rak bahan-bahan mentah dan makanan instant itu. Kenapa aku jadi lembut begitu? Astaga. Ada apa denganku? Ck. Kibum pasti berpikir aneh dengan sikapku tadi. Ya Tuhan. Gerutu Ryeowook dan tidak focus pada acaranya.

BRAAKK

Suara troli yang saling berbenturan menyadarkan Ryeowook segera. Ryeowook menoleh ke depan. Sosok tegap itu berdiri berseberangan dengannya. Dibatasi oleh dua buah troli yang berukuran sedang diantara mereka. Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, choeseonghamnida…"ujar Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas ketika sosok itu menatapnya.

"Eoh, gwaenchanha."balas sosok itu ramah. Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas. Hanya senyum tipis tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh manic gelap sosok tegap tersebut."Kita bertemu lagi Ryeowook-ssi,"lanjut sosok itu dan memamerkan dimple smile-nya yang well, itu cukup sempurna dengan parasnya yang tampan itu.

"Ne, kita bertemu lagi, Siwon-ssi."

.

.

.

Kibum membuka bagasi mobilnya dan memasukkan barang belanjaan yang tidak sedikit itu ke dalamnya. Kibum jadi berpikir, Ryeowook itu tidak pantas dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Meskipun namja pendek itu tidak pernah merampas nyawa seseorang, tapi dengan pekerjaannya saat ini, banyak orang yang berpikir hal itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kriminalitas yang ehem, memang cukup meresahkan banyak orang saat ini. Pembunuhan dimana-mana. Tindak kejahatan juga merajalela. Meski kelas mereka berbeda, tapi mereka juga satu tipe dengan kelas amatir itu meski kenyataannya mereka jauh lebih berkelas dibanding amatiran macam pembunuh bayaran abal-abal.

"Ryeowook gila. Mau berapa lama membungkus kado sebanyak ini. Astaga."geurutnya sambil merapikan letak-letak kantong kertas yang tidak beraturan itu. Kibum beranjak menuju coffee shop dan memesan satu cup cappucinno kemudian membawanya ke mobil.

Kibum menatap keadaan diluar. Salju masih belum turun, tapi cuaca sudah semakin dingin. Hari ini bahkan nyaris nol derajat celcius. Bagaimana kalau sudah turun salju nanti? Kibum yang dingin ini juga tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin yang bisa membunuh orang karena membeku. Kibum merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan menyesap cappucinno-nya perlahan. Tidak berharap banyak untuk bisa menghangatkan sedikit tubunya. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada kedinginan.

Kibum melemparkan pandangannya keluar dan matanya memicing ketika menatap satu sosok yang mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya tidak lama setelah dirinya datang lagi ke Seoul.

"Mirip Zelo,"gumamnya pelan. Matanya masih menatap dua sosok berbeda itu.

"Apa dia kekasihnya?"Pikir Kibum mengira-ngira.

Ditatapnya lagi dua namja yang berjalan dengan jarak yang sama sekali tidak jauh itu. Namja yang mirip Zelo itu tampak begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Kulitnya tampak begitu bersinar diantara rambut blonde dan kemeja biru serta mantel tebal warna abu-abu. Kibum masih memperhatikan dua sosok itu yang perlahan memasuki mall ketika ketukan di jendelanya terdengar. Kibum menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namja ini lagi. Mau apa dia?"gumamnya pelan dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Orang yang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Kibum itupun memundurkan sedikit badannya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kibum ketika sudah berhadapan dengan namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namja itu hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya yang memang itu mampu membuat Kibum merasa nyaman dan ada aliran aneh ditubuhnya yang Kibum suka.

"Ehem,"Kibum berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Jangan sampai dirinya terlihat konyol di depan namja yang saat ini masih menampilkan senyum manisnya itu.

"Ani. Aku kebetulan melihat mobilmu tadi dan kau terlihat sendirian. Mau pergi bersamaku?"tawar sosok itu.

"Yeah, aku memang sendirian saat ini. Tapi aku bersama Ryeowook tadi. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama, Kyuhyun-ssi."ujar Kibum pada sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun berdecak.

'Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang mengejar-ngejar pujaan hatinya kalau begini.'gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Atau Kyuhyun memang tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang mengejar-ngejar pujaan hatinya yang entah terbuat dari apa karena tidak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi dan juga sangat sulit didekati. Meski untuk alasan sebenarnya perlu dipertanyakan.

"Hanya sebentar. Kau akan bosan jika di dalam mobil terus. Mungkin kita bisa minum kopi di coffee shop itu."ujar Kyuhyun dan menunjuk coffee shop tempat Kibum membeli cappucinno yang tinggal satu teguk di tangannya itu.

Kibum berpikir, berdiam diri di dalam mobil, sendirian, tidak ada iPad juga tidak ada buku sama dengan bosan sama dengan mati. Ck. Kibum berdecak pelan sebelum menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."Kibum mengambil ponsel yang sempat diletakkannya pada dashboard tadi.

"Ayo,"Kibum melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun menuju coffee shop yang dimaksud.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berharap yang Siwon Hyung cari itu kau, Kibummie."gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan segera berlari menyusul Kibum.

"Kau meninggalkanku."seru Kyuhyun kesal ketika sudah sampai disamping Kibum.

"Kau yang lambat."balas Kibum pedas. Tangannya mendorok pintu kaca coffe shop hingga terdengar bunyi lonceng yang cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian seorang pelayan yang ada disana. Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Kibum.

"Aku tidak lambat. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat."balas Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk di sebuah bangku di sudut coffe shop.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau mau pesan apa."jawab dan tanya Kibum ketika seorang pelayan pria berdiri di samping mejanya untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Latte saja."jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menulis pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan aku mochacinno."ujar Kibum. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Kibum lalu pergi setelah meminta keduanya menunggu sebentar.

Suasana tampak begitu hening dan cukup kaku diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan pun lagi-lagi terpaksa membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Kau sedang belanja apa Kibum-ah?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

Bertepatan setelah Kyuhyun bertanya, pesanan mereka datang. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengucapkan terima kasih bersamaan. Kibum menyesap minumannya perlahan dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya.

"Mengantar Ryeowook membeli beberapa kado."jawab Kibum.

"Kado natal?"Kibum hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga sedang mencari kado natal?"Tanya Kibum akhirnya. Cukup merasa tidak enak karena tidak menanyakan apapun pada Kyuhyun meski itu tidak harus dilakukannya. Tapi sebagian dirinya memintanya untuk melakukannya.

"Tadinya. Tapi karena tidak ada teman untuk memberi pendapat akhirnya kubatalkan."jawab Kyuhyun diirngi senyum. Kibum terpana sekali lagi.

'Jangan menampilkan senyum seperti itu bodoh!'pekik Kibum dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak akan sampai pada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Kenapa kau tidak bersama Yesung-ssi?"Tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Senang rasanya. Tapi mengingat dugaannya, senang itu berubah jadi penasaran dan khawatir.

"Dia tidak bisa."jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tangan Kibum meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana dan mengirimkannya. Suasana hening itu tercipta lagi diantara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Kibum membuka suaranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"panggil Kibum seperti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum hari ini. Kyuhyun menoleh namun tidak menyahut panggilan Kibum. Dan itu cukup sebagai jawaban bahwa Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian untuk apa yang akan Kibum katakan.

"Bisakah kau dan Yesung-ssi tidak terlalu sering menghampiriku dan Ryeowook?"pinta Kibum dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih memilih beberapa buah segar sementara Siwon masih mengikutinya. Ryeowook sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya hingga tidak menghiraukan Siwon yang terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Padahal Ryeowook bisa melihat troli Siwon tidak lagi terisi satu atau dua barang. Itu sangat banyak. Mungkin persediaan sebulan atau mungkin ibunya memintanya untuk belanja untuk perayaan natal besok? Entahlah, Ryeowook tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu untuk urusan itu. Ryeowook kembali berjalan dan kali ini menuju kasir. Sudah cukup banyak barang yang dibelinya dan ini juga sudah lama. Kibum pasti akan bosan menunggu di mobil sendirian.

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus Siwon-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Risih juga ada seseorang yang terus mengekormu seperti Siwon.

"Ani. Aku kan juga mau ke kasir membayar semua ini."jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk barang-barang dalam trolinya.

"Terserah Siwon-ssi saja."balas Ryeowook dan maju untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih."ucapnya pelan dan menenteng kantong belanjaannya menuju pintu keluar.

Siwon segera membayar belanjaannya dengan memaksa sang penjaga kasir untuk lebih cepat kemudian menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah ada di luar. Mall ini sangat ramai hari ini mengingat besok sudah malam natal. Dan dalam keramaian ini, Siwon mengumpat ukuran tubuh Ryeowook yang pendek yang sudah pasti akan tertelan kerumunan orang-orang ini dan tentu saja membuat Siwon kesulitan menemukan namja pendek itu meski dirinya cukup tinggi.

"Ah! Itu dia."pekik Siwon pelan dan mempercepat langkah panjangnya menuju sosok kecil yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan massa. Siwon mencekal pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang bebas hingga pemilik tangan menoleh bingung ke arahnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kita minum dulu, bagaimana?"usul Siwon. Ryeowook baru akan menjawab ketika merasakan getara pada ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Siwon-ssi, bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Siwon segera melepaskan tanganya dan mengusap tengkuknya gugup sementara Ryeowook hanya menatapnya datar. Dirogohnya saku celananya demi mendapatkan ponselnya. Satu pesan dari Kibum membuat kerutan di kening Ryeowook tercipta. Ada apa? Pikirnya. Namun dengan cepat membuka pesannya dan membacanya. Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah."ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Siwon menoleh menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan ide yang buruk untuk minum dulu."jelas Ryeowook dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju coffee shop dimana Kibum sudah ada disana. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook.

"Kim Kibum."seru Ryeowook ketika sudah sampai di dekat meja yang ditempati Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tenor itu. Kibum dan Ryeowook saling melempar senyum tipis. Ingat, tipis.

Kibum menggeser duduknya, membiarkan Ryeowook mengisi tempat kosong itu. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap seseorang yang datang bersama Ryeowook.

"Siwon Hyung?"

"Kyuhyun?"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar dan menggeser duduknya.

"Duduklah Hyung,"ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. Siwon mengangguk dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan Ryeowook dan Siwon. Dan pelayan itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada Kibum tadi. Ryeowook menyesap pelan hot chocolate-nya yang baru saja datang sementara Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada espresso-nya. Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Kyuhyun, yang entah kenapa jadi begitu cerewet akhir-akhir ini, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sedang apa Siwon Hyung disini?"

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Aku sedang berbelanja untuk malam natal besok dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Ryeowook-ssi. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Dimana Yesungie?"

(Disini Siwon Ichi buat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yesung, Oke?)

Mendengar kata Yesungie yang terucap dari bibir Siwon, entah kenapa Ryeowook tidak suka dan memasang telinganya baik-baik meski rautnya masih tetap sama. Kibum juga memasang telinganya benar-benar.

"Yesung Hyung tidak bisa. Ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya segera."jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya. Siwon melirikkan matanya pada Kibum yang asik menatap keluar. Kyuhyun yang mengerti berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kibummie perkenalkan, dia Hyung-ku, Choi Siwon. Dan Hyung, dia Kim Kibum, sepupu Ryeowook-ah."ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum yang tadi dipanggil namanya menoleh dan menatap Siwon sejenak.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida. Sepupu Ryeowook."Kibum menjulurkan tangannya pada Siwon yang disambut Siwon beserta senyum dimple-nya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Bisa dibilang Hyung-nya Kyuhyun."balas Siwon. Kibum mengangguk dan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Siwon-ssi sudah bekerja?"Tanya Kibum iseng.

"Ah, ne. Aku bekerja di pusat kepolisian Seoul"

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan ke arah dimana Ryeowook duduk sekarang. Tempat yang akan sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini karena banyak mahasiswa yang ada kelas. Taman belakang kampus. Ryeowook duduk di bawah pohon yang menjadi spot favorite-nya dan menatap langit luas.

"Apa nanti malam salju akan turun?"gumaman pelan Ryeowook sampai paa telinga Yesung yang memang sudah ada di dekat Ryeowook. Ryeowook sengaja mengabaikannya karena tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah,"sapaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook akhirnya bisa menolehkan kepalanya. menatap paras namja tampan yang memang menarik perhatiannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"Tanya Yesung sambil menatap teduh manic caramel yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respons. Yesung segera mendudukkan diriya di samping Ryeowook. Melipat kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dadanya lalu ditahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa Kau ada acara malam ini, Ryeowook-ah?"Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang kembali menatap langit.

"Wae? Aku harus makan malam dengan keluargaku."jawab Ryeowook dengan masih enggan membalas tatapan Yesung.

Bagi Ryeowook, menatap mata Yesung sama saja dengan menyerah untuk menghentikan namja itu masuk lebih dalam pada hidupnya. Namun Ryeowook juga tidak terbiasa untuk tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Ryeowook memenjarakan kebiasaannya itu atau kejadian dimana Baekhyun akhirnya masuk dalam hidupnya akan terulang lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ke Namsan Tower mungkin? Kurasa kau belum pernah kesana."ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung dan menemukan namja tampan itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sekali lagi getaran aneh Ryeowook rasakan. Jantungnya yang berpacu cepat bergemuruh berisik namun menyenangkan. Ryeowook tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Ryeowook sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Tapi aku ingin merayakan malam natal bersama keluargaku."ujar Ryeowook dan nada sedih tersirat disana. Yesung bisa menangkapnya dan Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Tangannya mengusap rambut Ryeowook lembut.

"Gwaenchanha. Mungkin hari natal kita bisa pergi kesana. Atau tahu baru kita sekalian melihat pesta kembang api?"ujar Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Dirinya terlihat lemah jika seperti ini. Hanya sanggup mengangguk dan menikmati usapan tangan mungil Yesung pada kepalanya. Ryeowook menyukai ini. Sangat menyukainya. Dan ini bahaya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat salju pertama yang turun sambil jalan-jalan."adu Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rengekan yang bahkan Kibum yang selalu bersamanya-pun tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Yesung menatap namja kecil di sampignya lalu tersenyum. Tangannya melingkar ke sekitar leher Ryeowook dan mengusap kembali kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan,"ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Ryeowook memstikan dan Yesung mengangguk mantap.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Semoga tidak ada tugas dan dirinya bisa keluar dari rumah setelah makan malam. Masih ingat insiden Yesung nekat datang ke rumahnya? Samchon dan Imo-nya memperingatkan Ryeowook untuk berhati-hati karena mereka juga tahu siapa Yesung dan orang tuanya. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang terlalu berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon Hyung nanti."seru Ryeowook senang.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku Hyung."seru Ryeowook kesal dan Yesung mengulanginya lagi hingga Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau manis apalagi dengan bibir pouty-mu itu Wookie-ah."goda Yesung dan muka Ryeowook sontak memerah tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Aku tampan Hyung!"balas Ryeowook dan Yesung tertawa karenanya.

'_Tuhan. Aku ingin merasakan hal seperti ini lebih lama. Bisakah? Izinkan aku merasakannya lebih lama tanpa membahayakannya. Bisakah Tuhan? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku ingin merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Biarkan aku jadi diriku sendiri sebentar saja. Aku menyukai kehadiran namja ini. Jangan kau pisahkan kehangatan ini seperti Kau memisahkan kehangatn umma dan appa dariku. Maukah Kau mengabulkan permintaan orang sepertiku ini Tuhan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh? Banget. Muahahaha... masih gag ngebut kan chap ini? Hehe~ Tapi bikinnya memang ngebut. Ichi lagi seneng sama yang thriller jadi Ichi lagi baca bacaan thriller. Kali aja nanti bisa buat. Ahahaha...

Dan jangan berharap YeWook bakalan Ichi satuin dalam waktu dekat karena Ichi masih pengen main-main sama Ryeowook juga Yesung /kayak ada yang nunggu aja -_-/. Dan huh? Hayoo~ jangan berharap banyak juga utuk slight Siwon yang ketemu Wook itu. Itu Cuma buat memeriahkan doang. Kkeke~

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **YeWook moment udah ditambah. Apa masih kurang? Disini mereka memang belum deket. Jadi Ichi gag masukin terlalu banyak untuk mereka. Dan memories udah Ichi lanjut. Selamat baca ne^^

**Evil Roomate:** Awas. Dilemparin pisau nanti sama Wookie kalo berani minta cium Yesung :D. dan yeah… Wookie memang gag pantes kayak gitu. Tapi Ichi suka. Ahahaha~ dan well, untuk Kyuhyun itu, bahkan Kyuhyun masih bingung kenapa dia deketin Kibum. Kkkk~

**Dheek enha: **Udah dilanjut dua ini. Yang memories juga. Selamat baca^^

**Guest1: **Udah dilanjut ini. Selamat menikmati^^

**Guest2: **Jangan kebanyakan lovey dovey. Nanti Ichi jadi mikir kemana-mana loh… ehehehe~ makasih udah suka sama cerita Ichi yang sama sekali gag ada bagus-bagusnya ini. Dan makasih banget udah mau nunggu^^

**Guest3: **Memories udah Ichi lanjut. Happy reading^^

Jangan lupa review ne^^

Gomawo~~~ *bow*


	11. Chapter 11

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Malam natal. Ryeowook sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Namsan Tower bersama Yesung sekarang. Setelah makan malam –yang diadakan lebih cepat karena pemintaan atau perintah Ryeowook- dan terpaksa mengeluarkan rengekan yang membuat Samchon, Imo dan sepupunya shock, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa pergi dan tentu saja bersama Kibum meski nyatanya saat ini namja tampan pemilik killer smile itu tengah merutuki dirinya berkali-kali sepanjang perjalanan entah kemana bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tampak begitu menikmati acaranya sementara Yesung asik menatap namja manis bertubuh kecil disampingya yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang diajak piknik. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat puas dengan acaranya sampai sempat mengabaikan Yesung yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook sibuk melihat kearah bawah yang cukup ramai juga.

"Eum! Aku sangat menyukainya."angguk Ryeowook."Seharusnya aku kesini lebih cepat."gerutunya dan diakhiri dengan kerucutan pada bibirnya.

"Ayo turun. Kita jalan-jalan di taman."ajak Yesung dan menarik lembut tangan Ryeowook.

'Hangat,'Ryeowook tersenyum dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook begitu berbeda dari apa yang selalu dilihatnya ketika mereka kuliah. Apa ini dirinya yang sebenarnya? Tetaplah seperti ini. Doa Yesung sambil masih menggandeng tangan Ryeowook lembut untuk berjalan-jalan disekitan Namsan Park.

"Apa saljunya tidak akan turun hari ini?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil menengadahkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak Yesung genggam. Sangat terlihat jika Ryeowook begitu menikmati genggaman tangan kecil Yesung pada tangannya. Rasa hangat itu bahkan sampai terasa pada hatinya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Pasti akan turun."jawab Yesung dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk riang. Tangannya masih bertahan pada posisinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di telapak tangannya. Butiran yang dengan cepat meleleh ketika jatuh di telapaknya itu jatuh sekali lagi hingga Ryeowook memekik senang. Tangannya yang digenggam Yesung bahkan ditariknya hanya sekedar untuk menangkap butiran salju yang mulai turun beramai-ramai itu. Yesung yang gemas hanya bisa mengacak rambut coklat Ryeowook lembut. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak protes sama sekali karena tatanan rambutnya dirusak oleh Yesung. Terlalu senang mungkin? Mengingat Ryeowook maupun Kibum tidak pernah menikmati hal seperti ini selama mereka di L.A karena pasti akan ada pekerjaan disana. Jadilah kegirangannya memuncak dan terlampiaskan sekarang.

Ryeowook duduk pada kap depan mobil Yesung sementara Yesung membeli kopi untuk mereka berdua. Sesekali ujung kakinya mengetuk pijakannya. Lalu jemarinya menari diatas kap yang didudukinya. Atau terkadang kepalanya mendongak menatap butiran salju yang sesekali turun mengenai wajah putihnya. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Apa umma dan appa lihat? Aku bisa melihat salju pertama turun sekarang. Sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama. Aku akan melakukan semuanya untuk kalian. Kalian percaya padaku, kan?"ucapnya pada angin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sedang apa?"suara Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada butiran salju dan juga melunturkan senyumannya.

"Tidak ada,"balas Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum tipis miliknya.

Yesung menyerahkan satu cup latte untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerimanya dan meniup-niup pelan isi cup tersebut. Uap latte tampak menerpa wajah putihnya membuatnya terpejam demi menikmati terpaan uap itu.

"Wookie-ah,"panggil Yesung tanpa menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk datang ke rumahmu? Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan keluargamu."ucap Yesung. Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan meniupnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Maaf Hyung."Ryeowook tampak tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dan hanya meminta maaf. Yesung yang tahu keengganan tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Kita pulang?"Tanya Yesung pada akhirnya. Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya dan mendengus.

"Huh. Padahal aku masih ingin jalan-jalan. Kajja."Ryeowook mengerucutkan lagi bibir plum-nya dan memasuki mobil Yesung setelah Yesung sempat mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung suka sekali merusak tatanan rambutku."gerutu Ryeowook tepat saat Yesung memasuki mobilnya. Kekehan Yesung membuat Ryeowook mendelik.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hyung."sungut Ryeowook membuat tawa Yesung akhirnya pecah.

.

.

.

Kibum menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun yang disampingnya hanya bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone yang dibawanya tadi.

"Dasar anak nakal. Seenaknya saja memanfaatkanku. Huh. Lagipula kenapa aku tadi mau saja mengikutinya? Aaarrrghhh... Bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh."sahut Kyuhyun santai. Kibum mendelik sebal kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jalan dihadapannya.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya Kibum setelah dadanya sudah kembali naik turun dengan normal. Kyuhyun menoleh dan memasang pose berpikir sejenak yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak berpikir.

"Kita ke Sungai Han saja."usul Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti itu adalah pemikiran asalnya. Kibum mendecak.

"Mau apa kita kesana musim dingin seperti ini?"namun Kibum benar-benar mengarahkan mobilnya menuju Sungai Han.

"Tentu saja menunggu salju pertama turun. Tidak mungkin kita hanya pergi ke café untuk menunggu salju pertama turun kan?"Kyuhyun bicara tanpa menatap Kibum yang juga tidak menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja Kyuhyun."Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Biarkan situasi seperti ini dinikmatinya sebentar saja. Sebentar saja untuk saat-saat seperti ini yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Sebelum semuanya terjadi. Sebelum semuanya terbongkar. Sebelum semuanya berakhir. Biarkan dia menikmati saat-saat indah seperti ini.

Keduanya diam hingga akhirnya mobil Kibum sampai di taman sekitar Sungai Han. Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya dan melepas seatbelt-nya.

"Kenapa kita disini? Aku ingin kesana."Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungai di depannya. Kibum hanya meliriknya sekilas dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak. Kita disini saja. Kau tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana."Kibum keluar dari mobilnya diiringi dengusan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan dia menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti itu. Memang dia pikir dia itu siapa? Huh."gerutu Kyuhyun dan mempout bibirnya yang sering menampilkan smirk itu."Tapi kenapa aku menurutinya? Aish! Pabbo!"rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang bodoh."Kibum yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung menyahut ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendengus keras membuat Kibum menyunggingkan senyumnya meski Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Ini, minumlah."Kibum menyodorkan satu cup berisi mocha kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wine lebih enak."ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meniup-niup isi cup ditangannya.

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya."Lalu kenapa tidak bawa wine saja tadi?"Tanya Kibum dan menyesap sedikit cappucinno-nya.

"Aku tidak berniat keluar tadi. Tapi Yesung Hyung tiba-tiba menarikku keluar dan aku bahkan kau lihat. Mantelku tidak begitu tebal. Padahal ini sangat dingin."

Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai coklat ikal Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa pakai mantelku kalau kau mau."ucap Kibum dan memamerkan killer smile-nya pada Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat jantung Kyuhyun sontak berdebar cepat. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat senyum yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Betapa dirinya akan sangat bahagia jika bisa melihat senyum itu sering-sering.

"Lalu kau?"Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar sambil kemudian menyesap mocha-nya.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bodoh membiarkanmu merasa hangat sementara aku kedinginan di cuaca dingin seperti ini."ucap Kibum santai. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ucapannya barusan merusak keromantisan yang baru saja Kyuhyun rasakan. Apa aku baru saja dikerjai? Pikirnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kesal pada Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja aku punya mantel cadangan di bagasiku."lanjut Kibum dan terkekeh. Kyuhyun terdiam. Menikmati suasana yang hangat ini dengan tenang seraya menunggu salju turun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kibummie,"panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Hnn,"

"Untuk ucapanmu di coffee shop waktu itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Begitupun dengan Yesung Hyung. Dia pasti tidak akan memenuhinya." Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling menatap. Kibum menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa?" kibum sudah tahu tanpa Kyuhyun memberitahunya karena Kibum bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Tapi Kibum tetap ingin tahu langsung dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari manic coklat yang menatapnya lembut itu. Dirinya akan luluh. Dan luluhnya dirinya itu tidak menjamin apapun setelahnya.

"Semua ini bukan demi siapapun. Semua hanya demi dirimu dan Yesung Hyung."tutur Kibum sambil menatap keluar. Kibum bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau katakan alasan yang bisa kuterima dengan mudah?"Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh harap. Demi rasa penasarannya dan juga perasaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Karena kau harus mengatakannya. Dan juga aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kibum terkekeh kecil sebelum menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah, tidak semua hal harus kau ketahui. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kau ketahui."ucap Kibum dan menatap langsung manic coklat Kyuhyun.

"Dan tidak semua hal yang disembunyikan itu akan tersimpan selamanya. Kau tahu, Kibum-ah, ada yang berkata kalau serapat-rapatnya bangkai dipendam, baunya pasti akan tercium suatu saat nanti."balas Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Dirinya tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Yesung atas seretannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja jika dirinya bisa menemukan alasannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi aku tahu kalau selama ini kau sengaja mendekatiku. Entah apa maksudmu. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau tertarik padaku. Tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku dan Ryeowook ketika kau berkata bahwa kau mengetahui aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa semudah itu dirinya ditebak? Pikirannya berputar. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang ingin diketahuinya? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah apa yang dia inginkan terpenuhi? Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah dia tahu apa yang dia ingin tahu? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu alasan mana yang sebenarnya ketika dia memutuskan untuk terus mendekati Kibum. Namja tampan itu telah menghancurkan semuanya. Keingin tahuannya tentang siapa namja itu bahkan sekarang sudah terombang ambing. Terancam akan dilupakan karena perasaannya pada namja itu.

"Aku tidak tahu,"jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Kepalanya mendunduk dan tangannya mencengkram cup yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Pikirkan baik-baik antara apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau ingin tahu. Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keduanya sekaligus. Dan jangan mencengkram cup-mu seerat itu. Isinya bisa tumpah."tegur Kibum ketika dilihatnya cengkraman Kyuhyun bertambah kuat pada cup-nya. Kyuhyun mendongak. Manatap Kibum yang tersenyum padanya.

"Lihat. Salju pertama sudah turun. Kau mau turun atau tetap disini?"seru Kibum dan bersiap membuka pintu. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban, namja tampan itu keluar lebih dulu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun di dalam.

'Aku akan memikirkannya. Aku tidak boleh egois kan? Aku hanya boleh memiliki satu kan? Tidak boleh keduanya.'pikir Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan berteriak pada Kibum yang sudah menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Yak Kim Kibum! Kenapa meninggalkanku?"seru Kyuhyun dan berlari menyusul Kibum.

'Ketika kau memilih apa yang kau inginkan, makan kau akan tahu apa yang ingin kau tahu. Cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun-ah. Pikirkan baik-baik.'pikir Kibum sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah mengutak atik laptopnya. Undangan ini harus jadi secepatnya karena lusa adalah pesta itu diadakan. Dan Ryeowook tidak akan menyiakan hal seperti itu. Dimana dirinya bisa menatap langsung seperti apa seorang Lee Taesun itu. Seperti apa namja yang dengan beraninya memukuli sang umma hingga labam dimana-mana. Seperti apa namja yang berani mengacaukan ketenangan keluarganya. Ryeowook akan memastikan melakukan hal yang sama pada namja bernama Lee Taesun itu persis seperti yang namja itu lakukan pada keluarganya.

"Apa masih belum?"Tanya Ryeowook entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak Kibum membuka laptop untuk meniru undangan yang diambil Ryeowook setelah memaksa Kai untuk mendapatkannya dari ruangan sang Imo tadi siang.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperi Ibu-Ibu arisan Kim Ryeowoook."dengus Kibum kesal. Pekerjaannya malah jadi tidak segera selesai jika Ryeowook terus memandanginya seperti itu."Dan berhenti memperhatikanku. Aku risih, tahu."lanjut Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya. Ryeowook mendengus.

Ryeowook beralih duduk di sofa putih di kamar Kibum dan merasakan getaran pada ponselnya ketika baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disana. Diraihnya ponsel dalam saku celana selututnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ujung bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kemudian tangannya bergerak lincah diatas layar touch screen tersebut dengan lancar. Beberapa kali senyumnya tertarik atau dengusan terdengar, hingga Kibum yang merasa penasaran-pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook. Namja itu mukanya tengah memerah. Ada apa? Pikir Kibum lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kibum berjalan kearah Ryeowook setelah beberapa saat keduanya disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kibum ketika langkah kaki namja tampan itu sudah dekat.

"Sudah?"tanyanya dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Sudah mirip kan?"Ryeowook memperhatikan undangan asli di tangannya dengan buatan Kibum.

"Sempurna, Bummie chagi."seru Ryeowook pelan. Kibum memamerkan killer smile-nya kemudian menarik laptopya dari pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Kita akan mencetaknya besok."

"Eum~"Ryeowook mengangguk imut dan Kibum dengan cepat mengacak suari coklat lembut itu.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku Kim Kibum!"seru Ryeowook kesal pada Kibum yang sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah ranjang King Size di kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang. Tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini salah. Namun juga tidak membenarkan. Melepas salah satu itu harus. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang harus dilepasnya itu.

"Hhhhh~ aku tidak berharap gila setelah ini."gumamnya pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya setelah sekali lagi berharap tidak didatangi mimpi nyatanya lagi.

Sementara Kibum hanya bisa berharap Ryeowook tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya sebelum kantuk menjemputnya untuk terlelap dengan segera.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan berpenampilan seperti itu?"ulang Kibum untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ryeowook berdecak kesal.

"Aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali padamu huh, Bummie chagi? Apa ini terlihat aneh huh?" Ryeowook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Samchon dan Imo-nya sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak peduli pada larangan mereka yang melarangnya untuk keluar apalagi menghadiri acara pesta Lee Taesun dan menjadi seorang Nathan Kim disana. Bahkan mereka sudah mewanti-wanti penjaga pintu masuk di depan sana.

"Ani. Hanya saja, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau umma dan appa masih bisa mengenalimu?"

"Ck. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa itu Nathan Kim. Bukankah hanya kau yang tahu seperti apa Nathan Kim itu?"Ryeowook merapikan dasi kecilnya lalu meraih jas hitam disebelahnya.

"Ck. Kau pikir appa bodoh huh? Untuk apa dia punya Changmin Hyung kalau tidak untuk menguntit kita?"sungut Kibum kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir. Kita kan hanya akan mengawasi dari jauh. Kita cukup mencari tempat duduk di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai nanti."lanjut Ryeowook.

Kibum berdiri dan melihat penampilan Ryeowook lagi. Kemeja putih, dasi kecil hitam, celana hitam, jas hitam, rambut yang sekarang ini berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya yang mungil itu.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan menyediakan kursi untuk duduk huh?"ucap Kibum setelah meneliti penampilan Ryeowook.

"Setidaknya kita bisa berdiri mengawasinya dari pojok."ujar Ryeowook dan melihat penampilan Kibum. Stelan berwana putih itu membalut tubuhnya.

"Sempurna,"gumamnya pelan yang tidak terdengar oleh Kibum.

"Dan itu terlihat seperti kita sepasah kekasih yang tidak ingin diganggu."sungut Kibum.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Bryan-ssi."

Ryeowook berjalan mendahului Kibum menuju pintu kamar. Kibum mengikutinya dan mulai memasang wajah datarnya. Keduanya mulai menuruni anak tangga lalu menuju pintu keluar yang sayangnya disana sudah dijaga lebih dari dua orang bawahan Kangin.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak penampilanku hanya karena menghajar kalian. Sekarang menyingkir."ucap Ryeowook dengan nada dinginnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin merusak penampilan kami huh?"potong Kibum sambil memiting satu dari empat orang yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk.

"Menyingkir dan biarkan kami pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu haya untuk menghajar kalian atau aku akan terlambat."ucap Ryeowook lagi. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana hitamnya sementara tatapannya tetap datar.

"Menyingkir."Kibum sedikit melempar namja dalam pitingannya dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kita berangkat?"Tanya Kibum memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tentu,"jawab Ryeowook disertai senyuman kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan datang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ryeowook tidak akan menyikan saat seperti ini. Bukankah anak itu sangat penasaran dengan rupa Lee Taesun? Dan juga, bukankah kemarin anak itu sudah menyuruh Kai untuk mengambil undanganmu?"

Leeteuk mendengus mendengar ucapan Kangin. Tenang sekali namja itu. Santai sekali menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ryeowook itu sudah besar chagi. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan lagi Ryeowook berumur tujuh tahun yang baru saja melihat pembunuhan ummanya. Dia pasti sudah menantikan saat seperti ini."jelas Kangin sekali lagi. Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menyesap wine-nya.

"Itu mereka."ucap Kangin ketika matanya menagkap bayangan dua orang yang familiar dengannya.

Ryeowook menambahkan topi Pandora berwarna hitam di kepalanya sementara Kibum semakin menurunkan rambutnya untuk menutupi matanya. Katakan mereka tidak sopan. Toh mereka juga tidak akan peduli. Leeteuk menatap dua namja muda yang sangat disayanginya itu. Keduanya dipersilahkan masuk setelah penjaga mengizinkan mereka dengan bodohnya tanpa tahu kalau undangan yang mereka bawa itu palsu. Leeteuk baru akan berjalan mendekati keduanya saat tangan Kangin tiba-tiba mnecengkram lembut lengannya.

"Jangan."larang Kangin. Leeteuk mendesah panjang dan meneguk habis wine dalam gelasnya. Keduanya masih menatap dua namja itu sementara yang lain juga memperhatikan penampilan keduanya yang mereka anggap kurang sopan karena menghadiri pesta resmi dengan mengenakan topi dan kaca mata hitam, juga jangan lupakan namja satunya yang bahkan matanya tidak terlihat itu.

"Ahhh… Ternyata Ryeowook dan Kibum memang tidak datang ya."suara yang tidak jauh darinya membuat dua namja berstatus suami istri itu memasang telinga mereka tajam ketika mendengar dua nama orang yang sangat mereka kenal disebut.

"Sudahlah Yesung Hyung. Bukankah Kibum juga bilang tidak akan datang ke acara seperti ini?"

"Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling pandang. Dengan gerakan lambat-lambat, Leeteuk mencoba melirik siapa dua namja yang baru saja menyebut anak-anaknya, atau mungkin anak orang lain yang bernama sama? Dan Leeteuk melihatnya. Seorang namja tampan dengan helaian rambut berwarna hitam menutupi kepalanya yang sedikit lebih besar dari pada namja satu lagi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Namja yang sempat menemui Wookie di rumah,"bisik Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk.

"Dia anak seorang jaksa agung yang terkenal. Mungkin bumonimnya di undang ke pesta ini dan dia diajak."jelas Kangin. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lalu memperhatikan lagi dua namja yang cukup banyak menarik perhatian para undangan.

"Mereka benar-benar."desis Leeteuk.

Dua namja itu berjalan pelan menuju meja panjang berisi beberapa macam minuman beralkohol. Keduanya meraih sebuah gelas berkaki panjang dengan cairan berwarna putih di dalamnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju sisi ruang yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sedikit di pojok.

Ryeowook dan Kibum memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap orang yang datang hingga mata keduanya tertumbuk pada sosok yang pernah bertemu dengan mereka –mungkin- beberapa waktu yang lalu di akhir musim gugur. Ryeowook dan Kibum saling berpandangan. Jadi, siapa namja yang dikenal dengan nama GD itu? Namja itu –yang mereka lihat saat ini- berpenampilan begitu stylish. Meski gaya rambut dan warnanya berbeda, tapi Ryeowook dan Kibum mengingatnya. Senyum namja itu sama persis dengan namja bernama GD yang mereka temui saat itu. Ryeowook menatapnya lama hingga namja itu balas menatap matanya. Dan Ryeowook patut bersyukur karena mengingat sorot mata dan warna matanya. Namja yang juga sama sekali tidak berpenampilan resmi itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Sementara seorang namja yang berbeda sama sekali dengan penampilannya berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut blonde-nya tertata rapi menututpi kepalanya. rautnya tampak begitu ramah dan manis di tambah senyum polosnya menampilkan kesan kekanakan. Kedua namja itu akhirnya menatap Ryeowook dan Kibum setelah namja mirip GD itu membisikkan sesuatu pada namja di sampingnya. Ryeowook dan Kibum menunduk singkat sebagai sapaan ringan dan hormat.

"Nathan-ssi, Bryan-ssi."

Demi seluruh jerapah berleher panjang di dunia, Ryeowook hampir saja menyiramkan isi gelasnya pada seseorang yang menyapa mereka dari arah kanan Kibum yang berdiri di samping kanan Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Kibum menoleh pada seorang namja seusia appa Kibum –atau mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun- yang sedang memasang senyumnya dengan seorang namja berdiri di samping kanan agak ke belakangnya. Ryeowook dan Kibum membugkukkan badan mereka lalu saling tatap.

'Apa dia Lee Taesun? Penjaga pintu itu pasti sudah memberitahunya. Ck. Pintar sekali.'batin Kibum.

"Annyeonghasimnikka,"sapa keduanya mencoba ramah dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terkembang.

Namja itu tersenyum. Belum sempat Ryeowook maupun Kibum membuka mulut, dua namja yang mereka amati dan mengamati mereka tiba di tempat mereka.

"Taesun ahjussi,"sapa seorang namja yang sejak tadi memasang senyum polos. Namja yang dipanggil Taesun ahjussi itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada sosok keponakannya yang sudah berdiri di samping namja yang dulu seharusnya menjadi 'istri' keponakan tertuanya.

Ryeowook dan Kibum saling tatap sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Dalam hati, mereka tersenyum menang. Dugaan mereka benar. Dan mereka sudah melihat seperti apa itu rupa seorang Lee Taesun.

"Ah, Junhongie, Jiyoungie. Kenalkan, mereka ini Nathan-ssi dan Bryan-ssi."ucap Taesun memperkenalkan."Dan Nathan-ssi, Bryan-ssi, perkenalkan, mereka Junhong dan Jiyoung, keponakanku."lanjutnya dengan senyum ramah terpampang apik di bibirnya.

Keempat namja itu saling menatap sebelum akhirnya saling menjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri. Mereka masih saling tatap dengan dua pemikiran berbeda.

Junhong, keponakan Lee Taesun, satu-satunya yang menjadi keponakannya yang berarti dia adalah Zelo, namja yang mengurusi Crimson. Sementara Jiyoung, namja mirip GD –atau mungkin memang GD- itu, juga diakui sebagai keponakannya. Apa mereka berhubungan? Ryeowook dan Kibum merekam dengan jelas seperti apa mereka. Meski pada pertemuan mereka saat itu, dua orang itu berpenampilan berbeda, tapi mereka yakin masih bisa mengenalinya dengan baik. Jiyoung, namja itu memang GD. Dan Junhong, namja itu Zelo. Dia tidak mati. Sepertinya seseorang datang setelah Ryeowook dan Kibum pergi setelah menghajarnya saat itu. Dan GD, namja itu masih memasang senyum sama persis dengan senyum yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook saat itu.

Nathan, dan Bryan, Taesun sudah menceritakan ini pada mereka. Dan mereka juga sudah melihat seperti apa Kangin dan Leeteuk itu. Mereka tidak berangkat bersama sementara Taesun hanya member dua undangan untuk mereka. Beruntung penjaga itu segera melapor padanya tentang pesannya sebelumnya tentang Nathan dan Bryan. Junhong dan Jiyoung mengamati Ryeowook dan Kibum. Gaya mereka berubah lagi. Tidak masalah, toh mereka sudah tau siapa dua namja itu sebenarnya di luar. Seorang mahsiswa beda jurusan. Satu tempat kuliah dengan Jiyoung. Dan Jiyoung bisa mengawasi mereka selama dia mau. Dua orang itu tersenyum ramah yang dibalas senyum kecil Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, dimana mereka membelakangi tempat minum sehingga Ryeowook dan Kibum tidak melihat mereka, memasang telinga dengan baik setelah mendengar nama Nathan dan Bryan disebut. Yesung hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sepertinya langsung tersentak setelah mendengar nama itu disebut tadi. Dan Yesung memang ingin tahu dengan apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentang Magnolia. Organisasi yang artikelnya juga mencantumkan nama yang sama. Sementara seseorang yang juga berdiri di sekitar mereka segera mengamati dengan raut penuh keingin tahuan.

'Jadi itu yang bernama Nathan dan Bryan.'

Siwon, namja itu, sudah mengetahui tentang usaha gelap Taesun, namun tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menangkap namja yang sudah jelas lepas tangan tersebut. Dan dirinya tentu saja juga tahu tentang tujuan lain diadakannya pesta ini. Seseorang memberitahunya. Katakan orang itu pengkhianat atau apapun. Tapi dia hanya memenuhi pekerjaan yang sudah dilimpahkan untuknya. Dan Siwon berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Ya Tuhan."gumam Leeteuk pelan yang memang masih belum beranjak dari posisi awal yang tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berdiri.

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling menatap kemudian memperhatikan kerumunan berisi enam orang tersebut. Mereka tampak mengobrol ringan. Bisa Leeteuk lihat saat Ryeowook menampilkan senyumnya yang tipis. Sementara Kibum hanya memberikan senyum sekilas sesekali.

"Jadi Nathan-ssi, mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama lain kali."ujar Jiyoung yang diangguki oleh Junhong.

"Tentu."jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Dan setelah itu mereka berpisah. Berpencar untuk menyambut tamu yang lain. Sekedar menemani Taesun yang entah kemana dua anaknya. Sedang ada di taman belakang mungkin? Menghindari keramaian dan mencari ketenangan dengan pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sepertinya namja bernama Yesung itu masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang Nathan, atau harus kupanggil Ryeowook? Terserah."ujar seorang namja yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang pada namja yang sedang bergulung di dalam selimut tebal.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuatnya merasa tersiksa."sahut namja di dalam selimut.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi sampai semuanya bisa jadi lebih menarik, Zelo."

"Aku mengerti, G-Dragon Hyung."

Sejenak suasana di dalam kamar berwarna biru muda itu hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Baik GD maupun Zelo lebih memilih sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka dari pada berbagi pemikiran.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka cukup pintar. Kau pikir, siapa diantara mereka yang meniru undangan ahjussi?"suara di balik selimut itu sedikit teredam.

"Kau benar."sahut GD."Tiruan mereka sempurna. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun untuk undangan yang berdesain rumit ini."lanjutnya sambil mengamati dua kartu undangan di tangannya."Dan ahjussi sangat norak memakai desain rumit seperti ini. Menggelikan."sambungnya sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"Lupakan soal undangan norak itu Hyung. Yang perlu kita pikirkan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat dua orang itu dalam transaksi yang lain."Zelo, namja dalam selimut itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan menatap GD.

"Aku pernah melihat Hero menembak mati seseorang di dalam hotel lewat atap gedung yang jaraknya tidak cukup dekat. Aku juga pernah melihat U-Know, Mickey, Xiah dan Max melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun Max lebih sering berdiam di mobil dan melakukan serangan tidak langsung. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Bahkan mereka tidak langsung membunuh Seunghyun Hyung dan hanya membiarkannya sekarat. Dan mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku."lanjut Zelo.

GD terlihat berpikir. Benar. Bahkan namja yang selalu memasang senyum polos di sampingnya ini sudah membunuh entah berapa banyak orang. Tapi kenapa dua orang itu tidak.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka memang diciptakan untuk melakukan transaksi tanpa permainan menarik."jawab GD asal. Namun dalam pikirannya namja itu juga berpikir. Jadi, kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuh Seunghyun atau Zelo saat itu? Membiarkan keduanya sekarat. Berada diambang hidup dan mati dengan keputusan terakhir ada di tangan sang pesakitan.

"Atau mereka sengaja?"entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, namun Zelo juga memikirkannya. Apa itu sengaja?

.

.

.

Yesung hanya mampu diam mendengarkan apa yang dua namja dihadapannya ini bicarakan. Yesung dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti permintaan –yang lebih mirip perintah- Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan Siwon setelah pesta itu berakhir. Beberapa kali Yesung mendapati Siwon menatap dirinya yang hanya diabaikannya dengan bermain ponsel. Saling berbalas pesan dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun bisa tebak orang itu adalah Ryeowook, yang sedang mereka bicarakan dengan nama Nathan saat ini.

"Jadi Hyung juga melihatnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sekali lagi. Mungkin sudah kelima atau enam kalinya Kyuhyun memastikannya. Dan Siwon hanya menghela nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan kesal pula.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau mengalami gangguan pendengaran sekarang? Ya Tuhan.."

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku terkejut kau ada disana tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu tadi Hyung."

Siwon mengangguki ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku harus menemui seseorang dulu tadi. Dan aku melihatmu sangat serius entah untuk apa bersama Yesungie."

Yesung yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Terlihat acuh memang. Tapi sungguh, telinganya bekerja lebih keras dari pada biasanya saat ini. Yesung tidak merasa asing dengan suara tadi. Sangat khas. Terlebih di telinganya yang selalu menangkap dengan jelas setiap nada yang terucap dari suara serupa milik seseorang, yang mungkin orang yang sama. Pikirnya. Yesung kembali menekuni ponselnya ketika layar touchscreen-nya menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Apa kau berpikir mereka orang yang kau cari Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh –sedikit-.

"Mungkin. Aku akan menyelidikinya lagi nanti."Siwon menghela nafas."Kenapa masalah seperti ini tidak juga selesai? Crimson saja mereka masih sedikit kesulitan."keluh Siwon.

"Padahal aku sudah memasukkan seseorang ke dalam sana. Meski masih baru. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa menangkapnya juga?"lanjutnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Crimson?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sementara Yesung tetap memasang wajah tak pedulinya sementara telinganya tetap bekerja menyimak.

"Ne. Musuh besar Magnolia. Setidaknya dari informasi memang begitu. Crimson yang menganggap Magnolia sebagai musuhnya."jelas Siwon."Mereka juga yang dulu membunuh pimpinan Magnolia. Kau sudah tahu kan?"lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Lalu suasana hening. Yesung sama sekali tidak menyumbang suara untuk pembicaraa yang tidak terlalu dipahaminya itu. Yang dia tahu hanya tentang namja bernama Nathan dan Bryan yang tadi datang ke pesta Tuan Lee dengan suara salah satu dari mereka, mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang mengacaukan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini karena selalu memikirkannya.

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan balas dendam, Hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon menoleh. Berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin."ucap Siwon tidak yakin."Tapi jika memang begitu, kita bisa menangkap mereka sekaligus ketika saat itu tiba."lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi masalahnya kan Hyung tidak tahu kemungkinan itu benar atau tidak. Dan kalaupun benar, kapan mereka melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau akhir tahun depan? Apa Hyung juga akan menunggu sampai saat itu? Kurasa Hyung akan turun jabatan."ujar Kyuhyun mencibir.

Siwon memelototi sepupu namja yang disukainya -yang malah tertarik dengan ponselnya-. Lalu mendengus kesal.

"Jangan asal bicara Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau lambat Hyung."ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir ini semudah kau memainkan starcraft-mu itu huh?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Lalu suasana kembali hening. Ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Kyuhyun juga sama familiarnya dengan suara salah satu dari dua namja yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat ini. Jangan sampai pemikirannya benar. Tapi Kyuhyun juga sedikit berharap itu semua benar dan dirinya juga masih memikirkan pilihan Kibum. Yang dia inginkan atau yang dia ingin tahu. Kyuhyun harus memberikan pilihan yang benar dan tidak merugikan. Lalu apa yang harus dipilihnya. Kalau dirinya memilih yang dia inginkan, apakah dirinya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia ketahui?

Sementara Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama disela jemarinya yang bergerak teratur diatas layar touchscreen. Jangan sampai kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Ryeowook menyimpan sesuatu. Datanya yang tidak bisa ditembus, seperti gerutuan Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja didengarnya. Kedatangannya ke rumahnya yang dilarang. Artikel tentang sebuah kelompok mafia yang pernah Kyuhyun baca. Nathan, Bryan. Siapa mereka? Suara salah satunya yang begitu mirip dengan Ryeowook cukup membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Dan Siwon, pikirannya benar-benar penuh hanya karena dua nama kelompok mafia yang tengah kelompoknya buru. Dan Siwon sedikit banyak menangkap raut gusar dan penasaran Kyuhyun. Ada yang disembunyikan namja tinggi itu. Tidak semua yang dia ketahui tentang ini diberitahukan padanya. Meskipun itu hak Kyuhyun, tapi untuk apa? Siwon jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan hal ini.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang Kyu,"ajak Yesung setelah suasana hening mengurung mereka untuk sekian menit yang baru saja berlalu.

"Hyung mau pulang? Mau kuantar."tawar Siwon. Yesung menatap Siwon sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan memberikan senyum tipis untuk namja yang sudah dia tahu menyukainya dan namja itu juga sudah tahu dia tidak menyukainya.

"Tidak perlu Siwon-ah. Aku bawa mobil tadi. Jja, kami pulang dulu. Kau mau disini?"

"Ani. Aku juga akan pulang."

.

.

.

"Aku yakin pernah melihatnya di kampus Bummie."ungkap Ryeowook sekali lagi. Kibum mengangguk.

"Dan dia yang selalu mengawasi kita di cafeteria akhir-akhir ini."lanjut Ryeowook.

"Mengawasi kita?"ulang Kibum dengan mata memicing kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Dan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya dua hari sebelum hari ini bersama seorang lagi yang bernama Junhong tadi."papar Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"seru Kibum pelan. Merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu sama sekali tentang namja itu selain yang sudah dia ketahui.

"Karena aku memang belum ingin memberitahumu."balas Ryeowook santai.

Ryeowook kembali menekuni ponselnya sementara Kibum hanya bisa menatap malas padanya.

"Itu berarti mereka juga sudah mengetahui tentang Yesung Hyung dan Kyuhyun."ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya setelah mengirim sebuah pesan yang Kibum yakin untuk Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku juga tidak tahu itu?"sungut Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Tidakkah itu membahayakan dirinya?"Tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook terdiam. Dirinya sendiri bingung. Ryeowook tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini membahayan diri Yesung. Namun Ryeowook mulai tak bisa jauh-jauh dari namja tampan itu.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama Kibum."balas Ryeowook telak.

Memang benar. Mungkin Kibum tidak seperti Ryeowook yang sering menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel ahir-akhir ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Kibum sering bertelepon tengah malam sampai menjelang pagi dengan seseorang yang Ryeowook yakin adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hanya Ryeowook yang tahu mengenai hal itu. Kibum diam.

"Dan aku akan melindunginya kalau begitu."

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Kibum. Senyum yang baru pertama kali Kibum lihat. Senyum itu terlihat begitu manis dan tulus. Dan Kibum baru tahu kalau Ryeowook memiliki senyum seindah itu.

"Maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaiiiiii~~~~ tapi belum ending. Kkeke~ jangan Tanya kapan endingnya karena Ichi sama sekali belum menulis untuk endingnya. Meskipun endingnya sudah berputar putar di kepala Ichi. Bertahap aja ya. Setelah ini gag akan dibuat terlalu lambat. Sedikit meloncat untuk beberapa waktu setelah hari ini.

Siaappp… ditunggu aja ne kelanjutannya. Untuk yang mau nunggu aja.

**Cloud Prince: **gapapa. Udah bersedia review aja Ichi udah seneng loh

Untuk chap ini yewook memont-nya sedikit ya? Hehehe~ dan kyubum –atau kihyun- memang sengaja Ichi buat kayak gitu. Abis kalo Ichi temuin kiwook mereka kaku banget. Hehehe~ mereka juga gag banyak kan moment-nya. Nect chap Ichi usahain untuk lebih banyak moment mereka.

Ne, Wookie udah mulai deugeun deugeun sama Yesung tuh. Ecieee~~

Gag panjang kok. Ichi malah seneng bacanya. Makasih udah sempatin nulis review yang pajang ini. Semoga chap ini gag banyak mengecewakan ya. *bow*

**Yulia Cloudsomnia: **jangan dimarahin ya wookie-nya. Kkeke~ gag bisa apdet kilat sih ya. Pasti pas deadline Ichi apdetnya. Makasih udah review. Happy reading^^

**Guest: ***bunyiin alarm kebakaran* hahaha~ bahaya banget ya? Tau tuh orang jahat tega banget ngelibatin orang gag bersalah. Khukhukhu~ Wookie berasa kayak punya kepribadian lain kalo sama Yesung. Hihi~ Makasih udah review, happy reading^^

**Dheek enha: **gag ada yang terjadi di pesta. Ehehehe~~ mengecewakan? Mianhae *bow*

Tapi makasih udah semeptin review. Happy reading^^

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ne^^ untuk yang bersedia saja. Yang gag bersedia, Ichi gag maksa untuk kasih review buat tulisan jelek ini kok.

Gomawo~~~ *bow*


	12. Chapter 12

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Musim semi. Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang musim semi? Bunga sakura, hangat, langit cerah. mungkin ketiga hal itu tidak akan terlalu jauh dari kalian ketika memikirkan tentang musim semi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook dan Kibum. Juga Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Lalu siapa yang sangka jika Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius ini akan mengambil keputusan dengan sangat cepat. Terhitung satu minggu sejak pesta yang diadakan Taesun, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Setelah acara malam tahun baru waktu itu harus rela ia lewatkan dengan Yesung karena Kibum yang sibuk. Entah sibuk apa saat itu Kyuhyun tidak tahu dan sebenarnya ingin tahu. Tapi sekarang diriya sudah tahu aapa yang selalu dilakukan Kibum juga Ryeowook jika mereka mengatakan sibuk.

Menginginkan Kibum. Itulah yang dipilih Kyuhyun. Saat itu, terdengar seperti Kyuhyun sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Ice Prince Kim Kibum bukan? Dan setelah melewati perdebatan alot dan cukup –atau sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sangat- panjang, akhirnya diambilah keputusan lewat usulan Ryeowook yang saat itu ikut berkumpul di kantin yang sudah sepi ketika jam kuliah sudah selesai. Starcraft. Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook mengusulkan untuk bertanding game untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menduduki posisi top dan siapa yang menduduki posisi bottom diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun lantaran dua namja sama-sama tampan dan manis –meski Kyuhyun terlihat lebih manis- itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menduduki posisi bottom. Sementara Yesung hanya mendukung usulan Ryeowook yang ternyata segera diterima dengan senang hati oleh kedua namja yang punya kebiasaan sama. Memainkan game. Dan hasilnya? Setelah lebih dari setengah jam pertandingan seru, Kibum akhirnya memenangkan permainan itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang saat itu segera mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal lalu membanting PSP keramatnya pada meja kantin. Kibum yang gemas dengan cepat mengecup bibir mengerucut itu. Membuat Kyuhyun merona hebat dan Yesung dengan cepat menutup kedua mata polos Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook juga ikut memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan mem-pout-kan bibirmu seperti itu atau bibrmu akan bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung saat itu yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

Tapi tidak setiap hal berjalan lancar bukan? Berita mengenai Kibum dan Kyuhyun tentu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru kampus mengingat Kyuhyun adalah namja jenius yang popular dan juga Kibum yang merupakan mahasiswa pindahan yang misterius dan dingin bisa ditaklukkan oleh namja banyak bicara seperti Kyuhyun dan mereka sekarang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Dan banyaknya intensitas pertemuan mereka tentu mengundang seseorang untuk bermain-main. Beberapa kali sejak Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih Kibum secara resmi, Kyuhyun mendapat kejutan dari orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Mulai dari dirinya yang hanya disekap dalam gudang tua sampai pagi menjemput Kibum untuk segera menyelamatkannya. Atau dirinya yang mendapat kecelakaan kecil seperti di rampok dan disudutkan pada gang sempit setelah Kyuhyun mengejar. Atau yang terakhir kali adalah ketika Kyuhyun dihajar oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya ketika dirinya baru akan membeli jjangmyeon di dekat apartemen Yesung.

Semua sudah Kyuhyun rasakan kecuali mendapat tusukan yang hamper di dapatnya jika Kibum saat itu tidak datang ketika Kyuhyun baru akan turun dari mobilnya di parkiran apartemennya. Kyuhyun takut. Tentu saja. Tapi namja itu juga percaya kalau dirinya tidak akan apa-apa selama dirinya bersama Kibum. Tidak peduli bahwa namja itu jugalah yang membuatnya merasakan hal-hal tidak enak.

Jika bertanya bagaimana reaksi orang tua Kibum, Kangin dan Leetuk, ketika Kibum memperkenalkan Kyuhyun dua minggu yang lalu, tentu mereka sangat tidak menyangka. Bukan mereka tidak suka jika Kibum memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Hanya saja, kenapa harus pputra Kepala Kepolisian Seoul? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja putra Ketua FBI? Umpat Kangin saat itu. Tapi Kibum tetapp mempertahankannya. Karena Kibum hanya ingin Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya. Dan tentu saja penolakan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Tim Toho yang ketika itu sedang berkumpul. Mereka jugta menolak keputusan Kibum yang mereka anggapp seenaknya saja. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun itu hanya mencari informasi dan kelemahan mereka lalu melaporkannya pada appanya. Yang dengan cepat dibantah oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun menyatakan kalau dirinya bersedia bergabung dengan mereka asal mereka menerimanya sebagai kekasih Kim Kibum. Satu keluarga itu dibuat pusing oleh tindakan Kibum kecuali Ryeowook yang ketika itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka umma, appa, Hyungdeul."bela Ryeowook ketika itu dengan matanya yang menatapp jengah kearah ruang keluarga yang begitu menyebalkan padahal suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik.

"Dia akan habis kalau sampai macam-macam. Benarkan, Cho Kyuhyun?"lanjut Ryeowook disertai senyum manisnya yang terlihat mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun diakhir kalimat penuh penekannya.

"Ne."jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Antara tidak ingin Ryeowook berubah pikiran juga tidak ingin melihat lebih lama senyum mengerikan Ryeowook.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas serempak. Leeteuk dan Kangin sudha memijit ppelipis mereka yang terasa berdenyut. Sementara Tim Toho hanya mampu menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Jangan ada yang menolak. Moodku sedang bagus hari ini. Atau kalian ingin aku berubah mood."ucapan datar Ryeowook membuat ketujuh orang yang lain itu segera menganggukkan kepala membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Jae Hyung, karena aku sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita memasak untuk makan malam?"seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar jenaka. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Ryeowook heran.

"Tumben?"pikir mereka kompak.

"Hyung tidak mau?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika namja yang diajaknya memasak tidak merespon bahkan semua orang yang ada disana bengong menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sendiri."ujar Ryeowook dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya sebelum berbalik menuju dapur.

"Apa dia baru saja bertingkah imut?"Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Sungguh ajaib namja itu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi semacam itu."ucap Changmin sedikit terdengar mengejek.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau bantu Ryeowook memasak. Janga sampai dia yang sedang ngambek itu tiba-tiba berniat memasukkan racun ke makanannya. Aku masih ingin menikah denganmu."ucap Yunho yang segera mendapat jitakan dari Jaejoong. Lupakan nama panggilan mereka jika merekaa tidak sedang bertugas.

"Akh Kangin-ah, kepalaku sakit."ujar Leeteuk yang mendadak pusing dengan kejutan yang diterimanya sore itu. Kangin dengan cepat membawa Leeteuk ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Ujung lorong berlawanan dengan arah kamar Ryeowook dan Kibum yang ke kanan.

"Aaahhh… Aku akan melihat dua wanita itu memasak."ucap Changmin yang siap berdiri dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dua wanita?"Tanya Yunho yang saat itu masih duduk di sofa. Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho lalu mendecak kesal.

"Tentu saja Jae Hyung dan Ryeowookie."jawab Changmin entang. Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Hati-hati mengatakannya atau dua peluru akan menjadi penghuni baru tubuhmu, Changminnie."Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Changmin yang mengendik acuh."Aku ikut."lanjutnya dan menyeret Changmin kemudian.

Hanya tinggal empat orang yang terdiam disana hingga akhirnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum mendengar suara erangan pelan dari sofa seberang mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu yang sama sekali tidak berusara kini sudah saling melumat. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu dengan cepat Kibum menarik Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu ruamh besarnya.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga."desah Yoocun lega.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan jidat!"seru Junsu kesal. Yoochun tersenyum mesum pada Junsu yang kini bergidik membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Yoochun.

"Tentu saja mengusir mereka dengan cara halus."jawab Yoochun tidak mempedulikan panggilan dari kekasih bohai-nya itu."Dan melanjutkan acara kita."lanjutnya lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir menggoda Junsu yang akan berteriak.

"Apa mereka buta samppai melakukan hal itu di depan orang lain."sungut Kyuhyun dalam perjalannya bersama Kibum menuju ruang makan. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bukankah kau jenius?"Tanya Kibum tanpa membalas umpatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh bingung.

Kibum mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu dan duduk di samping namja yang kenyataannya lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Tentu saja mereka sengaja melakukannya karena ingin kita pergi sari sana."jelas Kibum melihat tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu bersandar pada bahu Kibum.

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang masih dipikirkannya sejak tadi. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kibum dari samping.

"Apa yang membuat mood Ryeowook baik hari ini? Baru tadi aku melihat senyumannya yan seperti itu."

"Molla. Aku rasa tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Hyungmu yang berkepala besar itu."jawab Kibum lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun."Apa sekarang kau menyukai Ryeowook?"Kibum mendelik menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi berkata seolah kau menyukai Ryeowook di akhir kalimat."jelas Kibum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan."Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengannya saja? Kalau kau dengannya, aku pasti akan menjadi Top dan bukan Bottom seperti denganku"lanjutnya. Kyuhyun tergelak mendengarnya.

"Kau terdengar sedang cemburu, Kim."goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek-colek dagu Kibum uang menatap dingin ke depan.

"Aku tidak sedang cemburu, Cho."bantah Kibum tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun semakin senang karena menurutnya Kibum memang benar sedang cemburu pada Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kau bohong Kim Kibum."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Cho."balas Kibum lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terkaget sebelum akhirnya menikmati ciuman hangat dari Kibum.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ini baru dua minggu setelah pernyataan Kibum waktu itu. Dan tentu saja ancaman tidak hanya dialami Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum. Tapi juga Yesung. Bahkan namja itu sedikit lebih ekstrim mengingat kemungkinan –menurut perkiraan Ryeowook- Ryeowook-lah yang paling mereka inginkan. Yesung masih duduk di sampingnya dan menatao teduh matanya. tangannya yang berjari mungil itu nyatanya mampu memberikan kehangatan yang begitu membuat Ryeowook terbuai. Namja kecil itu bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi dia ingin terus bersama namja dihadapannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Ryeowook tidak ingin membahayakan putra jaksa agung itu. Baru dekat dengannya saja sudah terjadi berkali-kali ancaman. Apalagi jika mereka sampai menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ryeowook menghela nafa panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung-ah, aku—"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku dengan baik Ryeowookie. Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya kan? Aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya tikus kecil. Tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan."potong Yesung cepat ketika Reowook membuka mulutnya dan sepertinya ingin menolaknya.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Seharusnya memang kita tidak pernah dekat."ucap Ryeowook lirih. Yesung terkejut.

"Jadi kau menyesal karena kita dekat sampai seperti ini?"Tanya Yesung terkejut. Dirinya sungguh tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku menyesal karena kau bahkan sampai terluka."jawab Ryeowook samppipl melepas sebelah tangannya yang digenggam Yesung untuk mengelus pelan pelipis dan sudut bibir Yesung yang terluka.

"Aku menyesal karena membuatmu tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."kali ini tangan Ryeowook mengelus pelan lingkaran mata Yesung yang tampak kentara di malam hari yang cerah dengan bulan purnama ini.

"Dan aku juga menyesal karena telah membuatmu sampai menginginkanku yang tidak berharga ini Hyung."sekarang Ryeowook menunduk dengan tangan yang terkulai di atas paha Yesung.

Yesung masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Diangkatnya kepala Ryeowook yang menunduk.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau sudah menarikku untuk masuk sangat dalam dan sangat menginginkamu."Tanya Yesung."Kau juga seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu, Ryeowookie."lanjut Yesung.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak menyerah saja saat itu? Aku sudah berusaha menyuruh Hyung menjauh waktu itu. Tapi Hyung yang ngotot ingin mendekatiku. Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."Seru Ryeowook tidak terima atas ucapan Yesung. Bibirnya mem-pout lucu sebeum akhirnya rautnya kembali menjadi serius."Aku ingin Hyung melanjutkan hidup Hyung tanpa aku. Tanpa bahaya yang aku timbulkan."lanjut Ryeowook.

"Bahaya apa yang kau maksud heum~?"Tanya Yesung sambil mengelus pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Aku kan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Hyung. Kenapa Hyung masih Tanya? Isshh…"jawab Ryeowook kesal. Yesung lagi-lagi terkekeh. Lalu menurunkan tangannya dan beralih ppada kedua bahu Ryeowook yang tidak selebar bahunya atau bahu namja lain.

"Hey Kim Ryeowook, dengarkan aku. Apa kau pikir mereka akan berhenti meskippupnp aku sudah tidak berada di dekatmu? Mungkin saja mereka masih berpikir bahwa aku bisa memancingmu. Lalu apa kau tidka takut kalau aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada Siwon? Dan juga… Kau selalu berkata kalau berkelahi hanya merupakan sebuah permainan untukmu. Maka ini juga akan aku anggap sebagai permainan. Kita hanya bermain sayang. Jangan terlalu khawatir."bujuk Yesung.

"Yak! Permainan yang kulakukan itu berbeda Hyung! Aish…"seru Ryeowook lalu mengacak sendiri rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi."Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi ketika kau melaporkannya ppada Siwon itu. Cih."lanjut Ryeowook diakhiri dengan decihan kesal. Yesung terkekeh geli melihat Ryeowook yang begitu ceppat berubah ekspresi.

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu, sayang."goda Yesung. Ryeowook mendengus sebal. Yesung kembali memasang raut seriusnya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Hey Kim Ryeowook. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi dan kau harus mendengarnya dan dengan cepat menjawab. Kau dengar?"ucapp Ryeowook lalu berdehem sedikit sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kim Ryeowook, would you be my boyfriend?"

Seperti yang dikatakan Yesung, Ryeowook harus menjawabnya dengan cepat dan kali ini Ryeowook akan benar-benar menjawabnya. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya siap menjawab ketika—

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang."potong Yesung cepat dan,

-bibir Yesung menempel pada bibirnya. Merenggut ciuman pertamanya dengan cepat lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum menatapp Ryeowook yang masih terdiam terkejut. Yesung mengecupi bibir plum yang sungguh sejak awal, benda itulah yang paling menggodanya dari namja mungil yang kini dalam dekapannya itu.

Ryeowook bisa mendengar detak jantung Yesung yang berdegup cepat. Sama seperti dirinya.p namun dalam suasana sepi taman malam itu, tentu dengan pendengaran Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidka lengah tadi, keadaan hangat ini harus terusik oleh suara gesekan dedaunan semak-semak 5 meter di belakang Yesung. Namja manis itu dengan pelan meraih ppistol dengan peredam suara dari dalam jaketnya. Bahkan Yesung sedikit tidak menyadarinya sebelum Ryeowook berbisik pelan padanya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, Hyung. Arachi?"bisik Ryeowook yang tidak dimengerti Yesung appa maksudnya namun tetap menurut.

Ryeowook menaikkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung dan menyandarkan dagunya disana. Sebelah tangannya balas meemeluk Yesung dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menyelipkan benda bermoncong itu sedikit dibawah ketiak Yesung. Berusaha tidak mencampilkan moncongnya sedikitpun. Matanya memicing menatap rerimbunan semak hijau yang sesekali bergerak pelan itu. Sementara Yesung hanya bisa memeluk Ryeowook tegang.

"Jangan terlalu tegang Hyung. Kita akan bermain setelah ini. Ambil pistol di pinggang belakangku pelan-pelan Hyung. Kau bisa menggunakannya kan?"bisik Ryeowook merasakan ketegangan Yesung. Yesung menuruti istruksi Ryeowook dan meraih sebuah pistol lain yang sepertinya juga sudah ada peredam suaranya. Sepertinya Ryeowook selalu siaga dengan benda-benda mengerikan sepeprti itu eh? Pikir Yesung.

"Jangan mengeluarkannya."perintah Ryeowook ketika merasakan tangan Yesung yang bergerak.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini, mungkin memang kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari lingkaran hidupku Hyung. Karena itu, teruslah berada di sampingku dan dengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Yakinlah bahwa itu untuik kebaikanmu. Dan aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Kim Yesung."

Dan setelah ucapan Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung terkejut senang itu, sesuatu di bawah ketiaknya terasa bergerak lalu Ryeowook dengan cepat melepas pelukan mereka sehingga pistol yang tadi di genggam Yesung kini benar-benar ada pada tangannya yang sudah melepas –atau dileppas paksa- pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ada lima orang Hyung. Yang satu sudah terluka entah di bagian mana aku tidak yakin. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku."ucap Ryeowook dan menatap lima namja dimana salah satunya terlihat memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Hasil tembakan Ryeowook."Dan kuharap kau bisa menghindari peluru dengan cepat Hyung."lanjut Ryeowook dan menarik Yesung menghindar dari sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku memang tidak pernah bermain dengan alat seperti ini. Tapi aku pernah mempelajarinya. Dan kurasa akan sedikit sulit untuk menghindar."balas Yesung dan balas menembak seseorang yang sudah mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

Pistol mereka yang memakai peredam suara tentu sedikit banyak menyusahkan kecuali Ryeowook yang matanya entah terbuat dari apa bisa melihat laju peluru yang sangat cepat itu.

"Bersembunyilah dan serang dari sana."titah Ryeowook.

Yesung berlari menuju sebuah pohon terdekat dan mulai balas menyerang bersama Ryeowook dari sana. Tentu itu seharusnya menguntungkan karena Yesung berhasil menumbangkan dua dari lima orang itu. Sementara Ryeowook menghabiskan tiga sisanya. Namun sayang, keberuntungan mungkiin memang berlum mau berpihak sepenuhnya ppada Ryeowook ketika namja itu melihat Yesung yang diseret keluar oleh seorang namja kekar dengan tanganya yang memiting Yesung. Pistol Yesung mungkin terjatuh karena kaget seseorang tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya pada lehernya. Namja itu menyeringai dan meletakkan moncong pistol ppada kepala namja dalam pitingannya sementara Ryeowook terdiam. Namja itu tengah berpikir bagaimana melepaskan Yesung tanpa melukai namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah Nathan-ssi, ah, maksudku Ryeowook-ssi."namja itu terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri."Kau mau dia dulu atau kau duluan?"Tanya namja itu dan memasang senyum manisnya.

Ryeowook terkekh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau kekasih Zelo, atau Junhong? Kenapa tidak namja imut itu saja yang dtang kalau ingin menghabisiku? Atau Hyungnya yang cantik bisa mewakili? Bukankah akan lebih puas kalau mereka bisa menghabisiku dengan tangan mereka sendiri? Kalau seperti ini, mereka terlihat seperti pecundang."jawab ryeowook tidak menyambung.

Namja kekar di depannya itu hanya diam namun yangannya semakin mencekik Yesung sementara Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Namun karena itu juga dirinya hamper tidak bisa untuk mengeluarkan sedikit lebih banyak tenaganya. Yesung merasa saat ini dirinya seperti seorang gadis yang disandera.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padanya."ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung melotot kaget sementara namja kekar itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung datar namun berharap Yesung mengerti dengan tindakannya. Lalu beralih menatap namja yang menyandera namjachingu-nya.

"Baiklah. Katakan selamat tinggal padanya. Atau mungkin kau punya pesan terakhir?"Tanya namja itu dan terlihat sudah sangat siapp dengan pistol di tangannya."Tidak ada ya? Baiklah."

Namja itu membenarkan posisi tangannya dan bersiap menarik pelatuk ketika sesuatu terasa menembus lengannya hingga pistol di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Darah mengalir dari lengannya dan menetes sedikit ke bahu Yesung. Sementara Yesung yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera menyikut tulang rusuk namja di belakangnya lalu menghantamnya dengan beberapa tinju nya kemudian. Yesung lalu dengan ceppat berlari ke arah Ryeowook dan menarik namja mungil itu untuk lari. Baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari, Ryeowook kembali berbalik dan mengacungkan pistolnya pada namja yang juga sudah mengacungkan pistolnya. Sebuah tembakan melesat dan masuk seekali lagi pada tangan namja itu sementara tembakan namja itu –yang sebelumnya diarahkan ke Yesung- menjadi penghuni lengan bawah Ryeowook. Namja itu baru saja menggeser Yesung untuk berpindah ke belakangnya dengan lengan kirinya sebelum sebuah peluru menembus kulitnya dan menyelinap diantara dagingnya yang tidak banyak. Ryeowook meringis namun dengan cepat menarik Yesung yang terkejut karena tindakan Ryeowook menggesernya.

"Hyung yang menyetir. Kita ke rumahku sekarang."ucap Ryeowook dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Yesung yang sebelumnya dirinya yang menyetir. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam dan duduk di bangku penumppapng lalu memasang seatbelt susah payah sebelum Yesung akhirnya melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Ryeowook yang memakan waktu hamper satu jam dari taman tempat mereka bertemu.

Ryeowook tidak berhenti meringis sakit sepanjang perjalanan membuat Yesung yang berkonsentrasi pada kemudi menolehkan kepalanya dan memekik terkejut melihat lengan bawah Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat terus menerus.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Kemudikan saja mobil ini ke rumahku dan Kibum akan mengobatinya."ucap Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Yesung. Yesung menurut walapun matanya melirik-lirik pada Ryeowook yang sedang berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya yang belum mau berhenti.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.  
.

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum menatap dua namja di hadapannya. Yang satu menatap santai padanya yang satu lagi menatap takut padanya. Oh Kim Yesung, kau terlihat seperti seorangt gadis yang baru saja dihamili orang dengan ekspresimu itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan padaku."ucapp Leeteuk tegas. Ryeowook baru akan menjawab ketika Kangin datang bersama kelima Tim Toho masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menatap bingung tiga manusi di depan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Kangin dan berjalan menyusul ke arah Leeteuk duduk lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sementara kelima namja lain juga ikut duduk di sofa kosong yang lain. Keadaan ini persis seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Ppikir keenam orang yang baru datang.

"Jelaskan Kim Ryeowook."titah Leeteuk sekali lagi. Ryeowook sekali lagi akan membuka mulutnya ketika suara Kibum terdengar di ambang pintu masuk ruang keuarga.

Ryeowook meenghela nafas lalu menoleh pada Kibum yang ternyata datang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak? Cepatlah masuk."ucapp Ryeowook dingin. Kibum masuk bersama Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebuah sofa single yang cukup untuk membuat keduanya sesak karena duduk berimpitan. Seharusnya itu pemandangan yang lucu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini karena aura yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk sama-sama kurang menyenangkan. Leeteuk membuka mulut. Baru akan bersuara kembali. Dan Ryeowook sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu sebelum satu suarapun berhasil dihasilkan pita suaranya.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Tida perlu menyuruhku lagi umma."ucap Ryeowook lalu menatapp datar semua yang ada disana sementara Yesung sudah deg-degan sendiri tanpa Ryeowook pedulikan.

"Aku hanya akan bicara satu kali jadi jangan memintaku untuk mengulang."lanjut Ryeowook lalu menatap Sembilan namja yang mempperhatikannya. Dalam hati Ryeowook sungguh ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sembilan orang yang terlihat serius menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya sementara yang ingin tahu sejak awal hanya satu orang.

"Aku baru saja mendapat hadiah dari orang suruhan Zelo."Ryeowook menunjukkan lengan bawahnya yangt baru saja diobati Leeteuk setelah mengelurakan peluru dengan sedikit menyakitkan. Delapan orang yang baru saja datang memekik nyaring dan memelototkan matanya. Bahkan Kibum sampai kehilangan dirinya yang seorang Ice Prince.

"Jangan memotongku."ujar Ryeowook yang segera diangguki semuanya. Sungguh hebat Kim Ryeowook ini bisa memeritah orang orang yang semuanya lebih tua darinya kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang satu umuran dengannya.

"Mereka ingin mencelakai Yesung Hyung. Sedikit permainan dan BAM! Satu peluru jadi teman baruku. Tapi sudah dikeluarkan oleh umma dan lihat, lenganku sudah tidak apa-apa kecuali kau tidak memukulnya."ucap Ryeowook dan diakhir kalimatnya dia tambah dengan ceppat ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan pada lengannya yang dia julurkan. Kyuhyun menyengir tanpa dosa.

"lalu siapa itu Yesung?"Tanya ketujuh orang disana sambil melirik pada Yesung yang memamerkan senyum sopannya.

"Apa kalian baru saja berkencan?"timpal Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Jangan memotong, Kyu"ucap Kibum pelan.

Dapat mereka lihat jelas rona kemerahan di wajah dua namja yang mereka maksud.

"Ya Tuhan."seru Leeteuk pelan."Kangin-ah, bantu aku ke kamar."pinta Leeteuk yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Kangin.

Dan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu serasa terulang kembali. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun dan Kibum ingin tertawa. Tapi melihat delikan mata Ryeowook, mereka hanya bisa menahannya sebelum akhirnya mereka berpencar seperti waktu itu ke tempat yang berbeda kali ini.

.

.

.

Musim gugur ini disambut dengan suka cita oleh namja tampan berkepala besar dan berjari mungil itu. Namja itu , Yesung, bahkan kini sedang terdiam di balkon kamar apartemennya demi menikmati udara musim gugur yang sangat disukainya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasih hatinya yang lebih menyukai musim semi itu. Namja itu tersenyum ketika sebuah lengan kecil melingkar pada perutnya. Tanpa berbalik atau menebak-nebakpun Yesung tahu siapa namja yang tengah melakukan back hug ini.

"Ada apa heum?"Tanya Yesung lembut dan mengusapp lengan kecil di perutnya. Bisa Yesung rasakan namja di belakangnya ini tengah menggesekkan kepalanya pada punggung Yesung. Mirip kucing Heechul dulu yang sedang bermanja pada majikannya.

"Hyung mau ikut denganku?"Tanya Ryeowook dan menyamankan kepalanya pada punggung Yesung.

"Kemana heum?"respon Yesung tetapp dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

"Ke rumahku."jawab Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung mendengarnya. Suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya sesedih ini. Yesung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya ada pada bahunya. Ryeowook balas menatapp Yesung.

"Gwaenchanha?"Tanya Yesung khawatir. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gwaenchanha."Ryeowook tampak menikmati tatapan lembut Yesung padanya. Berharap bisa enikmati tatapan itu selamanya."Jadi, apa Hyung mau?"Tanya Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Ryeowook melirik jam di dinding. Jam lima sore. Perjalanan kesana memakan waktu dua jam. Besok dirinya tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yesung?

"Apa Hyung besok ada jadwal kuliah?"

Yesung tampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat adakah jadwal kuliah untuknya besok.

"Ne. Hyung ada dua mata kuliah besok. Wae?"jawab dan Tanya Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai Hyung dan aku sama-sama kosong."usul Ryeowook dan disambut kerutan di kening Yesung.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengganggu jadwal kuliah Hyung. Kita bisa pergi akhir pecan dan menginap disana nanti. Mungkin,"ujar Ryeowook menyadari kerutan kening Yesung. Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Akhir pekan nanti kita kesana."jawab Yesung."Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita?"lanjut Yesung. Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Tentu."jawab Ryeowook yang dihadiahi kecupan di pipi oleh Yesung.

"Apa rumahmu itu sangat jauh?"Tanya Yesung ketika mereka berjalan berdua menuju dapur apartemen Yesung.

"Eum~ sekitar dua jam perjalanan dari Seoul."jawab Ryeowook dan membiarkan Yesung duduk di kursi meja makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur sementara dirinya mulai membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari bahan mentah untuk dia masak.

"Mungkin memang akhir pecan adalah pilihan terbaik."ujar Yesung yang diangguki Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Leeteuk masih saja mengeluh pada Kangin padahal ini sudah lewat satu bulan sejak pernyataan Ryeowook dan Kibum waktu itu. Bukan Leeteuk tidak suka, tapi dia hanya takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Bagaimana kalau Yesung atau Kyuhyun melapor pada appa mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka celaka akibat misi balas dendam kekasih dan dongsaeng namja yang semppat terbunuh oleh Ryeowook?

"Sudahlah yeobo. Mereka pasti sudah emmikirkan hal seperti ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan terlebih mengenalkan mereka pada kita. Mereka pasti sudah tahu akibat yang akan mereka dappaptkan dengan tindakan mereka itu. Mereka kan sudah dewasa yeobo…"ucap Kangin menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah?"desah Leeteuk antara sebal dan khawatir.

"Bukankah Jaejoong dan Yoochun dulu juga begitu?"

"Mereka sudah mengenal sejak mereka masuk kesini ketika Magnolia masih dibawah pimpinan Hankyung. Tentu saja mereka bisa saling mengerti. Tappi saat ini berbeda Kangin-ah. bahan kita dari kalangan yang berbeda."

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Changmin sudah mencari tahu tentang mereka. Dua anak itu bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan appa mereka. Tidak apa-apa. Kita bahkan mungkin bisa merekrut Kyuhyu untuk jadi partner Changmin atau Kibum. Dan kita akan punya tiga ahli informatika setelah itu."sela Jaejoong ang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Changmin di 'kebun' bunga di _Angel Florist_.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menoleh ke arah dua namja dengan tinggi berbeda itu serempak. Mereka mengertukan kening mereka bingung akan maksud ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun itu juga seorang hacker yang cukup handal. Bahkan dia pernah beberapa kali hampir berhasil membuka data Kibum dan Ryeowook dulu. Cukup mengejutkan ketika dia nyaris berhasil membukanya meskipun itu tidak berhasil."jelas Changmin dengan bangga karena proteksinya pada data Ryeowook dan Kibum tetap tidak bisa dibuka meski nyaris terbuka oleh Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Leeteuk tanpa minat. Changmin hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Sudahlah ahjumma. Kita masih bisa mengawasi mereka kan."ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Merasa frustasi dengan keadaan yang baru dialaminya saat ini.

Suasana mendadak hening setelah helaan nafas panjang Leeteuk beberapa menit yang lalu hingga dering ponsel Jaejoong membuyarkan segala keheningan yang baru saja menjebak mereka.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapanya setelah ponselnya menempel pada telinganya.

"…."

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"…."

"Sekarang ya?"Tanya Jaejoong sedikit banyak terkejut.

"…."

"Baiklah. Aku juga sedang bersama Changmin sekarang."

"…."

"Ne,"jawab Jaejoong sebelum memutuskan panggilan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap tiga orang yang menatapnya khawatir sebelum menghela nafas dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Ryeowook ingin menangkap Taesun sekarang."jelas Jaejoong singkat.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja tiba di rumah lama Ryeowook bersamaan dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka melewati ruang keluarga yang berdebu karena tidak pernah dibersihkan atas larangan Ryeowook. Tempat itu, tempat yang tidak pernah mereka lihat karena setelah kejadian sekian tahun yang lalu itu, langsung ditutup setelah Kangin membereskan semua mayat dan membersihkan ruangan serta mengganti barang-barang yang rusak atas perintah Ryeowook. Yunho menatap sofa putih yang Yunho yakin dulu tidak berwarna putih seperti itu setelah pembunuhan Hankyung, aboeji-nya, ahjussi-nya, hyung-nya, sekaligus teman dan pemimpinnya. Yunho bahkan masih melihat proyektil peluru yang tertancap pada piano lama yang sudah terlihat rapuh itu dan yang tersebar di lantai.

Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho untuk segera menuju ruang makan dimana tadi dia mendengar beberapa kali suara dentingan. Yunho, Yoochon dan Junsu berjalan pelan menuju dapur dimana Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah ada disana.

"Ah, Yunho Hyung, Yoochun Hyung, Junsu Hyung, kalian sudah datang. Duduklah. Aku akan mengangkat cake-ku dulu."sambut Ryeowook ketika melihat tiga orang team Toho datang dan memasuki area dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan.

"Ne,"jawab ketiganya kompak.

Tiga orang itu duduk di meja seberang Kibum duduk dengan iPad-nya. Namja tampan itu tampak begitu focus dengan apa yang ditampilkan layar di depannya sampai tidak mempedulikan ketiga orang yang baru saja bergabung. Ryeowook datang dengan satu piring besar berisi potongan-potongan cake yang masih panas. Namja itu duduk di samping Kibum sebelum akhirnya berdiri lagi.

"Hyungdeul mau minum apa? Tapi sepertinya disini hanya ada soda,"ucap dan tawar Ryeowook.

Dalam hati ketiganya bertanya-tanya. Sebesar itukah pengaruh seorang Kim Yesung untuk Kim Ryeowook hingga mengubah namja yang sebelumnya acuh jadi begini perhatian. Ryeowook datang dengan lima kaleng soda ditangan kecilnya. Namja mungil itu menyerahkan tiga kaleng lain dihadapan anggota team Toho kemudian duduk lagi disamping Kibum setelah membuka dua kaleng soda untuknya dan Kibum.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik ke arah iPad Kibum.

Kibum meletakkan iPad-nya di meja lalu meneguk isi kaleng yang baru saja Ryeowook buka untuknya. Namja itu kemudian mengambil satu potong cake dari piring.

"Kalian tidak mau mencobanya Hyungdeul?"Tanya Kibum karena tidak satu-pun dari tiga orang itu mengambil atau sekedar mencicipi cake buatan Ryeowook. Tiga namja itu dengan serempak mengambil cake dari piring di depan mereka.

"Haha… Jangan anggap serius ucapan Kibum, Hyungdeul."tawa Ryeowook melihat tiga orang itu dengan cepat menuruti ucapan Kibum yang sungguh tadi terdengar menyindir di telinga mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Bummie?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kibum menghabiskan sisa cake-nya dan menguk separuh sodanya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok. Bawa dua anaknya ke kamar hotel yang akan kita sewa. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya disana supaya kedua anaknya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana ayah mereka yang sangat mereka hormati itu merasakan apa itu pembalasan dendam."ujar Kibum yang diangguki Ryeowook namun mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Baiklah, jadi Hyungdeul, seharusnya kita bertujuh sekarang. Tapi karena sepertinya Jaejoong Hyung dan Changmin Hyung tadi tidak bersama kalian, mungkin kalian bisa mengatakannya pada mereka nanti."ujar Ryeowook dan mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menangkap Lee Taesun besok. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan untuk apa karena aku yakin kalian pasti tahu tujuanku. Kita tidak perlu membawanya kemanapun. Cukup bawa namja itu ke ruangan paling luas yang ada di rumahnya setelah kita memberskan semua anak buahnya. Setelah itu aku yang akan melanjutkannya. Kalian tentu juga boleh ikut, Hyungdeul. Kalian tahu, permainan seperti yang dilakukannya pasti terasa sangat menyenangkan jika kita lakukan bersama-sama."lanjut Ryeowook dengan seringai kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Eung… Ryeowookie, kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?"Tanya Junsu tidak yakin.

Ryeowook menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Aku sudah menungguny sangat lama. Aku tidak ingin umma dan appa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."jawab Ryeowook antusias.

"Sebaiknya Yunho Hyung menelpon Jae Hyung sekarang. Aku tidak ingin semuanya tidak berjalan lancar."ujar Kibum. Yunho mengangguk sebentar dan meraih iPhone di sakunya sebelum menekan speed dial untuk menghubungi BooJae-nya.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapa suara di seberang sana beberapa saat setelah nada dering terdengar.

"Bisa kau datang ke rumah Ryeowookie yang lama, Jae?"

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Yunho meneguk ludahnya. Jaejoong pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Dia pasti akan sama bersemangatnya dengan Ryeowook untuk membalas Taesun yang sudah merenggut nyawa seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya selain keempat orang sahabatnya ini.

"Ryeowookie ingin merundingkan rencananya untuk Lee Taesun besok."jawab Yunho. Bisa Yunho lihat senyuman Ryeowook yang tampak begitu tidak sabar menunggu rencananya segera terlaksana besok.

"Sekarang ya?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit banyak terkejut. Namun Yunho juga bisa menangkap nada gembira disana.

"Ne. bisakah kau kemari sekarang? Kami akan menunggumu. Jangan lupa ajak Changmin ne."

"Baiklah. Aku juga sedang bersama Changmin sekarang."ujar suara di seberang sana. Terdengar menutupi rasa senangnya yang berlebihan di telinga Yunho.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan eoh."ucap Yunho sebelum memutuskan panggilannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne,"jawab Jaejoong sebelum memutuskan panggilan dari Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas diam-diam. Sedikitnya takut dengan kebrutalan Jaejoong nantinya. Namja cantik itu sedikit banyak kurang bisa menahan emosinya. Dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit takut kalau-kalau Jaejoong kalap dan tidak menyisakan bagian untuk yang lain. Ck. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho.

"Aku ingin semuanya seperti yang dilakukannya pada umma dan appa. Hyungdeul boleh menikmtai jatah kalian dengan anak buahnya yang mungkin masih tersisa nanti. Kalaupun tidak tersisa, aku akan member kalian kesempatan untuk menikmati wajahnya ketika dirinya merasakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada umma dulu."ujar Ryeowook setelah Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Itu artinya jatahnya member kenang-kenangan pada Lee Taesun brengsek yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang sama berharganya atau mungkin lebih berharga daripada sahabatnya, dulu. Setidaknya, Junsu dan Yoochun juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka. Mereka sama-sama memiliki dendam pada Lee Taesun yang sudah membunuh panutan mereka, orang tercinta mereka. Dan juga sempat membuat 'rumah' mereka hancur. Dan sekarang, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

'Sebentar lagi, dan setelah itu aku akan berhenti dari semua ini umma, appa.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichi lupa udah balas review belum ya? Ehehehe~ dan oh! Apa cerita ini sangat aneh sekarang? Atau terlalu cepet? Sebenrnya bukan maksud Ichi buat cepetin. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Gag akan Ichi kasih kejadian apa-apa yang mendebarkan di musim semi yang sangat indah itu. Jadi sedikit saja eoh? Ehehehe~

Gag ada yang boleh berharap bakalan happy ending. Kkeke~~ silahkan berharap kok tapi. Gag apa-apa. Tapi Ichi gag janji bisa kabulin harapannya. Hehehe~~

Well, untuk yang udah mampir dan terlanjur baca sampe akhir, sudi kiranya untuk memberikan review-nya barang satu kata. *ya ampun bahasanya -_-*

Gomawo~~~ *bow* *waves*


	13. Chapter 13

I Remember

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Suasana kamar Ryeowook tampak sedikit temaram karena hanya lampu tidur yang Ryeowook nyalakan. Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk di sofa di kamar Ryeowook dengan televise menyala. Ryeowook bersandar pada bahu Yesung sementara namja tampan itu masih menatap televise di depannya sambil tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggoyangkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung pelan. Membuat Yesung merasa kegelian karena rambut lembut Ryeowook yang menggelitik lehernya. Seperti kucing yang sedang bermanja.

"Hyung-ah,"panggil Ryeowook pelan. Tangan kanannya menggamit telapak tangan Yesung. Menautkan jemari mereka hingga Ryeowook merasa sedikit hangat di musim gugur yang meniupkan udara dingin.

"Apa Baby-ah?"jawab Yesung.

Ryeowok mengangkat tautan tangan mereka hingga Yesung juga bisa ikut melihatnya. Yesung terkekeh pelan dengan tindakan Ryeowook. Kepalanya berputar pada Ryeowook hingga bisa menatap namja mungil yang kini tengah mengedipkan matanya pelan sambil memperhatikan tautan jemari mereka.

Cup

Dicurinya sebuah ciuman pada bibir plum menggoda itu. Ryeowook berhenti menatap taautan jemarinya dengan Yesung dan beralih menatap namja tampan-nya yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung mencintaiku?"Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya, Baby?"jawab Yesung membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya dengan jelas tanpa aku memberitahumu."lanjutnya ketika Ryeowook hanya diam.

"Apa Hyung akan tetap mencintaiku setelah apapun yang akan kulakukan dan sudah kulakukan?"

Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook berbicara aneh padanya. Setelah tadi memaksanya untuk datang ke rumah lamanya yang sungguh memakan waktu, Ryeowook malah memakai waktu berdua mereka untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang menurut Yesung aneh. Ada apa?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu aku akan tetap mencintaimu setelah apapun yang kau akan dan sudah lakukan. Karena aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook."tangan Yesung beralih menepuk tautan tangannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Hyung mencintaiku?"

Jujur saja, Yesung bingung dengan semua pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tapi Yesung akan tetap menjawab sebisanya.

"Karena Hyung mencintaimu."

"Kenapa harus mencintaiku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan Ryeowook cukup sebal dengan jawaban Yesung yang sama sekali tidak memuaskannya. Yesung tahu Ryeowook sebal, dan itu membuatnya senang karena bisa melihat bibir mengerucut Ryeowook. Setelah beberapa hari belakangan mereka sama-sama sibuk, akhirnya hari ini, mereka bisa berkumpul dan hanya berdua. Yesung sangat menyukai ini. Begitupun dengan Ryeowook. Keduanya sama-sama berharap bisa menikmati moment seperti itu sesering mungkin.

"Apa alasan Hyung mencintaiku?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Tangannya yang lain menimpa tangan Yesung yang menepuk pelan tautan tangan mereka.

"Karena kau adalah Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung. Menatap namja tampan yang tersenyum lembut itu dengan tatapan bingungnya yang menggemaskan. Yesung yang sungguh gemas dengan kekasih mungilnya ini berhenti menepuk tautan tangan mereka dan beralih mengapit hidung kecil Ryeowook yang bangir dan menariknya hingga memerah. Membuat mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya terasa pedas di dalam. Seperti ingin bersin. Yesung tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut coklat itu halus.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Hyung!"seru Ryeowook yang merapikan rambutnya. Tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau Kim Ryeowook. Tak peduli ada berapa banyak orang sepertimu, yang terpenting aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook. Kalaupun Kibum sepertimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kim Ryeowook yang dilahirkan untuk Kim Jongwoon." Terang Yesung.

Ryeowook ingin menangis rasanya. Dirinya terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Baby. Tidak peduli kau ini siapa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada pinggang Yesung dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung.

"Terima kasih… Terima kassih karena hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menerimaku. Dan terima kasih karena mencintaiku."gumamnya dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Aku lebih berterima kasih Baby. Terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia ini. Dan terima kasih karena kau mau menerima dan mencintai namja tidak sempurna sepertiku. Aku bahkan terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungimu Baby."balas Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng di dada Yesung. Membantah pernyataan Yesung.

"Kau sangat sempurna Hyung. Dimataku kau sangat sempurna. Kau sangat sempurna karena bisa menyempurnakan hidupku yang sangat cacat. Meski kau tidak bisa melindungiku, tapi kau masih bisa melindungi cintaku. Itu yang paling penting. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanjilah untuk tetap mencintaiku dan menjaga kesempurnaan cinta kita, Hyung. Biarkan aku yang melindungimu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjaga kesempurnaan cinta kita. Apa Hyung setuju?"ujar Ryeowook menawarkan.

Sejak kapan Ryeowook bicara sepanjang itu?

Yesung hanya mengiyakan saja meskipun dirinya bertanya-tanya dengan ucapan aneh Ryeowook sejak tadi.

"Hyung mau coklat hangat?"tawar Ryeowook yang diangguki Yesung. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlalu menuju dapurnya di lantai satu untuk membuatkan hot chocolate Yesung dan dirinya. Ryeowook berharap, semoga semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar besok. Meski sesuatu membuat dirinya cemas setengah mati. Tentang Yesung. Namja yang dicintainya itu… Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang namja itu.

Sementara Yesung menunggu Ryeowook kembali dengan hot chocolate-nya, Yesung mengalihkan ppandangannya pada ruangan yang baru kali ini dimasukinya. Juga baru kali ini Yesung masuk rumah besar mewah ini. Yesung tidak menyangka kalau rumah lama Ryeowook bisa sebegitu mewah. Ini sangat luas. Nyaris bisa disebut mansion. Yesung berjalan pelan mengitari kamar Ryeowook lalu duduk di meja belajar Ryeowook. Buku-buku disana masih buku anak-anak. Buku Ryeowook dulu. Kamar ini rapi. Sangat. Seluruh penjuru rumah ini juga sangat rapi. Meski ada satu ruangan yang terlihat berdebu dan tampak sekali kalau ruangan itu tidak pernah dibersihkan apalagi dirawat. Tapi siapa yang membersihkan rumah luas ini sementara disini hanya ada Ryeowook ketika Yesung sampai.

Tangan Yesung membuka sebuah laci meja belajar Ryeowook dan melihat sebuah kertas putih yang sudah ternoda di bagian paling atas. Tentu saja Yesung bisa langsung melihatnya. Karena penasaran, Yesung mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Terus membaca isinya dengan seksama. Disana ada sebuah gambar yang menurut Yesung ada gambar bagian dalam sebuah rumah yang sayangnya bukan rumah ini ataupun rrumah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mencoba memahami arti tulisan di setiap ruangan yang dibatasi dengan sebuah garis lalu focus pada sebuah ruangan yang tampak paling besar di rumah itu. Yesung mencoba memahami arti kata _bersenang-senang_ dan _bermain-main_ disana. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dirinya tesentak dengan pemikiranya sendiri.

Klek

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja menutup pintu denga kakinya karena kedua tangannya memegang mug yang menghasilkan uap. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu malambai pada Yesung. Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dengan kertas tadi di tangannya.

"Minumlah, Hyung."suruh Ryeowook sambil meniup-niup isi mug-nya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud kata-kata ini, Ryeo-ya?"Tanya Yesung sambil menyodorkan kertas putih di tangannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat kertas itu. Itu adalah denah bagian dalam rumah Taesun yang tadi digambar Changmin. Dan Ryeowook tahu Yesung ingin tahu semuanya secara langsung meskipun Ryeowook tahu Yesung sudah tahu maksudnya. Yesung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca maksud dari tulisan kecil disana. Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar dan meletakkan mug-nya di meja. Ryeowook lalu menatap Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku yakin Hyung sudah tahu maksud semua kalimat disana. Dan semua yang Hyung pahami itu memang benar."jelas Ryeowook singkat dan datar.

Yesung sedikit terkejut. Padahal dirinya tidak berharap yang dipikirkannya tadi terjadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"Tanya Yesung dengan suara tegasnya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Ryeowook takut karena inilah pertama kalinya Ryeowook mendengar nada bicara Yesung yang tegas seperti itu.

"Karena dia melakukannya pada umma dan appa."jawab Ryeowook santai.

Kenangan masa lalunya kembali berputar. Terulang dalam kepalanya ketika umma-nya dipukuli atau ketika dirinya mendengar suara tembakan terakhir atau…atau… Ryeowook menyambar mug-nya dan meneguk isinya. Sedikit panas. Lidahnya terasa terbakar sedikit. Dan Ryeowook tidak peduli sekarang. Dihabiskannya sisa isi mug-nya dan kembali meletakkannya di meja lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Mengabaikan Yesung yang terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Ryeo."ucap Yesung yang diabaikan Ryeowook.

Yesung berjalan menghamppiri Ryeowook yang berbaring di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki yang masih meggantung.

"Baby… Kau tidak harus melakukan balas dendam padanya kan?"

"Aku harus."

Yesung mencoba untuk tidak berteriak pada Ryeowook demi menyadarkan namja mungil itu.

"Kau bisa melakukan cara lain untuk membalasnya."

"Tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain memperlakukannya sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada umma-ku."balas Ryeowook datar.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Kim Ryeowook! Kau dengar itu!"seru Yesung.

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak karena seruan Yesung namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Hyung. Dan aku haruss melakukannya."balas Ryeowook datar.

Yesung menarik kerah kemeja baby blue Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya. Yesung mendorong Ryeowook hingga punggung namja mungil itu membentur dinding yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak menghassilkan ringis kesakitan dari si pemilik punggung.

"Kau. Tidak harus melakukannya Kim Ryeowook. Kau dengar itu."desis Yesung dengan tangan masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak dengar, Kim Jongwoon. Lepaskan aku."ujar Ryeowook datar.

Yesung tersentak mendengar Ryeowook yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Dan Yesung tahu Ryeowook tidak akan mendengarnya setelah ini. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

"KAU HARUS MENDENGARKU KIM RYEOWOOK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKU?!"teriak Yesung tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook memejamkan matanya merasakan aura Yesung yang sungguh, itu bukan aura yang menyenangkan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDENGARMU, KIM JONGWOON. JADI BERHENTI MENGHENTIKANKU!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Bukankah kubilang untuk mendengarkanku? Aku selalu mendengarkanmu tapi kenapa kali ini kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKANKU!"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hyung. KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TIDAK TAHU! Jadi berhenti menghalangiku."

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Ryeo. Yang kutahu, aku ingin kau berhenti sebelum aku yang menghentikanmu."ujar Yesung datar.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menhentikanku? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Hyung? Berhentilah menghalangiku. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu sampai saat ini datang, Hyung. Dan inilah saatnya. Jadi berhenti menghalangiku."Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung yang penuh keecemasan.

Yesung tahu, Yesung tahu hal yang dilakukan Ryeowook sama sekali bukan hal baik. Yesung tahu siapa sasaran Ryeowook. Dan Yesung tahu mereka bukan tidak berbahaya. Yesung hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook kenapa-kenapa. Tapi kenapa Ryeowook tidak mau mengerti kecemasannya?

"Baby… Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu?"Tanya Yesung lembut. Dielusnya surai lembut Ryeowook yang bergerak lembut ketika Ryeowook mengangguk. Tatapan keduanya kembali lembut.

"Kalau begitu. Bisakah kau berhenti saja disini?"lanjutan Yesung membuat tatapan Ryeowook kembali tegas.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa."jawab Ryeowook lirih namun tegas.

Wajah Yesung kembali mengeras.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKU? KENAPA!"seru Yesung sementara telapak tangannya ia hantamkan pada tembok di samping telinga Ryeowook berkali kali. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kibasan angin membuat rambutnya sedikit beterbangan. Telinganya menangkap suara tubrukan antara telapak tangan Yesung yang Ryeowook yakin sudah memerah dengan tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak ta—"

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus ketika bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Yesung. Namja itu sengaja hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja selama beberapa saat hingga Ryeowook benar-benar terdiam. Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook demi melihat wajah merah Ryeowook. Jika dalam situasi biasa Yesung akan tertawa, maka tidak kali ini.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kau harus mendengarku. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu. Kau mengerti itu kan, Ryeowook?"ujar Yesung lagi dengan lebih lembut namun begitu tegas seolah tidak ingin terbantahkan.

"Aku tahu, Hyung.—"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti."

"Mianhae. Aku tid—"

Dan sekali lagi ucapan Ryeowook terpotong. Namun kali ini oleh ciuman Yesung yang kasar. Sungguh, Yesung tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi dirinya hanya tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dirinya tahu Ryeowook akan tetap menolak larangannya. Yesung hanya tidak ingin dengar bantahan Ryeowook. Dirinya terlalu takut akan suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Ryeowook. Yesung terlalu takut. Hingga dirinya menutup mata pada kenyataan tentang siapa Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu menikmati elusan tangan Kibum pada kepalanya. dibenamkannya semakin dalam kepalanya pada dada bidang Kibum yang sungguh, Kyuhyun iri melihatnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berbentuk seperti itu. Tapi kenapa tubuh Kibum bisa berbentuk seperti itu? Tangannya mengusap potongan abs yang tercetak pada tubuh Kibum dengan lembut. Sedikit licin dan lengket dirasakannya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya sampai terus mengelusnya seperti itu sejak tadi?"goda Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak tapi kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Ne. Aku sangat iri dengan ini."jawab Kyuhyun dengan tangannya menepuk pelan dada Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun lebih keatas dan memeluk pinggangnya sementara kepala Kyuhyun kini sudah berada diantara kepala dan bahu Kibum. Dimiringkannya kepalanya menghadap leher Kibum dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Kau nakal BabyKyu."ujar Kibum namun tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatannya dan semakin dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin bersemangat karena Kibum tidak menghalanginya. Dijilatnya pelan lalu dikecupinya leher putih itu sebelum mencoba membuat beberapa tanda merah keunguan untuk menambah karyanya yang sebelumnya. Tangan Kibum perlahan mengelus pelan punggung polos Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan dalam kegiatannya.

"Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik besok, BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadapkan kepalanya pada Kibum yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Chagi. Berhenti mengingatkanku. Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak eum—"Kyuhyun menghitung dengan jarinya. Membiarkan Kibum terkekeh karena kelakuannya."—yang jelas lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak kita bertemu sore ini."lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertawa kecil dan menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku takut kau akan lupa nanti."

"Ck. Kau lupa kalau aku ini jenius, Kim Kibum-ssi?"balas Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka.

Kibum tertawa karenanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun memang masih seperti dulu. Senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Arasseo, arasseo."Kibum mengalah dan mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang sungguh itu sangat berantakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi? Bukankah kau besok free? Aku juga akan berangkat siang. Kurasa kita bisa menikmatinya sepuasnya."ucap Kibum dengan killer smile-nya. Sebenarnya itu sangat tampan. Tapi saat ini terlihat sedikit mengerikan dengan ucapannya.

"Akan kujadikan kau patung jika aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan besok."

"Aku tidak janji."

"MWO?"

Dan teriakan terakhir itu berlanjut dengan desahan-desahan nikmat dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika Kibum menghisap pelan bibirnya, tangan kananya memilin nipple Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya memang ssudah tegang sejak dirinya membuat kissmark untuk Kibum sementara tangan kirinya mengelus paha dalam Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun bergidik dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Dirinya bahkan tidak yakin bisa menghentikan Kibum nanti. Bibir Kibum beralih pada leher Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, itu sudah sama sekali tidak putih mulus karena banyaknya noda merah keunguan tercetak jelas disana.

"Ngghhh…"erang Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kibum menggeser letak tangannya lalu dengan jari telunjuknya menyusuri batang Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga pangkalnya. Membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan batangnya kembali mengeras. Kibum tersenyum menyeringai disela kegiatannya membuat tanda lebih banyak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhhh… K-kibummhhh… Nggghh.."

Ciuman Kibum turun ke kedua tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun. Menjilatinya dengan ujung lidahnya hingga suara erangan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dan Kibum yakin, tenggorokan Kyuhyun pasti kering sekarang. Merasa jari telunjuknya yang masih setia bergerak di bawah sana menyentuh sesuatu yang basah, Kibum melepas jilatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Kibum tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkan ini?"Tanya Kibum sambil mengarahkan kepalanya pada junior Kyuhyun yang sudah ekhm—menegang dengan sangat sempurna. Jangan lupakan kata sangat. Kyuhyun haanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kibum memelas. Kibum menyeringai. Sedikit memanfaatkan keadaan boleh bukan?

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi—"Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan meniupnya pelan. Badan Kyuhyun bergetar karenanya. Dan itu membuat Kibum sangat senang."—kau tidak boleh menghentikanku kecuali aku ingin berhenti."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Untuk maslaah besok yang tidak bisa berjalan, bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting saat ini dirinya terpuaskan.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk kegiatan panas ini sampai matahari di atas kepala, Kyuhyun-ssi. Karena aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti pagi ini."lanjut Kibum dan segera memasukkan junior Kyuhyun pada mulutnya hingga tenggelam seluruhnya. Menggodanya sedikit dan terus seperti itu hingga suara Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar serak –padahal inti permainan belum dimulai sama sekali- dan lalu menyemburkan cairan putih kental itu di dalam mulut Kibum. Kibum membaginya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya tertelan.

"Bukankah kau haus Baby? Suaramu sampai serak begitu. Baiklah, kau ingin langsung ke intinya?"bisik Kibum lalu menjilat telinga Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun kembali mendesah.

.

.

.

"AKHH!"

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna ketika junior Yesung menyentuh sesuatu di bagian terdalamnya. Yesung tersenyum menyeringai karena berhasil menemukan titik yang dicarinya. Dikeluarkannya juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja sebelum kemudian menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga menumbuk sweet spot Ryeowook. Membuat namja mungil itu terus memekik nikmat.

"O-ouchh… H-hyunghh… Ahhh… A-aku—AKKHHH!"pekik Ryeowook dengan tersemburnya cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan Yesung, dada, dan juga perutnya lalu sebagian pada sprei ksusut di bawahnya. Yesung sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Ryeowook menikmati sisa orgasmenya ketika Yesung kembali menumbuk sweet spot Ryeowook dengan keras.

"AAKKHHH! H-hyungghhh… Aaahhh…. Uhhhmmm.…"

"K-kau…Ummhhh…. Sangathhh sempphh…ihhttt…Ohhh…."

"ERrrrgghhh…"erang Yesung ketika pada tusukan terakhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di dalam hole sempit kekasihnya yang sudah terbaring dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya di bawahnya.

Yesung menatap namja di bawahnya yang juga menatapnya. Matanya terlihat teduh. Tidak seperti sekian menit lalu yang terlihat tajam karena menentang keputusannya membalas dendam pada Lee Taesun.

"Kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati besok, Baby."ucap Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tangannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah tampan Yesung.

"Aku berjanji Hyung. Kupastikan aku pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."janji Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafasnya lelah. Bukan lelah karena kegiatannya barusan. Karena nyatanya Yesung masih kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya disamping Ryeowook. Tapi karena Ryeowook yang keras kepala sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya. Tapi Yesung mencaintai namja itu.

"Pastikan kau akan pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena aku akan memberimu hadiah kemudian."

"Benarkah?"mata Ryeowook berbinar senang mendengar kata hadiah. Ah! sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak bisa bermanja seperti ini?

"Tentu. Dan kau akan mendapat hukuman jika kau pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Kupastikan hal itu akan terjadi."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil mem-pout-kan bibir plum-nya.

"Karena kau tidak berhati-hati dan tidak mau mendengarkanku."balas Yesung lalu mengecup bibir pouty Ryeowook.

Yesung sebenarnya ingin merubah posisinya. Punggungnya terasa pegal berada pada posisi seperti itu. Namun tidak dilakukannya karena dia masih menginginkan sesuatu.

"Baby-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu."

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung. Lalu?

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau memberikannya."jawab Yesung sedikit kesal. Ternyata namja jenius ini bisa jadi lemot seperti kura-kuranya juga.

"Tentu aku akan memberikannya untuk Hyung. Memang Hyung ingin apa?"Tanya Ryeowook. Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatnya. Melainkan pinggul Yesung yang bergerak hingga sesuatu yang -sempat Ryeowook lupakan dan ternyata masih- berada di dalamnya bergerak.

"Engghhh…"desahnya pelan. Tidak berharap Yesung bangun lagi karena mendengar desahannya. Namun tentu saja tidak karena—

"Aku ingin menikmatimu lagi, Baby."

-Yesung menggerakkan lagi ppinggulnya yang dapat Ryeowook rasakan, sesuatu di dalamnya membesar perlahan.

"Aaahhh…"

Yesung melewatkan kaki kiri Ryeowook diatas kepalanya lalu membalik tubuh kecil itu hingga bertelungkup. Diangkatnya pinggang Ryeowook hingga kini namja dibawahnya menungging. Yesung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana punggung itu tampak mengkilap dan licin karena keringat. Ryeowook menumpu tubuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri dan membiarkan dirinya terhentak ke depan berkali-kali. Sementara tangan kanan Yesung memilin nipple Ryeowook, tangan kirinya kembali mengocok junior Ryeowook yang memang mulai mengeras. Diciuminya punggung mulus itu lalu kemudian menggigitnya kecil. Tidak begitu mengindahkan desahan Ryeowook yang sungguh terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Hanya mendengarkan permintaan Ryeowook yang—

"Aaahhh Hyungghhh… F-faster… oohhh… Morehh Hyunghh… Aaahhh…"

-seperti itu. Selain itu, Yesung akan menganggapnya iringan music bercinta mereka malam ini. Yang merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka. Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak berharap ini yang terakhir karena perasaannya juga sama sekali tidak nyaman. Biarkan percintaan ini mengalihkan sedikit pikirannya dari pikiran-pikiran buruk yang bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kalian tidak gegabah dan tetap berhati-hati."ingat Kangin pada Team Toho yang saat ini berkumpul di kediaman Kangin untuk membahas rencana mereka besok.

Kangin sengaja mengundang mereka untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi siang. Dan ternyata itu memang benar. Kangin yang ingin membantu mereka segera mereka tolak. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, mereka yakin, Ryeowook juga akan menolaknya. Lagi pula rencana sudah disusun untuk tujuh orang sesempurna mungkin. Mereka tidak ingin mengubahnya sedikitpun dengan adanya orang tambahan.

"Ne, ahjussi."jawab kelimanya kompak.

"Dan kau, Jae. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu bersemangat menghajar Taesun. Aku yakin Ryeowook tidak akan suka itu."Kangin menunjuk Jaejoong yang tampak begitu bahagia dengan acara mereka esok hari.

"Arasseo ahjussi."jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas senyumnya yang tampak begitu bersinar. Terlalu senang."Yunnie-ya, ingatkan aku nanti eoh."lanjut Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Tentu, Jae."

Lalu suasana mereka hening. Kangin maupun Leeteuk sama-sama terdiam entah memikirkan apa. Team Toho hanya memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya acara bermain mereka besok. Dan Leeteuk baru sadar kalau dua anaknya belum ada yang pulang. Ini sudah malam. Dan Team Toho sudah pulang sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Tapi kemana mereka sampai sekarang belum pulang?

"Kemana Kibum dan Ryeowook?"Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Semuanya menoleh pada Leeteuk.

"Mereka belum pulang?"Tanya Yunho dan diangguki yang lain.

"Memangnya mereka tidak pulang bersama kalian?"Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aniyo. Merekaa meminta kami pulang lebih dulu tadi."jelas Yoochun.

"Ne. Ryeowookie juga berkata tidak akan pulang hari ini sampai besok setelah acara selesai. Apa dia tidak memberitahu ahjumma?"sambung Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling menatap. Bertanya lewat tatapan mata lalu kemudian menggeleng bersama-sama.

"Kibum ada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook masih ada di rumah lamanya."terang Changmin yang baru saja menge-check keberadaan dua anak Kim itu.

"Aaa... Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian istirahatlah. Selamat malam."ujar Leeteuk dan menarik Kangin menuju kamar mereka.

"Kalian akan tidur sekarang?"Tanya Yunho pada keempat orang yang lain.

"Aniya. Aku akan menonton bola dulu. Ayo Yoochunnie, temani aku."Jusu menarik Yoochun menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton pertandingan bola. Olahraga yang sangat digilainya. Sementara Yoochun menurut saja diseret-seret Junsu atau tidak akan dapat jatah tiga bulan. No way!

"Kurasa aku harus mencari kudapan malam lebih dulu sebelum tidur."Changmin beranjak menuju dapur dengan PSP di tangannya.

Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang tamu yang sudah sepi itu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya pada namja cantiknya.

"Hey, Boo. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menikmati kudapan malam?"tanyanya dengan maksud terselubung. Jaejoong yang mengerti hanya meneguk ludahnya susah. Dan Yunho semakin senang melihat itu.

"Mari kita nikmati kudapan kita sampai pagi, Boo."

Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa berteriak karena bibirnya sudah dikunci rapat oleh bibir hati menggoda itu. Lagi pula, Jaejoong tentu tidak akan membangunkan yang lain dengan teriakan nyaringnya, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kita akan menunggunya di sekitar apartemen besok."

"Kenapa tidak kita tangkap dia di dalam apartemennya saja sekarang?"

"Youngbae melihatnya keluar tadi sore. Lagi pula, kita belum tahu namja itu akan pulang. Lebih baik kita tunggu di sekitar apartemennya saja."

"Lalu dimana kita akan menangkapnya?"

"Kita tidak mungkin menangkapnya di apartemen begitu saja bukan. Tentu kita butuh bantuan Youngbae untuk semua kamera pengawas dan security."

"Masalah security bisa diatur, Hyung. Kita hanya perlu memanipulasi kamera pengawas itu."

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungi Youngbae setelah ini. Kau tidurlah, Zelo. Selamat malam."

"_Kuharap kau senang Hyung. Aku melakukan ini untukmu."_

"Hey, Baby. Belum tidur?"seseorang menjulurkan keppalanya pada celah ppintu yang terbuka. Namja dengan badan kekar dan abs yang sangat menggoda itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup juga tak lupa dengan menguncinya.

"Ah, Yong-ie Hyung. Ani. Jiyoung Hyung baru saja keluar."

"Oh… Hey, Zelo Baby, kau tahu sesuatu?"Tanya seseorang itu, Yongguk, sambil menghampiri kekasih imut-nya yang masih duduk di sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu sibuk bersama Jiyoung Hyung sampai melupakanku. Dan sekarang aku ingin ganti waktu yang sudah kau habiskan bersama Jiyoung Hyung dan juga aku ingin memberimu sedikit hukuman."

"Eh?"Zelo terkejut. Hukuman? Biasanya juga tidak pernah sampai member hukuman. Memang sudah diabaikan berapa lama sampai harus member hukuman segala? Pikir Zelo.

"Kenapa harus ada hukuman? Aku hanya meninggalkan Hyung selama eum—"jeda sejenak karena Zelo tengah menghitung dengan jarinya."—21 jam."lanjutnya.

"Karena aku sedang ingin menghukummu, Baby."dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, protes atau sanggahan dari Zelo, Yongguk segera menyerang kekasih hatinya dengan brutal.

.

.

.

"Kau bear-benar kejam, Yesung Hyung."seru Ryeowook sambil menahan sakit yang menimpa bagian belakang bawah tubuhnya.

Berapa lama mereka bermain sampai seorang Kim Ryeowook harus mengalami apa yang namanya susah berjalan? Bahkan dirinya nyaris tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak memaksakan dirinya. Dan akhirnya, jadilah Ryeowook berjalan layaknya seekor penguin. Tampak lucu sebenarnya, namun Yesung malah sebal karenanya. Tentu saja sebal. Bagaimana tidak. Rencananya untuk menghentikan kekasih tercintanya tetap gagal karena kekasihnya masih bisa berjalan meskipun Yesung yakin itu sangat sakit. Yesung sebenarnya juga tidak tega melihat kekasihnya berjalan kesusahan seperti itu. Malah lebih baik tidak bisa berjalan sehingga rencananya hari ini gagal, pikir Yesung. Tapi bukan malah rencana Ryeowook yang gagal, malah rencana Yesung sendiri yang gagal.

"Aku bukan kejam Baby. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri."balas Yesung santai.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang yang dibuat Ryeowook –dengan amat sangat susah payah tentunya- beberapa saat yang lalu. Yesung duduk di seberang Ryeowook dan bisa melihat betapa namja manisnya sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyung mau kemana?"Tanya Ryeowook yang menyadari Yesung beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Sebentar."balas Yesung dan segera pergi. Ryeowook mem-pout bibir plum-nya lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sederhana –hanya nasi goreng kimchi di siang hari- dengan diirngi gerutuan kesal sampai Yesung kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa itu?"

Ryeowook melihat Yesung membawa sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya. Yesung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya tadi di meja.

"Itu salep untukmu sayang. Dia akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik nanti."jelas Yesung dan melanjutkan makannya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening sampai akhirnya keduanya selesai menyantap makan siang mereka. Ryeowook mencuci bekas piringnya dan Yesung makan tadi lalu kembali ke meja makan tapi tidak menemukan Yesung disana. Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan tidak mendapati Yesung disana. Lalu Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya. Dan benar saja, Yesung ada disana. Bagaimana namja itu bisa menemukannya? Pikir Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hyung,"panggil Ryeowook. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

"Duduklah."

Ryeowook menurutinya dan duduk disamping Yesung. Sebelah tangan Yesung tampak menggenggam salep yang tadi dibicarakannya.

"Kau ingin mengobatinya sekarang atau nanti?"Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja sekarang. Kau tahu Hyung, ini sangat tidak nyaman dan sakit."adu Ryeowook dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya lagi. Yesung mengecupnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kamarmu dan kita obati. Hyung akan bantu mengoleskannya."ajak Yesung dan segera menggendong Ryeowook bridal style.

"Asal Hyung tidak macam-macam."

Yesung terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hyung sudah puas dengan yang semalam. Mungkin Hyung akan minta lagi nanti malam."balas Yesung santai dan mulai membuka pintu kamar besar Ryeowook.

"Yah! Ini masih sakit. Hyung harus menunggunya sampai tidak sakit baru boleh."jawab Ryeowook polos. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan membaringkan Ryeowook.

"Buka celanamu, Baby."perintah Yesung. Mata Ryeowook membulat.

"Mwo? Shireo!"tolak Ryeowook keras. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik selimut yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hey, Hyung janji tidak akan main-main. Hyung hanya akan mengobatinya. Hyung janji."bujuk Yesung. Dirinya juga tidak akan tega melihat Ryeowook terus berjalan dengan menyedihkan seperti itu. Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung. Dan memang disana tidak ada main-main dalam ucapannya. Lagi pula, insting Ryeowook akan bekerja seperti biasa kalau sampai Yesung punya niatan lain.

"Baiklah."

Ryeowook mulai memelorotkan celana yang dipakainya dan berbalik. Yesung segera mengambil salep itu dengan jarinya dan mengoleskannya pada hole Ryeowook yang sudah pasti sakitnya disana. Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi belum sempat Ryeowook menikmati hal itu lebih jauh, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ryeowook menggerutu sementara Yesung hanya terkekeh sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati Ryeowook.

"Arasseo, Kim Kibum. Kau cerewet. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."ucap Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kim Kibum.

"Ada apa, heum?"Tanya Yesung lalu membantu Ryeowook menaikkan kembali celananya.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung yang memasukkan salep tadi ke laci nakasnya.

"Kibum menyuruhku untuk segera pulang."ucap Ryeowook dengan bibir pouty-nya.

Yesung yang gemas-pun segera mengacak surai coklat Ryeowook. Dan hassilnya, bibir Ryeowook semakin maju.

Cup

Yesung mengecupnya dan lalu menatap Ryeowook yang sudah memerah wajahnya. Yesung mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan jemari mungilnya. Merasakan kehangatan Ryeowook sebelum mereka berpisah sebentar lagi dan akan bertemu beberapa jam lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."ajak Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Keduanya bangkit dan Ryeowook menuju tasnya di sofa sementara Yesung menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya yang terlihat sangat kusut tapi tetap tampan. Ryeowook memakai jaket hitamnya sementara Yesung yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi juga segera mengenakan jaket putihnya. Keduanya keluar dan beranjak menuju garasi untuk megambil mobil Yesung dan motor putih Ryeowook. Sebelum keduanya menaiki kendaraan, Yesung menyempatkan diri menikmati ciuman sampai jumpa untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini?"Tanya Kangin kali ini langsung kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. Sementara yang lain juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk tampak cemas. Hey, siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak anak buah Taesun di rumah. Aigoo~

"Umma dan Appa tenang saja. Kami sudah merencanakannya dengan baik. Zelo tidak pernah di rumah sebelum jam satu malam atau lebih. Jadi dia tidak akan tahu."terang Ryeowook.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk. Berharap semoga tidak ada apa-apa yang membahayakan mereka. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan Taemin dan Sungjong?"

"Kai sudah membawanya ke hotel yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin. Kita tinggal melaksanakannya saja."

"Baiklah. Setelah jam makan malam kita akan berangkat. Hyungdeul juga sudah yakin siap kan?"Tanya Ryeowook pada lima Hyung-nya yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja."jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah. Jae Hyung, mari kita buat makan malam yang special.

Dan dua uke itupun beranjak ke dapur. Membuat makan malam special sebelum mereka menuntaskan dendam yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati, ingat itu."ingat Kangin sekali lagi.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara sisanya dengan senang ahti menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali, appa."sahut Kibum santai. Yang lain terkekeh karenanya.

.

.

.

BRRUGHHH

DUAGHH

BRAKK

DOORRR

KREEKK

DOOORR

BRUKK

"Aku akan ke atas bersama Kibum dan Jae Hyung. Hyungdeul bisa kan mengurus para tikus kecil ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kami akan mengurusnya dengan cepat dan segera menyusul kalian. Kka, pergilah. Biarkan kami bermain sebentar dengan—"

DOORRR DOORRR DOORRRR

"—mereka ini."sahut Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dan segera setelahnya, Ryeowook bersama Kibum dan Jaejoong berlari menuju lantai dua dimana ternyata seorang Lee Taesun sudah menunggu mereka di kamar pribadinya dengan beberapa orang berbadan kekar lainnya.

"Oh, lihatlah siapa ternyata yang ingin bermain dengan kita. Nathan Kim-ssi, Bryan Trevor Kim-ssi dan Hero Youngwoong-ssi? Senang bertemu kalian secara pribadi seperti ini."sambut Taesun ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar namja beranak dua itu. Tampak sebuah senyum seringai tipis terukir sempurna pada bibirnya. Beberapa namja –enam orang- di belakangnya menatap tiga orang yang baru datang.

Ryeowook menatap datar namja tua di depannya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Jaejoong. Meski jujur saja, Ryeowook dan Jaejoong sedang menahan diri mereka untuk tidak langsung menghajar namja tua itu berdua. Mereka harus mengingat kalau masih ada empat orang lain yang ingin menghajar namja tua itu.

"Annyeong, Taesun-ssi."balas Ryeowook menyapa namja tua itu singkat.

"Aku akan berkeliling mencari tempat lain yang Changmin maksudkan. Kurasa ruang tamu itu sudah tidak layak pakai."bisik Kibum pada telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan membisikkan kata "Hati-hati" pada Kibum.

"Hey, kau mau kemana, Bryan-ssi? Apa kau tidak berminat untuk bermain bersama kami?"panggil Taesun ketika melihat Kibum beranjak dari kamarnya. Kibum berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion beserta killer smile-nya.

"Aku akan mencari teman bermain yang lain. Selamat bersenang-se—"

DDOOORRR

"—nang. Thanks, Nathan."sambung Kibum setelah bunyi tembakan dari pistol Ryeowook untuk seseorang yang tubuhnya cukup tertutup yang baru saja akan memberikan oleh-oleh untuk Kibum. Kibum segera beranjak sebelum bunyi tembakan dan tinjuan serta tendangan terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menjadi teman bermain yang seru?"ejek Jaejoong sambil memiting salah seorang anak buah Taesun. Hanya tinggal tiga yang tersisa karena tiga yang lain sudah tergeletak di lantai.

Ryeowook menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau menangis melihat keadaan di depannya yang sungguh itu mengingatkan keadaan rumahnya dulu. Ryeowook mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan Taesun yang masih duduk dengan santai di sofa single-nya yang tampak begitu nyaman.

DOORRR

DOOORRRR

BUAGHH

DAAKHH

AKHH

UKHH

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong sedikit meringis setelah mendapatkan sebuah tendangan dari dua orang sisanya. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang baru saja memuntahkan peluru mereka ternyata langsung mendapat balasan berupa tendangan untuk Jaejoong dan lemparan kursi kayu untuk Ryeowook. Entah sejak kapan Lee Taesun itu berdiri dan menghantamkan kursi kayu yang diangkatnya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan punggungnya cukup sakit, tapi tidak sampai ada yang patah, menurutnya. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menghajar dengan membabi buta namja yang baru saja menendangnya. Lalu beralih pada Taesun yang memasang wajah stoic-nya kali ini.

"Jadi, mau langsung pada inti permainan atau kita bermain-main dulu, Taesun-ssi?"tawar Ryeowook dengan senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, tapi, ini kesempatan langka untuk bisa bertemu secara pribadi dengan seorang Nathan Kim, bukan? Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu?"

Dan setelah ucapannya selesai, Taesun segera menembakkan pelurunya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghindar di seberang ranjang King Size di kamar tersebut sementara Jaejoong yang sudah menembak jantung namja tadi, segera balas menyerangnya.

"Hey, ini tidak adil. Tapi tak apa. Bukankah ini semakin seru?"Taesun berseringai dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Hhhhh~~~ kupikir mereka sangat hebat. Ternyata hanya segitu?"Changmin menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah terkena debu tebal sambil menatap para manusia yang sudah tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai dan diatas karpet ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"Kupikir kita bisa bermain dengan seru. Ternyata ini bahkan sangat membosankan."komentar Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie~~ ayo kita menyusul Jae Hyung dan bermain lagi. Pasti disana sangat seru."rengek Junsu.

"Junsu benar. Lebih baik kita segera menyusul Jae dan yang lain."sahut Yunho dan mulai melangkahka kakinya meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua dimana BooJae-nya dan Ryeowook juga Kibum berada.

"Eh? Kibummie, kau sedang apa disana?"seru Changmin ketika melihat Kibum baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar yang well, itu cukup luas karena tidak banyak perabotan di dalam sana.

"Eoh, Hyungdeul. Aku baru saja melihat ruangan mana yang paling luas. Kita tidak mungkin memakai ruangan di bawah atau kamar pribadi Taesun. Disana pasti sangat berantakan. Jadi aku mencari ruangan lain."jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Menanggalkan image Ice Prince-nya.

Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk. Lalu tanpa banyak kata, mereka berjalan menuju kamar Lee Taesun dimana seorang Lee Taesun sedang berusaha menghantam Ryeowook dengan tinjunya. Jaejoong sedang berusaha berdiri dengan wajah cukup buruk dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kibum segera menghampiri Taesun dan menendang punggungnya sementara Ryeowook segera menghindar ketika Kibum berjalan pada mereka.

"Bisa Hyungdeul bantu membawanya ke ruangan tadi?"Tanya Kibum. Yunho dan Yoochun mengangguk cepat.

Mereka memukul tengkuk Taesun dan membuat namja itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Mereka membawa namja itu ke kamar entah siapa yang tadi Kibum temukan. Sementara kedua namja itu mengikat Taesun pada sebuah kursi, Junsu dibantu Changmin mengobati lebam Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang tidak cukup banyak. Dan Kibum mulai menyambungkan dengan peralatan yang sudah disambungkannya ke kamar dimana Taemin dan Sungjong sudah ada disana bersama Kai dan Sehun, kekasihnya yang juga orang-orang Ryeowook.

BYUURRR

Air itu disiramkan secara langsung pada kepala Taesun. Membuat namja itu segera membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke depan. Didapatinya tujuh namja di hadapannya dengan wajah senang. Matanya menangkap sosok yang paling kecil diantara mereka lalu tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Ternyata kau membawa cukup teman eoh, Nathan-ssi?"Tanya Taesun dengan nada mengejek.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil karenanya. Membuat Taesun sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Ah, atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ryeowook-ssi?"sambungnya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiga langkah di depan Taesun yang terduduk dengan diikat badannya pada kursi. Ryeowook mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali.

"A, a, a… Aku bukan Nathan Kim. Bukan juga Kim Ryeowook tapi—"

Ryeowook memajukan satu langkahnya dan berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Wo jiao Tan Li Xu."lanjut Ryeoowoook memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa senyum manisnya yan terkesan polos.

Taesun tidak menyangka, tentu saja. Anak yang dia pikir sudah hilang dan tidak bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil yang selama ini ingin dihancurkannya dan keponakannya. Taesun terkekeh pelan. Merasa lucu dengan semua ini. Sementara tujuh orang lain sudah kembali memasang waja datar mereka.

Ryeowook menegakkan badannya dan menatap Taesun tajam lalu menyunggingkan seringainya yang tidak cocok dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kya~ ahjussi, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu secara pribadi denganmu. Kau tahu Taesun ahjussi? Aku sudah menunggu waktu sepperti ini sangat lama. Ukh~ aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manja khas anak-anak tak lupa dengan senyum dan wajah innocent-nya.

Terkejut? Jelas. Bahkan lima orang Team Toho sudah mengerutkan kening mereka heran. Sementara Taesun hanya bisa bengong dengan perubahan namja kecil dihadapannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihatnya.

'Anak yang ajaib.'batin Jaejoong dkk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Taesun-ssi."ucap Ryeowook datar dan tajam. Matanya kembali menaatap tajam namja tua dihadapannya.

'Cepat sekali perubahan raut wajahnya?'lagi-lagi isi hati Yunho dkk.

"Well, aku tidak akan bertele-tele, Taesun-ssi. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang eommaku rasakan dulu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan hal ringan seperti ini?"

BUGHH

"Itu untuk pukulanmu yang benar-benar merusak wajah manisku, kau tahu. Selanjutnya, aku akan menyelesaikan bagian akhir. Hyungdeul-ku juga ingin bermain denganmu. Jadi, kau harus sabar untuk bermain denganku ne, Taesun ahjussi."

BUAGHH

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah tampak sangat bernafsu menghajar namja tua di kursi itu. Ryeowook terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hyungdeul boleh main. Tapi sisakan untukku, oke?"

Dan tanpa menjawab Ryeowook, lima namja itu sudah mendekat pada Taesun. Mengabaikan bunyi yang timbul di belakangnya, Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara yang dibuat Hyungdeul-nya. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sampping Kibum dan ikut menonton akhirnya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan dapat bagian kalau aku masih ikut. Mungkin tidak."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau membawa cukup teman eoh, Nathan-ssi?"

"Ah, atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu dengan sebuat Ryeowook-ssi?"

"A, a, a… Aku bukan Nathan Kim. Bukan juga Kim Ryeowook tapi—"

"—Wo jiao Tan Li Xu."

"Kya~ ahjussi, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu secara pribadi denganmu. Kau tahu Taesun ahjussi? Aku sudah menunggu waktu sepperti ini sangat lama. Ukh~ aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Taesun-ssi."

"Well, aku tidak akan bertele-tele, Taesun-ssi. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang ummaku rasakan dulu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan hal ringan seperti ini?"

BUGHH

Taemin dan Sungjong meringis melihat apa yang ada di layar di hadapan mereka.

"Itu untuk pukulanmu yang benar-benar merusak wajah manisku, kau tahu. Selanjutnya, aku akan menyelesaikan bagian akhir. Hyungdeul-ku juga ingin bermain denganmu. Jadi, kau harus sabar untuk bermain denganku ne, Taesun ahjussi."

BUAGHH

Taemin dan Sungjong memegang pipi mereka seolah merasakan dihantam dengan tinju seperti yang diraskan appa mereka.

"Hyungdeul boleh main. Tapi sisakan untukku, oke?"

Sungjong menoleh pada Taemin yang masih asik menatap layar datar di depannya. Sungjong juga ikut mengalihkan panadangan pada layar yang diperhatikan Taemin. Disana terlihat appanya yang sedang dihajar habis-habis oleh lima orang bergantian. Suara pukulan dan hantaman terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan luas byang sepi itu. Sungjong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah appa-nya sudah babak belur.

BRAAKKK

"Ukh~"rintihan dari sana terdengar.

Terlihat kursi appa mereka terjatuh beserta appa mereka lalu diberdirikan kembali oleh empat orang lainnya. Appa mereka sudah seperti tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"Hyungie~ apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan appa seperti itu?"Tanya Sungjong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari appa mereka yang kembali dihajar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan berterima kasih pada siapapun mereka terutama Li Xu atau Ryeowook atau Nathan atau siapapun dia. Aku sudah sangat lama menginginkan hal ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Hhhh~~"jawab Taemin santai. Sungjong membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Hey, tak usah terkejut seperti itu, Sungjongie baby. Kau tahu, dia yang sudah membunuh eomma kita. Cih, menjijikkan."lanjut Taemin dan tampak menikmati tontonan di depannya dimana seseorang yang tadi mengaku bernama Li Xu tengah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah babak belur appa-nya.

"Apa itu tadi terasa sakit?"tanyanya.

Taemin tampak begitu focus, begitu juga dengan Sungjong. Kai dan Sehun hanya diam di belakang mereka. Ikut menikmati tontonan untuk mereka. Li Xu, Ryeowook, tampak mendekat dan mulai melepaskan ikatan yang melilit Taesun yang sudah lemas itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri, ahjussi?"Tanya Ryeowook dan Taesun langsung menatapnya tajam.

Taesun tampak berusaha berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Kya~~ kau hebat ahjussi."seru Ryeowook senang ketika melihat Taesun berhasil berdiri dengan kakinya yang seperti tidak bertulang.

Taemin mengernyit bingung.

BUAGHH

Taesun tampak menghantamkan tinjunya pada Ryeowook. Cukup membuat kepala Ryeowook menoleh. Ryeowook tampak mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan menatap Taesun datar.

"Kau masih punya kekuatan eoh, Taesun-ssi?"tanyanya dingin. Matanya menatap Taesun tajam lalu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa setelah ini kau masih bisa berdiri heum?"

BUAGGHHH

Ryeowook menghantam Taesun dengan tinjunya sekuat tenaga hingga namja itu kembali tersungkur. Ryeowook menghampiri Taesun yang tergeletak di lantai. Menaiki badannya dan menghantaman tinjuannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa sakitnya eomma-ku waktu itu. Tapi kuharap ini mampu membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sama atau bahkan lebih."ujar Ryeowook datar dan berdiri menatap Taesun yang sudah seperti kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu bertemu eomma dan appa-ku dengan cepat, ahjussi. Bukankah kau merindukan mereka."Ryeowook menarik pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Taesun.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dua putra manismu?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil menyuruh Kibum menunjukkan alatnya yang terhubung pada duo Lee Junior.

Mata Taesun terbelalak dalam sisa kesadarannya. Namun kemudian dirinya tersenyum lembut dan sorot matanya mengatakan permintaan maaf yang dalam. Taemin dan Sungjong menahan kuat air mata mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak akan menangis. Ini yang terbaik. Sehingga appa mereka segera bertemu dengan eomma-nya dan segera meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang sampai membunuh eomma tercinta mereka.

DORRR

DORRR

Dua tembakan Ryeowook berikan untuk jantung dan kepala Taesun.

Kini, mata Taesun benar-benar terpejam. Taemin dan Sungjong mulai menangis tanpa suara. Sekarang mereka tidak mempunyai siapapun. Mereka hanya punya mereka. Taemin akan melindungi dongsaeng manisnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Meneruskan usaha appa-nya dan melepaskan Crimson untuk Zelo. Tidak ingin ada bayang-bayang organisasi hitam itu. Jangan pikir Taemin maupun Sungjong tidak tahu tentang Crimson. Mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja mereka tahu. Siapa kekasih mereka? Jangan lupakan itu. Minho tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari Taemin. Begitu pula dengan Myungsoo.

"Kami mencintaimu, appa."

.

.

.

Yesung meronta sekuat tenaga ketika seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Beberapa saat Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri ketika pada akhirnya Yesung kehilangan kesadarannya. Dua orang lainnya segera membantu membawa Yesung ke mobil mereka. Beruntung Yesung keluar untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket dekat apartemen sehingga tiddak perlu membawa mobil, jadi itu menguntungkan mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak perlu susah payah memanipulasi kamera pengawas bukan? Mereka membawa Yesung ke sebuah gudang tua yang tidak cukup kotor atau kumuh untuk ukuran gudang tua. Mereka mendudukkan Yesung pada sebuah kursi dan menunggu namja itu bangun.

"Berapa lama dia akan tidur seperti itu?"Tanya Zelo yang baru datang sambil menatap Yesung yang matanya terpejam.

"Satu jam paling lama."

"Baiklah. Ah Hyung, kau sudah datang."sambut Zelo pada Jiyoung yang juga baru datang.

"Ne. Berapa lama dia akan tertidur seperti itu?"

"Satu jam paling lama."

Jiyoung mengangguk lalu menatap Zelo.

"Kau mendapatkan ponselnya?"tanyanya.

Zelo menggeleng pelan."Mungkin Yongguk Hyung."jawabnya.

Mereka keluar dan memasuki mobil mereka, menunggu satu jam lagi untuk menyambut namja tampan bermata sipit itu. Namun satu jam berlalu, dan mereka sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda Yesung akan bangun. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan itu berarti terhitung dua jam lebih Yesung tidur. Dan ini menyebalkan.

Sementara Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah bangun masih berpura-pura tidur demi mencari celah untuk lari. Hey, ini tidak lucu ketika seorang lelaki dewasa penyandang status seme, diculik oleh anak kecil semacam Zelo. Meski well, ada Jiyoung yang ikut serta. Dari mana Yesung tahu? Tentu saja dari namja tinggi berbada kekar yang menungguinya sejak tadi. Namja yang juga pernah akan membunuhnya ketika acara pernyataan cintanya pada Ryeowook waktu itu. Yseung menggerutu dalam hati. Namja ini bahkan lebih kekar darinya, nyaris seperti Siwon meski kenyataannya Siwon jauh lebih kekar darinya. Lagi pula, Yesung tidak pandai berkelahi dan juga sama sekali tidak punya senjata untuk melawan. Aarrrghhhh~~ ini menyebalkan!

"Yah Yongguk Hyung! Kenapa namja itu belum bangun juga aishh~"seru Zelo kesal.

"Molla, Zelo-ya. Hyung juga tidak tahu. Harusnya sejak satu jam setelah obat itu bereaksi dia sudah bangun."jawab Yongguk.

"Aisshhh~ sudahlah, aku akan ambil air untuk membangunkannya."seru Zelo kesal dan berbalik sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Zelo kembali dengan satu ember kecil berisi air yang ternyata cukup bersih. Tidak mau menanggung resiko basah, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acaranya.

"Enggggh…"lenguhnya pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Bisa Yesung lihat dari ekor matanya ketika Zelo melempar embernya kesal. Dalam hati, Yesung terkekeh namun tidak lama karena Zelo sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan menyodorkan ponselnya padanya.

"Bicara."titahnya mutlak. Yesung diam. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang dihubungi namja tinggi putih ini. Beberapa saat telepon itu tidak terjawab. Hingga nyaris lima kali Zelo menghubunginya dan tetap tidak ada jawaban darri seberang.

"Cih. Aku baru tahu kalau namja ini bahkan lebih mementingkan tidurnya dari pada kekasihnya."ejek Zelo. Yesung bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ryeowook tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Kau sungguh malang Yesung-ssi. Kekasihmu bahkan lebih mementingkan tidurnya dari pada kau. Kkeke~"kekehnya.

BUAGHH

"Kalian sama menyebalkannya."ucap Zelo setelah menghantamkan tinjunya pada Yesung.

Zelo pergi dengan kesal. Lebih baik tidur dan mulai bermainn besok pagi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan beberpa panggilan tak terjawab dari Yesung. Ada apa kekasihnya itu menelponnya malam-malam begini? Ryeowook baru saja pulang setelah membereskan Taesun tadi. Dan rencananya untuk segera tidur terrhambat karena pikirannya melayang pada Yesung. Ryeowook berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tidak enaknya. Hingga pagi menjelang, Ryeowook masih gegulingan di atas ranjangnya. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap. Ryeowook mengambil celana jeans hitamnya lalu sebuah kaos merah yang sempat dibelikan Yesung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yesung bilang, kaos itu akan sangat ppas dipakainya. Dengan sebuah gambar di tengahnya berwarna hitam. Lalu Ryeowok menarik leather shoes hitamnya juga jaket hitamnya lalu keluar. Menyampirkan jaketnya pada kursi dan mulai membuat sarapan.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan rapinya.

"Ke tempat Yesung Hyung."

"Oh…"

Sesaat kemudian suasana hening hingga akhirnya sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

"Kalian mau kemana chagi?"Tanya Leeteuk yang berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Kangin.

"Rumah Yesung Hyung / Rumah Kyuhyunnie."jawab keduanya kompak.

Mereka memakan roti bakar buatan Ryeowook dengan tenang sebelum suara ponsel Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan. Ryeowook menatap ponselnya dan melihat ID Caller Yesung disana.

"Yeoboseyo,"jawab Ryeowook lembut.

BUAGHH

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bicara hah!"seru sebuah suara setelah sebuah hantaman terdengar. Ryeowook mengernyit. Perasaan tidak tenangnya semalam kembali.

"Yeoboseyo…"ulang Ryeowook dingin.

"Ck. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara. Aku yang akan bicara—"

Ryeowook akan membuka suara lagi ketika suara disana terdengar menyambung.

"-Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ssi."sapa suara diseberang sana. Bukan suara Yesung. Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah tegang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap wajah tegang Ryeowook.

"Ryeo! Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya."

BUAGHH

Ryeowook mengernyit. Ada apa ini.

"Kkeke~ Ryeowook-ssi, kuharap kau tidak sekeras kepala namjachingu-mu ini, eoh."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Zelo-ssi."desis Ryeowook tajam.

Sisa orang yang ada di ruang makan terkejut. Zelo. Mereka tahu siapa dia. Tapi kenapa menelpon Ryeowook. Oh, mereka melupakan satu dendam yang tersisa.

"Ahahaha~ aku sangat senang kau masih mengingatku, Ryeowook-ssi. Aku hanya ingin kau datang kemari dan menggantikan kekasihmu yang bandel ini. Sampai jumpa."

Dan sambugan terputus. Ryeowook masih menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Choi Junhong…"desisnya pelan.

"Kim Kibum, cari keberadaan Yesung Hyung. Sekarang."ucapnya dan segera menyambar jaketnya. Kibum segera menyantap habis sarapannya dan menyusul Ryeowook.

"Aku akan ke apartemen Yesung Hyung dulu. Kau cari keberadaan Yesung Hyung dan beritahukan padaku secepatnya."ujar Ryeowook dan segera menaiki motornya. Kibum menatap Ryeowook sebelum meluncur menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Hari masih pagi. Belum ada kemacetan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap tajam namja di depannya. Yesung tampak sedikit tercekik oleh pitingan Yongguk. Sementara Zelo dan GD menatap senang kedatangan Ryeowook. Kibum datang menyusul kemudian seorang diri. Kyuhyun ada di mobilnya. Masih sedikit kesulitan berjalan. Hanya sedikit.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, Ryeowook-ssi."sambut Zelo.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap Zelo dan GD tajam. Namun sesekali menatap Yesung yang tampak tercekik dan takut. Entah takut karena apa.

"Tentu. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengulur waktu, kau tahu itu, Zelo-ssi."balas Ryeowook datar dan dingin.

"Begitu ya. Aku juga tidak ingin mengulur waktu. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"Tanya Zelo. Ryeowook menatapnya datar. Yesung menatapnya takut.

Ryeowook menatap Zelo dan GD yang sudah menodongkan pistol mereka. Satu padanya, satu pada Kibum dan Yongguk menyodorkan pistolnya pada Yesung. Tidak ada anak buah yang lain. Mungkin memang sudah habis setelah semalam karena semalam mereka tidak pulang.

Ryeowook juga baru akan menarik psitolnya ketika telinga tajamnya menangkap suara sirine polisi.

"Sial."umpat Ryeowook pelan.

"Wae?"Tanya Kibum pelan.

"Ada polisi."

"Shit. Lebih baik kita pergi, Wook."ucapp Kibum dan menyeret Ryeowook. Meninggalkan tatapan bertanya dari Zelo dkk.

Yesung begitu terkejut ketika Ryeowook ditarik pergi oleh Kibum. Begitu juga Yongguk dan Zelo serta GD. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat karena setelahnya tiga orang itu juga mengumpat keras lalu menyeret Yesung menuju sebuah Porsche hitam milik GD. Mereka mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat. Berlari dari kejaran polisi. Beruntung mereka bisa mengindar dengan cepat dan menghilang kemudian.

Sementara Ryeowook sudah mengendarai motornya mengikuti mobil Kibum yang Ryeowook yakin itu menuju rumah mereka. Sial! Sudah berapa lama Yesung ada bersama mereka? Apa sejak semalam ketika dirinya menerima telepon berkali-kali dari namja tampan itu? Shit! Lagi pula dari mana para polisi itu tahu kalau Yesung sedang dijadikan sandera oleh mereka? Jangan katakan itu Kyuhyun yang melaporkan. Ryeowook akan menghajarnya jika memang itu benar.

Mereka sampai di rumah besar Kangin dan Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang pergi. Bahkan Jaejoong dkk ada disana dengan wajah lebam di beberapa tempat akibat permainan semalam. Kibum terlihat menyeret Kyuhyun pelan. Mungkin masih sakit jika untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi Ryeowook tidak merasakannya. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu tajam. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengkeret. Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga dimana semuanya berkumpul. Tujuh orang lainnya hanya diam menatap tiga orang yang baru datang.

BUAGHH

Ryeowook dengan menahan emosi memukulkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun. Cukup membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Cukup keras tinjuan Ryeowook barusan.

"Wook-ah…"panggil Kibum takut. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Ryeowook seperti ini. Bahkan ketika kematian Baekhyun, Ryeowook tidak semengerikan ini.

"Diam kau, Kim Kibum. Jangan coba melindungi kekasih bodohmu ini."desis Ryeowook tajam tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau… Apa yang kau pikir baru saja kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."desis Ryeowook namun cukup terdengar semuanya. Tidak ada yang berani menyela Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Oke, ini salahnya yang menghubungi Siwon tentang di sanderanya Yesung oleh Crimson.

"M-mianhae. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Apa maksudmu melaporkan hal ini pada polisi hah?! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN YESUNG HYUNG SENDIRI?!"teriak Ryeowook emosi. Dadanya naik turun karena emosi yang sudah berada pada puncaknya.

Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan ngeri melihat Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Itu lebih menyeramkan dari pada eomma atau appa-nya yang sedang marah.

"M-mianhae.. Aku hanya—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU SELEMAH ITU SAMPAI KAU MENGHUBUNGI POLISI?! Siapa yang kau hubungi huh?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada mengejek."Choi Siwon? AKU BAHKAN LEBIH BISA DARI PADA DIA BABBO!"seru Ryeowook dan kembali menghantamkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun.

BUAGHH

Kyuhyun tersungkur. Sungguh, saat ini dirinya seolah seperti namja kecil yang lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya karena dirinya memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tersungkur dan akan menghatamkan tinjunya kembali ketika Kibum menghalanginya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Kibum."

"Yunho Hyung, Changmin Hyung, bantu aku membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya."

Dua orang itu menyeret Ryeowook yang masih terus meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR NAMJA BODOH ITU!"teriak Ryeowook sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Mereka mengunci Ryeowook di dalam kamarnya.

"YA! BUKA PINTUNYA BRENGSEK!"pekik Ryeowook yang diabaikan oleh tiga orang yang sudah kembali ke lantai bawah. Disana, Kyuhyun tampak menundukkan kepalanya takut ditatap tajam oleh lima orang disana.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kalian membuatnya takut."ucap Kibum dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu menenangkan namja-nya.

"Namja bodoh."desis Jaejoong cukup keras.

.

.

.

Dan di sebuah gedung lama yang tidak terpakai, Yesung tengah dihajar oleh Zelo yang sangat kesal karena kedatangan polisi tadi. GD dan Yongguk hanya menatap datar pemandangan disana. Sementara hujan sudah mulai turun dengan cukup deras.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai setelah jam makan malam. Jika namjachingu bodohmu itu tidak datang, maka kupastikan kau akan pergi ke neraka."putus Zelo. Yesung hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Badannya sudah cukup sakit dengan lebam dan memar yang menyebar. Mereka kembali masuk ke mobil beserta Yesung. Menunggu waktu dalam keheningan.

Lalu, Ryeowook yang benar-benar tidak tahan segera keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Beruntung kunci motornya tadi sempat dia masukkan ke saku celananya. Dia bisa mencari Yesung lewat GPS kan.

Ryeowook melompati pagar balkon, batang pohon dan mendarat tepat di depan garasi dimana motornya ada disana. Membuat sedikit keributan sebelum akhirnya meluncur dengan motornya yang sempat ia tabrakkan pada dua orang yang akan menghalanginya keluar. Ryeowook mengendarainya dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. hujan turun dengan begitu deras sekarang. Dan Ryeowook tidak peduli.

Ryeowook sesekali tampak melihat ponselnya sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung lama yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ada beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil milik SWAT di depan sebelum Ryeowook turun dan melepas helm-nya. Ryeowook menatap lagi ponselnya dan memasukkannya dalam saku celananya yang basah. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah basah kuyup sekarang. Namun sekali lagi, Ryeowook tidak peduli. Ryeowook menarik pistolnya dan bersiap denga benda itu. Beberapa anak buah –yang Ryeowook yakin- Siwon, mengadang jalannya sebelum dihantam Ryeowook beberapa kali sampai Ryeowook bisa lewat. Menutup pintu mobil yang terbuka untuk berlindung, lalu menghantam lagi anak buah Siwon. Di depan sana, Yesung dengan wajah babak belur ada dalam pitingan Yongguk. Sementara di sebelah kanan agak ke belakang ada GD dan di belakang mobil sebelah kiri ada Zelo yang menembakkan revolver mereka. Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Ryeowook kembali berjalan dan berhadapan dengan Siwon kemudian. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis sebelum meninju Siwon beberapa kali dan melewati namja kekar itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua orang yang berada disana mulai memuntahkan peluru mereka menuju satu sasaran yang sama. Ryeowook. Suara tembakan itu seolah menjadi pengiringnya untuk menghampiri Yesung. Tidak hanya satu dua tembakan yang berhasil mengenainya. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejutnya yang terbaik. Yongguk tetap menodongkan pistolnya pada Yesung.

Ketika cinta menguatkanmu, maka cinta juga yang akan melemahkanmu. Seperti Ryeowook. Dirinya memang kuat karena masih bisa berdiri bahkan berjalan dengan banyaknya peluru yang diterimanya. Tapi dirinya juga lemah karena membiarkan dirinya tidak berpikir jernih. Mengorbankan dirinya asal cintanya selamat.

Sementara Ryeowook sudah tampak pucat dengan banyaknya peluru yang diterimanya. Tangan, kaki, paha, punggung, dada, perut. Tidak ada yang luput dari sasaran tembak kecuali kepalanya. Mungkin pihak Zelo ingin membunuhnya sendirian sementara pihak Siwon ingin menangkap namja itu. Ryeowook berjalan terpincang delapan langkah di depan Yesung.

DOORRR

Tembakan terakhir pada lengan atasnya membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Baju merah Ryeowook tampak berlubang banyak. Jaket dan celananya-pun sama. Warna merah darah tampak bersatu dengan merah baju Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis dengan wajah pucatnya pada Yesung yang sudah berkaca-kaca melihatnya seperti itu. Lalu tatapan Ryeowook berubah tajam ketika menatap Yongguk yang siap menarik pelatuknya. Tentu saja sebelum Yongguk menarik pelatuknya, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu menembak keppala namja kekar itu. Membuat GD dan Zelo kembali menembaknya.

DOORRR

DDOORRR

Dua tembakan Ryeowook berikan pada GD dan Zelo. Bukan bagian vital karena Ryeowook sudah cukup tersiksa dengan dirinya. Yesung yang sudah lemas akhirnya terjatuh dan di topang oleh Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum dalam tangis pilunya yang sudah pecah. Yesung kembali mengingatnya.

Ketika dirinya menyudutkan Ryeowook lalu menciumnya kasar hingga berakhir di ranjang mereka sampai pagi. Ketika Ryeowook berjanji akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, meskipun sekarang wajah Ryeowook memiliki beberapa lebam. Ketika Ryeowook bersandar manja pada dadanya. Membuat ukiran abstrak di dadanya. Menggumamkan kata cinta di pagi hari. Morning kiss-nya setelah melihat Ryeowook sudah membuka matanya ketika dirinya bangun. Ketika Ryeowook bersandar manja pada dadanya saat mereka melihat matahari terbit dengan bersandar pada ujung ranjang. Ryeowook yang mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga terkena sinar matahari. Sela jemarinya yang kosong ditutup oleh jemarinya lalu mereka saling menggenggam. Pelukan terakhir mereka. Makan siang sederhana mereka. Dan ciuman terakhir mereka. Yesung mengingatnya. Semuanya.

Hujan semakin lebat sementara petir masih terus menggelegar. Bunyi tembaka sudah tidak terdengar. Siwon dan beberapa rekan kerjanya tampak masih siaga di tempat mereka. Megabaikan tangisan sang langit juga tangisan Yesung dan seseorang yang memeluknya.

Dan Yesung bahagia karena Ryeowook masih bisa memeluknya sekarang. Biarkan dirinya terlihat seperti seorang gadis sekarang. Yesung bahkan tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yesung menangis. Namun kenapa Ryeowook –orang yang memleuknya- kini juga ikut menangis. Yesung baru akan meletakkan telapak tangan mungilnya pada pipi –yang entah kenapa saat itu tampak tembam- Ryeowook ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan celana hitam, kaos merah yang sangat dikenalnya, jaket hitam dan sepatu hitam terbaring menghadapnya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan kemudian menangis keras. Disana Ryeowook-nya terbaring dan tidak bergerak. Tapi disini Ryeowook tampak memeluknya dan menangis bersamanya.

_Hyung-ah… Kau tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Bukankah banyak orang berkata bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Anggap saja ini pengorbananku untukmu. Tetaplah tersenyum maka aku juga akan tersenyum. Saranghae._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See U Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahahaha~~~ cerita macam apa ini? Ichi stress sendiri bikinnya. Gag terlalu tegang juga gag terlalu sedih kan? Jangan dibuat begitu. Makin stress nanti bacanya. Haha~

Ending yang buruk? Hhhh~ mianhae. Jangan protes sama endingnya karena di MV-nya juga begitu endingnya. Salahkan MV-nya kenapa berakhir seperti itu. *tunjuk MV Yongguk.

**Kim Anna: **ini sudah dilanjut dan sudah berakhir. Hehehe

**Guest: **maaf kalo jadinya buruk karena keceptan.

Ichi juga bingung sih mau bikin siapa top dan siapa bottom. Jadilah Ichi buat mereka rebutan. Hehehe~

Kan Siwon manggil yesung dengan sebutan 'Yesungie' dan itu terdengar manis. Dan Ryeo merasa tidak suka. Apa ini cukup melegakan? Hehehe

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **iya. Sesekali boleh lah ya yang seme dijadikan sedikit lebih lemah. Masa mentang mentang uke terus gag bisa kuat gitu. Hehehe

**Cloud prince: **jangan dibayangin. Ichi aja ketawa sendiri bacanya. Bayanginsi Teukie kayak ibunya Kim joo Won di secret garden pas stress. Kkkk~ ichi juga baru tahu ada moment pernyatan cinta kayak yang dialamin yewook. Ckckck

Iya. Ichi juga shock *eh? Ryeo bisa kayak gitu. Langsung pada bingung deh orang rumah. Kkkk~

Haha~ ada ada aja ya andai andaiannya.

Ini sudah chap akhir. Ending. Hoho

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN BACA DAN NGIKUTIN FICT ABAL DARI ICHI INI. MAAFKAN ICHI JIKA AKHIRNYA MENGECEWAKAN ATAU CERITA DI CHAP INI TIDAK SESUAI HARAPAN. INI SUDAH SANGAT PANJANG. ICHI BERASA GAG SANGGUP LAGI LANJUTIN *alas an #digetok. Hehehe~ semoga puas ne^^. Ichi gag berharap banyak kok. Hohohoho~

Gomawo~~~ *deep bow with all cast*


End file.
